Son casi siete años
by vinnesa
Summary: A James le gusta Lily, pero no puede decirselo a nadie!¡Tienes que frenarle Mary,Lupin te acosa!¡Es un pervertido!Y el matrimonio concertado de Sirius,se ha roto.¡Merodeador no es sinónimo de mujeriego!REEDITADO CAP 8!
1. ¡Aléjate de mi inocente prima! REEDITADO

**Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J. y su magnífico y mágico mundo.**

**Antes que nada, deciros que ya van a hacer cinco años desde que comencé a escribir esta historia, y me encantaría acabarla. Pero cinco años dan para mucho y me he dado cuenta de que he cambiado la forma de escribir. Por ello, antes de terminar la historia voy a volver a editarla, para que la forma de narrarla sea la misma desde el principio hasta el fin. Paciencia por favor. He cambiado algunas cosillas y hasta que no reedite todos los capítulos (17!!!!) puede que no exista coherencia entre un capítulo y el siguiente, disculpad las molestias.**

Capítulo 1.

Mary intentó abrir la puerta del compartimiento con torpeza.

-¿Será posible que este sea mi séptimo año y no sea capaz todavía de manejar con una mano un estúpido baúl con la otra mano la jaula de la estúpida lechuza?

Mary tenía esa manía de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Dorotty, su lechuza parda ululó protestando antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Mary le dirigió una mirada de asco con sus profundos ojos negros.

-Está bien. Respira lentamente.

Se echó hacia atrás sus oscuros y largos rizos. Iba vestida de negro, siempre iba de negro. Ese día llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla y sandalias también negras. Juntó los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos en señal de concentración y susurró:

-Oooommmmm…

Y así fue como se la encontró su amiga Sam cuando llegó.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Sam era rubia. Para vestir siempre utilizaba un estilo formal: vaqueros, camisas de colores, camisetas simples...chándal. Ése día llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de tirantes. Tenía el pelo liso a la altura de los hombros y los ojos azules. Siempre se debatía entre qué odiaba más, si el color de su pelo o de sus ojos. Odiaba que la llamaran "rubia", el último chico que lo hizo hacía ya un año todavía tenía pesadillas. Y odiaba sus ojos porque la gente solía decir "qué mona, rubita y ojos azules, es perfecto".

-Señora si usted viera un mono con melena rubia y ojos azules saldría huyendo por patas.

Pero claro, eso no podía decírselo a las estiradas amigas de su madre. Se tenía que morder la lengua y sonreír…sonreír como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Sam vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por el efusivo abrazo de Mary. Juntas lograron acomodarse en el vagón y esperar impacientes la tercera en discordia.

Lily Evans avanzaba a trompicones por el tren, arrastrando con dificultad su pesado baúl. Llevaba su espesa melena pelirroja recogida en un moño informal. Vestía pantalones claros y una camisa bastante larga verde recogida con un cinturón a juego con el pantalón que le resaltaba de sobremanera los ojos verde esmeralda.

Estaba enfadada. A última hora su hermana se había encaprichado con que su padre la llevara a no-sé-qué-tienda a mirar nó-sé-qué-cosa para su inminente boda y Lily había tenido que pedir un taxi que la acercara a la estación. Y casi no llega a tiempo.

-Evans…

Al reconocer la voz masculina que la llamaba, Lily giró la cabeza. Allí se encontraban los dos chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts y porqué no decirlo, a los que Lily tenía menos ganas de ver en esos momentos.

Sirius Black y James Potter. Ambos estaban en su misma casa, Gryffindor. Y ambos eran atractivos a rabiar. Black tenía el pelo oscuro a media melena y ojos azules. Y también poseía la sonrisa más encantadora que se pudiera imaginar. Era alto y fuerte.

Potter tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y siempre revuelto. Llevaba gafas que enmarcaban una mirada traviesa de color avellana. Tenía un cuerpo fornido y atlético.

-¿Qué?

Black, que era el que la había llamado, añadió.

-Remus ya se ha ido al vagón de prefectos, nos ha dicho que te avisáramos de que fueras cuanto antes.

Lily le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Black ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse. Potter, apoyado en la pared no dejaba de mirarla.

-Iré cuando me dé la real gana- murmuró la pelirroja mientas volvía a agarrar su pesado baúl y emprendía la búsqueda de sus dos amigas.

Los dos chicos se limitaron a sonreír y a alejarse en la dirección opuesta.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y la vuelta a la rutina en Hogwarts les estaba costando este año más que de costumbre.

Las tres amigas se encontraban a orillas del lago. Se habían deshecho de sus túnicas de Gryffindor y de las corbatas, que estaban amontonadas a un lado junto con sus mochilas.

Seguramente sería uno de los últimos días de sol y habían decidido aprovecharlo.

Hablaban de lo que cada una había estado haciendo en verano:

-Yo lo he pasado bastante mal intentando soportar a mi QUERIDÍSIMA hermana y a su novio.- decía Lily.

-¿Siguen con lo de la boda?-preguntó interesada Sam.

-Pues sí, pero con un poco de suerte a lo mejor ni me invitan-dijo Lily. Las tres sonrieron porque sabían que la relación con Petunia no era muy buena. -¿Y vosotras? ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, yo me he ido en los quince días a la casa de mis tíos, los de España-dijo Sam- me lo ha pasado genial.

-¿Qué? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Romance de verano?-preguntó Mary mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta.

-¿Conocer a alguien? ¡Imposible! Mis primos no dejaban que se nos acercara nadie a mí y a mi prima Susan...

-Que rabia, te lo habrás pasado bomba, no como yo, que no he parado de trabajar- dijo Mary.

-Por lo menos has podido estar con tu hermano- dijo Lily intentando animarla.

-¿Jonnhy ha estado en Londres? –preguntó Sam- Joder, justo cuando yo me voy... Con las ganas que tenía de verlo...¿Qué tal está?

-Muy guapo-dijo Lily- la que lo pille...

Mary sonrió.

-¿Estuviste con él, Lils?-preguntó Sam

-Sip, nos fuimos los tres al cine un par de veces.

Mary daba vueltas a su varita mientras miraba las nubes y Sam, apoyada en el regazo de Lily con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de las carantoñas de su amiga mientras los débiles rayos de sol la acariciaban el rostro.

-¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil acostumbrarme otra vez a las clases?- preguntó Lily.

-Por que al estar todo el verano trabajando, no has tenido tiempo de descansar. No es como otros años que nos pasábamos todo el verano sin hacer nada y veníamos con las pilas cargadas- explicó Mary- a mí también me está costando.

-¿Sabéis que esta mañana Matt me ha sonreído?- dijo Lily mientras dejaba de acariciar momentáneamente los hombros de su amiga.- Me he quedado estática, no he sabido qué hacer.

Sam soltó un bufido mientras se incorporaba. Miró a sus dos amigas:

-¿No creéis que esto ha llegado ya demasiado lejos? Yo casi no recuerdo por qué nos enfadamos.

-Pues yo sí- replicó Mary ofendida.- Nos dejaron de lado.

Las tres guardaron silencio unos segundos. Asthon Hurley y Matt McNicol. Dos amigos suyos desde primero. Todo era genial entre ellos, eran como su propia familia dentro de Hogwarts. Hasta el último año. Ellos empezaron a relacionarse con otro tipo de gente mientras ellas se encerraban más en ellas mismas ignorando a todos los de su alrededor.

-Nosotras tampoco hicimos nada por impedírselo- dijo Lily abrumada.

Matt siempre había sido su mejor amigo. ¡Siempre! Ambos eran muggles, vecinos, amigos inseparables desde que tenían tres años. Y por eso una parte de la pelirroja odiaba tanto ese magnífico Hogwarts que la había separado de él.

-Nos dedicamos a encerrarnos más, a mostrarnos más hoscas, más gruñonas que de costumbre…la separación era inevitable. Y todo porque a ellos la sociedad estudiantil les aceptó por su buen juego en el quidditch y a nosotras no.- dijo Sam mientras recogía su pelo rubio en una coleta alta.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero que la sociedad estudiantil me acepte?- espetó Mary enfadada.-Yo sólo me preocupo de una aceptación…la vuestra! ¡Y la suya! Pero ellos me fallaron.

-O nosotras les fallamos a ellos…

Lily sonrió con pesar y siguió hablando:

-Ellos nos aceptaban tal y cómo éramos desde primero. Cuando ELLOS dieron el CAMBIO, NOSOTRAS cambiamos nuestra forma de actuar para con ellos.

A las palabras de Lily les siguió un silencio más prolongado que el anterior.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Mary mientras se incorporaba de repente. -¡Porqué no hemos hablado de esto antes! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarles!

-¿Qué?- Sam y Lily no se podían creer las palabras de su amiga. Pero Mary estaba decidida.

-Pero…¿Qué les vamos a decir?- dijo Sam angustiada.

-Improvisaremos- dijo Lily con decisión y una sonrisa en la boca. -¿Por algo somos leonas no?

Volvían del entrenamiento con las escobas al hombro. Hacía calor. Para colmo las tuberías de las duchas estaban averiadas y tenían que subir sin haber podido ducharse hasta sus habitaciones. James, que iba cerrando la comitiva, sonrió mirando a su equipo. Estaba seguro de que era el mejor equipo de quidditch que había pisado Hogwarts en muchos años.

Matt McNicol, su guardián. Nervios de acero y reflejos antinaturales.

Lisa Laginestra, Zack Séller y Chuck Googe, sus tres cazadores. ¡Se lanzaban entre ellos de fábula! tenían puntería y agilidad.

Sirius y Asthon Hurley, sus golpeadores. Potencia en el tiro y nada dubitativos a la hora de derribar a un jugador de su escoba.

Y por último él mismo, el buscador. James Potter no era modesto condigo mismo, sabía que era el mejor y no se lo negaba ni a sí mismo ni a nadie que le preguntase.

-Oye Potter- dijo Lisa. Tenía los ojos oscuros y era morena de piel, con el pelo negro increíblemente largo.- Vas a tener que atrasar el entrenamiento media hora más.

El equipo al completo paró y se giró hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué?- replicó James un poco enfadado. No le gustaba que nadie interpusiera sus cosas al quidditch.

-Me han nombrado presidenta del club de ajedrez y no voy a poder llegar a tiempo.

Lisa no lo estaba pidiendo, ¡Lo estaba exigiendo! James respiró lentamente…

-Mira Lisa…

-¡MATT! ¡ASTHON!

James tuvo que contenerse…¿Quién demonios osaba interrumpir su reunión con el equipo?

-Evans por supuesto- pensó- ¿por qué no me sorprende?

-Black, Thomas y…Evans. ¿Os importaría no interrumpirnos? Estamos ocupados con algo importante.- Espetó sin ni siquiera mirarlas.

Pero al mirar a su equipo vio que todo estaba perdido, Lisa se había largado. Y el resto del equipo miraba en dirección a las tres Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

Y no era para menos, las tres venían corriendo, con la camisa desabrochada, sin corbata y sin capa. Pero con una sonrisa en la cara del tamaño de un basilisco. Al llegar hasta ellos, Mary y Sam pararon de golpe sujetándose el costado, pero Lily no frenó. Se abalanzó hasta su amigo y saltó sobre él derribándolo.

Ya en el suelo, Lily hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Matt mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su nuca.

Respiraba entrecortada mente. Matt pensó que se moría de felicidad ahí mismo. Lily, su Lils! Por fin se había decidido a hablarle. Por eso pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras respiraba su característico olor a fresa. No había dejado de pensar en ese olor ni un solo día. Ese olor tan familiar y tan querido le hizo olvidarse de lo enfadado que había llegado a estar con ella. De las tardes de verano asomado a la ventana de su habitación mirando la casa de Lily, devanándose los sesos pensando en ir o no ir a hablar con ella. Por eso, antes de que ella dijera nada, él ya la había perdonado.

-Lo siento Matt. ¿Me perdonas?

Sincera y sin andarse por las ramas. Ésa era su Lily. La estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos. No quería que ella se despegara. Matt era alto, con el pelo corto y castaño claro, bastante mono, con una forma de ser envidiable. Podía sacarles una sonrisa por muy mal que estuvieran, siempre había estado ahí cuando se le había necesitado. Entre él y Lily siempre había habido un feeling especial, eran dos grandísimos amigos. Hasta esa estúpida pelea. No podría decirse cuál de los dos lo había pasado peor al estar distanciados.

-Ejem, ejem…

-¿Black no puedes dejar de meterte donde no te llaman?

La que había hablado era Sam, que junto a Mary se abrazaba con Asthon que era alto, con el pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias, con unos bonitos ojos marrones y un cuerpo de infarto Su amigo que había aceptado las disculpas de muy buena gana, besaba a Mary en la mejilla mientras abrazaba a Sam por la cintura fuertemente. Ya tendrían tiempo de concretar os detalles en las habitaciones. Los tres juntos, agarrados miraban la escena de Lily y Matt. Ellos necesitaban su tiempo pues sin duda eran los que peor lo habían pasado.

Pero Black, que miraba la escena junto al resto de equipo, tenía que haberse entrometido. Como siempre- pensó la rubia.

Con un golpe de varita Sam movió la falda del uniforme de Lily, que tras el ataque y derribo a su compañero de casa se había subido un poco dejando entrever los muslos torneados que la chica no enseñaba nunca.

Cuando se incorporaron, Lily lloraba.

-Nunca más voy a dejarte ir, de acuerdo?- le había susurrado Matt al oído. Ella asintió. Nunca.

A sí que a pesar de tener la cara surcada de lágrimas, cuando se incorporó y Potter se encaró con ella, estaba preparada. Para aguantar eso y a treinta Potters más (bueno, sin pasarse…murmuró para sus adentros).

-¿Te importaría dejar de interrumpir mis reuniones con el equipo, Evans?

-¿Te importaría dejar de ser tan coñazo y dejarles disfrutar de su tiempo libre cómo les dé la gana, Potter?- replicó Lily, con la cara surcada de lágrimas pero contenta.- El entrenamiento ya ha acabado hace veinte minutos.

James se enfadó porque ella tenía razón. Pero eso jamás iba a decírselo:

-Aunque el tiempo de entrenamiento se haya acabado, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir sobre el equipo. Vale, es cierto que a todos nos ha sorprendido que tuvieras vida amorosa- añadió James burlándose- Pero aunque sea un caso excepcional para ti no significa que para nosotros también lo sea. Repito: Tenemos cosas más interesantes que tratar.

En otra ocasión Lily habría sacado su varita y le habría lavado la boca con excrementos del calamar gigante, pero ese día no.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo Potter? Que no voy a discutir contigo. Si se te ha terminado el tiempo del entrenamiento te fastidias. Estoy feliz y me da exactamente igual lo que digas. Ya puedes llorar, patalear, mearte encima..me da igual, Matt y Asthon se vienen ahora mismo con nosotras. Sabemos que tienes un asunto de suma importancia, que salvará al mundo y todo ese rollo…¡Ah, no…perdón! Que tú sólo hablas de quidditch.- sonrió mientras se quitaba el rastro de lágrimas de la cara- Sólo eres el capitán del equipo, no su amo y señor que pueda controlar su tiempo libre. Te jodes.

Y muy sonriente agarró a Matt de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Sam, Mary y Asthon no tardaron en seguirles.

James estaba de mal humor en la ducha. De mal humor mientras se vestía. De mal humor mientras bajaba las escaleras. De mal humor entrando al comedor. De mal humor en la cena. De mal humor saliendo del comedor. De mal humor subiendo las escaleras. De mal humor quitándose las zapatillas. De mal humor desvistiéndose. De mal humor poniéndose el pijama. De mal humor tumbándose en la cama. De mal humor ignorando a Sirius. De mal humor ignorando a Remus. De mal humor esquivando la almohada que le lanzaba Sirius y la que le lanzaba Remus.

-Ya está bien James no es para tanto- se quejó Remus.- Si la almohada no ha sido suficiente puedo intentar lanzarte el libro de pociones, te prometo que esta vez no fallaré.

James dirigió una mirada a su amigo licántropo de ojos dorados y sonrisa traviesa, que sostenía en sus manos un pesado libro que seguro podría hacerle una brecha en la cabeza de considerable gravedad.

-Déjale tranquilo Moony. Ya sabes que las depresiones post-discusión-con Evans no duran para siempre.

-¿Otra vez Evans?- preguntó Remus mientras dejaba el libro en su mesilla de noche y cogía unas ranas de chocolate del primer cajón de la misma.- Cuéntame Sirius...¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

Sirius, que estaba frente al espejo admirando su rostro desde todos los ángulos posibles le relató lo sucedido después del entrenamiento. Deleitó a Remus con una descripción detallada de las piernas de Evans y de cómo se había abalanzado sobre Matt.

Mientras tanto, James intentó no volver a escuchar la historia (tenía que reconocer que contada por Sirius adquiría mayor interés) tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Sintió que la almohada se le escapaba de las manos y al abrir los ojos la mirada suspicaz de Remus le acribilló.

-¿Estás tan cabreado porque se ha metido con tu entrenamiento o porque vuelve a llevarse con Matt?

Intentó esquivar los ojos dorados y suspicaces de su amigo y le dirigió una mirada a Sirius, que había dejado de contemplarse en el espejo y centraba toda su atención en el propio James.

-Por que se ha metido con mi manera de llevar el equipo, por supuesto.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar toda su atención en su reflejo mientras Remus tras soltar un -no te lo crees ni tú-volvió a devolverle la almohada lanzándosela con toda su fuerza a la cara.

-La verdad es que cada día Evans está mejor.- dijo Remus mientras se levantaba de un brinco de la cama de su amigo y se tiraba en plancha a su propia cama.

-¿Qué?-espetó James, incrédulo.- ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Mary?

-Claro que Mary me parece la chica más interesante de todo Hogwarts, en eso no he cambiado de parecer.- explicó el licántropo.

Sirius desde el espejo, gruñó por lo bajo.

-Pero como Sirius me tiene prohibido cualquier tipo de acercamiento amistoso, sexual o intelectual con su prima...no puedo desaprovechar mi adolescencia por que sí. Ya centraré mi interés en Mary cuando dejemos Hogwarts y tenga a Sirius lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pueda castrarme.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Sirius amenazando a su amigo con el dedo índice.

-Sirius, si no tuvieras la cara llena de crema facial para antes de dormir, quizás poseerías más credibilidad con tu mirada amenazante.

-Mi prima no necesita a un capullo como tú para nada, Lupin. No te acerques a ella.

-¿Y entonces vas a centrarte en Evans porque no puedes tener ahora a Mary?- dijo James sin levantar la vista de sus sábanas.

-¡¡James!! ¿Eres idiota?- explotó Remus llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -¡Te digo eso para ver si reaccionas de una puñeterísima vez! ¿Cuándo vas a abalanzarte sobre ella y a quitarle la ropa a mordiscos?

James se puso rojo hasta en el carné de aparición mientras Sirius empezaba a reírse a carcajada limpia. Remus miró al buscador con cara de preocupación.

-¡¡Reacciona!!- gritó también Sirius.

-Ya tengo novia, gracias.

-Claro, eres terriblemente feliz con Ashley y por eso llevas dos semanas sin acostarte con ella.- replicó Sirius mientras se metía en su cama.- No te lo crees ni tú.

-¿Cómo sabes que llevo dos semanas sin acostarme con ella? ¡Eso es mentira!- replicó James enfadado.

-Se que llevas dos semanas sin sexo porque has estado pegado a mi culo todo este tiempo y yo tampoco he podido disfrutar de los placeres terrenales.

-Si tanto te molesta que pase tiempo contigo, Black, sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho.

James dio por terminada la conversación dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos, dipuesto a dormir.

-Vamos Prongs, sabes perfectamente que no ha querido decir eso.- dijo Remus.

Pero fue inútil, por más que sus amigos intentaron seguir hablando con él, James se durmió o al menos, fingió hacerlo.

Los siguientes días James continuó con un humor de perros. Sirius y Remus estaban desesperados porque el buscador los ignoraba totalmente. Era imposible hablarle. James se sentaba en el comedor al lado de su novia, Ashley y sus dos amigas Betty y Bridget y no se dignaba a levantar la mirada de su plato ni a quitar la mano de la rodilla de su novia, que sonreía a todo el mundo como si nada pudiera hacerle más feliz que James estuviera pegado a ella todo el tiempo.

La semana quedó totalmente jodida para James cuando el profesor de Defensa le sacó en clase para que se batiera en duelo con un compañero y el voluntario que salió detrás de él fue nada más y nada menos que Lily. Y cuando se encontró frente a frente con la pelirroja, ambos empuñando su varita, no pudo moverse un ápice y la chica le derribó en tres segundos con un ataque de piernas gelatina. El profesor les puso de nota solamente un seis, y además de hacer el ridículo delante de toda la clase, Evans se enfadó con él por no haberse tomado el ejercicio enserio, culpándole a él de una nota tan baja, que sin duda, significaba un insulto en su brillante expediente académico.

El sábado a la tarde, James se despegó de la empalagosa de su novia únicamente para ir al baño (aunque ella se mostró muy interesada en acompañarle) y en cuanto puso un pie dentro del baño, se vio violentamente empujado contra la pared.

-Ya está bien Prongs, me tienes hasta los huevos- le espetó Sirius mientras lo mantenía con la cabeza fuertemente pegada a la pared.

-¿Quieres razonar de una puta vez y hacernos caso?- dijo Remus, sentado en el lavabo.

-Dejarme en paz los dos- dijo James, intentando zafarse, sin éxito de su mejor amigo.- Soy idiotas. Esto parece un ajuste de cuentas. ¿Qué vais a hacerme ahora? ¿Meterme la cabeza en el váter hasta que decida volver a hablaros?

El buscador no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que sus dos amigos intercambiaban una mirada evaluando la sujerencia. Menuda idea acababa de darles.

-Soltarme idiotas, hace dos días que os he perdonado ya.

En el momento notó que Sirius lo soltaba. Se arregló el cuello de la camisa mientras se metía en uno de los cubículos del baño.

Cuando salió, Remus y Sirius le esperaban totalmente serios.

-Lo sentimos, créenos, Prongs.- dijo Remus.

-Lo sé. Me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio.

-¿Nos escapamos a Hogsmeade a celebrarlo?- dijo Sirius, sonriendo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de James.

-Por favor, como escuche una sola vez que no puedes llevar pintalabios rosa porque es de la temporada pasada, voy a suicidarme desde la torre de astronomía.

El lunes, Sam, Lily y Mary corrían por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegaban tarde.

Corrección.

Llegaban muy tarde.

Sam no se había querido levantar para ir a clase, y Mary y Lily la matarían antes de permitir que se saltara una sola clase, así que la habían obligado a salir de la cama, la habían metido a la ducha con el pijama incluido y la rubia no había tenido otra opción que verse arrastrada,obligada a clase de pociones.

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra de pociones el profesor ya estaba pasando lista. No les dijo nada, nunca decía nada. El profesor Scurus era un hombre mayor, muy agradable, aunque exigía demasiado. Durante la clase les mandó hacer la poción revitalizante. Era muy complicada, y solamente dos alumnos consiguieron hacerla sin problemas. Mary y Snape. Después de recibir los elogios del profesor, sonó el timbre dando por finalizadas las dos horas de clase. Salieron de las mazmorras hacia la clase seguramente menos agradable para todos. Historia de la magia.

Nada mas entrar, el profesor Binns comenzó a dar la clase. Su hablar monótono hizo que a los diez minutos ningún alumno le estuviera prestando atención. Ni Mary, que era una de las pocas que conseguía atender en esa clase, le escuchaba. Estaba mas entretenida mirando fijamente le papelera. Asthon leía una revista de quidditch que tenía sobre el libro de Historia de la magia. Sam estaba muy entretenida viendo como una araña que colgaba de su pupitre se estaba comiendo una mosca. Lily y Matt estaban jugando al ahorcado mágico, y en esos momentos, Matt se partía de risa al ver que Lily había vuelto a hacer que el muñequito se ahorcara por tercera vez(literalmente). Remus miraba un punto fijo de la pizarra inmerso en sus pensamientos. James se entretenía mirando a Lily y a Matt. Sirius, por su parte, miraba a las dos chicas que tenía delante que se giraban y se reían como tontas por cada sonrisa que él les mandaba.

Media hora más tarde salían del aula con el peso de una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre la revolución de los duendes de la conchinchina por la petición de sus derechos. Todos estaban agobiadísimos porque no habían prestado atención a nada de la clase.

-Nos vamos a pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca-dijo Lily

-Eso parece-contestaron Matt y Asthon.

-Mary, podías haber prestado algo de atención en clase, tu tienes facilidad para estas cosas.-dijo Sam

-Es que hoy no me apetecía coger apuntes. Haberlo hecho vosotros-dijo y se adelantó para llegar a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

¿Se puede saber por qué la paga con nosotros?-preguntó Lily enfadada

-El amor Lily, el amor-dijo Matt mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Los merodeadores también iban hacia los terrenos del colegio.

-¡Dos pergaminos! Se ha pasado tres pueblos-dijo Sirius

-Vamos a estar toda la tarde en la biblioteca-dijo James

-Tampoco es tan malo-dijo Remus

-¿No has cogido apuntes Moony?-preguntó Sirius

-No, no me interesaba el tema de la clase de hoy-dijo Remus sonriendo disimuladamente.

-¿Qué no te interesaba el tema?-preguntó James perplejo- a mí no me interesa nunca pero hay que hacerlo de todos modos.

-Y voy a hacerlo, esta tarde, en la biblioteca.-contestó Remus

-¿Sabes que últimamente estás muy raro?-preguntó Sirius-¿verdad que sí James?

Pero James no prestó atención a la pregunta de Sirius porque justo delante de ellos, Matt abrazaba a Lily mientras le decía:

-El amor Lily, el amor.

¿Están saliendo juntos Evans y McNicol? No, no puede ser, sólo son amigos ¿no? Además James ¿a ti que te importa? Lo que haga Evans te trae sin cuidado, tu tienes a Ashley, que por cierto no has estado con ella en todo el día.

Ya habían pasado las clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y la de Estudios Muggles para unos y adivinación para otros. Se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-Oye Remus- dijo Sirius, que no podía concentrarse en su pergamino.- ¿Sabes que llevas todo el día sonriendo de forma muy misteriosa?

Remus se rió en silencio.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- dijo James- y es de esas sonrisas que no me gustan, que has hecho algo que no nos has contado y no puedes evitar sonreír cada vez que recuerdas que no tenemos ni puñetera idea de lo que has hecho.

-No se a qué te refieres, Prongs, en serio- dijo Remus escribiendo una línea más en su apretadísima redacción.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer- dijo James.

-¿El qué?

-¡¡Sonreir!!- espetó Sirius.

-Sois unos paranoicos, de verdad, solamente estoy pensando en el trabajo de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué tiene de gracioso un trabajo sobre los demiguise, que son las criaturas mágicas más aburridas de todas? -preguntó Sirius haciendo levitar su pluma por encima de su cabeza. -James, espero que para tí sea un tema sumamente interesante, que tenemos que sacar buena nota. Menos mal que se ha empeñado en que lo hagamos por parejas, sino, me moriría de aburrimiento.

-Espera- dijo James paralizando el brazo de su amigo, haciendo que la pluma que levitaba por encima de la cabeza de Sirius se le cayera sobre la nariz.

Remus ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Con quién te ha tocado a ti el trabajo?- preguntó el buscador, adivinando la respuesta.

-mmm...con Mary...he tenido bastante suerte, porque...

-¡¿Con quién?!- replicó Sirius levantándose de un brinco.- ¿Con quién?

-Con Mary, Sirius. Mary Black, de Gryffindor, Mary la chica morena que...

-¡Se perfectamente quién es Mary maldito licántropo de mierda!- susurró Sirius bastante alterado.- Pero por si a ti se te ha olvidado...¡Te voy a recordar que es mi prima! ¡Y que está completamente vetada para ti!

Remus sonrió de lado.

-Sirius, no puedes evitar que haga con ella un trabajo que nos ha pedido un profesor...

-¡Maldito chucho!¡Como te acerques a menos de diez centímentros de ella, de su pelo, de sus piernas o de...de lo que sea! ¡Vas a saber quién soy! ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Remus levantándose- ¿Qué crees que pensaría ella de todo esto?

-Me importa bien poco lo que ella piense de esto, porque no va a enterarse- dijo Sirius mirando con mala leche a su amigo. -¿Y a donde cojones vas ahora, que te estoy amenazando de muerte?¡No puedes irte así como así!

-Me encantaría quedarme a escucharte Sirius, de verdad- dijo el licántropo mirando distraídamente su reloj- pero acabo de quedar con Mary para planear el trabajo, lo siento- y dicho esto, recogió sus cosas y se largó.

-¡Para tí es Black! ¡Black! ¡No quiero que tengas tanta confianza con ella!

En unas mesas estaban Mary, Sam, Matt, Asthon y Lily. Todos estaban pendientes de la redacción de Mary. Le echaban miradas furtivas por encima del hombro sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Justo cuando daban por imposible poder copiar nada de la redacción de su amiga la empollona, apareció Remus Lupin para llevársela de allí.

A ninguno se le pasó por alto lo rara que estaba su amiga. Tanto que sólo se llevo para hacer el trabajo con Lupin, sus plumas y unas hojas de pergamino, dejando indefensa su recién terminada y perfecta redacción de historia.

Todos aprovecharon y se abalanzaron sobre la redacción. Lo que provocó que al levantarse todos a la vez, se dieran un cabezazo colectivo que les hizo volver a sentarse con la mano sobre a dolorida zona.

-Joder Sam, que cabeza más dura tienes-dijo Lily volviendo a incorporarse para intentar coger por segunda vez el pergamino. Pero se volvió a sentar al ver que Matt ya lo había cogido y empezaba a copiarlo.

-En serio James, no podemos permitir que Remus se salga con la suya.

-Ajá-dijo James ojeando un pesado libro de historia.

-¿Tú estás de mi parte verdad? ¡Lo sabía! Tenemos que hacer algo para que no consiga meterse en la cama de mi prima.

-No Sirius, no vamos a hacer nada.

-¿No estamos diciendo que estás de mi parte?

-Sí, estoy de tu parte, porque si yo tuviera por aquí una hermana, o una prima o algo, no me gustaría que cayera en las garras de Remus. A decir verdad, en las tuyas tampoco.

-¿Cómo que en las mías tampoco? Bueno, ya discutiremos eso mas tarde. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con el dichoso licántropo.

-No podemos hacer nada, tu prima es lo suficientemente mayorcita para elegir ¿no crees?

-¿Es mi prima no? Tengo que salvarla de las garras del depredador.¡Estará indefensa ante él!

-Mira Sirius, Mary puede ser cualquier cosa menos indefensa. Me voy a buscar el otro libro antes de que me convenzas para hacer cualquier burrada.-dijo James alejándose mientras Sirius murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Que viene que viene-decía Lily mirando hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Mary minutos antes

-Venga ya Lily, que no me lo voy a creer-decía Matt mientras copiaba lo más rápido que podía.

-Esta bien, no me creas-dijo Lily sentándose en frente suya.

Matt dudó durante una milésima de segundo. Pero puso inmediatamente el pergamino en el lugar donde Mary lo había dejado. Segundos después apareció Mary.

-Me he dejado el tintero- dijo al llegar.- Bueno, de paso me llevo todo. ¿Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor?

-Claro.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Cuando se hubo ido la morena, la desolación se extendió entre los cuatro amigos.

-¿Cómo hacemos el trabajo?- preguntó Sam mirando con terror el pesado libro de historia.

-Matt nos lo deja ¿verdad?-le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa en la cara.

-A no, esta vez no caigo Lily¿qué me dais a cambio?

-¿Cómo que qué te damos a cambio?¡pero si a ti no te a costado nada hacerlo! venga no te hagas de rogar Matt.

-Yo te doy lo que quieras, pero déjanoslo que me estoy poniendo mala de estar aquí tanto tiempo-dijo Sam deseosa de salir de la biblioteca cuanto antes.

-Es que ahora no se me ocurre algo que pueda necesitar

-Venga Matt por favor-rogó Asthon.

-Está bien. Os lo dejo si Lily me hace esta noche un masaje.

-Ni hablar estoy muy cansada. Me quiero acostar cuanto antes.

-Venga Lily, que el otro día me pasé con los entrenamientos y tengo la espalda molida.

-No tengo ganas Matt, otro día por favor.

-Que no Lily, si no te cuesta nada

-Sabes que nunca te pongo peros cuando me lo pides pero es que hoy estoy cansadísima. Otro día.

-Es que yo lo necesito hoy.

-Que no me apetece

-Ahora eras tu la que te estás haciendo de rogar Lily-dijo Asthon.

-Mira, porque no me apetece nada hacer el trabajo que sino... eres un plasta Matt

-¿Entonces si?

-Sí. Ven esta noche a la habitación.

-Genial-dijo Matt entregándole su pergamino-toma.

-Que sepas que eres un capullo.

James se acercó a la estantería a buscar un libro y escuchó una conversación que le llamó mucho la atención:

-No tengo ganas Matt, otro día por favor

-Que no Lily, si no te cuesta nada

-Sabes que nunca te pongo peros cuando me lo pides pero es que hoy estoy cansadísima. Otro día.

-Es que yo lo necesito hoy.

-Que no me apetece

-Ahora eras tu la que te estás haciendo de rogar Lily-dijo Asthon.

-Mira, porque no me apetece nada hacer el trabajo que sino... eres un plasta Matt

-¿Entonces si?

-Sí. Ven esta noche a la habitación.

-Genial-dijo Matt entregándole su pergamino-toma.

-Que sepas que eres un capullo.

Cualquier mente retorcida podría pensar mal si escuchaba esa conversación. ¿Qué veía Evans en ese chico? Vale que era simpático y no sería del todo feo...pero definitivamente James Potter era muchísimo mejor que él en todos los sentidos.

Cuando se separaron de sus amigos y se fueron a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca, Remus no dejaba de sonreír.

Mary odiaba que sonriera tanto. Como Merodeador, Remus Lupin estaba como un tren y tenía el ego más grande que la muralla china. Él fue el primero en ocupar un sitio en la mesa, y ella, en vez de sentarse a su lado o frente a él, dejó varios asientos de distancia entre ellos. Remus sonrió:

-De paso puedes irte a la otra mesa y hacemos el trabajo lanzándonos bolas de pergamino a seis metros de distancia..

Mary, sintiéndose como una idiota, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Así te gusta más?- preguntó un poco mosqueada.

-Definitivamente si- replicó el merodeador mientas sacaba de su mochila el pergamino, las plumas y el tintero.

Mary se levantó de golpe:

-Voy a buscar todas mis cosas, me he dejado el tintero.

-Puedes utilizar el mío si quieres.

-No gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Mary volvió con todas sus cosas, él ya había empezado a redactar el guión del trabajo. Ella volvió a ocupar su sitio y empezó a sacar las cosas de su mochila bajo la atenta mirada del chico de ojos dorados. Se le cayó el estuche al suelo y se apresuró a recogerlo.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Ni lo sueñes- contestó Mary sintiendo cómo su paciencia estaba ya en números rojos.

Remus se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y a plantear un par de puntos de vista sobre el trabajo. Se pusieron de acuerdo en casi todo (ambos eran estudiantes aplicados) y Remus continuó elaborando el guión del trabajo mientras Mary se dedicaba a buscar los libros que iban a consultar.

Se dirigía al fondo de la biblioteca. Iba repitiendo de memoria el nombre del autor del libro.

-Sleter...Sleter...ahí está-dijo mientras alargaba el brazo para coger al libro-mierda-murmuró-no llego.

Intentó saltar y no llegaba.

Intentó saltar con carrerilla y no llegaba.

Intentó subirse a un par de libros y no llegaba.

Intentó trepar por la estantería y tampoco llegaba.

Iba volver a la mesa para coger su varita, cuando sintió un masculino aroma que la envolvía. Un par de brazos musculosos surgieron a ambos lados de ella y sintió a su espalda el fuerte cuerpo de Remus.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- susurró el chico en su oído. Volver a sentir su aliento contra el cuello hizo que la chica cerrara instintivamente los ojos.

-No hace falta, iba a coger la varita ahora mismo.

-Ya que estoy aquí no me cuesta nada- susurró el chico mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la chica descubriendo más su cuello.

-Para.-susurró Mary.

-Te lo dije la última vez, si realmente quieres que pare, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a susurrar- dijo Remus mientras acariciaba su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja.

Mary se dio la vuelta y lo desafió con la mirada.

-Te he dicho que pares- repitió decidida.

Remus acercó su rostro al de la chica.

-¿No te gusto?

-No se que te hace pensar eso- espetó la chica intentando sonar firme.

-Tiemblas.- mientras decía esto se acercó a ella y pegó su cuerpo completamente al suyo. Colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra en su hombro y la miró a los ojos, contemplándolos con placer -Mirame a los ojos y dime que no quieres que te bese ahora mismo.

Mary le sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Remus sonrió ampliamente mostrando su dentadura reluciente y perfecta posó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra más. Lanzó un ligero gruñido posó su mano en la nuca de la chica y profundizó el beso jugueteando con su lengua con deleite.

Estaba totalmente entregado al beso y por ello, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la entrepierna le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Se encogió ligeramente, momento que Mary aprovechó para escabullirse de entre sus brazos y largarse de allí.

-Eres un idiota, la próxima vez te pegaré más fuerte.

Lo que Mary no sabía es que para Remus ella significaba un doble reto. Sirius se lo tenía prohibido y ella se negaba a caer en sus redes. Y no había otra cosa que le gustara más a Remus Lupin que los retos.

Cuando el licántropo volvió a la mesa donde estaban sentados (andando con bastante dificultad) no había rastro de la chica ni de sus cosas por ninguna parte.

**Gracias por leerme.**

**vinnesa**


	2. ¿Puedo llamarte Lily? REEDITADO

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. Y su magnífico y mágico mundo.**

**Segundo capítulo reeditado. Os ruego paciencia, por favor!**

A la hora de la cena, estaban en el Gran Comedor. A ninguno le hacía mucha gracia, pero se habían tenido que sentar todos juntos,aunque intentaban no dirigirse la palabra los unos con los otros.

Sirius estaba muy enfadado con Remus porque el chico de ojos dorados no dejaba de sonreír y de mirar a Mary con disimulo y la chica en cuestión parecía decidida a no levantar la cabeza de su plato de sopa.

-"El oso ha intentado entrar en la osera" - le susurró a James con mirada amenazadora.- Esta noche, en nuestra habitación, se va a cometer un asesinato.

-Asesina a quien quieras, pero sin sangre, que luego Peter se marea.- dijo James intentando no reírse.

James se sentía bastante incómodo sentado con Evans, Mary y Thomas. Matt y Asthon no suponían ningún inconveniente para él, pues tenía trato con ellos a raíz de los entrenamientos, pero las tres chicas Gryffindor eran un verdadero misterio para él.

Normalmente se mostraban calladas cuando estaban en presencia de los demás. Calladas y hoscas. James hizo memoria para ver si recordaba haberlas visto reírse alguna vez, y constató que no. Las miró una por una con disimulada atención.

Lily estaba sentada (cómo no) al lado de Matt. James volvió a dudar del tipo de relación existente entre ellos. Siempre estaban físicamente muy juntos, se susurraban cosas al oído, se abrazaban. En ese momento Matt extendió su brazo en dirección al plato de la chica y le quitó los trozos de zanahoria de la ensalada y se los comió. Le vino a la mente esa misma imagen, pero en vez de ser Evans y Matt eran sus propios abuelos. Su abuelo siempre se comía las patatas asadas del plato de su abuela porque sabía que ella las detestaba.

¿Lo haría Matt por el mismo motivo? Eso implicaba muchísima confianza entre ambos.

James comenzó a ser sincero consigo mismo hacía dos años. Siempre había negado en voz alta (y lo seguía haciendo) sentir ningún tipo de atracción por la joven pelirroja, pero sabía que la realidad era muy distinta. Muchas veces sus pasos le guiaban involuntariamente a lugares donde sabía que ella iba a estar. Se sabía de memoria todas sus clases y sus clases extraescolares. Había llegado a pasar varias horas seguidas siguiendo los pasos de la Gryffindor a través del Mapa del Merodeador. Pero quiso engañarse a sí mismo durante algún tiempo.

El día que se descubrió pensando en cuál sería el numero de pecas que la chica tenía en el rostro, dedujo que no podía mentirse a sí mismo eternamente.

Pero jamás había intentado ningún tipo de acercamiento con ella, que parecía odiarle. Fue cuando descubrió que una forma de pasar tiempo junto a ella, era hacerle la vida imposible, y una forma de hablar, discutiendo.

Decidió dejar los pensamientos para Lily cuando subiera a su habitación. Ahora se centró en Thomas, que estaba sentada frente a la pelirroja revolviendo su comida con aburrimiento.

Samantha Thomas era la hija de un importante hombre de negocios del mundo mágico. Su madre era modelo. Eran la familia perfecta y forrada. En cambio a la chica no parecía gustarle el ambiente en el que se movía su familia. Al igual que su madre, poseía una silueta favorecedora, pero parecía muy interesada en no llamar nunca la atención con su cuerpo. A menudo iba en chándal o con vaqueros y camisetas anchas, que no le hacían justicia. Cuando comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts, era una de las chicas que siempre iba con Ashley, la actual novia de James, porque sus padres eran íntimos amigos y las chicas se conocían. Pero cuando le tocó compartir habitación con Mary y Evans, Thomas comenzó a sentirse más afín a ellas y se separó de las demás.

Por eso, los Merodeadores tampoco habían tenido mucho trato con ella.

James recordó que la única vez que Thomas había hablado directamente con ellos fue cuando Sirius se escapó de casa de sus padres y se fue a vivir con los Potter. La razón era que ambas familias habían concertado el futuro matrimonio de Thomas con Sirius, y al escaparse él de casa (con la consiguiente desheredación llevada a cabo por la madre de Sirius) el matrimonio concertado se había roto, y no cabía duda de que la chica se alegraba enormemente por ello. Así que se había acercado a ellos en el comedor, y miró a Sirius mientras decía simplemente: Gracias.

Desde entonces, ambos Gryffindor se llevaban fatal. O igual siempre se habían llevado fatal, pero guardaba las apariencias pensando en el futuro.

Al lado de la chica rubia se sentaba Mary, la prima de Sirius que tan atractiva le resultaba a Remus. James la miró detenidamente. Tenía el pelo largo, negro y rizado. Era guapa. Y demasiado inteligente. El buscador pensaba que hacía una pareja estupenda con su amigo, pero jamás osaría decirlo en voz alta porque Sirius le mataría. Era una chica bastante callada, pero tenía mucho genio. Y parecía no llevarse muy bien con nadie a parte de sus cuatro amigos. Si Remus no se hubiera comportado como un verdadero mujeriego siempre, ni siquiera Sirius tendría nada que objetar con una relación entre ambos. Pero era imposible ser un Merodeador y no ser un ligón.

Sirius jamás consentiría que el licántropo se acercara a ella.

La cena transcurría bastante despacio para el gusto de todos. Estaban deseando poder largarse de allí y dedicarse a cosas más interesantes. Lily suspiró aburrida. Encima tenían que haberse sentado al lado de los Merodeadores, que asco. Allí estaban los tres, sentados correctamente, perfectamente guapos e increíblemente engreídos. Los detestaba.

-Hola-dijo Simon Track. Inmediatamente las miradas de todos se centraron en él, que había roto el silencio tan incómodo que reinaba durante el comienzo de la cena. Era un chico de Hufflepuf que jugaba en el equipo de quidditch. Tenía el pelo negro, rizado y bastante largo. Era alto, moreno de piel, y con unos ojazos azules de quitar el hipo. Sam, Lily y Mary se quedaron prendadas de él enseguida. Encima el chico les dirigió una sonrisa de sus sonrisas de anuncio, que hizo que las tres estuvieran a un pelo de tirarse sobre él y hacerle todo tipo de ideas que estaban pasando por sus mentes, no aptas para niños.

-¡Simon!¿qué tal?¿qué tal el verano?-preguntó Asthon. Eran amigos. Se abrazaron.

-Hola Asthon, pues nada, lo de siempre con mis viejos. No he tenido un verano muy interesante. Venía a comentarte algo en privado, si puede ser.- sonrió. Mary, Lily y Sam, sonrieron como tontas.

-Claro, vamos al pasillo y me lo cuentas, de todas formas ya he acabado de cenar-y se fue, seguido de Simon, que primero se despidió de todos.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Matt, harto de que Mary, Sam y Lily miraran la puerta por la que habían salido Asthon y Simon con ojos desorbitados, susurró:

-Vaya lote que se están dando McGonagall y Dumbledore. Podían tener un poco de disimulo, que estamos cenando.

En seguida, las chicas reaccionaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y le pegaron una patada a Matt al ver que las había engañado.

-Auch! Sois unas burras-dijo Matt tocándose la dolorida pierna.

-Tu eres un desgraciado-dijo Mary

-Lo he hecho porque actuabais como si no hubierais visto a un tío en vuestra vida.-se defendió el chico.

-Mentira, hemos actuado con normalidad-dijo Sam.

-Sí, seguro.

-Bueno, era bastante mono-admitió Lily mientras su cara se ponía como un tomate.-pero solamente está bueno, eso no significa nada. Puede ser un capullo integral y pierde todo el atractivo de golpe.

Matt la miró. Lily evitó tener que dirigirle la mirada.

-Dime la verdad,¿de qué crees que está hablando en estos momentos con Asthon?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea-dijo Lily

-¿Vosotras tampoco?-les preguntó Matt a Mary y a Sam.

-No-contestaron las aludidas.

-Está bien-dijo Matt. Meditó durante unos segundos y añadió-os apuesto lo que queráis a que en menos de diez minutos aparece Asthon por es puerta-dijo señalando la puerta que daba al vestíbulo-se despide de Simon, viene, os dirige una sonrisa, y os propone la cita que en éstos momentos Simon le está pidiendo que os pida, para él, y seguramente sus dos amigos Jack y Steve.

Cuando Matt acabó de hablar, todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso los merodeadores habían estado escuchando todo atentamente. Las chicas que estaban con la boca abierta, empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Pretendes quitarle el puesto de adivinación a la profesora?-preguntó Sam.

-No, yo me limito a divagar-contestó Matt distraídamente.

-Deja de decir chorradas-dijo Lily.

-A mí me gustaría que acertaras-dijo Mary de repente.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron a la vez Sam y Sirius.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que tiene pinta de simpático-dijo mientras miraba a la mesa de Hufflepuf-y Jack y Steve también.

-Pues yo deseo con toda mi alma que no sea cierto-dijo Lily. Remus, Sirius y James la miraron agradecidos-esta noche le he prometido a Matt que le iba a dar un masaje y como me pierda una cita con ellos por un maldito masaje, me da algo.

-Gracias-dijo Matt fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No Matt, no es por ti, pero comprende que sería mucho mas interesante lo que me podría ocurrir con cualquiera de esos tres-dijo Lily mientras se reía

-Sinceramente no creo que hayas acertado Matt, no es por poner en duda tu ojo interior pero...-comenzó Sam.

-Mira-dijo Matt interrumpiéndola y señalando con el dedo hacia la puerta-espera y verás...

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron como entraban Simon y Asthon hablando animadamente. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la mesa de Hufflepuf, se despidieron y mientras Simon se sentaba al lado de sus amigos y hablaba con ellos apresuradamente, Asthon se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor y les dirigía una sonrisa a unas estupefactas Mary, Sam y Lily. Se sentó en su sitio y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué quería Simon?-preguntó maliciosamente Matt- ¿le ocurre algo?

Asthon volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, en realidad no era nada para mí. Quería que le hiciera un favor.

Todos miraron perplejos a Matt.

-Quería que le ayudara a conseguir una cita con alguien.

En esos momentos, ninguno miraba a Matt disimuladamente, sino que lo miraban incrédulos, y Asthon se dio cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esto...esto...no. Nada...¿para quién?-preguntó Lily con la voz quebrada- Si se puede saber, claro.

-Bueno, creo que esto os animará-dijo mientras miraba a unas ilusionadas Sam y Mary y a una Lily al borde de la desesperación. Asthon bajó la voz- me ha dicho que haber si os interesa quedar con él, con Steve y con Jack esta noche. Os quieren llevar a Hogsmeade.

Si esperaba que se lo tomaran bien, al menos Mary y Sam lo hicieron, pero Lily se limitó a decir-mierda, mierda mierda- mientras acribillaba a la barra de pan a cuchilladas.

Sirius pensaba cómo fastidiar el encuentro.

James sonrió, agradeciendo a Matt que Lily tuviera que darle un masaje (aunque eso tampoco le agradaba demasiado, era un masaje y no una cita).

Y Remus, por una vez en todo el día borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Asthon extrañado-le tengo que contestar ahora.

-¿Se puede saber por qué ese repentino interés en nosotras?-preguntó Lily de mala leche. Ya vería Matt el masaje que iba a recibir. Le iba a partir la columna.

-Dile que yo si voy-dijo Mary mirando con una sonrisa hacia el lado en el que estaba Remus.

-Asthon no has respondido a mi pregunta-dijo Lily. Su genio iba de mal en peor.

-Está bien Mary. ¿Y tú Sam?-preguntó Asthon pasando por alto las miradas asesinas que le dirigía Lily

-La verdad es que no se...estoy muy cansada-dijo mirando a Mary, que le lanzó una mirada de súplica.- Está bien, supongo que no es para tanto, puedo ir.

-Vale-dijo Asthon-mmmm...¿Lily?

-Vaya, ahora si que me haces caso-dijo Lily volviendo su vista hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa. Matt y los merodeadores sonrieron por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-Lily, venga...sólo es una cita...además, ya me he fijado como le mirabas-dijo Asthon pícaramente.

-Sólo te estás aprovechando de una situación de debilidad. Además puedo mirar de esa forma a cualquiera.

-Oye a mi no me miras así-dijo Asthon riéndose.

-Cuando no te das cuenta sí-contestó Lily sacándole la lengua.

-Muy graciosa Lily-dijo Asthon-¿vas a ir?

-No. Ya tengo planes

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?-preguntaron a la vez Mary y Sam mientras todos los demás la miraban.

-Oye Lily...si quieres ir...-dijo Matt sinceramente. James estuvo a punto de lanzarle el cuquillo a la garganta para que se callara- me puedes dar el masaje mañana.

-No Matt-lo cortó Lily- además prefiero pasar la noche contigo que con cualquiera de esos tres. No he cruzado palabra con ellos en los siete años que llevamos aquí, y tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo ahora.

-No seas así, Lily-decía Mary-seguro que nos lo pasamos bien

-No voy a ir. Ya os lo he dicho-dijo Lily cabezota.

-Venga Lily...-empezó Sam.

-Bueno, dejarla ya ¿no? -se entrometió Remus-si no quiere ir...

-Yo lo veo completamente normal-dijo Sirius

-Por favor Black, no me hagas reír-dijo Sam bastante mosqueada-¿tu lo ves normal? No eres el mas apropiado para hablar.

-Venga Sam, ¿enserio tienes ganas de salir con un tío así?-dijo Sirius señalando a la mesa de Hufflepuf-tú no eres de ésas.

-Tres cosas Black: la primera, para ti soy Thomas. Segunda, salgo con los tíos que me de la gana. Y tercera, deja de meterte en conversaciones que no te incumben.

-Eres una borde

-Soy como me da la gana.

Ambos se habían incorporado un poco de sus asientos y Sam agarraba su cuchara sopera peligrosamente, así que Asthon consideró apropiado volver a la conversación de por qué Lily no quería quedar con Simon, para acabar de una vez por todas.

-Entonces Lily, ¿definitivamente no vas? -preguntó

-No.-Contestó la pelirroja

-Está bien-dijo Asthon mientras se levantaba-voy a decírselo.

Media hora más tarde, Asthon, Matt, y Lily, se dirigían a la sala común seguidos por los merodeadores, después de despedirse de Sam y Mary en el vestíbulo. Entraron y se sentaron en las butacas cercanas al fuego. Los merodeadores se sentaron en unas butacas un poco mas alejados aparentemente entretenidos en una revista de quidditch. Lily, harta de que nadie hablara preguntó:

-¿Te has enfadado?

Asthon sonrió.

-Claro que no Lils.

-¿Seguro? No se, como es tu amigo y todo eso igual te he hecho quedar mal o algo-añadió Lily dubitativa.

-Ni que me importara lo que piensen.

-Tampoco es para que se vayan a enfadar ¿no? -preguntó Matt

-No se, como la mente de los hombres es tan retorcida, hay momentos en los que es difícil entenderla-dijo Lily riéndose.

En menos de medio segundo ya se habían abalanzado sobre ella y la estaban matando(de risa) con el ataque de cosquillas:

-Retira eso...Lily

-Que no...que no..jejejeje jeje parad parad jejeje está bien, lo retiro jejejeje.

Mientras tanto los merodeadores miraban esa escena...¿extrañados? La verdad es que ellos con sus "amigas" no se llevaban así...Remus estaba de mal humor, al contrario que los otros dos. James estaba tremendamente contento de que Lily no hubiera ido y Sirius, después de entender que así Remus se mantendría alejado de su pobre e inocente primita, también sonreía de oreja a oreja. Para fastidio del lobito.

-Bueno por hoy te lo pasamos-dijo Matt mientras se recostaba en la butaca-pero otra frasecita de esas y no te escapas, que ahora estás en minoría.

-Vale-dijo Lily sin parar de reír.

-Por una parte me alegro-dijo Asthon

-¿De qué?-preguntó Lily desconcertada

-Pues de que no hayas ido a la cita

-¿Te alegras?¿por?

-¿No es agradable escuchar comentarios valorativos de tus mejores amigas en los vestuarios sabes?

-¿Comentarios? ¿En los vestuarios?- dijo Lily riéndose- Ya estáis los dos desembuchando. ¡Quiero todos los detalles! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Pensé que éramos los bichitos raros!

-Ni hablar- dijo Matt intentando esquivar el cojín que le había lanzado la pelirroja y añadió, muy solemne- Eso es secreto de vestuario.

-¡Aguafiestas!- se quejó Lily sin parar de reír- ¡No es justo! Cuando a mí me preguntan cosas sobre vosotros os las digo.

Ni Matt ni Asthon dieron su brazo a torcer.

-¿Alguien ha comentado algo sobre Mary en los vestuarios?- preguntó Remus de mala leche.

James se calló.

-¿Acaso es de tu propiedad o qué?- Espetó Sirius- ¡Y te he dicho que para ti es Black! ¡Plasta!

-¿Jugar al snap explosivo?- escucharon como decía Lily. -Somos pocos, es mas divertido cuando se juega con más gente.

Asthon dirigió una mirada por toda la Sala Común. A excepción de unos chicos de primero y los Merodeadores, no había nadie más por allí.

-¿Os apetece jugar?- les pregunto para sorpresa de los aludidos y de Lily.

-¿Necesitas más amigos, Asthon?- refunfuñó Lily por lo bajo. No le hacía ninguna gracia jugar con ellos.

Asthon la ignoró.

-Venga, que me apetece jugar.

Los Merodeadores, asintieron y se acercaron a las butacas junto al fuego.

Cuando iban ya en la sexta partida, se estaban riendo de un chiste que acababa de contar James, cuando el retrato se abrió y aparecieron unas exaltadas Sam y Mary. Las dos venían rojas y en su cara se reflejaba su ira. Todos lo notaron, pero fue Lily la que preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Las dos se sentaron. Ignorando porqué estaban allí los Merodeadores.

-¿Nos lo vais a contar de una vez?

-¿Os han hecho algo?

-¡Mas vale que no!

-¡Ya verán mañana!

-Voy a hablar con ellos muy seriamente.

-Era de esperar...

-¡¿Queréis callaros de una vez?!-dijo Mary.

-¡¿Queréis explicarnos de una vez qué os han hecho para que os pongáis así?!-preguntó Matt.-Si os han hecho algo...

Mary y Sam se miraron y se quedaron calladas. Sam comenzó a pegarle puñetazos al cojín.

-Si no me lo decís se lo voy a sacar mañana a ellos.-dijo Asthon-vale que Simon sea mi amigo pero si os han hecho algo...

-No nos han hecho nada-dijo Mary.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Sirius bastante alterado-habéis hecho una entrada triunfal...

-¡Odio a los hombres!-dijo repentinamente Sam.

-Venga-dijo Matt, se le notaba que estaba preocupado-¿os han hecho algo o no?

-No-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó James, alegrándose de que Lily no hubiera ido con ellas. Pasaba algo, de eso no cabía duda.

-Mira-dijo Mary-olvidarlo ¿vale? Es que estamos muy cansadas y eso nos pone de mal humor. No es nada.

-Mañana ya se nos habrá pasado-añadió Sam.

Y sin decir nada mas las dos se perdieron escaleras arriba. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lily miraba las escaleras pensativa. Se levantó:

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya ya. Hasta mañana.-Se acercó a Asthon y le dio un beso y con Matt hizo lo mismo.

-¿Para nosotros no hay nada-?preguntó Sirius riendo.

-Lo siento Black, para estas cosas hay que tener un mínimo de confianza-dijo Lily mientras se reía ella también.-Matt,¿quieres ese masaje?

-No tranquila, ya me lo darás mañana.

-Vale. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Lily llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha. Mary y Sam hablaban pero no podía entender nada. Entró. Se lo iban a contar de todas formas:

-¿Chicas?-preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-Nos preguntábamos cuanto ibas a tardar en subir Lily-dijo Sam sonriendo. Estaban las dos tumbadas sobre la cama de Sam. Unas cuantas toallas y los pijamas estaban sobre el baúl.

-¿Me vais a contar qué a pasado?-preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba al lado de Mary.

-Debíamos haber entendido que algo no encajaba cuando hemos visto que al enterarse que tú no irías han encontrado a una suplente en menos de medio minuto.- dijo Sam. Y añadió:

-Susan Nunes.

-¿La Raven rubia? ¿la de sexto? -Mary y Sam asintieron.

-¿Qué te contamos primero? ¿Lo de las drogas? ¿El alcohol? ¿O la perversión?

Lily casi se cae de la cama.

-¿QUÉEE?

-No te alteres Lily, porque al final no ha pasado nada.-suplicó Sam. -Espera a que contemos todo y luego nos das tu opinión vale?

Lily asintió, un poco asustada.

-Resulta que los padres de Simon tienen una casa en Hogsmeade, a la que sólo vienen en verano, porque trabajan mucho y siempre están viajando.- comenzó Sam.

-Nos han llevado directamente allí.- continuó Mary.- Han puesto la radio mágica y nos han llevado al salón. Entonces ha sido cuando han comenzado a sacar el whisky de fuego. ¡Joder! Yo me imaginaba una cita en plan: vamos a tomar algo a las tres escobas o a cabeza de puerco, hablamos y ya sabes?

Lily asentía en silencio.

-Bueno el caso es que nos hemos negado a beber, por supuesto.- siguió contando Sam- pero Susan, como si nada, ha empezado a seguirles el juego.

-Y ahí ha sido cuando Jack, sin dejar de sonreír, ha sacado una bolsita del bolsillo llena de pastillas blancas. ¡Menos mal que nos habíais explicado aquél verano Matt y tú lo de las drogas! Susan se ha tragado dos de golpe. Pues Jack ha dicho:- Sabía que a vosotras esto sí que os iba a gustar.

-En ese momento ya nos hemos levantado dispuestas a irnos.- continuó Sam- y en un principio no se han negado a que nos fuéramos. Nos han llamados "estrechas" y "aburridas". La verdad es que me ha dado igual, sólo quería salir de allí. Nos hemos encaminado hacia la puerta cuando hemos oído a Steve decirle a Susan a ver si no tenía calor, que hacía mucho calor allí. Nos hemos dado la vuelta...¡Y la muy idiota se estaba quitando la ropa!

-No podíamos dejarla allí con esos tres desgraciados, así que les hemos dicho que ella se venía con nosotras- dijo Mary.

-Y entonces Simon se ha levantado, bastante violento la verdad, y nos ha dicho que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, que nos largáramos de allí.

-Le he preguntado a Susan si se volvía con nosotras a Hogwarts- dijo Mary- no ha querido venir.

Simon nos ha empujado hasta fuera de su casa, el muy gilipollas.

-¿Os ha hecho daño?- preguntó Lily suavemente.

-Un poco en los brazos y el trasero, porque nos ha tirado al suelo, pero nada importante.- explicó Mary quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Eso a mí no me importa- reconoció Sam- me da miedo lo que puede pasar con Susan, eso es todo, lo demás me da igual.

-Pero esa no es vuestra culpa, ella ha decidido quedarse.- añadió Lily.

-La teníamos que haber obligado a venir- dijo Sam.- no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche pensando en la que pueden estar haciendo con ella.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lily las abrazó.

-¿Y tú qué tal por aquí?- preguntó Mary.

-Bien, supongo. He estado hablando con Matt y Asthon y nos hemos puesto a jugar con los merodeadores. Me lo he pasado bastante bien.

-¿Bastante bien?

-¿Con los merodeadores?

-¿Qué has estado bebiendo?

-¿Has sido tú la que te has drogado?

-¿Te han dado un golpe en la cabeza y ya no te funciona bien?

-No. Ni he bebido, ni he tomado drogas ni me he dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso lo dices tú.

-¿Seguro que no estás bajo la maldición Imperius?

-¡No!¿queréis dejar de decir chorradas?- dijo Lily medio sonriendo al ver que sus amigas estaban más animadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué le estáis haciendo a Lily?-dijo una voz por detrás a la vez que Asthon y Matt entraban en la habitación.

-Nada, nada-dijo Mary haciéndoles un hueco al lado suya en la cama.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en subir? -preguntó Sam

- Estábamos hablando con los merodeadores-dijo Matt.

-¿Hablando?

-¿Con los merodeadores?

-No empecéis otra vez por favor.

-Mejor me voy a la ducha antes de que se me pegue a mí la misma estupidez que tenéis.-dijo Sam mientras recogía sus cosas para meterse a la ducha.

-¿No nos vais a contar qué a pasado en la cita?-preguntó Matt decepcionado.

-Que os lo cuente Mary.-dijo Sam mientras entraba en el baño.- Y sujetar a Asthon, por favor, no vaya a cometer una locura.

Mientras, en la habitación de los merodeadores...

-¿Qué creéis que ha pasado en la cita?- preguntó James mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Estaban muy alteradas- gruñó Sirius- como se les haya ocurrido ponerles un sólo dedo encima...

James y Remus (que se dirigía al baño a laverse los dientes) miraron un segundo a su amigo.

Aunque era normal que estuviera enfadado, pensó Remus, puesto que él mismo también lo estaba. Odiaba ver a Mary tan alterada y tan vulnerable.

-De todas formas, mañana les preguntamos por la cita. Si no nos quiere decir nada se lo preguntamos a Matt o a Asthon-dijo James -y si les han hecho algo, ya nos encargaremos de vengarnos por ellas.

-Lo que yo no sabía era que Evans era tan simpática-dijo Sirius cambiando de tema-con la pinta de empollona que tiene...no se...no le pega.

-Que sea buena estudiante no quita que no sea divertida-dijo Remus desde el baño.

-Nosotros somos el vivo ejemplo-dijo James riéndose.

-Habla por Lunático no por ti-añadió Sirius.

Cuando Remus volvió de baño, Sirius y James ya se habían metido en la cama, y apagó las luces.

El silencio inundó la habitación y al poco tiempo todos cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño.

Lily se despertó y sintió dolor en la pierna izquierda. Intento moverla pero no pudo, se dio cuenta de que la tenía dormida. Se palpó la pierna con ambas manos y se topó con una larga cabellera. Abrió los ojos y vio que Mary dormitaba acurrucada a su lado con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre su pierna. Mientras intentaba incorporarse sin hacer el menor movimiento brusco para no despertar a Mary, se dio cuenta que Sam también estaba en la misma cama, durmiendo mientras abrazaba a la almohada.

Después de unos desesperados intentos de levantarse optó por despertar a Mary para poder ir al baño.

-mmm...¡Ay!¡Lily!...déjame dormir...

-Yo te dejo...pero si no quieres que me mee encima tuya creo que lo mejor es que te levantes.

Segundos después corría hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras en otra habitación...

-¿Matt?

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías darme un truco para no abalanzarme sobre esos gilipollas en cuanto me cruce con ellos por el pasillo?

-Te lo doy si me das tú otro a mí. Porque no se como voy a reaccionar cuando los vea- dijo Matt mientras se anudaba el nudo de la corbata.

-Lo peor de todo es que me siento culpable. Fue como si yo las arrastrara a la boca del lobo.

-Tu no has hecho nada. No podías sospechar que Simon era así realmente.

-Ya, pero yo las convencí de que fueran, y por poco también a Lily.

-Ellas eran plenamente consientes de sus actos. Si hay algún culpable aquí son ellos por ser tan cabrones. No podemos hacer nada, ya lo planearemos todo bien y les daremos donde más les duela.

Matt dijo esto recogiendo su mochila y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo, que continuaba cabizbajo.

Esa tarde, al salir de la reunión de prefectos, Lily se vio acorralada por los tres chicos más cotizados de Hogwarts.

-Evans...- murmuró Remus impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué mosca os ha picado ahora?- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.- Que quede claro que no he sido yo la que ha escrito en el lavabo de mujeres que os montáis orgías con Peter en la habitación.

Los tres Merodeadores levantaron la ceja derecha al unísono.

-Ya trataremos ese tema tan interesante más tarde- dijo Sirius muy serio.

-¿Qué tripa se os ha roto ahora? Ayer no hice trampas, gane limpiamente.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Queremos saber qué les pasó ayer a Mary y a Sam- pidió Remus.

Ninguno de los tres Merodeadores pasó por alto el cambio en el semblante de la chica.

-Nada...no pasó nada- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Mira Evans...-comenzó a decir Sirius- ¿puedo llamarte Lily?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Está bien...Lily entonces. Mary es mi prima. Tengo el derecho de saber lo que le ha pasado. Puedo escribir a mi primo y que él se interese por saber qué le ha pasado a su hermana.

James notó como Evans se debatía entre evitar que el hermano de Mary se enterara de lo ocurrido o guardar el secreto de sus amigas.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó decidida.- Tu y Mary no es que os llevéis mucho, no veo porque te interesa mayorcita y sabe cuidarse.

-Queremos saberlo y punto- dijo Remus con voz grave.

-No puedo contároslo. Lo siento. Vamos a arreglarlo nosotros por nuestra cuenta. No os preocupéis por ellas. Están bien.

-¿Y si prometemos ayudaros?- preguntó James mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Era la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. El Merodeador notó cómo ella dudaba y acto seguido retiraba las mirada y la posaba en el suelo.

-No puedo...- suplicó.

-Ellas no tienen por qué enterarse de que nos lo has contado- aseguró Remus.- Pero yo necesito saberlo.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre el lobito, que no dejó de mirar a la chica.- Podemos decirles a tus amigos que simplemente queremos ayudaros porque sabemos que ha pasado algo malo pero que no sabemos qué ha sido exactamente.

-¿Y porqué deberíais ayudarnos entonces?-preguntó Lily todavía indecisa.

-Pues porque Mary es mi prima- dijo Sirius- he estado a un pelo de casarme con Thomas...y desde ayer, me caes bien. Aunque sigo pensando que ganaste cuatro partidas seguidas porque haces trampa.

Sonrió, de verdad, y pudieron ver como Lily quedaba totalmente convencida.

-Está bien- dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor asintiendo- pero aquí no. Vamos entrad otra vez al aula de prefectos.

Los tres la siguieron sin rechistar.

Lily estaba aturdida. Vale que Black tenía motivos para enfadarse porque Mary era su prima. ¿Pero Lupin? ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Mary ya les había contado que el merodeador había intentado besarla. (n/A:no les había contado nada del encuentro en la biblioteca donde sí se habían besado). ¿Pero tan interesado estaba en Mary que Potter tuvo que sujetarle a él para que no saliera a buscar a los tres indeseables empuñando su varita, en vez de sujetar a Black?

Todo le parecía muy raro. En fin, tenía que hablar con su amiga para que le diera todos los detalles del interés de Lupin en su persona.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Lily seguía impresionada porque ¡estaba caminando con los Merodeadores por el pasillo, sin pelearse! ¡Y James Potter caminaba a su lado sin decir ninguna estupidez, para variar!

Doblaron la esquina y James y Lily se pararon de golpe. Simon, Steve y Jack. Perfecto. James fue el primero en reaccionar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Remus, que se había abalanzado directamente sobre Simon.

El merodeador con fama de más tranquilo y sosegado empuñaba firmemente su varita señalando directamente el pecho del chico, que se paralizó, sorprendido.

Sorprendido hasta que vio aparecer a Lily por detrás del chico, intentando detenerle.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez Lupin. Eres prefecto.

-Haz caso a la leona, Lupin- se burló Jack poniéndose a la altura de su amigo.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de profundo asco al imaginarle ofreciéndole a Susan la droga, cuando ella ni siquiera sabría que era eso, al ser hija de magos. Evaluó su cuerpo (no era muy fuerte, Lupin lo molería a palos en un enfrentamiento sin varitas). El chico se echó un mechón de pelo rubio hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Cómo sería manejando la varita?- pensó la chica.

Detrás de Remus y Lily, James intentaba mantener a Sirius a ralla intentando no utilizar la varita contra su propio amigo.

-Dame un motivo para no mandarte a la enfermería durante lo que queda de curso- gruñó Remus.

-¿No me digas que todo esto lo haces por una de las dos estrechas de anoche?- dijo Jack- Tranquilo, puedes quedartelas a las dos si te da la gana. No sirven para demasiado.

Lily soltó a Remus de golpe y lentamente sacó su propia varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

-¿Y tú sirves para algo más que para aprovecharte de una tía bajo los efectos de las drogas? Supongo que a lo de ayer casi podemos llamarlo violación no?

Lily notaba que la mano le temblaba al apuntar con su varita al pecho del rubio. Steve se limitaba a mirar todo en silencio y sin moverse.

-Ni siquiera tuviste el valor para venir, Evans- espetó Jack- no tienes derecho a denominarlo de ninguna forma.

Lily notó que a ambos lados de ella y de Remus, se habían colocado James y Sirius respectivamente.

Jack se quedó en silencio. No era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a los tres merodeadores y a una de las chicas con mejor historial académico del colegio.

-No es que no tuviera valor, es que no tenía ganas de soportar tu presencia. Pero por el contrario, tengo el valor de vaciar ahora mismo todos los puntos de Hufflepuf de un plumazo.

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo Jack.

-¿No? ¡Pues mira cómo lo hago! -Hizo un leve movimiento con la varita.- Despediros de los 460 puntos que habíais conseguido hasta ahora.

-Esto no...

-Y dos horas de castigo semanales durante todo el mes- añadió la pelirroja.- Y da gracias a que mis amigas se largaron, porque llegan a quedarse como pasó con Susan, y ya habría conseguido que os expulsaran. McGonagall jamás pone en duda ni mi criterio ni mi palabra.

-No puedes...

-¡Y COMO SIGÁIS PONIÉNDOME PEGAS, SERÁN TRES HORAS DE CASTIGO SEMANALES.!

Miró a Remus y le preguntó:

-¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Lupin?

-Completamente.- gruñó el licántropo luchando por contenerse.

-Genial-miró a los otros tres y dijo-si no necesitáis nada mas me desalojáis el pasillo, por favor.

Se fueron.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor en silencio. Lily todavía intentaba serenarse. Al igual que Remus y Sirius. James miraba a la chica impresionado. ¡La prefecta Lily Evans abusando de su condición!

Se sentaron los cuatro juntos, todavía sin hablar. A Lily le temblaban las manos. Por eso vació toda la jarra de agua sobre la mesa al intentar echar agua en su vaso.

Bufó.

-¿Continúas con tu mal humor Lily?-preguntó Matt apareciendo por detrás. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No Matt ya no tanto-dijo Lily intentando sonreír-ya he liberado tensiones.

Matt la miró examinándola detenidamente.

-Lily.

-...

-Lily

-...

-Lily,¿qué has hecho?. -Miró a los Merodeadores-¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

-No he hecho nada Matt.

Matt seguía mirando a los merodeadores.

Y volvía a mirar a Lily.

Y volvía a mirar a los merodeadores.

Y a Lily otra vez.

-Esta bien Matt-dijo Lily-nos hemos encontrado con los amigos de Asthon en el pasillo...y la cosa se nos ha ido de las manos un poco pero nada grave, no te preocupes.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Sí, hemos tenido algún que otro problemilla con ellos en el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron todos.

-Nada importante, se ve que no les ha hecho mucha gracia lo que les has hecho. Encima cuando les hemos visto Asthon no ha podido controlarse y ha ido a hablar con ellos. La verdad es que estaban bastante bordes y bueno...ya no son tan amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Básicamente a que han acabado a golpes y hemos tenido que intervenir.

-¿Asthon a perdido la cabeza?-preguntó Remus

-¿Se ha peleado contra los tres?-dijo Sirius admirado

-¿Está bien?-preguntó James algo preocupado por la salud de su golpeador.

-¡Esos cabrones se van a enterar-dijo Lily con intención de levantarse e ir a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Matt la detuvo.

-Tranquilízate Lily-dijo- Les hemos separado a tiempo. Asthon se ha llevado un simple labio roto. Mary y Sam le han acompañado a la enfermería. Ya nos vengaremos

-Ah bueno...respecto a eso..se han ofrecido a ayudarnos.-dijo Lily no muy segura de la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Ayudarnos?¿quiénes?

-Ellos, los merodeadores.

Todos miraron a Matt expectantes. Después de un silencio, mientras tragaba lo que se acababa de llevar a la boca, Matt contestó:

-Pues mejor, ellos tienen mas experiencia-dijo algo impresionado por ese repentino acercamiento de los merodeadores-Lo que yo no sé es si a Mary y a Sam les va a hacer mucha gracia. Ya sabes cómo son. A ver qué dicen cuando lleguen.

**Gracias por leerme, dejadme review si os apetece, me encantaría vuestra opinión. **

**Vinnesa**


	3. Planes para una buena venganza REEDITADO

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. Y a su Magnífico y Mágico Mundo.**

**Capítulo 3. Reeditado: Planes para una buena venganza.**

La verdad es que en un primer momento no les hizo mucha gracia:

-¿Se lo has contado a todo Hogwarts Lily?-preguntó Sam de mala gana.

-La pelirroja no nos ha contado nada- intervino Sirius.

-No estoy hablando contigo Black, cállate- continuó Sam.

-Mira Sam sólo quieren ayudarnos-dijo Lily también bastante enfadada- Es normal que hayan sospechado de la forma que llegasteis ayer que algo no fue bien.¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

-Ya lo sabemos Lily-dijo Mary-Sam no ha querido decir eso.

-Es cierto Lily, perdona-dijo Sam arrepentida-es que todo este asunto es...una mierda.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea que nos ayuden-dijo Asthon.

Todos le miraron.

-¿A si?-preguntó James extrañado.

-Sí. Podemos juntar nuestros puntos fuertes. Vosotros os conocéis el castillo a las mil maravillas-los merodeadores se hincharon de orgullo-sólo tenéis que dirigirle a cualquier chica una de vuestras sonrisas para que os echen una mano y tenéis la mente lo suficientemente entrenada para idear bromas. Nosotros en cambio, tenemos una imagen de niños que no han roto un plato en su vida, que como veis es solo eso, una imagen-todos se rieron al ver que el chico se señalaba el golpe del labio-y sumamos a vuestras cualidades el poder que puede desempeñar una prefecta más, la facilidad que tiene Sam para conseguir lo que quiere, a Mary y a Matt no les va a ser muy difícil convencer a un par de profesores de que no tenemos nada que ver en el caso de que nos pillen y yo...bueno...

-Tu puedes ser nuestro cebo para atraerlos a cualquier sitio. Ten en cuenta que lo de hoy no va a quedar así-dijo inteligentemente Sirius.

-Por ejemplo-dijo Asthon sonriendo.

-¿Entonces os parece bien que nos ayuden?-dijo Lily, pregunta que iba dirigida especialmente a Sam y a Mary.

Ambas asintieron, aunque no muy convencidas por la idea. Para Sam significaba que iba a pasar más tiempo con Sirius, lo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Y Mary tampoco estaba muy contenta de tener a Remus tan cerca. El chico la perturbaba.

Los merodeadores se animaron enseguida. ¡Una venganza al estilo Merodeador era justo lo que necesitaban! Quedaron en reunirse al día siguiente después de las clases para concretarlo todo.

Esa misma noche, mientras Lily le daba a Matt su prometido masaje, Sam escuchaba música con su reproductor mágico, y Mary intentaba comenzar el trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que tenía que hacer con Lupin.

Lupin.

Ese chico le provocaba un profundo desconcierto. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a acercase a ella? ¿Por qué la había besado? Él era un ligón sin remedio. Con su aspecto de chico tímido y tranquilo, esos ojos dorados tan serenos, el pelo castaño claro recogido casi siempre en una coleta baja...era fuerte. Delgado pero sin duda el más fuerte de los tres. Un día vio cómo lanzaba sin aparente esfuerzo a Sirius al lago, sin ayuda de la varita. Y después Potter y Sirius se habían visto obligados a unir sus fuerzas contra él para poder tirarlo también al agua. Se servía de que Potter y Sirius eran mucho más lanzados y directos que él con las chicas, para que a ellas les fuera más fácil acercarse al tímido Remus. Al chico de notas impecables, prefecto de su casa y con mucha facilidad de palabra.

¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirle que no quería que me besara?- se preguntó la chica de espeso pelo negro mentalmente, al acordarse del incidente en la biblioteca. Del que no había comentado nada con nadie, por supuesto. Ni siquiera a Sam ni a Lily.

¿Por qué se enfadó tanto cuando ella aceptó la cita con los Huffies? ¿Y por qué se había animado tanto al dejarles participar en su venganza para con ellos?

¿Cómo saber si realmente estaba interesado en ella o simplemente era un capricho? Y más importante todavía. Si el estaba interesado en ella...estaba interesada ella en él? Sonrió al recordar el pacto que había hecho con sus amigas hacía tres años: Jamás con un Merodeador.

¿Y por qué demonios tenía el chico aquélla sonrisa tan atractiva, que le daba a su rostro aquél aire tan peligroso? Y que la volvía loca...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida habían quedado para planear la venganza. Sólo faltaban por llegar los tres merodeadores. Mary miraba el asiento vacío a su lado con temor. Ojalá se sentaran a su lado Potter o Sirius. No quería tener que aguantar a Lupin tan cerca.

Por supuesto, es destino quiso amargarle la existencia, y Remus apareció antes que sus dos amigos y evidentemente, se sentó a su lado. Ella intentó no prestarle atención ni dejar entrever sus nervios por la cercanía del apuesto prefecto. Tras saludar a todos, el chico comenzó a servirse la comida con tranquilidad, mientras Mary apenas podía acordarse de que los macarrones no se comían con la cuchara. Le pareció ver que el sonreía de medio lado al darse cuenta de su error. Gracias a Merlín, sus amigos no notaron nada y el chico no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Enseguida llegaron Sirius y James, consiguiendo que el sector femenino del comedor clavara su mirada en ellos. Caminaban seguros y sonrientes, con paso tranquilo hacia el grupo de Gryffies que los estaba esperando.

Sirius, nada mas llegar y ocupar el sitio frente a Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que el prefecto pareció ignorar.

-¿A alguien se le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó centrando su atención en la comida y sirviéndose tres filetes a la vez.

El tema de la comida se centró en las posibilidades de la venganza hasta que hicieron su aparición en el Gran Comedor Ashley, Betty y Bridgget, que fueron directamente a sentarse al lado de los merodeadores. El problema es que esos asientos ya estaba ocupados.

-Perdona Thomas-dijo Bridgget al acercarse a Sam-¿te importaría ponerte unos asientos más allá? Es que ese es mi sitio.

La aludida dejó suavemente el tenedor que iba a llevarse a la boca apoyado en el plato. Se giró para ver mejor a la rubia oxigenada que había osado interrumpir su suculenta ingesta de alimentos y espetó:

-¿Has comprado tu el banco?

-No.

-¿Lo has alquilado al menos?

-No.

-¿Pone acaso tu nombre en él o en el plato y los cubiertos que estoy utilizando?

-Tampoco.

-Supongo que...¿es tu madre la que compra la comida que comemos en Hogwarts?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo la rubia mirándose las puntas del pelo distraídamente- que ocurrencias tienes.

-Entonces,¿qué te hace creer que voy a levantarme?-dijo Sam todo lo dulcemente que pudo aparentar.

Lily se empezó a reír, lo que hizo que le diera un ataque de tos al atragantarse con el pan. Mary se puso a reírse en el mal momento de estar bebiendo zumo de calabaza, lo que hizo que todo el zumo le saliera disparado sobre Matt, empapándole. Matt intentó limpiarse apresuradamente mientras Mary intentaba disculparse. Ahí fue donde todos empezaron a reírse mientras Ashley, Betty y Bridgget se quedaban de pie mirando la escena sin poder creérsela.¿SUS Merodeadores riéndose de ellas con esas raritas?¡¡Se acercaba el fin del mundo!

El caso es que seguían riéndose y McGonagall les invitó a salir del Gran Comedor por estar armando tanto barullo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Pues parece que al final si que he tenido que dejarle el sitio-dijo Sam cuando salieron.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dijo Mary dándole un abrazo

-Nuestra niñita se está haciendo mayor-dijo Lily siguiéndole el juego.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando todavía comía papilla y utilizaba pañales.-dijo dulcemente Matt.

-Es que fue ayer-dijo Asthon. Hay se acabó la broma, Sam les pegó una colleja a cada uno.

-Bien-dijo la rubia dando por zanjado el asunto, mientras Matt y Asthon se llevaban una mano a la dolorida nuca-ahora tenemos toda la tarde libre, y tenemos una broma que hacer así que...¿Por dónde empezamos?

Los merodeadores que habían estado mirando toda la escena sin decir nada, pensando en si sobraban ahí o no, se alegraron del cambio de la conversación.

-Lo mejor será que nos dividamos el trabajo-dijo Lily-lo haremos más rápido.

-Buena idea.-dijo James-Esta tarde tienen entrenamiento, así que Steve y Simon van a estar ocupados. Hay que vigilar a Jack, que se quedará por el castillo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que debemos empezar por entrar a su habitación por si encontramos algo que podamos usar contra ellos?

Todos asintieron.

-¿Entonces nos dividimos en grupos, unos van al entrenamiento, otros vigilan a Jack y otros entran en la habitación?- preguntó Sam.

Todos volvieron a asentir.

-Vale, pues entonces sólo queda dividirnos en grupos- dijo Lily.

No se lo pensaron mucho. Un grupo los tres merodeadores, el otro Mary, Sam y Asthon y el otro Lily y Matt.

-Se supone que estamos juntos en esto, no creo que esté bien que actuemos como si fuéramos por separado...-dijo Remus. Sirius le lanzó una mirada de advertencia en la que el licántropo pudo interpretar "aléjate de mi prima" , pero la ignoró.

-Tienes razón- reconoció Matt. -¿Por qué no lo echamos a suertes?

-Podíamos utilizar las varitas, por ejemplo- sugirió Mary.

Todos la miraron pidiéndole que se explicara.

-Ponemos todas las varitas juntas y los merodeadores que son tres, y necesitamos tres grupos, que las elijan. Luego el dueño de cada varita se va con el Merodeador que la ha cogido.

Tras el asentimiento general así lo hicieron y estos fueron los grupos:

Asthon se iba con Sirius a vigilar el entrenamiento del equipo de Hufflepuff, donde podían tener controlados a Steve y a Simon.

Mary y Sam se iban con Remus a vigilar al otro, Jack, que no era del equipo y podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Lily y Matt se iban con James de excursión a la casa Hufflepuff, concretamente a la habitación de los tres capullos.

-Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo...-dijo Remus notablemente contento-necesitamos estar comunicados en todo momento entre nosotros para avisarnos si algo va mal.

-Como los walkie-talkies de los muggles-dijo Matt

-Algo así-dijo Remus-es un sencillo encantamiento que le tienes que echar a la persona a la que quieras oír y que te oiga con tu varita. La cosa es llevar todo el rato la varita encima. Vamos a hechizarnos todos a todos, durará más o menos una hora.

-Genial-dijo Lily-apuesto a que lo utilizáis para hablar en los castigos.

Mirada de complicidad entre los merodeadores

-No, qué va-dijo Remus riéndose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A las cinco de la tarde, el equipo de Hufflepuff empezaba el entrenamiento seguido de cerca por dos chicos escondidos entre las gradas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que con ese viejo pergamino puedes tener controlado a todo Hogwarts?-preguntaba Sam perpleja. Estaban en el pasillo del aula de transformaciones.

-Sí.- contestó Remus extendiendo el mapa del merodeador hacia ambas chicas. Mary intentó ocultar su asombro, pero sus ojos brillaban de excitación contemplando el extraño artilugio, y Remus sonrió complacido.

-Vaya, eso demuestra que sois más inteligentes de lo que pensábamos- dijo Mary retirando la mirada del pergamino.

Remus la miró intentando descifrar si era una burla o un elogio.

-Vale-dijo Remus mientras echaba un vistazo al mapa-tenemos problemas. Jack va hacia su sala común.

-Eso significa que en breve pasará por aquí-dijo Mary-¿qué vamos a hacer?

_**Lily:¿Cómo que qué vais a hacer? Acabamos de llegar a la habitación.¡¡Entretenerle!!**_

-Muy bien Lily, eso está claro-dijo Mary-pero, ¿cómo?

_**James: no tenemos ni idea pero nosotros de aquí no nos movemos hasta que encontremos algo**_. _**Y la capa no va a cubrirnos a los tres.**_

_**Matt: con lo que nos ha costado llegar**_

_**Sirius: por aquí está todo bien, tenemos claro que vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch**_

-Muy bien Black-dijo Sam de mala gana-pero eso no viene a cuento

_**Asthon: estáis a metros de distancia y tenéis que estar discutiendo¿?**_

_**Lily:¡¡bueno!¡¡ya está bien!¡¡una de las dos...atacarle!!**_

-¿Cómo que atacarle? ¡Estás loca!-dijo Sam de mala gana.

-Ayúdame Sam- dijo Mary, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, que frunció el ceño- Acortame la falda mientras yo me quito la corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de la blusa.

_**Sirius: Oye, tampoco hace falta pasarse.**_

-Que conste que sólo por la buena marcha de la operación. ¿eh?- aclaró Mary.

-Espera- añadió Sam- déjame que te suelte el pelo.

Remus, definitivamente enfadado por el giro de los acontecimientos, prefirió mirar a la pared, mientras Mary se acercaba al chico que caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo.

Mary mientras iba hacia su objetivo:

_**Mary: Pero de prisita que yo con este tío cuanto mas lejos mejor ¿eh?**_

_**Lily: estamos en ello, aquí no hay nada**_

_**Mary:¿qué has llevado?**_

_**Lily: guantes, libreta y luz**_

_**Mary: suficiente. Estoy cerca. Aguantaros los chistes ¿eh?**_

_**Todos: si**_

-Hola Jack, te estaba buscando-dijo Mary mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente-¿tienes unos minutos?

-Para una chica tan guapa como tú tengo todo el día-le contestó con la sonrisa mas sexy de su repertorio-y toda la noche.

_**Sirius: este tío es un cantamañanas.**_

_**Lily: Sirius cállate que la desconcentras.**_

-Quería pedirte un favor-decía Mary- no tengas en cuenta lo de la otra noche. Tuve que guardar las apariencias por mi amiga ¿sabes? Ella no entendería que yo no soy...como ella.- dijo todo esto acercando mucho su rostro al suyo y rozando la mejilla con su nariz. Le acarició suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

_**Sam: genial, ahora la mojigata soy yo.**_

_**Sirius: No te quepa ninguna duda de eso.**_

_**Sam: ¡Cállate, idiota!**_

_**Matt: ya os vale a los dos.**_

-Tranquila, ya está todo olvidado- dijo el chico rodeándola por la cintura.

Habitación de los capullos:

-Lily, en serio crees que todo eso es necesario¿?-preguntó Matt.

-¿Lo dices por los guantes? Hay que ser higiénico.

-¿Qué temes encontrar?-preguntó James.

-¿En las sábanas de tres de los tíos mas mujeriegos de Hogwarts? De todo.

-¿Vas a registrar sus sábanas?

-Mary y Sam me han dicho que me matarían si no lo hacía.

_**Sirius: Sam vale pero...¿mi prima también es una pervertida?**_

-Es simple curiosidad Sirius-Contestó Lily.

_**Asthon:¿cómo piensas encontrar algo?**_

-Luz de neón(NA: no se si se llama así o luz negra)-dijo Lily riéndose-cualquier fluido que haya en las sábanas resplandecerá.

_**Sirius: que horror.**_

_**Asthon: ¿eso es legal?**_

Si-dijo Lily- ahora si me disculpáis voy a registrarlo todo.

Pasillo:

De hecho-decía Mary-si en la cita hubiéramos estado los dos solos, me lo habría pasado mejor-le dijo al oído- y tu también.

Seguro...-dijo Jack embelesado por la chica-estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo...

Y dicho esto, acercó su rostro al de la morena y la besó con ansiedad. Y claro, por el bien de la operación, Mary tuvo que dejarse llevar.

_**Remus: ¿Se están besando?**_

_**Sirius: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI PRIMA PUERCO ASQUEROSO!**_

_**James: no grites tanto, Sirius, que él no puede oírte.**_

_**Lily:¡Genial Mary! Tranquila que ya he encontrado el diario del capullo número uno. James y Matt están buscando entre las pertenencias de Jack para ver si encuentran más droga. La verdad es que en esta habitación no hay nada que nos pueda interesar.**_

_**Asthon: cuidado con lo que haces con ese que ya sabes que yo soy muy celoso...**_

_**Sirius: ¿estáis saliendo?**_

_**Asthon: no, simplemente es para ponerla un poco mas nerviosa**_

_**Lily:¡No me parece bien Asthon!¡Bastante mal lo tiene que estar pasando!**_

_**Sirius: si seguro que sí Lily, por eso ella se queja tanto.**_

_**James: ¡ya tenemos todo! y Lily a registrado todas las sabanas...**_

_**Lily: jejeje**_

_**Matt: Mary, necesitamos como mínimo cinco minutos mas para salir de aquí**_

_**James: Entretenle como puedas**_

_**Lily: métele mano. Me ha dicho un pajarito que le gustan las tías lanzadas. Ya sabes dónde tienes que tocar...**_

Mirada de incredulidad de James y Matt a Lily, entre Asthon y Sirius y fuerte intento de no reírse por Mary.

_**Asthon: ni se te ocurra Mary.**_

_**Sirius: Lily, ¿tú también?**_

_**Lily: bueno sólo era una sugerencia si no quieres...**_

_**Sam: demasiado tarde Lily. ¡Joder con Mary! ¡y parecía tonta cuando la compramos!**_

_**Lily: bueno, ya me contará ella si ha sido o no buena idea...**_

Otra vez fuerte intento de no reírse de Mary

-¿Mary?-decía el capullo número tres-¿vamos a un lugar mas íntimo?

-Como quieras-contestó Mary.

_**Lily:¡¡¿¿Cómo que "como quieras"!**_

_**Matt: Ha sido tu culpa**_

_**Lily: Mary por favor, he encontrado restos en las sábanas de ese tío como para darme una ducha con ellos, lo que por cierto sería un asco,¡ni se te ocurra seguirle!**_

_**Sam: Tranquila Lily, Lupin y yo vamos a ir a interrumpirles en seguida**_

_**Remus: En medio minuto estamos allí**_

_**Sirius: Si Remus, por favor, protege la inocencia de mi primita, que no sabe lo que hace. Lo dejo en tus manos.**_

Remus no pudo evitar reírse de lo irónico de la situación.

-¡¡Mary!!-gritó Sam-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO!!

-Esto...¿Sam?-dijo Mary haciéndose la sorprendida-¿Tu no estabas en la biblioteca?

-¡Exacto!¡ESTABA! Y tú...-dijo gritándole a Jack que la miraba asustado -¡MÁRCHATE ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO DE LO QUE PUEDA ARREPENTIRME!

Jack se fue por patas...

-¡Uf...!Menos mal, que tío mas empalagoso.-dijo Mary.

-Ya se notaba ya-dijo Remus mirándola con aire de reproche.

-Sólo lo he hecho por la operación, no podéis reprocharme nada.

Esa misma noche, en la Sala Común se reunieron para decidir el siguiente paso en la venganza.

-Después de todo el follón que hemos armado, tampoco hemos conseguido gran cosa- dijo Mary dejándose caer pesadamente en la butaca.

-Por lo menos alguna se lo ha pasado bien-dijo Remus de mala gana.

SILENCIO MUY INCÓMODO.

-Por cierto Lily,-preguntó Sam cambiando de tema-no nos has contado lo de las sábanas.

Oooo Mirada en blanco del sector masculino de la reunión oooO

-¡¡Ah sí!-dijo Mary muy interesada mirando a Lily-¿había algo?

-Casi me muero de asco-dijo Lily haciendo una mueca-la última vez que hago algo así.

-Si ya-dijo Matt riéndose-como que no te lo has pasado bien. Teníais que haberla visto con los guantes y el tubo de luz.

-Teníamos que haber sacado un par de fotos-añadió James riéndose.

-Vale pero vamos al grano-dijo Sam-¿algo interesante?

-La cama de Simon estaba limpia-dijo Lily-parecía la cama de una tía.

-¡Pero qué feministas podéis llegar a ser!-dijo Asthon-¿sólo pueden estar limpias las camas de las tías o qué?

-Yo no he dicho eso-se defendió Lily-pero creo que vosotros mejor que yo-las chicas se rieron-sois conscientes de que los hombres segregáis unos fluidos que...

-Y también sois los que os hacéis más apaños en solitario...-dijo Sam sin parar de reír.

-¡No puedes decir una cosa semejante y quedarte tan tranquila!-contestó Sirius impresionado.- Además...yo no me hago "apaños en solitario".

El merodeador de pelo negro se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

-Vale, vale, haya paz-dijo Lily riéndose. Sam y Mary se desternillaban de risa.

-Entonces: la de Simon estaba limpia-dijo hablando otra vez

-¿La del capullo de Steve?-preguntó Sam muy interesada

-Hombre...yo creo que lo normal...-dijo Lily-haber había, pero ni punto de comparación con lo que había en la de Jack...

-¿Había mucho?-dijo Mary con asco

-Pregúntaselo a ellos-dijo Lily señalando a Matt y James.

-A nosotros no nos metas-dijo James apresuradamente

-Oh, venga porfa-dijo Lily-yo no se lo que puede ser "normal" en esas cosas

-¿No podemos cambiar de tema?-dijo Sirius bastante contrariado por la forma de ser de su prima y sus amigas.

-Esta bien-dijo Mary encogiéndose de hombros-pero tenéis que sacar un tema que sea cómo mínimo igual de interesante que éste.

-Yo tengo uno-dijo Asthon con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara-¿qué tal con Jack?

-No creo que ese tema sea muy interesante...-añadió la morena sin mucho interés

-Oh, venga-dijo Matt riéndose-todos lo estábamos escuchando

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle caso a Lily?-dijo Asthon haciéndose el ofendido-

-¡Eso!-dijo James aún incrédulo-no sabía yo que erais unas salidas

-¡Un respeto!-la pelirroja se defendió- yo solo lo dije por que había oído que...

-El caso es que Mary se lo ha pasado bien-dijo Sam-¿no?

La morena asintió.

-Pues ya está.- volvió a decir la rubia- tema zanjado.

-Asthon...-murmuró dulcemente Betty, una de las amigas de la novia de James al entrar en la Sala Común. El aludido pegó un bote en su butaca. De esa no se libraba.-¿puedo hablar un momentín contigo?

-Pues no va a poder ser porque...-empezó Asthon dispuesto a mentirle-..

-No Asthon-dijo Mary mientras pensaba "me debes una por sacar el tema de Jack cuando sabías que no quería hablar de ello" y sonreía maliciosamente mientras su amigo la miraba con ganas de querer matarla-puedes ir con ella a nosotras no nos molesta en absoluto.

Lily y Sam miraron a su amiga incrédulas. A ellas sí les molestaba.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia dedicándole a Mary una sonrisa-corre ven,- le dijo mientras le tendía a Asthon la mano.

-grrrrr...mmm-refunfuñó Asthon mientras se dejaba guiar por la rubia.

-Oye Mary te has pasado-dijo Lily mirando a su amiga-ahora no se cómo lo vamos a sacar de ahí-añadió señalando a unas butacas apartadas donde se habían sentado.

-Se la debía-dijo la morena-ha sido él el que a sacado el tema de lo de Jack cuando sabía que yo no quería hablar de eso.

-Tampoco es que hayas hablado mucho-murmuró la pelirroja para que Mary no pudiera oírle.

-Te he oído Lily.

-Pero mírale-añadió Sam-pobrecillo.

Asthon estaba intentando huir de los labios de Betty, que parecía una ventosa.

-¿queréis hacerme sentir culpable?

-Mayormente eso es lo estamos intentando-dijo Lily que seguía mirando a Asthon.

-¿A qué viene tanta tontería?-preguntó Sirius- si a mí una chica como Betty me tirara los tejos le seguiría el rollo.

-Eso lo sabemos sin que nos lo cuentes Black-dijo Sam

-¿Noto cierto rintintín en esa frase? ¿no serán celos?

-¡Celos! Por favor Black, no te creas el ombligo del mundo

-Y tampoco te creas que Asthon es igual que tú-dijo Lily

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Sirius todo lo arrogante que pudo ponerse-nadie es como yo. Soy único.

-Tu estupidez es única-añadió Sam que ya se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-¿qué tal si volvemos al tema de Asthon?-añadió Lily temerosa de que comenzara otra discusión.

Sam y Sirius se miraban con todo el odio que podían.

-Mary, ¿no vas a hacer nada por Asthon?-preguntó Sam.

-Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, gracias-dijo Mary-además igual se ha enfadado y no me sigue la corriente.

-¿No puede deshacerse el solito de sus problemas?-preguntó James bastante harto por como defendían y protegían todas a Asthon

-Claro que sí-dijo Sam-pero nosotras le facilitamos el trabajo.

-Y se nos está acabando el tiempo-tarareó Lily.

-Venga Lily ve tú-dijo Matt mientras impulsaba a la pelirroja hacia la parejita. La oyeron murmurar unas cuantas maldiciones contra su AMIGO del alma.

James sintió que se avecinaba lo peor.

-Asthon-dijo la chica con la voz mas dulce que pudo poner-ya me estoy cansando de tus jueguecitos-puso los brazos en jarras e imitó a cualquiera de las amigas de Betty- nuestra cita tendría que haber empezado hace dos minutos y como no vengas...me...¡me voy a enfadar contigo y voy a aceptar la cita de Matt!-dijo mientras fingía enfadarse. Se dio la vuelta, miró a Matt y le lanzó un beso que fue respondido por una sonrisa pícara del chico en cuestión.

Asthon, tremendamente agradecido, se escabulló como pudo de los brazos de Betty y se lanzó a los brazos de Lily plantándole un morreo que hizo que la pelirroja se empezara a replantear seriamente a Asthon como a un simple amigo. Cuando se separaron a tomar aire, le susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Betty lo oyera:

-Sabes que no me perdería una cita contigo por nada del mundo.

A James le entraron ganas de extrangularlo.

Un torbellino, llamado Betty, pasó por su lado rumbo a su habitación, más ofendida de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Lily y Asthon se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. Los merodeadores, les miraban con los ojos como platos. Mary miraba a Remus disimuladamente, Matt se reía por la mirada de los merodeadores.

-Esto...¿esto es...? ¿Esto os pasa muy a menudo?-preguntó Sirius asombrado. Ya le gustaría a él tener una relación tan estrecha con sus amigas... Bueno, ya la tenía pero ¿ellos?

-¿Estáis liados?-preguntó James sin dejar que respondieran a Sirius.

Lily y Asthon se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué vamos a estar liados?¡Somos amigos!-dijo Lily mientras intentaba librarse de los brazos de Asthon que seguían rodeando su cintura.

-No cariño, díselo de una vez-decía Asthon mientras besaba el cuello de Lily.-No tenemos que escondernos mas.

Los merodeadores miraban la escena sin poder creérselo mientras los demás reían.

James no le encontraba ni una pizca de gracia a lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué os parece si pensamos en algo para esos tres?-preguntó Remus intentando entablar una conversación coherente.

-Eso que yo estoy bastante cansada ya y cuanto antes acabemos mejor-dijo Lily

-Yo creo que tiene que ser...no se, algo que les haga quedar en ridículo delante de TODO Hogwarts-dijo Matt. Todos asintieron.

-En ese caso lo mejor es que sea en el comedor, a la hora de alguna comida-dijo Sirius.

-O en un partido de quidditch-añadió James.

-Vale-Mary había empezado a escribirlo todo en un pergamino-pero necesitamos algo que aparte de hacerles pasar vergüenza...les ¿duela?

Todos se miraron entre sí sin saber qué decir.

-No creo que sea muy difícil-dijo James-simplemente es que algo se nos está pasando por alto.

-A ver-dijo Sam tomando las riendas de la situación- ¿son tíos no?- todos asintieron- si fuéramos chicos ¿qué nos fastidiaría mas?

El sector masculino de la reunión la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creo que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle-dijo Matt como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¡Algunos ya lo somos!

-Esta bien...-dijo Sam-eso ya lo se. Pero a dos os descalificamos porque dudo que tengáis algo en común con ellos.-dijo mirando a Matt y a Asthon.

-¿y nosotros si lo tenemos?-preguntó James jugueteando con la bolsa llena aquéllas pastillas blancas que habían cogido de el baúl de Jack. ¿Qué podía tener él en común con esos?

Se hizo un silencio y Sam sonrió. Fue Mary la que dijo:

-¿Sois igual de mujeriegos no? Al igual que ellos vais de flor en flor.

Reacción de los merodeadores:

Sirius: se infló de orgullo tanto o mas que un zeppelín se infla de aire.

James: sonrió muy a su pesar al ver la cara de enfado de Lily y Sam.

Remus: frunció el ceño. Mary le estaba mirando. ¿Era eso una indirecta?

-Aunque lo fuéramos...-comenzó a hablar Sirius

-De lo que no tenemos la mas mínima duda-siguió Sam

-Otra vez no por favor-imploró Lily

-Aunque lo fuéramos-volvió a decir Sirius con un tono mas elevado que el anterior- ¿de qué nos sirve?

Todos volvieron a mirar a Sam o a Mary pero fue Lily la que contestó:

-¿Acaso no es lo que mas te fastidiaría en este momento que las chicas pasaran de ti?

-Ya pero es que eso nunca va a pasarme-dijo Sirius arrogantemente mientras les guiñaba un ojo a dos chicas de sexto que hacían las tareas en unas butacas mas apartadas que les sonrieron como tontas mientras Lily, Sam y Mary bufaban y el merodeador seguía sonriendo.

-Dejando a una lado la arrogancia por favor-pidió Mary.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Pues igual sí que tenéis razón-dijo James- pero veo muy difícil conseguir que las chicas les dejen de lado.

-Tu eso déjanoslo a nosotras-dijo Lily sonriendo maléficamente mientras se levantaba y Sam y Mary hacían lo mismo.-mañana empezarán a dudar un poco...

Y se fueron a las habitaciones dejando a todos un poco asustados.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-preguntó James

-Me temo que sólo nos queda esperar- dijo Asthon mientras él también se levantaba.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esto. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**vinnesa**


	4. Adiós ASHLEY REEDITADO

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.R y su Magnífico y Mágico Mundo.**

**Capítulo 4 REEDITADO: Adiós Ashley.**

Mary estaba harta. Desde el día que se había besado con Jack en el pasillo, parecía que el chico la perseguía. No había querido comentar nada a sus amigos porque quizás fueran solo coincidencias, pero estaba un poco asustada. Sentía sus ojos negros clavados en la nuca constantemente. El sábado estaban comiendo con los merodeadores al lado, algo que ya empezaba a ser bastante habitual para su desesperación, cuando el Huffie pasó a su lado y le rozó "sin querer" la espalda.

Mary se revolvió incómoda, rezando porque nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

Los reflejos de James lograron detener a sus dos amigos, sentados a ambos lados. Los sujetó del brazo:

-¡Parad!

-¡Este tío ya me tiene hasta los huevos! ¡Voy a partirle la cara!¡Ahora mismo!-Sirius intentó levantarse otra vez.

-La venganza está en camino, Padfoot, nunca hasta ahora te habías mostrado tan impaciente.

-Joder, es que ya la está acosando- argumentó Remus sin ni siquiera mirar a la chica morena.- El otro día tuve que lanzarle un confundus para que dejara de perseguirla...

-¿Que tú has hecho qué?- preguntó Mary enfadada- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres, mi padre? ¡Se apañármelas solita!

-De nada, Black.

-Yo también se lo lancé el martes- confesó Lily- estábamos en clase de transformaciones y te oyó decir que te ibas a la biblioteca y se largó detrás tuya...supuse que te perseguiría y...creo que al final acabó en las cocinas...

-¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada?-Mary miró a su amiga enfadada.

-No queríamos que te asustaras, pensábamos que no te habías dado cuenta de que te perseguía- dijo Matt- y creímos que era mejor así...

-¿Todos lo sabíais? -preguntó Mary mirando a sus amigos, que asintieron. Miró a los merodeadores y éstos asintieron a su vez...

-¿Cuántos de vosotros le habéis hechizado durante esta semana?

Lily y Remus levantaron la mano los primeros. Después se les unieron James y Asthon y por último Sirius, Matt y Sam.

-Increíble...-se levantó de mala leche sin terminar su comida, recogió las cosas y se largó.

En cuanto su melena desapareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor, Jack se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¿Quién quiere hacer los honores esta vez?-preguntó James.

Sam levantó la mano. Con disimulo, apuntó al huffie, murmuró unas palabras y el chico volvió a sentarse con cara de despistado.

-Que pesado es...-dijo Lily volviendo a su filete.

-No tenía que haber dejado que Mary le besara el otro día- dijo Sam.- Parece que está obsesionado o algo así.

-Eso es porque Mary besa muy bien- dijo Asthon

Sirius y Remus le fulminaron con la mirada. Asthon les ignoró.

-De todas maneras ahora tiene mucho tiempo libre, los otros dos fieras se han mosqueado con él, creen que las pastillas esas que cogimos de su habitación las ha cogido él. Eran de Steve, y como desaparecieron mientras él y Simon estaban entrenando...

-¿Y tú como sabes eso, Sirius?-preguntó el licántropo.

-Me lo ha contado la hermana de Simon...

Lily y Sam torcieron el gesto al ver la cara de felicidad de Sirius y las sonrisas de los demás.

-Pensé que podía ser buena toda la información que pudiera recabar de ellos, siempre me pedía citas y se las negué porque me parecía pequeña y eso...pero ayer...por...el bien de la operación..

-Si Sam...éstos tíos...se supone que dentro de nueve meses...van a estar preparados para el mundo real...- dijo Lily.

-Por eso, siempre te he dicho lo mismo Lily...para una buena relación...tíos mayores...maduros que se dejen de chorradas,que estén centrados, tengan experiencia...pongamos la edad mínima en...treinta?

-Treinta y uno...sigo esperando a mi hombre de treinta y uno desde los doce. años.

-¿Con doce años pensabas en uno de treinta y uno? Tú no eres muy normal, Lily- dijo Remus

-Y eso sería pederastia...a él lo habrían metido en la cárcel.- añadió Matt.

-Con doce años no pensaba acostarme con él, Matt...- Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ahora sí?- se burló Sirius. La pelirroja le lanzó un mendrugo de pan a la cara que el merodeador logró esquivar – Pelirroja psicópata... rechazar el sexo no significa ser maduro.

-¿Y quién te dice que nosotras rechazamos el sexo?- contestó Sam. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Lily -¿Tú lo rechazas Lily?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Si es el mejor invento desde el principio de los tiempos- contestó Lily.

James pegó un bote en su asiento. ¿Qué Lily QUEÉEEE? Miró a la chica pelirroja e intentó descifrar si hablaba o no en serio. Imposible, si Lily hubiese tenido novio, él se habría enterado.

-Esto se pone interesante.- dijo Sirius dejando por un momento su tenedor sobre la mesa. Sabía que esta vez igual le lanzaban un vaso a la cabeza pero se arriesgó- Habladme de vuestras preferencias en la cama.

-No te vamos a dar detalles íntimos Black, no te ilusiones.

Sirius puso cara de cordero degollado. Sam y Lily comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer...Si nos disculpáis...- Comenzaron a levantarse.

-Ah no, no, no... a mí ahora me contáis...no podréis huir eternamente...

-¡Podemos lanzarte confundus eternamente!- le gritó Sam cuando se alejaron en dirección a la puerta.

-¡jajajaja! ¿has visto su cara?- decía Lily mientras se dirigía con Sam hacia la lechucería.- Ahora no vamos a librarnos de sus preguntas indiscretas.

-Puto Black...-dijo la rubia- seguramente es el tío con mayor actividad sexual de todo el colegio y es el más salido de todos...

Las dos doblaron una esquina y se chocaron con un hombre que ninguna conoció. Se disculparon y siguieron su camino.

-¿Pero ese quién es? ¡Qué bueno está por Merlín!- dijo Lily dándose la vuelta para mirarle mejor.

-Lily por favor...contrólate...¡Es verdad! ¡menudo culo que tiene!

-Pero ese...ese dios griego...-decía Lily- ¿de dónde ha salido? No le había visto nunca...

-Creo que es el profe de DCAO, es que Drumus se ha dado de baja por lo del otro día con los de tercero y el boggart...

-¿Y ha venido ese tío a sustituirle? ¿Hasta cuándo se queda?

-No se...un par de semanas, supongo. Ya había oído comentarios de que estaba bien...

-Sí...bastante bien...-dijo Lily cuando entraron en la lechucería. - Necesito una lechuza fuerte que vuele rápido...mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre y la carta va a llegar con retraso.

-Lástima que la mía este de viaje- dijo Sam- Las de aquí están todas un poco viejas no? ¡Mira! ¡Esa de ahí! ¡La que tiene las plumas blancas y negras!

-¡Bonita!¡Baja bonita!- decía Lily intentando llamar su atención. La lechuza ni la miró. -Oye que para algo te pagan tía...

-Lily que no la pagan...pobrecilla...

-Bueno...tiene barra libre de comida y muchos búhos interesantes por aquí...

-Sí...búhos interesantes...-Sam había conseguido que bajara y ya le habían atado la carta.

-Hablando de búhos interesantes...¿Cuántos años crees que tendrá el nuevo profesor?

Esa tarde, en algún oscuro rincón de Hogwarts...

-James, Sanderson me ha insinuado que has intentado ligar con ella esta mañana-decía Ashley mientras le besaba el cuello y le desabrochaba la camisa-He tenido que tirarle mi vaso de zumo de calabaza por la cabeza por mentir. Porque no es cierto...¿verdad?

-...

-Oh, vamos James, contéstame-insistió su novia. Estaba despeinada y llevaba un conjunto de lencería negro que acaparaba toda la atención del buscador.

-Que no Ashley, no le hagas caso-contestó James bastante cansado ya por la actitud de su novia.

¿Su novia? Llevaba toda la semana casi sin verla. Con las clases, los entrenamientos y la planificación de la venganza contra los tres Huffies no había tenido casi tiempo para verla. Y no la había echado de menos. Ya no le apetecía seguir con ella. Hasta le estaba pareciendo empalagosa.

-Bueno, por que eres el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, el mejor buscador y ...-empezó a decir Ashley.

James la calló con un beso porque eso le daba más tiempo para pensar. Llegó a la conclusión de que se había cansado de ella. Aunque estaba a gusto con ella, casi sin ropa y sintiéndola tan cerca...cerró los ojos extasiado y suspiró. Acercó una mano a su cuello para retirar su melena pelirroja hacia atrás y se inclino para besarle los hombros.

Un momento. ¿PELIRROJA?

-Espera- la apartó de él. La chica le miraba confusa.

-¿Qué pasa Jamie?

-Mira Ashley, yo se que esto puede resultar muy difícil para ti pero...-La rubia le miró sin comprender-Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño sin entender- Creo que no te he escuchado bien James...me ha parecido entender que cortas conmigo...

-Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo Ash, no lo has entendido mal.

-¿Pero...pero por qué? Si estamos bien! Estas semanas no nos hemos visto tanto pero...

-No te enfades Ashley, pero es que yo necesito mi espacio, compréndelo ¿vale?.

Minutos después el armario de las escobas del tercer piso se quedaba vacío.

Ashley, no daba crédito .¿SU James acababa de cortar con ella? ¿Un chico,cortar con ELLA? ¡No podía ser! Y James no era un chico cualquiera. ¡Era un merodeador! Le había costado un año entero salir con un merodeador, y aunque se había fijado antes en Sirius, la relación con James no iba nada mal.

Los chicos se fijaban mucho en ella, y la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts la envidiaban, era una chica "guay". No iba a dejar que eso se terminara y más, teniendo en cuenta que ya no iba a poder tener nada serio con ninguno de los otros dos merodeadores. No iba a salir con Peter ni aunque fuera el último hombre que quedara sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tenía que volver a conquistarlo como fuera.

-Venga Matt, estate quieto.

-Oye que me pica la nariz. ¿No puedo ni rascarme la nariz?

-Si te ofreces voluntario para dejar que te retrate no, no puedes.

-Esa si que es buena Lils, no me he ofrecido voluntario. Tú me has obligado.

-¡pero no muevas la boca!

-Oye que estamos hablando. ¿Cómo quieres que hable sin abrir la boca?- el chico intentó aguantar la risa sin mucho resultado.

-Haber aprendido ventriloquia cuando pudiste hacerlo, a mi qué me cuentas- dijo la pelirroja ensañándose con el carboncillo.

-Espero que no me dibujes feo- añadió el guardián después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Intento sacarte como eres. ¡Pero me lo estás poniendo difícil! O te callas de una vez o te meto la varita por la nariz, a ver si así te ríes.- y para que su amenaza surgiera efecto sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la dejó a su lado, sobre la hierba.

Matt la miró receloso.

-¡No cambies la mirada que te cambia la cara en su conjunto! ¿Te la estás ganando eh?

Sirius y Remus habían ido a la cabaña de Hagrid a visitar a su amigo, cuando al volver al castillo distinguieron a Matt y a Lily sentados bajo un haya y no dudaron en acercarse.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Sirius al llegar.- Hace un poco de frío para estar aquí fuera.

-Arte- contestó Matt casi sin abrir la boca e intentando no reírse. Lily, sentada en una piedra frente a él le pegó un puntapié, le miró y volvió a su dibujo.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de escepticismo.

-Es que Lily no puede concentrarse con el bullicio del castillo.

-¿Ya está bien! ¡No puedo más!¡Has acabado con mi paciencia!- Lily cerró el bloc en el que dibujaba de golpe, cogió su varita y apuntó a su mejor amigo- Lo próxima vez te hago un petrificus.

-¿Dibujas, Lily?- Sirius se acercó curioso hasta ella. -¿Puedo?

Lily asintió con fastidio. No tenía nada en contra de que el viera sus dibujos pero...

-¡Ostias!¿Esto lo haces tú?Estoy impresionado...qué...- incontables retratos de Mary, Asthon, Matt, Sam...profesores, alumnos de los que Sirius no recordaba sus nombres, paisajes, su habitación de la torre,el castillo...- Me encanta.

Lily sonrió avergonzada mientras Remus también se acercaba a mirar los dibujos por encima del hombro de su amigo.

-¿Me dibujarías a mí?- preguntó pillándola por sorpresa.

¿Dibujar a Sirius? Bueno...tenía unas facciones bonitas y los ojos tan claros iban a ser un reto...

-¿Me prometes que no te moverás ni un ápice?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seré una estatua- prometió el Merodeador llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial!Vamos a buscar un sitio tranquilo en el castillo, aquí hace mucho frío para quitarme la ropa.

-No te hagas ilusiones Black, no voy a dibujarte desnudo...-rió Lily.

-Bueno...tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sirius? Llevo todo el día sin verle.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena. James llevaba toda la tarde huyendo de Ashley, que quería una explicación. ¿Qué explicación quería? Él no era de los que daban explicaciones. Se acabó y punto. Ahora lo único que quería era encontrar a su amigo para contárselo y ver a la pelirroja para...verla y punto.

Sam y Mary estaban a su lado cuchicheando sobre un libro con pinta rara que Remus miraba receloso. Había intentado decirles que ese libro era peligroso y ellas le habían ignorado deliberadamente. Matt y Asthon hablaban de ¿fútbol o algo así? No les entendía muy bien...debía de ser algún deporte porque hablaban de goles y un árbitro.

-Tres a cero tío, mi hermano me ha escrito. ¡Increíble!-decía Matt mientras comía un muslo de pollo con gran ímpetu.

Se sintió ignorado. Rodeado de gente que no le hacía ni puto caso. Miró al licántropo esperando comprensión.

-Lleva toda la tarde con Lily por ahí. Estaban buscando un sitio tranquilo, algún aula vacía o un dormitorio..no se.

El buscador se atragantó. Iba a replicar, pidiendo explicaciones cuando Ashley se sentó frente a él.

-No voy a moverme de aquí, James Potter hasta que me des una explicación racional por la cual me dejas. ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Debíamos ir juntos al baile de Navidad!

James se puso rojo al ver que acaparaba las miradas de sus compañeros de mesa. Parece que Ashley había conseguido despertar su interés.

-No es el momento ni el lugar Ash.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-se levantó de la mesa indignada y se largó. Se volvió a sentar unos asientos más allá con su séquito, que la consolaban aparatosamente.

Cinco pares de ojos le observaba con atención.

-¿Lo habéis dejado?-preguntó Remus. -¿Porqué?

James ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó y se largó a su habitación.

No había dormido nada en toda la noche. Sirius llegó a las 11.43 y se metió en silencio a la cama. James tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse y partirle la cara a su amigo. ¿Con Lily?

No. Sirius no haría algo así. Sabía que a James le gustaba Lily de una manera diferente que las demás chicas. Además, Sirius podía tener a la chica que quisiera...No. Imposible.

Sonó el despertador mágico y James se levantó de la cama de mal humor. Ahora hablaría con su amigo. Le debía una explicación.

-Buenos días James- Remus ya estaba haciendo su cama. James miró la suya con pereza, y decidió que ya la haría más tarde.

Los ronquidos de Peter resonaban en toda la habitación. Sirius también se levató. Sin decir nada, se paseó el calzoncillos hasta el baño. El grifo de la ducha, sus berridos matutinos. Sale de la ducha, el ruido de la toalla. Un improperio del merodeador porque se le ha escurrido. Está silbando. James espera paciente a que se afeite y se lave los dientes. Cuando Sirius sale del baño con el pelo empapado, envuelto en la toalla y la primera sonrisa de la mañana, James le está esperando con el pijama todavía puesto, ceñudo y de muy mal humor.

Remus observa toda la escena en silencio y sonriendo de medio lado. Pero James no se da cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Prongs?

-¿Que qué ocurre?-replicó James explotando, por fin, lo que llevaba guardando dentro toda la noche.- ¿Pero es que tú eres idiota? ¡Te has pasado toda la tarde con Lily!Llegaste a las 11.43 tarareando todo contento! ¿Y te crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados? ¡Lily es mía! ¡Y lo sabes! Nunca habías mostrado interés alguno en ella. ¿Salís juntos? ¡Porque si salís juntos no me va a quedar otro remedio que abrirte la cabeza!

El buscador cogió la lámpara de su mesilla de noche y la blandió amenazadoramente hacia su amigo.

-James ¿se te ha ido la pinza o qué?- Sirius no entendía nada.

-¿La has besado?

-¿A quién?-preguntó Sirius, que se había perdido.

-¡Pues a Lily! ¡A quién va a ser! ¿O te las has llevado a la cama? Porque entonces no me va a quedar otra que acabar contigo, Pad.

James apuntó a su amigo con la varita.

-Remus por favor ayúdame, porque no me entero de nada. Yo sólo me he levantado y me he ido al baño y cuando he salido, él estaba así. Lo juro.- levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

-Creo...que James está enfadado porque ayer estuviste todo el día desaparecido con Lily. SU LILY, como él acaba de decir...y llegaste a horas inapropiadas de la noche. Repito: con SU Lily.

-Prongs, pero eso es genial, por fin has admitido que te gusta- dijo Sirius sonriendo. Se acercó a su amigo, pero James empuño su varita contra él. Sirius retrocedió.

-¡Joder Sirius! ¡Que piensa que te has liado con Evans!-dijo Remus que veía que Sirius seguía sin enterarse de nada.

-¿Con Evans?¿Con Lily...quiero decir...TU Lily? ¿Pero estás loco o qué? ¡Yo jamás haría eso!

-Remus me dijo ayer: "Lleva toda la tarde con Lily por ahí. Estaban buscando un sitio tranquilo, algún aula vacía o un dormitorio..no se." Explícamelo, chucho.

Sirius se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Remus y se acercó a su mesilla.

-Esto es lo que estábamos haciendo ayer tú Lily y yo.

Le tendió un trozo de papel. No, no era un trozo cualquiera. Era un retrato de Sirius en el aula de tranformaciones, sentado en su habitual pupitre. Los trazos eran limpios. Sirius sonreía abiertamente y los ojos parecía que estaban vivos. Guau...

-¿Te lo ha hecho Lily?

-Sí. Mira, está firmado. ¿No me matarás por tener la firma de _tu Lily_, verdad?

-Joder Padfoot. Lo siento. Creo que he perdido la cabeza.

-No seas idiota.-Sirius se sentó con él en la cama y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ambos miraban el retrato de Sirius.- Por fin te has confesado. Remus y yo ya lo sabíamos pero, así está mejor.

-Remus eres un cabrón. Tú me has hecho creer que...

-Déjalo, ya ha bajado a desayunar.

-Maldito lobito. Lo ha hecho a posta.

-Necesitabas ayuda James, eso es todo. Deberías darle las gracias.

-No he dormido nada en toda la noche...

Remus bajó al Gran Comedor y sonrió al ver que Mary estaba sola en la mesa. Localizó a Jack, que desde su mesa de Hufflepuff la vigilaba. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirse sus cereales.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el cabreo?- preguntó el prefecto.

-No.

-¿Y ya has terminado de jugar con el libro de ayer? Es muy peligroso Mary.

-No. Me da igual.

-¿Cómo has conseguido sacarlo de la sección prohibida?

-No te importa.

-Si me importa.

-Que te den, Lupin. Supera tu complejo de padre.

-Eres insoportable.

-Tú también.

-Y guapa.

-Tú...¿me estás vacilando o qué?

El chico se había acercado peligrosamente a ella.

-Estamos en el comedor y es la hora del desayuno. Todo el mundo va a verte si intentas volver a besarme.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?

-Sé que si te importa. La gente no va a hablar bien de tí. No soy buena para tu reputación.

-Jack nos está mirando. Y no tienes ni idea de mi reputación.

-Me da igual que ese idiota nos mire. Me da asco. Y no tengo mucha idea, pero se que a todas tus "amiguitas"no les sentaría bien que me besaras, eso es todo.

-Como ese tío vuelva a intentar acercarse a ti, lo borro del mapa. Prefiero que mis "amiguitas" se enfaden, antes de vuelvas a besarle a él.

-Soy libre, Remus Lupin, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.- Mary se levantó y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Remus y Jack se levantaron a la vez. En el pasillo, se encontraron.

-Aléjate de ella.

-¿Vas a obligarme?

El primer puñetazo, Jack no lo vio venir. El segundo sí, pero estaba bastante asustado como para defenderse, y le sangraba la ceja. Cuando iba a llegar el tercero, que iba derecho a la boca de su estómago, apareció Mary.

-¡Remus, basta!

Lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró. Y Jack pudo dejarse caer al suelo.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Te pueden quitar la placa por esto!

-Me da igual la maldita placa. ¡Joder!

Mary le arrastró como pudo hacia un cuarto de escobas vacío.

Remus estaba enfadado, tan enfadado que ni siquiera se había fijado en el reducido espacio que ambos ocupaban. Mary lo miró en silencio mientras él intentaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Sabes que Susan les ha acusado de violación? ¿O es que Lily no te lo ha dicho?

-Remus...lo siento...no sabía nada. Lily no...¡joder! Si llego a saber esto no me habría enfadado porque quisieras protegerme.

-¡Tienen tanto dinero que sus padres han pagado a un puto abogado que les ha salvado el culo!¡A los tres! ¡Y ella encima ha quedado de mentirosa!¡No soporto cómo te mira! ¡No...!

Cubrió el poco espacio existente entre ellos y rodeó al merodeador con sus brazos. Lo abrazó hasta que la respiración del chico de ojos dorados se relajó. Remus posó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la muchacha. Respiró su dulzón perfume y cerró los ojos.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mi Mary. Te he besado. No opusiste mucha resistencia, pero tú niegas que quisieras hacerlo...Te deseo desde hace mucho. Pero...jamás podría hacer algo así. Ni a ti ni a ninguna otra mujer. Me repugnan esos tres. Desde que McGonagall convocó a los prefectos y nos explicó lo que había pasado, que estuviéramos alerta...

-Vamos a buscar a todos. Tenemos que hacer una reunión urgente. Mi amigos tienen que saber toda la verdad y los tuyos también. Vamos a darles su merecido.

Se separó del Merodeador. Remus gruñó y ella sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta. Salió Mary del cuarto de las escobas y detrás Remus que miró al lugar donde habían dejado al imbécil ese en el suelo. No estaba. Pero se encontró con los ojos azules y desorbitados de su amigo.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES EN EL CUARTO DE LAS ESCOBAS CON MI PRIMA? ¿TE VOY A CORTAR LOS HUE...?

-Sirius, calla. Luego te damos todos los detalles si quieres- Mary no estaba para bromas. Remus sonrió por la cara roja que estaba poniendo su mejor amigo, que luego pasó a ser verde y después morada.

-¿Detalles? ¡Eres un puto pervertido!- se abalanzó sobre Remus que no podía parar de reír.

-Tengo algo importante que decir, joder!- dijo Mary- Potter, ¿has visto a mis amigos?

-Están desayunando- dijo James que iba a intentar separar a Sirius, que estrangulaba a Remus.

-Como la hayas dejado embarazada, maldita bola de pelo...¡te la corto!

-Ella ha pedido el traslado. Se va a Drumstang.-terminó Lily.

Estaban todos en la sala de los Menesteres. Todo fue un caos. Durante un rato lo único que se escuchó fueron insultos y amenazas verbales contra los tres Huffies. James pensaba en escribir a sus abuelos para ver si podían hacer algo.

-No se puede hacer nada, James. La sentencia está recurrida y la han vuelto a perder. Los magos no aceptan lo de las drogas. Es un producto muggle y dicen que si ella no estaba bajo la maldición imperius o alguna poción, que estaba dando su consentimiento. Da igual que ella introdujera sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Según McGonagall lo único que se veía era una chica medio dormida manteniendo relaciones con tres tíos borrachos uno detrás de otro. No la pegaron.

-¡Porque no les hacía falta! Estaba completamente ida.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- Todos se miraron decididos. Empezaba la acción.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**vinnesa**


	5. Los Agobiadores REEDITADO

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J y a su Magnífico y Mágico Mundo.**

Capítulo 5: los "agobiadores"

Remus y Lily hacían su ronda de perfectos bien entrada la noche.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Sirius? El dibujo está genial.

-Si te digo la verdad, Lupin...bastante bien. Hasta ahora es el que mejor se ha portado. No se movió nada.

-Porque es un presumido y quería que el dibujo saliera bien hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Lo conoceré...

-Me vino bien, cuando estoy aquí siempre dibujo y pinto las mismas caras, y algunas ya no representan mucha dificultad para mí.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a dibujar así?

-Doy clases desde pequeña...cuando entré en Hogwarts tuve que dejarlo, claro. Pero siempre las retomo en verano y doy algún pequeño cursillo en Navidad.

-¡Eh! Vosotros- gritó Remus. Dos estudiantes intentaron esconderse tras una estatua. Os hemos pillado, salir.

Se acercaron. Ashley y HansFranz, un Ravenclaw de sexto.

-Sabéis que a estas horas no se puede salir. Diez puntos menos para cada uno. A vuestras Salas Comunes.- dijo Remus.

Ambos se fueron sin rechistar, pero se despidieron apasionadamente delante de Remus y Lily.

-Llamame antigua o chiflada si quieres, pero no entiendo las relaciones de ahora.- dijo Lily mientras proseguían hasta el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Joder Remus, que hay que explicarte todo. La novia de James...ahí dándose el lote con otro delante tuya, sin inmutarse.

Remus empezó a reírse.

-¿Lo dices por Ashley? Me parece que eres la única que no se ha enterado en todo el castillo. Creo que hasta Dumbledore lo tiene que saber ya. Han cortado. Lo dejaron ayer.

-Ah. Pues no. No lo sabía.

-No eres tan antigua como quieres aparentar ser, Lily.

-Te equivocas. Lo soy. Es que vosotros tres sois unos adelantados de vuestro tiempo.

-Me ofenden tus palabras.

-Mentira. Os encanta ser así. Sois el centro de atención en todo momento. Todas las chicas quieren salir con vosotros y a todos los tíos les gustaría ser como vosotros.

-No todas.

-Oh...¿alguna chica a logrado resistirse a los encantos del merodeador tranquilo? No me lo puedo creer- la pelirroja se empezó a reír.

-Pues si. Exactamente.- Remus cambió la expresión de su cara.

-Lo siento Remus, hablaba en coña.

-Tranquila. Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo. Digamos que ella no tiene un...buen concepto de mi. Y dime: ¿Tiene la señorita Evans a alguien?

-En estos momentos no.

-En estos momentos eh? No se nada de ti Lily y somos amigos desde hace...cuatro años?

-Si, desde que nos nombraron prefectos.

-Pues no es justo. Tú sabes de mis novias, ex y amantes y yo no se nada sobre ti. Desembucha.

-Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya, Lupin.

-No me sirve...

-Está bien...digamos que he tenido...dos novios.

-¿Dos? ¡Y nunca has hablado de ellos! ¿Porqué?

-Nunca salió el tema hasta ahora.

-¿Los conozco?

-mmm...uno fue mi profesor de arte un verano.

-¿Qué? No me esperaba esto de ti, Evans.- Remus se empezó a reír al ver que la cara de Lily adquiría el mismo tono que su pelo. -¿Cuántos años tenía...treinta y uno?

-No te rías, desvergonzado. ¡Y no! No tenía treinta y uno. Tenía veinticinco.

-¿Y el otro?

Acababan de llegar frente a la Señora Gorda. Dieron la contraseña y entraron.

-El otro es un chico de Hogwarts. Pero ya te lo contaré otro día. Estoy muy cansada Remus.

-¿Os gusta dejarnos con la palabra en la boca o qué?- replicó el Merodeador viendo alejarse a Lily escaleras arriba.

-¡No lo dudes!- gritó la chica por las escaleras.

Cuando Remus entró en su habitación, Sirius y James estaban ultimando los preparativos para la venganza del día siguiente contras los Huffies.

-¿Qué tal la ronda Lunático?

-Espero que hayas cuidado bien de MI pelirroja- dijo James sonriendo- No se porqué demonios he tardado tanto en confesároslo, si me siento mucho mejor hablando de ella como si fuera de mi propiedad.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mientras James se reía con ganas.

-De eso quería hablarte justamente, James.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Lily?- James se levantó de golpe.

-No...pero no se si te van a gustar mucho las noticias. Siéntate.

Cuando Remus le contó su conversación, James le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Con su profesor? ¿De veinticinco años? ¿Pero esta de qué va?

-James no seas egoísta tío. Tú has salido con un montón de chicas.- dijo Sirius mientras recogían todos los frascos de las pociones y los libros.

-¿Y quién será el imbécil de Hogwarts que ha salido con ella? ¿Y cómo se nos ha podido pasar por alto?

-Una cosa está clara, James. Lily no es virgen.

-¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de escepticismo que al buscador no le gustó ni un pelo.

-VEINTICINCO AÑOS, James. VEINTICINCO.

-Tendré que empezar a presionarla, para que se vaya dando cuenta de que soy el hombre de su vida. Mañana, después de la venganza la acorralaré en un pasillo y...

-Genial. Entonces pasaremos la noche en la enfermería.- dijo Sirius.

James le ignoró y se metió al baño silbando alegremente. ¡Mañana era el gran día!

A las cuatro de la mañana. Un organizado grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor mantenía una pacífica y secreta reunión en la Sala Común de su Torre.

Lily Evans intentaba pegarle a James Potter con el atizador del fuego que había cogido de la chimenea.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre intentar besarme? ¿Eras idiota? ¡Acabas de terminar una relación larga subnormal!¿Te crees que me voy a liar contigo, cuando hace dos días te tirabas a la tía esa? ¡Tú no estás bien! ¡Ven aquí que te voy a quitar las ganas de que vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Maldito asqu..!

-Eres una creída Evans. ¿Porqué no quieres salir conmigo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapo para tí? ¿O es que no tengo los años suficientes? Igual si esperas a que cumpla los veinti...

-James haz el favor de cerrar la puta boca.- dijo Remus enfadado.

-¡Remus eres un chivato de mierda!- dijo Lily cambiando de dirección y acercándose al licántropo agarrando el atizador como si de un bate de béisbol se tratase.- No te vuelvo a contar nada. ¡Traidor! ¡Al ataqueeeeee!

Matt la petrificó cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros del chico de ojos dorados. Sirius se reía por lo bajo mientras los amigos de la chica no entendían nada.

-Mira Lily si quieres matarlos, yo te ayudo después del desayuno, en serio. Pero tenemos esto entre manos y es importante. Esos tres tienen que pagar lo que han hecho. -tras las palabras de Mary todos asintieron con solemnidad. - Así que ahora mismo voy a despetrificarte y vas a dejar el atizador al lado de la chimenea. Vamos a colarnos de una puta vez en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Dicho y hecho.

Lily fue despretrificada, dejó el atizador junto a la chimenea, les lanzó una mirada asesina y un bufido a James y a Remus y se sentó junto a su amigo Matt, que la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

-Venga...tranquila...-Lily se apretujó fuertemente contra el cuerpo de su amigo y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que decía Sirius.

-El plan es el siguiente: Mary y Asthon van a rondar por las habitaciones de Filch. Chicos...es muy importante que no nos pillen. Si nos pillan, estoy seguro de que nos expulsan. Lo que vamos a hacer, seguramente es un delito. Si veis que Filch o la señora Norris salen y nosotros estamos todavía allí...hacer lo que sea que llame su atención. Tirar a la puta gata por un ventanal si hace falta. ¿De acuerdo?

Mary y Asthon asintieron con convicción.

-Remus y Thomas: vosotros tenéis que quedaros haciendo guardia en la puerta de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Nadie puede veros, porque sospecharían de vosotros enseguida y nos la cargamos. Vosotros llevaréis la capa. Si alguien pasa por allí o veis que quiere entrar, le lanzáis un confundus. Da igual quién sea. Como si es Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo.

-El resto..tenemos que subir. Anoche conseguí la contraseña de la Sala Común..espero que no la hayan cambiado. Se nos puede caer el pelo si nos pillan. ¿Alguien quiere abandonar? Ahora es el momento.

Pero nadie quería. Esa noche Susan se había marchado a Durmstang y si la ley mágica no hacía nada por ella, lo iban a hacer ellos.

-Está bien. Los tatuajes mágicos no se pueden quitar de ninguna manera. Pasados diez años, la tinta comienza a borrarse y entonces sí que hay algún hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para borrarlos, pero tendrán que esperar diez largos años. Me gustaría ver cómo les salvan el culo sus papis con dinero.

-Sirius...estás seguro de que podrás realizar el _desmaius _sin varita?- preguntó Lily.

-He estado practicando con Remus antes de acostarme. Estoy seguro de que podré, no es magia avanzada Lily. Los dejaremos inconscientes, se beberán la poción para el dolor y les tatuaremos. No podemos dejar rastros que puedan seguir en nuestras varitas.

Lily miró a Remus. El prefecto asintió muy seguro de la capacidad de su amigo.

-Está bien.

-La tinta ya está preparada. Sólo hay que calentarla un poco antes.

-¿Quién se ha encargado de las plumas?

-Yo- dijo Sam. Le pasó tres plumas para tatuar improvisadas por ellos esa tarde.

-Vamos, no podemos esperar más- dijo Asthon incorporándose- se nos hace tarde y quizás haya algún madrugador.

La llegada hasta la habitación de los huffies había sido relativamente tranquila. No se habían encontrado con nadie, pero estaban muy nerviosos y eso hacía mella en todos.

Cuando entraron Sirius se fue acercando uno a uno a los cuatro chicos de la habitación y realizó el _desmaius_ en todos los que dormían, incluido a Robbin, para que no se despertara y les pillase. Les hicieron beber a los tres huffies la poción para hacer desaparecer el dolor y mientras esperaban a que hiciera efecto, Sirius se colocó junto a la puerta con el mapa del merodeador en la mano, para vigilar que nadie de la casa se acercase hasta allí.

James calentó la tinta y cargó las tres plumas. Se las repartieron entre él, Matt y Lily y cada uno se dispuso a tatuar a uno de los chicos. Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos, los tres habían acabado.

Recogieron todo, volvieron a tapar a los tres muchachos que dormitaban ajenos a todo y tras un _fregotego _limpiaron los restos de sangre de las sábanas.

Salieron de allí pitando y en media hora el grupo entero se encontraba otra vez en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Esa mañana, cuando Jack se despertó fue directamente al baño. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y salió para vestirse.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama.

Sus compañeros de cuarto le vieron y se desvistieron con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros.

En el torso de los tres muchachos, desde el pecho hasta el ombligo,con letras grandes e irregulares, rezaba la misma frase:

"SOY UN PUTO CERDO VIOLADOR"

En la habitación de los Merodeadores, volvía a haber una reunión. Habían desmontado las improvisadas plumas tatuadoras. Remus se encontraba frente a todos.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- dijo Sam.

-Lo que hemos hecho es un delito, Sam- dijo Asthon mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.- Es más seguro si ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que lo hemos hecho.

La rubia asintió.

-Por lo menos las pulseras de cuero nos recordarán que hemos hecho algo todos juntos, aunque ni siquiera sepamos qué es.

Remus se puso frente a ella primero. Le lanzó un _Obliviate _que luego repitió con todos. Cuando terminó, sus compañeros de casa le miraron extrañados. ¿Qué hacían a las seis de la mañana, todos ahí?

Remus sonrió.

-Lily, tienes un papel en la mano.

La pelirroja miró el trozo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano. Era de su puño y letra:

-Cuando lea esto, tengo que _desmemoriar_ a Remus. ¿Remus?

El licántropo simplemente asintió.

Y en dos segundos, el único de toda la habitación que recordaba porqué estaban todos ahí a esas horas de la mañana...también lo olvidó.

Los días siguientes fueron raros para todo el alumnado de Hogwarts. Inspectores registrando varitas y haciendo preguntas de lo más extraño a todo el mundo. Una semana después, se dieron por vencidos y fuera lo que fuera que estaban investigando terminó.

Jack, Steve y Simon abandonaron el colegio un par de semanas más tarde.

-Eso se avisa, hombre- decía Sirius durante el desayuno la primera semana de noviembre- No nos ha dado tiempo a vengarnos de ellos.

-Es muy raro- decía Remus- antes de que vinieran todos esos tipos del Ministerio a acosar a todo el colegio, dejaron de jugar a quidditch y de ir a clase. Creo que toda esta movida tenía algo que ver con ellos...

-¡Ojalá sea que han vuelto a abrir el caso de Susan!- dijo Lily. -Se merece justicia, se ha quedado embarazada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó James.

-Se lo escuché decir a McGonagall y a la señora Pince en la biblioteca, era tarde y pensaban que no había nadie. Pero yo estaba terminando mi trabajo de pociones y las escuché sin querer.

-Pobre chica. Ojalá esos degenerados encuentren la horma de su zapato por ahí, y les jodan pero bien.-sentenció Sam.

Llegó Remus:

-En serio, no soporto a Zabinni. Está consiguiendo que odie mi asignatura preferida.

-Pues a mí me parece muy buen profesor- dijo Lily- es muy estricto, pero eso nos vendrá bien para los ÉXTASIS.

-Es que la opinión de una mujer no cuenta contra él- dijo Asthon- que se os ve el plumero a todas, os ha encandilado con sus ojos verdes.

-Mentira- dijo Sam.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Lily- también han ayudado su mandíbula, su pelo, sus brazos..

-Su culo- dijo Mary.

-Vale, yo quería ser más fina, Mary.

Las tres empezaron a reírse.

-A mí no me hace ninguna gracia, Evans. En quién tendrías que fijarte sería en mí, no en él.

-Potter, hemos empezado este año con muy bien pie, y lo estás echando a perder...-dijo Lily harta del temita. James llevaba dos semanas insoportablemente empalagoso.

-Sólo respóndeme a una pregunta Lily...eres virgen? La madre de mis futuros hijos tiene que serlo hasta llegar a mí.

-¿Es un requisito indispensable, Potter?

-Por supuesto.

-¡NECESITO UN TÍO QUE ESTA NOCHE QUIERA ACOST...!- los gritos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Sam, que le tapó la boca.

-¿Estás loca o qué?

Todo el comedor les miraba. Lily le dirigió a James una mirada de suficiencia.

-Con eso ya me has contestado, Evans.- James sonrió de medio lado. Y como recompensa recibió un trozo de tostada que Lily estaba comiendo justo en toda la frente.

-¿Cómo están mis dos chicos favoritos?- dijo Mary al llegar al aula de pociones. Asthon y Matt sonrieron.

-Estábamos divagando sobre las pulseras que llevamos todos. ¿Sabes que ellos también las llevan, verdad?

-Sí...ya me había dado cuenta. Es un verdadero misterio, pero son bonitas. Son de las que hace Sam.

Se colocó bien la pulsera de cuero negro que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-¿Vendréis mañana a ver el partido, verdad?

-Oh...vamos...Sam y Lily no dejan de darme el coñazo pero es que no tengo ganas. ¡Si os los vais a comer! Hufflepuff ha tenido que meter a dos de la reserva desde que se largaron esos idiotas...¿para qué voy a ir a ver un partido que ya se cómo va a acabar?

-Para mezclarte con la plebe en las gradas, señorita...¿Pues para qué va a ser? ¡Para animarnos!- Asthon no podía creer las palabras de su amiga.

-Que el quidditch me aburre. Es superior a mí. Veros alardear a todos de musculitos y sonrisitas...puaj.

-Pues si no vienes, voy a decirle a Lupin que no lo vas a hacer y te perseguirá por todo el castillo. Tienes razón, sin duda alguna es más entretenido- dijo Matt.

-Y si lo haces, yo le diré a Potter que eres el ex de Lily al que tantas ganas tiene de conocer.

-Me la suda Potter, si no lo sabe ya es porque Lily no le quiere dar más cuerda de la que tiene el solito.

-Yo tengo ganas de que se entere.- dijo Asthon sonriendo- Te mirará. Mirará a Lily. Te volverá a mirar...y a partir de entonces cada vez que os abracéis o os deis un beso, aparecerá con la varita y Lily le pegará un soberano tortazo.

-Eres muy retorcido Asthon, búscate un hobbie- dijo Matt a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Mary llegó esa tarde a su habitación, Sam estaba enfrascada en sus pulseras (que vendía por catálogo) y Lily estaba brocha en mano haciendo un experimento.

-Llevo una hora buscándoos por todo el castillo. Podíais haberme avisado de que os ibais a quedar aquí.

-A Sam le han solicitado un pedido urgente para mañana, está ahí enfrascada con su cuero, hilo, aguja y demás cachivaches. Yo desde verano no pinto nada. Estoy llamando a mi musa pero no tiene cobertura.

-¿No tiene qué?-replicó Mary sin entender.

-Nada, déjalo. Estoy escuchando a los beatles, a ver si me inspiro para pintar algo.

Mary se lanzó a su cama en plancha y soltó un enorme suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lily dejando los pinceles y acercándose a su amiga mientras se limpiaba los restos de pintura de las manos.

-Lupin- contestó la morena desde debajo de su almohada.

-¿Otra vez? Otro pesado. En vez de los Merodeadores deberíamos llamarles los "Agobiadores". ¿Se ha metido contigo? ¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez?

-Si se mete conmigo no hay ningún problema Lils.- La morena se incorporó en la cama y aceptó el abrazo que le brindaba Sam. - Le mando a la mierda y se acabó. El problema es cuando se pone...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se pone?- preguntaron las dos amigas intrigadas.

-No os había dicho nada hasta ahora, porque creí que se le pasaría pero...joder...¡es que ya no puedo más!

-¿Qué te hace?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues yo voy caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo vale?- las dos Gryffindor asintieron- entonces, él aparece a mi lado, ¡no se ni de dónde sale! Y me susurra cosas como que huelo bien. O que le gustaría que yo le besase. O que ha soñado conmigo y no era un sueño para menores.

-¡Que fuerte!-dijo Sam- está igual de salido que Sirius.

-Y que Potter -añadió Lily con conocimiento de la causa.

-Es que yo ya no sé que hacer, de verdad. Al principio me molestaba pero...es que hoy me he dado cuenta de que voy por el pasillo y estoy esperando a que él venga y me suelte cualquier cosa de esas!

-Uff...-dijo Sam- hay que reconocer que Remus es muy sexy...

-¡Pero luego cuando estamos todos se comporta contigo normal!-añadió la pelirroja.

-Si...es que Sirius le tiene terminantemente prohibido que se acerque a mí- añadió Mary bufando- creo que esa es otra de las cosas que me atrae de él. Que ha Sirius no le gusta para mí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?-dijo Sam.

-Mira ya somos mayorcitos- contestó la morena.- Aguantaré todo lo que pueda y el día menos pensado me abalanzaré sobre él y me lo comeré..

-¡Por Merlin, qué juventud!- dijo Lily imitando a su madre. Todas se rieron.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme vuestra opinión si queréis, que me interesa.**

**A cuidarse!**

**Vinnesa**


	6. Primer partido de quidditch REEDITADO

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. y a su Magnífico y Mágico Mundo.**

**Capítulo 6 REEDITADO: El primer partido de quidditch**

Ya terminaba la cena en el Gran Comedor y cuando los profesores empezaron a levantarse, muchos alumnos lo hicieron también. Entre ellos, todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, a los que James habían amenazado y obligado a estar bien descansados para el partido del día siguiente.

-¡Todos a dormir antes de las once!-había dicho el capitán al terminar el último entrenamiento. -Ni novias, ni novios, ni tareas. ¡Esta noche todos a descansar! ¡Si Sirius...tú también!

A la mañana siguiente a las ocho de la mañana James, Sirius,Asthon y Matt irrumpieron en la habitación de las chicas para despertar a Sam y a Lily, que la noche anterior se habían comprometido a hacer de comentaristas de el encuentro. La pobre Monserrat Capacaíada estaba en la enfermería tras haberse permutado la garganta con la de su lechuza, y la señora Pomfrey todavía no había conseguido que dejara de ulular. Así que la comentarista (de Ravenclaw) estaba oficialmente de baja.

Asthon había abierto las ventanas de par en par mientras James descorría los doseles de las camas. Sirius, equipado con un cazo y una cuchara sopera daba vueltas por toda la habitación haciendo sonar su improvisado tambor.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, todas arriba o os meto un cucharazo!- iba cantando el merodeador muy contento.

-Lily...-murmuró Sam intentando taparse la cara con la almohada- dime cómo coño nos dejamos convencer para hacer esto...

-La maldición imperius, sin duda- murmuraba la pelirroja con voz ahogada bajo sus mantas, que había conseguido volver a arrebatarle a Matt. Su amigo sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella en un ataque de cosquillas que hizo que James adoptara la posición de ataque tras arrancarle a Sirius de las manos el cazo que el moreno estaba utilizando para armar escándalo. Sirius fue rápido y le retuvo.

-James...no montes un numerito ahora. Le necesitamos para ganar.

James odió las palabras de su amigo porque sabía que tenía razón. No podía hacerle daño físico a su guardián. ¡El quidditch era lo más importante! Así que dejó de mirar cómo Lily se retorcía en su cama bajo las manos ágiles de su guardián, que la recorrían el abdomen y los pies. Salió de la habitación echo un basilisco y el recuerdo del pijama verde de Lily haciendo contraste con su alborotado pelo rojo y su pálida piel estuvo con él hasta que se montó en la escoba.

DDDDDDD

Mary estaba en las gradas centrales. No quería ir a ver el partido, pero después del alboroto que su primo había montado con el cazo y la maldita cuchara ya no pudo volver a dormirse así que...

Lily y Sam, comentaban alegremente el partido, vigiladas de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Pero, por Merlín! ¡Este tío está cegato!- chillaba Sam, refiriéndose a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff.-¡Mira chaval, o te espabilas o no le vas a colar ni una a nuestro Matt!- gritó la rubia que recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento del guardián de Gryffindor.

Unos cuantos abucheos de la casa de Hufflepuff se hicieron oír en las gradas.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Menos humos!-añadió la pelirroja en defensa de su amiga.- Le hemos prometido a McGo que íbamos a comentar de una forma justa y eso lo que estamos haciendo...si son unos paquetes...son unos paquetes!

-Señorita Evans...-se oyó a la profesora McGonagall por detrás

-¡Por Merlín McGo lo que usted intenta hacer es censurarnos!- chilló Sam, que le arrebató la palabra a Lily. -¡NO A LA CENSURA!¡NO A LA CENSURA!

La grada de Gryffindor empezó a gritar mientras Sam les dirigía con la varita a modo de batuta.

McGonagall irrumpió en la zona de los comentaristas a los cinco minutos escoltada por el profesor Slughorn y la profesora Sprout.

Aún entre los tres, les costó lo suyo conseguir que Sam y Lily se despegaran del micrófono mágico. Finalmente, mientras Slughorn desde el suelo, intentaba sujetar a Sam por las piernas y Sprout le hacía un placaje a Lily que la derribó inmediatamente, la jefa de Gryffindor consiguió llegar al preciado micrófono sujetándose el caído moño, ya que Lily desde el suelo le había puesto la zancadilla y casi se da de morros (-pero Profesora Sprout, ¿cómo se le ocurre ponerle la zancadilla a McGo?- gritó la pelirroja, con voz ahogada desde el suelo.)

Dos goles de Gryffindor después, Sam y Lily comentaban el partido otra vez, después de comprobar el maravilloso poder de persuasión de la pelirroja.

-¡Contemplad el maravilloso juego en equipo del los dos golpeadores de Gryffindor, que acaban de derribar a un cazador de Hufflepuff!-chilló la pelirroja entusiasmada.-¡Genial, sin duda los dos mejores golpeadores de la temporada, Sirius Black y Asthon Hurley!

La parte femenina de las gradas rugió. Sirius y Asthon chocaron sus bates en señal de victoria. Sirius dio una vuelta de honor a las gradas sonriendo a todas sus admiradoras. Una mirada reprobatoria de James y las burlas de Sam y Lily desde el micrófono le hicieron volver al juego un poco colorado.

-Pero si vamos a hablar de buenos jugadores centrémonos en el capitán y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, James Potter!-dijo Sam mientras sonreía al castaño -Con un equipo tan bien liderado va a ser difícil que perdamos este y los demás partidos!-alegó la rubia-¿Habéis visto la precisión y la puntería de Lisa, nuestra golpeadora?¡Otro tanto más! ¿El recuento Lily?

-¡Gryffindor 70, Hufflepuff 10!- gritó entusiasmada la pelirroja.

-¡Guau...!-la voz de Sam resonó por encima de los bramidos de la multitud de las gradas. -¿Ahora me creéis lo que decía al principio del partido?

DDDDDDDDD

-Creí que el quidditch no te interesaba lo más mínimo.

Mary quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza pero se contuvo. ¿Cómo había podido encontrarla entre tantísima gente?

-No me interesa Lupin. Tus amigos me han despertado y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿Cómo cojones me has encontrado entre tanto hufflepuff? Creí haberme camuflado bien.

El chico de ojos dorados sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su oído.

-Te he...olido.

Mary se llevo un mechón de pelo negro a la nariz. ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Era imposible! Seguramente la había seguido desde la torre.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas que haría contigo...si te abure el quidditch.- El licántropo se puso tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se sonrojó y se propuso no apartar la vista de la bludger que en esos momentos se dirigía hacia ellos velozmente y...

Remus la tiró al suelo con brusquedad. La bludger rompió la madera que estaba justo en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaban sus cabezas.

-Lo siento Mary- dijo el prefecto mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Pero la chica ya no escuchaba. Sus sentidos se habían paralizado completamente. El cuerpo del chico contra el suyo... Lupin olía tan bien...Masculino, guapo, fuerte, inteligente...¿de dónde narices provenía ese cosquilleo tan placentero?

Se giró hacia él con cara de malas pulgas. El merodeador se preparó para una reprimenda y ella se lanzó sobre el, le agarró con brusquedad del cuello y le besó.

Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin separar sus labios un milímetro de ella. Mary le besaba con furia. Se había rendido a sus encantos y estaba enfadada por eso. Benditos reflejos pensó Remus. La atrajo hacia él por la cintura y correspondió a los sedientos labios de la gryffindor.

La apretó contra él. Sus labios eran suaves pero ella no lo estaba siendo lo más mínimo. Hundió las manos en el cuello de él. Remus apretó más si cabe su estrecha cintura contra él.

Ninguno de los dos iba a parar. Era una lucha.

La gente comenzó a cuchichear y a señalarles sin discreción.

-No estamos solos, Mary...quizás deberíamos controlarnos- susurró el chico de ojos dorados haciendo un gran esfuerzo y separándose de ella. Sus profundos ojos negros le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Pero la chica hizo algo que él no se esperaba en absoluto. Le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos.

Cuando bajaron de las gradas Remus volvió a acercarse a ella y la acorraló contra la madera de la grada y su cuerpo. Ahora no se le iba a escapar, no había nadie que no centrara su atención en el partido. La miró con deleite. Su alborotado y largo pelo negro, sus facciones delicadas, ese...olor suave que desprendía y él podía reconocer en cualquier parte. Los ojos oscuros de ella le miraban con burla. Malditas hormonas- pensó el licántropo acercándose a ella con brusquedad. Le hubiera gustado seguir mirándola pero ella le recibió con los labios abiertos y sonrisa juguetona. Sus bocas se encontraron en un choque brusco y húmedo. Él recorrió su boca con la lengua con lentitud y acarició sus piernas sobre las medias negras que llevaba. Subió lentamente las manos hacia la falda. Sabía que se la estaba jugando pero...¡había esperado mucho! Tenía que intentarlo aunque ella volviera a pegarle una patada en sus partes más nobles.

-Aquí todavía pueden vernos Lupin. Vamos a la torre.

El licántropo no se lo pensó dos veces. La sujetó de la mano y los dos corrieron hacia el castillo. ¿Cómo que malditas hormonas? ¡Benditas...benditas!

DDDDDDDDD

En el campo, James aguzaba la vista, volando a gran velocidad y abarcando todos y cada uno de los rincones del campo, para evitar que se le escapase la snitch.

No podía ocultar en el rostro su felicidad. El partido había salido a pedir de boca. El equipo entero había dado lo mejor de sí, y ahora era su turno de poner fin al partido atrapando la snitch antes de que la consiguiera la buscadora de Hufflepuff.

Seguía escuchando los comentarios graciosos de Lily y Sam en el palco del comentarista. La profesora McGonagall intentaba de nuevo impedirles que comentaran, pero por lo visto las dos chicas habían encantado el palco y a los tres profesores les estaba resultando imposible entrar. Cada vez que intentaban pisar la madera de dicha zona, chocaban contra una especie de pared invisible que les hacía rebotar a varios metros de distancia. La profesora Sprout se hacía la indignada mientras McGo y Slughorn se divertían chocándose una y otra vez y siendo empujados unos cuantos metros. Se levantaban, se reían, y volvían a acercarse al palco de carrerilla.

-Menos mal que Dumbledore no ha podido venir, si no, otro que estaría ahí, corriendo hasta al palco y saliendo volando dos metros una y otra vez- pensó James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De repente, un destello dorado pasó rozando a la altura de su hombro. El merodeador se puso inmediatamente al acecho. Se incorporó con la escoba y salió volando a gran velocidad tras la pequeña pelota dorada. Las gradas enmudecieron.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y en la buscadora de Hufflepuff que le pisaba los talones. A James no le costó mucho dejarla más atrás aún, y el resto de jugadores de Hufflepuff a la desesperada, empezaron a interponerse en el camino de James hacia la snitch.

Esquivó peligrosamente a un cazador, y siguió tras la estela dorada de la pelota.

Fue el turno de Sirius y Asthon de actuar. Se pusieron cada uno a un lado de James por detrás en señal de amenaza. Ningún otro componente del equipo de Hufflepuff se atrevió a interponerse.

-¡VAMOS POTTER, TÚ PUEDES HACERLO!-chillaba Lily- ¡YA CASI ES TUYA!

-¡VENGA CAPITÁN!-bramó Sam, muy metida en su papel de comentarista.- ¡QUE HOY LOS GRYFFINDOR LA VAMOS A LIAR COMO MERLÍN MANDA!

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!¡ANIMO POTTER!

Medio minuto más tarde, James dirigió su mano derecha hacia la gradas. En ella, la pequeña pelota dorada intentaba mover sus pequeñas alas, luchando por escapar.

El equipo de Gryffindor, ya en el suelo, se abrazaba eufórico mientras las dos comentaristas gritaban más eufóricas todavía.

DDDDDDDDDD

Remus despertó en su cama de la torre hacia las tres del mediodía. Se incorporó de un salto. Estaba completamente desnudo. Se acercó a la puerta de baño mientras se ponía los pantalones vaqueros, que estaban desperdigados, junto al resto de su ropa, por el suelo.

-¿Mary?

Tocó la puerta del baño, que se abrió lentamente con un chirrido.

No había nadie.

Se metió en la ducha de mal humor. ¡Se había largado! ¿Pero qué cojones? Si quieres guerra la vas a tener...

DDDDDDDDDD

Mary estaba en el cuarto de baño de su habitación, metida en la bañera a rebosar de espuma. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya basta - se reprochó mentalmente- ¡no hay motivos para sonreír! ¡Te has acostado con Remus! ¡Lo habéis hecho tres veces! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Se habrá enfadado...te has largado sin despedirte...Bueno...es que tampoco ibas a decirle nada. Gracias por los orgasmos Remus, te veo a la hora de la cena? Imbécil. Tienes que huir. Ahora no puede cogerte por banda o...

-¿Mary?- las voces de Lily y Sam resonaron desde la habitación.

Las ignoró. Estaba muuuuuy agusto. No quería ver a nadie.

La pelirroja entró al baño:

-¡Se puede saber de qué vas! Te hemos buscado por todo el castillo!

-¡HEMOS GANADO!- Chilló Sam eufórica entrando tras la prefecta.

Mary asintió sin abrir los ojos si quiera.

-¡Te has acostado con Lupin!- chilló Lily. Mary quiso morirse allí mismo. ¡Era imposible que ellas supieran nada!

-¿Pero qué dices?- espetó enfadada incorporándose un poco en la bañera. Sam le tendió una toalla y la morena se apresuró a cubrirse y a salir.

Su amiga rubia también le miraba con ojos perspicaces. Rehuyó su mirada.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Te has acostado con REMUS LUPIN!

-Pero es que se te nota en la cara joder. Mira que sonrisa tienes y ¡Te brillan los ojos!- dijo Lily asombrada.

-No digáis tonterías...yo no...él no...

-Bueno, supongo que ese mordico que tienes también nos da una pista...esta mañana no lo llevabas-dijo Sam aguantándose la risa.

Mary se volvió echa una furia hacia el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió a ella misma con el pelo rizado totalmente desordenado, el rostro sonrojado, los labios rojos e hinchados...y una marca oscura justo sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-¡!

DDDDDDDDDD

-No lo entiendes...¡es que necesito pintar algo diferente!

-Lily...yo te quiero- decía Sam. Ambas estaban en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena. Ninguno de sus amigos había llegado todavía.- Pero creo que eso es un paso muy importante en nuestra relación...no puedo dejar que me pintes desnuda. ¡Estás loca! ¿Y si alguien ve el cuadro? Sabes que me moriría de vergüenza. Pídeselo a Mary o a Asthon...igual ellos se dejan, que son más desinhibidos que yo.

-Puff...Mary no está en condiciones de ponerse desnuda ante nadie ahora mismo...¡Con Lupin! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y Asthon no me dejará. Imagínate lo que pensaría la petarda de Nicole si se llegara a enterar...bastante celosa es de nosotras ya...

-Lily es que ya sabes que lo de posar no se me da bien...-seguía diciendo la rubia mientras se servía la cena.-¡Y menos desnuda!

-No tendrías que estar completamente desnuda...podría taparte con una tela o algo si te da mucha vergüenza...

-Lo siento Lily...pero es que no puedo- la rubia se empezó a reír incontrolablemente. -Me pregunto si no estás ya verdaderamente chiflada...

-Porfa...porfavor...- la pelirroja hizo un puchero.

-Eres un poco pesadita ¿sabías?

-Sí-dijo Lily dramatizando- Matt y tú no paráis de recordármelo a cada momento...y esto me está hundiendo psicológicamente...no podéis verlo pero...me duele...-Lily intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse mientras Sam la miraba divertida- cuando empiece a piropear a Vernon Dursley...espero que caiga sobre tu conciencia.

-Evans...no he podido evitar escucharos- James Potter se acercó a ellas por detrás- ¿No creerás en serio que voy a dejar que pintes desnudo a nadie?

-Potter...cállate.- Lily cogió el cuchillo con gesto amenazador.

-No. Una señorita decente no va pidiendo por ahí a la gente que pose desnuda para ella.

-Potter...te estoy avisando.

-En todo caso si alguien tiene que posar desnudo para tí, soy yo...como futuro padre de nuestros pelirrojos hijos.

Lily le lanzó el cuchillo, que James esquivó no sin dificultad y se levantó de la mesa sin ni siquiera haber probado bocado. Sam y James la vieron alejarse hacia las puertas enfurecida. La rubia se rió con ganas y James la miró malhumorado.

-¿Crees que se ha enfadado un poco conmigo?

-¿Un poco, Potter? Creo que vas a tener mucha suerte si la próxima vez que te vea no te lanza tres cuchillos a la yugular...

DDDDDDDDDD

-Genial...uff...creo que...he batido mi propio récord...tres minutos...-Mary estaba cogiendo aire antes de entrar a la biblioteca.

Entró haciendo el mínimo ruido. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Se acercó a la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, y le pidió el libro. Ésta le indicó una de las últimas estanterías, al lado de la sección prohibida mientras ponía el cartel de "vuelvo en veinte minutos" al que últimamente les tenía acostumbrados.

-Vaga...-murmuró Mary mientras se dirigía al fondo. No había ni un alma por allí. Eran las diez, y todo el mundo estaba cenando. Luego tendría que pasarse por las cocinas. Tardó bastante en encontrar el maldito libro, que para colmo de males, eran dos tomos y cada uno pesaba lo suyo. Al sacarlos de la estantería, a través del hueco que había quedado, pudo ver la que seguramente sería la única mesa que estaba ocupada por alguien, y ese alguien no era otro que Lupin.

Se quedó mirándolo un rato. No supo cuanto, estaba embobada mirando al merodeador. Había que reconocerlo, Remus estaba como un tren, pero ése día, cuando apenas ocho horas antes había estado con ÉL en SU cama, estaba especialmente guapo. Leía un libro de Defensa, muy concentrado, con la silla echada hacia atrás, el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, los botones de arriba de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata sobre la mesa. Terriblemente sexy.

Los dos libros pesaban lo suficiente como para que ya le empezaran a doler los brazos de sujetarlos, así que intentando no hacer ningún ruido, los apoyó en la estantería sin dejar de mirar al merodeador. Lupin no se movió ni un ápice, señal inequívoca de que no había notado ningún movimiento cerca. Mary cerró los ojos y respiró con suavidad rezando todo lo que sabía. Solo faltaba que ahora él pensara que ella le espiaba.

Se dio la vuelta sigilosamente para largarse de allí, pero una mano alrededor de su cintura la detuvo. Su cuerpo pegó un brinco reconociendo esa mano y ese...endemoniadamente sexy olor del chico.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar?- le susurró el prefecto al oído mientras recorría su cintura con las manos. Y descendió. En ese momento supo que estaba perdida.

Cuando sintió la mano del chico entre su falda un gemido incontrolado salió de su boca. Y se maldijo por ello. Con movimientos lentos y circulares...el chico la estaba matando. Con la mano que tenía libre, el merodeador le apartó el pelo del cuello y hundió su rostro en él. Le besó el cuello y subió hacia su oreja. Con sus manos ágiles, las bragas de Mary descendieron hasta los tobillos sinque ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se tensó al notar las frías manos del chico en su lugar más íntimo. ¡Estaban en la biblioteca! ¡Cualquiera podía pillarles así! Remus la rodeó y se puso frente a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Dime que no quieres que te bese ahora...-susurró frente a su boca mientras introdujo uno de los largos dedos, que el merodeador movía con tanto acierto bajo su falda, en ella.

Mary no dijo una palabra. Y Remus por supuesto, la besó. Ella aprovechó el beso para ahogar un gemido en su boca y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, mientras él se afanaba entre su falda y poco a poco, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo la apoyó en la estantería. Profundizaron el beso, jugando con sus lenguas... Remus descendió por el cuello de la chica, Mary, sentía fuego por cada parte de su cuerpo que el merodeador tocaba y dejó escapar otro gemido de placer más intenso que el anterior. El chico siguió descendiendo, besando sobre el uniforme cada parte de su cuerpo que hayaba a su paso . Su pecho, abdomen, cintura...acarició sus piernas y volvió a incorporarse. Le dio un último y largo beso mientras sacaba su mano derecha de la falda de ella. Después se separó y se alejó con una sonrisa.

-No tenías que haberte ido esta tarde sin avisar.

Mary se quedó sola, respirando entrecortadamente y contempló con asombro que su ropa interior había vuelto a su sitio.

DDDDDDDDDD

-¡Asthon! Espéranos tío- Asthon se dio la vuelta y vio a Sirius y a James que se acercaban a él.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?-preguntó Sirius.- Como corras tanto te va a sentar mal la cena.

-He quedado con Sam- contestó el rubio riéndose.

-¿En serio que entre tú y Sam no hay nada?-dijo sonriendo James. Asthon negó con la cabeza.

-Qué va. Ni entre Sam y yo, ni entre Lily y Matt, ni entre Lily y yo, ni entre Mary y Matt... Sólo somos amigos.

-Pues dais el pego.-dijo Sirius.

-En serio, no estamos liados entre nosotros.-dijo Asthon mientras subían hacia la torre- no sabéis la de cosas que hemos oído por ahí al respecto-añadió riendo.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntaron los dos merodeadores.

-¡puff...! cosas de lo mas variadas: que si Matt y yo éramos pareja, que si yo estaba liado con Sam y Mary a la vez, que en realidad hacemos orgías en la habitación de las chicas todos los sábados...de todo un poco.

Sirius y James estaban asombrados. Creían que eso sólo les pasaba a ellos. Cada semana salía alguna chica que mentía y se inventaba increíbles noches con cualquier merodeador.

-Vaya, no me había enterado de que os lo montabais tan bien-bromeó Sirius.

-Ya ves -Asthon le siguió el juego.

-Pero, tu y Mary fuisteis novios ¿no?-preguntó James, que sí que había oído algo referente a eso. Sirius le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

-¡Qué va! Puedes estar tranquilo Sirius.- el aludido cambió la expresión- Sólo hicimos creer a todo Hogwarts que si. Mas que nada para que las chicas...me...dejaran en paz un rato.

-Eso sí que no lo entiendo-dijo Sirius- Llevas siete años en Hogwarts y ¿todavía no te has liado con ninguna tía de aquí?

-Es que tengo novia-dijo Asthon- desde hace tres años.

Sirius y James abrieron los ojos como platos.¿TRES AÑOS? Su relación mas duradera había sido como mucho de un mes y medio (James).

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron interesados.

-No la conocéis. Es una muggle. Se llama Nicole.-dijo Asthon mientras ponía cara de tontito recordándola.

-Pero tú eres hijo de magos ¿no? ¿dónde la has conocido?-preguntó James todavía impresionado.

-Me la presentaron Matt y Lily cuando fui a pasar un verano a casa de Matt.

-Ah...por eso el otro día Lily tuvo que quitarte de encima a Bridget...-dijo Sirius.

-Si, pero no hay nada entre nosotros-dijo Asthon.- Lo que pasa es que algunas no entienden cuando les digo que no quiero nada con ellas o que tengo novia.

-Se a lo que te refieres- dijo Sirius.

James puso los ojos en blanco y Asthon sonrió mientras cruzaban la entrada a la Sala Común.

DDDDDDDDDD

James y Sirius seguían en la Sala Común hablando con unas chicas se sexto cuando Lily Evans bajó de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas tan tarde, Evans?- preguntó James levantándose de la butaca y acercándose a ella.

-Me voy a hacer la ronda Potter. ¿O es que también tengo que pedirte permiso para eso?

-¿Ha estas horas? ¡Son las doce y media! No hay nadie rondando por los pasillos ahora. No hace falta que vayas. Es bastante tarde.

-Si quieres, Potter, discute mañana con McGonagall mi horario como prefecta pero ahora no tengo ganas de aguantarte. Tengo prisa. Adiós.

-Voy contigo.

-¡Potter!-dijo de bastante mal humor- TENGO que hacer una ronda porque es mi DEBER de prefecta. ¿Tampoco puedo hacer eso?-dijo mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la salida del retrato.- No voy a pintar a nadie desnudo por los corredores, no te preocupes.

El agujero del retrato se cerró. James se dirigió a las escaleras.

-James- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a por la capa y el mapa. No puedo dejar a mi pelirroja sola por el castillo a estas horas.

-No seas idiota. Se va a enfadar contigo. Ahí tienes a Boni que lleva toda la noche lanzándote indirectas...Está muy buena...

James miró a su amigo como si estuviera loco y subió a su habitación.

Atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y fue a la caza de la pelirroja que en esos momentos pasaba por la puerta del despacho de McGonagall.

La siguió durante bastante rato. Lily iba muy entretenida tarareando una canción mientras sujetaba la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. Varias veces se dio la vuelta, y apunto estuvo de chocar con James que la seguía muy de cerca. Demasiado de cerca. ¿cómo puede ser que no me haya reclamado como mía antes?-se preguntaba James.- es una chica valiente, inteligente, bonita, dulce (con quien quería). Seguro que había un montón de babosos tras ella. Tenía que encargarse de ellos.

La pelirroja de sus sueños se dirigía al vestíbulo...y salía a los terrenos. ¿Tenían los prefectos derecho a salir a los terrenos? Le sonaba que Remus le había dicho que no. Los terrenos también estaban prohibidos para ellos pasadas las doce, y esa hora ya había pasado hacía rato.

¿No tendría una cita? Igual había quedado con alguien. ¿Para qué iba a salir Lily fuera del colegio pasado el toque de queda? Se apresuró a seguirla y maldijo al ver que estaba lloviendo a cántaros y que hacía un viento que pelaba que la pelirroja no parecía sentir. La siguió hasta el campo de quidditch muerto de curiosidad. Todo era muy raro. Pero fue con cuidado porque al estar mojada, la capa de invisibilidad hacía que se pudiera notar un poco su silueta.

Su asombro fue en aumento al ver que la pelirroja se tumbó en el suelo, boca arriba, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. ¿Estaba loca? ¡le iba a dar algo como siguiera ahí mucho tiempo!

-Realmente esta chica no está bien- murmuró James mientras se acercaba a ella con paso decidido.

Pero al llegar a su altura se detuvo en seco y la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía ampliamente. No había notado su presencia.

-Es preciosa-pensó James mientras la miraba detenidamente.

En ese momento, la pelirroja, alertada al haber notado movimiento a su lado, abrió sus bonitos ojos verdes y clavó la mirada sobre James.

DDDDDDDDDD

**Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por la paciencia a los que seguís leyendo esto.**

**Vinnesa. Hasta pronto!**

**Si le dais al botón de review...soy una autora más feliz!**


	7. Lily y James REEDITADO

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. y a su Magnífico y Mágico Mundo.**

**Capítulo 7 REEDITADO: LILY Y JAMES **

En ese momento, la pelirroja, alertada al haber notado movimiento a su lado, abrió sus bonitos ojos verdes y clavó la mirada sobre James.

James, se asustó. Pero era imposible que ella le hubiera visto.

Lily, se frotó los ojos para ver si no la estaban engañando y asegurarse de que esa zapatilla deportiva que acababa de ver desaparecer a escasos diez centímetros de distancia de ella, no era lo que realmente le había parecido.

-¿Potter?-preguntó asombrada mientras se incorporaba. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza. Estaba segura de que eran las zapatillas negras de Potter.

-Esto...bueno Evans verás...yo...- ¡Maldita pelirroja perspicaz!.

-¿Vienes a comprobar que no estaba pintando a nadie desnudo?- dijo Lily sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras acercaba su mano temblorosa al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Últimamente James Potter se había pegado tanto a ella, que acertó al lugar exacto donde estaba el buscador. Sabía perfectamente a qué altura estaba su cabeza cuando estaba frente a ella. Ese pensamiento le preocupó.

Agarró la suave tela mojada y tiró de ella. James Potter la miraba con cara de susto mientras se alborotaba el pelo mojado.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo y dónde estaba?- preguntó el chico asombrado.

-¿Es una capa de invisibilidad?- preguntó Lily mientras la miraba maravillada.

-Pues...si..-dijo James mirando a la chica receloso.

-Es alucinante- dijo Lily. Se la tendió a él y cuando él la cogió, se estrujó la falda, que estaba empapada.- ¿A qué has venido, Potter?

-No quería que te pasara nada.- dijo James intentando desviar la mirada del bonito cuerpo de la pelirroja que se acentuaba más al tener toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

-Vaya, pues gracias, supongo.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.- No es la primera vez que tengo una ronda a estas horas. ¿Qué crees que hay en el castillo a estas horas? ¡Nada! Todo el mundo está durmiendo

-Lo se. También quería hablar contigo.-dijo James deshaciéndose de la capa, que al mojarse pesaba mas. Con un simple encantamiento reductor la volvió del tamaño de un pañuelo y se la metió en el bolsillo. Se volvió a desordenar el pelo salpicando agua por todo lados.

Miró a Lily. La pelirroja le miraba divertida:

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada –dijo Lily sin poder evitar sonreír mas ampliamente- es que tienes una pinta muy graciosa- dijo señalándolo.

James frunció un poco el ceño:

-Pues mira quién fue a hablar- la pelirroja dejó de reírse y se miró. Volvió a reírse:

-Pero yo estoy aquí porque he querido.

-Esta bien tu ganas-dijo James. Lily tenía unos ojos preciosos tan...verdes. Se sentía como en una nube mientras la miraba.

De repente se oyó un ruido. Como el chasquido de una rama al romperse. Había sido casi inaudible, de hecho, Lily no lo había oído, pero su oído de merodeador no lo pasó por alto. Se acercó a Lily y le murmuró un- ¡vamos!- mientras se la llevaba hacia las gradas cogida de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó extrañada la chica una vez se resguardecieron bajo las gradas de madera.

-Shh...-dijo él mientras se acercaba mas a ella y le ponía un dedo en los labios. La pelirroja se quedó muda y quieta. No entendía lo que James estaba haciendo: ¿qué pasaba?

Por otro lado, James seguía mirándola detenidamente mientras estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que se diera cerca. Si les pillaban ahí, la bronca y el castigo iban a ser memorables. Sintió unas fuertes pisadas, y segundos después pudieron distinguir a través de la lluvia cómo Hagrid entraba al castillo. Pasado un tiempo, los dos seguían quietos, muy juntitos. Lily no sabía porqué no podía moverse. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía: aléjate, aléjate de él. ¡pégale un empujón y de paso un tortazo por acercarse tanto! Pero había otra vocecilla, a la que Lily hizo mas caso: realmente Potter huele muy bien. Además hace mucho frío, y su cuerpazo... er...esto su cuerpo te da calor. Mejor quédate ahí quieta hasta que se mueva.

Por otro lado, el buscador tenía serios problemas para controlarse.

Espabila James, es sólo una chica. ¿qué puede tener de especial o diferente a todas con las que has estado? Nada. Tú nunca te habías comportado así, tan...vulnerable. Es una chica normal y corriente. Vale, admite que es muy guapa, tiene un bonito cuerpo, unos ojazos en los que podrías perderte,...Está bien James, serénate. Vamos a buscarle las cosas malas y así seguro que dejas de verla tan...¿perfecta?- James negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esos extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Volvió a mirar a Lily, que en esos momentos miraba hacia la puerta de Hogwarts. James se dio cuenta de que sin saber muy bien como, una de sus manos estaba puesta en la cintura de Lily, y lo mas extraño es que a esta no parecía importarle. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y seguramente no se habría percatado de la mano que el merodeador tenía puesta sobre ella.

-Parece que ahora llueve menos-dijo Lily girando la cabeza hacia el. Se quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia.-¿Te parece si entramos ya? ¿Nos cubrirá tu capa a los dos, si nos volvemos a cruzar con Hagrid?

-Claro-dijo James muy nervioso separándose de ella. Le tendió la mano- vamos.

-Por favor que nos encontremos a Hagrid...por favor Merlín, que nos encontremos a Hagrid. Te juro que si haces que Lily y yo nos tengamos que juntar tanto bajo mi capa...estudio todos los días...por favor...-pensaba el merodeador mientras se dirigían al castillo.

DDDDDDDDDD

-¿Y no crees que Lily está tardando demasiado?- Preguntó Sam. Ella y Mary estaban metidas en la cama. Había tenido que sacar a la morena a rastras de la bañera otra vez. Resulta que Lupin era tan pervertido a más que Sirius.

Mary leía en su cama, intentando dormirse.

-Pues no se...¿hace cuánto que se ha ido?

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos-dijo Sam.

-¿Y cuánto suele tardar normalmente?

-Una...media hora o así...quizás menos.

Ambas se miraron. Esperaremos quince minutos más y si no viene. Iremos a buscar a Asthon y a Matt.

DDDDDDDDDD

James casi se puso a dar saltos en mitad del pasillo cuando en el mapa merodeador divisó dos puntitos que se acercaban a su pasillo: Hagrid y Filch.

Gracias Merlín...gracias.

-Espera Evans viene alguien.

Lily se paró a su lado. James se puso frente a ella y cubrió a ambos con la capa invisible.

-Agáchate un poco o se nos verán los pies- dijo Lily empujándole hacia abajo. El chico quedó de rodillas. Al ir a agacharse ella, se tambaleó y cayó, pero James le agarró antes de que se hiciera daño e hiciera ruido y la atrajo hacia él.

-Shh...ahí vienen...-ambos estaban acurrucados en el suelo. James mantenía a Lily abrazada a él. Pasaron a su lado Hagrid y Filch y James notó cómo Lily aguantaba la respiración. Tenía su suave pelo rojo tan cerca...estaban empapados y hacía frío, pero James pensó que era el mejor momento de su vida.

-Un momento Hagrid...hay huellas de pisadas por aquí.

James tapó la boca de Lily con su mano justo antes de que esta fuera a dejar escapar un gemido. Ambos miraron las huellas. Se notaba perfectamente que eran pisadas de dos personas.

-Claro...son las mías...acabo de pasar por aquí. Vamos necesito que me ayudes con esa acromántula.

Filch dirigió una mirada suspicaz alrededor y siguió los enormes pasos de Hagrid.

Cuando cerraron la puerta del castillo, Lily se permitió respirar.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos. James de rodillas y Lily acurrucada sobre él. Tan cerca...

DDDDDDDDDD

-¿Sam?...¿SAM?- Mary zarandeaba a su amiga que se había quedado dormida.

-Te oigo..te oigo...no chilles.

-Estoy preocupada por Lily, todavía no ha llegado.

-¿No? ¿Se puede saber donde está? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Llama a la policía! ¡NO! ¡A McGonagall! ¡A Dumbledore!- Sam se había levantado de la cama y estaba intentando ponerse una sudadera por la pierna.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte?-preguntó Mary, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa.

-¡Estoy tranquila!

-¡Yo también!

-¡PUES NO LO PARECES!

-¡PUES TÚ TAMPOCO!

-¡ME VOY A BUSCAR A MATT Y A ASTHON!

-¡OS ESPERO EN LA SALA COMÚN!

-¡NOS VEMOS!

-¡ADIÓS!

DDDDDDDDDD

-Perdona Potter, te estoy aplastando- dijo Lily levantándose rápidamente. La capa de invisibilidad se escurrió hasta el suelo. -¿QUÉ COJONES HA PASADO AQUÍ LYLLIAN? -se reprochó mentalmente.

-No me aplastas Evans- dijo James incorporándose de mala gana.- No se dónde demonios metes todo lo que comes, no pesas nada. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- dijo Lily frotándose los brazos efusivamente. - Estamos empapados y hace frío, eso es todo. Además me ha entrado hambre.

-Igual me paso por las cocinas antes de volver a la Sala Común. Si no no voy a dormir bien.

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta, puedo hacerlo sola.

-¿Sabes ir a las cocinas?

-¡Por supuesto!¿Por quién me tomas?

Pasaron por las cocinas y salieron con un montón de bollos recién horneados.

Lily estornudó.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó James mientras le ofrecía un bollo.

-Que si...- dijo Lily volviendo a estornudar.

-Te castañean los dientes Evans, estás jodida de frío.

-Por eso tenemos que darnos prisa, y llegar pronto a la Sala Común...

-Otra vez...-dijo James parándose de golpe. Había escuchado unos pasos.-Viene alguien.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily intentando escuchar algo...era imposible.

-Coge la capa de mi bolsillo Evans y cúbrenos.

-¿Y porqué no cojo yo la fuente de los bollos para que tus manos queden libres?

-No la vas a coger tú porque quema. Espera...la sala de los menesteres rápido. Ambos corrieron a la puerta que acababa de materializarse frente a ellos. Entraron y Lily cerró el pestillo.

-Los bollos huelen demasiado. Sabrán que había alguien.- dijo Lily dándose la vuelta.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta a James se le pasaron las ganas de volver a su habitación. La sala era realmente acogedora. Llena de cómodas y mullidas butacas, un diván, muchas chimeneas encendidas, mantas y hasta libros.

Lily se acercó directamente a la chimenea para resguardarse en el calor que desprendía. James la siguió y se sentó a en una butaca. La miró. Estaba realmente preciosa a la luz del fuego.

-Te vas a quemar James, deja los bollos en la mesa..

-Si-admitió James-me he saltado mi tentempié de media noche y estoy hambriento.

-Espera...déjame que vea tus manos- dijo Lily sentándose a su lado. El chico tendió las palmas hacia ella. Lily le acarició la piel con la punta de los dedos. Las tienes ardiendo.

-Estoy bien Evans.-dijo James mientras pensaba que no era lo único que tenía ardiendo en esos momentos.-Deberíamos secarnos. Creo que te has acatarrado.

Lily asintió y ambos se secaron con ayuda de sus varitas. Cuando terminaron volvieron a recostarse en las butacas. Lily cogió un bollo.

-¿Crees que Filch rondará mucho por el pasillo?- preguntó mientras intentaba que no se le escurriera el chocolate por la barbilla.

-Es bastante pesado, así que seguirá un rato.- James volvió a rezar a Merlín para que Filch estuviera toda la noche ahí fuera y ellos tuvieran que quedarse dentro.

-Creo que mis amigos estarán preocupados- dijo Lily- Nunca tardo tanto en hacer las rondas. Seguro que están reunidos en la habitación pensando en dónde puedo estar o incluso estén pensando en llamar a Dumbledore si no aparezco rápido-dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos a ver si has acertado-dijo James sacando del bolsillo de la túnica el mapa.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-añadió. De inmediato apareció el mapa de Hogwarts.-Pues parece que sí que hay reunión-dijo riendo-pero en la sala común, y Remus y Sirius también están.

-¿A ver?-dijo Lily acercándose a James y sentándose a su lado.- Pobrecillos, no sabrán qué hacer...Cuando vuelva me van a matar.

James se levantó y cogió una manta.

-Me parece que esto va para largo. Tápate que mañana tus amigos me van a matar a mí como pilles una pulmonía.

DDDDDDDDDD

-¿Dónde pueden estar?-preguntaba preocupada Sam mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Asthon.

-¿Y si salimos a buscarlos?- preguntó Mary.

-No se por qué os preocupáis tanto-dijo Sirius mientras bostezaba- si está con James estará bien.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que esté con Potter- dijo Mary mientras le dirigía una mirada de hielo a Remus que el licántropo se limitó a ignorar.

-Cuando vuelva no se va a librar de una buena bronca-dijo Matt entre enfadado y preocupado.

-No te enfades Matt, igual le ha pasado algo y ella no tiene la culpa- intentó hacerle razonar Asthon.

-Pues ya puede ir preparándome una buena excusa porque no me voy a creer cualquier tontería-replicó el castaño testarudo.

-¡Ya está bien!¡Dejad de preocuparos!-dijo Sirius- Están juntos y bueno...seguramente no habrá podido resistirse a los encantos de James, en un rato apareceran los dos por esa puerta cogidos de la mano, colorados y despeinados.

-No vuelvas a insinuar nada parecido Black- dijo Sam- Lily no es una cualquiera.

-Yo no he dicho nada, tu te has montado tu propia película en tu linda cabecita-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Mira Black...-Sam se estaba preparando para soltarle toda serie de burradas que se le pasaran por la cabeza.

-Voy a darme una vuelta a ver si los encuentro- dijo Remus incorporándose. Salió de la Sala Común no sin antes pasar por detrás de Mary y pellizcarle el trasero.

DDDDDDDDDD

-Potter...-Lily bostezó y se apoyó incoscientemente en él. -¿Sigue Filch ahí fuera?

James miró el mapa y miró a Lily, tan cerca suya, tan calentita. El punto de Argus Filch indicaba que el celador estaba en su habitación, probablemente durmiendo.

-Si Evans...sigue fuera.

-mmm...que pesado...

Y se durmió.

DDDDDDDDDD

-Chicos-dijo Remus apareciendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda- he recorrido todos los pasillos y no están.-Su voz sonaba preocupada.

DDDDDDDDDD

James se despertó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba abrazado a Lily. La pelirroja dormía plácidamente acurrucada sobre él. Le pareció un ángel. Cerró los ojos y respiró su aroma. Estuvo tentado muchas veces de acariciarle el pelo, ese pelo suave y sedoso que le volvía loco. Pero se contuvo. Ella se daría cuenta. Llevaba toda una noche sin cagarla con ella y no quería que se enfadara con él porque él la estuviera tocando mientras dormía.

No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que empezó a notar que Lily se estaba moviendo.

-hmmm...

Se hizo el dormido.

Lily tardó en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Miró como James "dormía", realmente era muy guapo. Sonrió. Al final no habían subido a la habitación. Los chicos iban a estar muy enfadados, sobre todo Matt. Ya le pediría disculpas mas tarde. Se movió un poco. La chimenea estaba casi apagada, y el cuerpo de James le daba calor. No supo porqué, pero volvió a recostarse junto a él.

James rezaba para que ella no notara los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ¡Se había abrazado a él! ¡Y no estaba dormida! Lo había hecho plenamente consciente de sus actos. Si lo mataban ahora no se quejaría. Moriría feliz.

Lily necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para volver a incorporarse.

-James...-susurró mientras le daba golpecitos en la cara- James...- el chico arrugó la frente, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las pestañas.

DDDDDDDDDD

-Vamos a tener que decírselo a Dumbledore-dijo Sirius, que a esas alturas sí que estaba preocupado.

-Teníamos que haberlo hecho ayer a la noche-dijo Sam mientras intentaba llenar un vaso de leche. Estaba temblando y toda la leche se derramó sobre la mesa. Sirius limpió todo con un hechizo y le llenó el vaso.

-Gracias-murmuró la rubia sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

No habían dormido en toda la noche y todos tenían unas ojeras que superaban a las de Remus después de una noche de luna llena. Miró a todos los demás. Matt estaba blanco, no podía articular palabra alguna, Mary y Remus miraban todo el rato hacia las puertas como esperando que Lily y James aparecieran como si nada, y Asthon estaba mirando a un punto fijo de la mesa de los profesores sin darse cuenta de que la cuchara que tenía elevada a la altura de la boca estaba vacía.

-No me lo puedo creer-murmuró Remus después de un largo silencio, y se levantó corriendo hacia una de las puertas del comedor. Todos miraron qué estaba pasando y se les desencadenó la mandíbula al ver llegar a dos sonrientes Lily y James como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Esto es intolerable...-oyeron murmurar a Matt antes de que todos se abalanzaran sobre los recién llegados:

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTABAIS?

-¡HEMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADOS!

-¡TODA LA NOCHE EN VELA!

-¡NO LLEGABAIS!...¡NI UNA SOLA SEÑAL DE DÓNDE ESTABAIS!

-¡DE SI ESTABAIS BIEN O MAL!

-¡HASTA HEMOS IDO A LA ENFERMERÍA CON EXCUSAS TONTAS PARA VER SI ESTABAIS ALLÍ!

-¡ESPERO QUE NO OS HAYÁIS LIADO!

-¡PUES YO ESPERO QUE SI! ¡QUÉ MENOS!

-¿ES QUE NO TENÉIS COMPASIÓN?

-¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN YA!

-¡Y QUE SEA BUENA!

-¡POR VUESTRA CULPA TENGO OJERAS Y NO VOY A ESTAR TAN IRRESISTIBLE COMO SIEMPRE!

-¿NO DECÍS NADA?

-¡ESTOY ESPERANDO!

Lily y James se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Sus amigos estaban muy enfadados, y encima menudo espectáculo estaban montando en el Gran Comedor.

-¡ENCIMA CON CACHONDEO!- dijo Sam muy enfadada.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en todo el comedor. Todo quedó sumido en el mas absoluto silencio.

-¡SALID AHORA MISMO DEL COMEDOR!-chilló enfurecida la profesora- ¡Y DIEZ PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNO!-cogió aire, estaba realmente enfadada como pudieron comprobar por el rubor en su rostro-¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

Los chicos no esperaron a que se lo repitiera dos veces y salieron corriendo. Una vez cerraron la puerta del Comedor...

-Perfecto, encima me quedo sin desayuno-murmuró James, lo que hizo que Lily se riera. Aunque realmente no quería hacerlo porque sus amigos seguían muy enfadados, como pudieron notar.

-Esto...-Lily puso la voz de típica-niña-buena-que-no-ha-roto-un-plato-en-su-vida- ¿ya os habéis desahogado?-murmuró.

-Creo que no deberías de haber dicho eso Evans-oyó murmurar a James antes de que empezaran a chillar otra vez como los locos que eran.

-¿CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO HACERNOS ESTO?

-¿Y VUESTRO SENTIDO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD? ¡AL MENOS EL TUYO LILY!-James se hizo el ofendido ante las palabras de Mary.

Y siguieron gritando un poco, porque al ver que Lily y James simplemente les aguantaban la mirada sin contestarles, se enfadaban mas. Hasta que al final la única persona que se quedó gritando fue Sam, que había empezado a decir cosas que no venían a cuento:

¿Y CUANDO ME TIRASTE AL SEÑOR RANITA POR LA VENTANA?¡DIME QUE TE HABÍA HECHO EL POBRE PELUCHE! ¡NO SE MERECÍA ACABAR EN EL FONDO DEL LAGO!¿SABES?¡BAJÉ A BUSCARLO Y NO ESTABA!¡NO ESTABA, LILS!¡SEGURO QUE PASÓ POR EL APARATO DIGESTIVO DEL CALAMAR GIGANTE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!

Optó por callarse un poco sonrojada al ver las miradas de incredulidad de los tres merodeadores.

-Sam, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo-dijo Lily intentando contener la risa, no con muy buenos resultados

-¡Me da igual!¡Tenía que decírtelo!¡Tenía esa espina clavada!-dijo Sam que volvía a enfadarse otra vez. Todos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

-¿Vais a explicarnos de una vez qué ha pasado?-preguntó Matt mirando directamente a Lily, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Todos se quedaron bastante impresionados por el comportamiento de la prefecta. Matt tenía verdadera influencia sobre ella.

-Bueno...-comenzó- cuando salí a hacer la ronda pasé por el vestíbulo y salí a los terrenos y...

-¿Saliste a los terrenos?-preguntó Sirius- los prefectos también lo tienen prohibido ¿no?-preguntó en general.

-Si bueno pero...

-¡pero si ayer a la noche estaba diluviando!-continuó el merodeador sin creérselo

-Ah, claro...-dijo Sam llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Asthon, Mary y Matt parecieron comprenderlo también, lo que hizo que Remus y Sirius se sintieran tontos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus

-Debimos de haber supuesto que iría a los terrenos si estaba lloviendo-dijo Matt con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lily y su manía de "sentir el agua"-dijo Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Remus y Sirius no hacían sino incrementar su asombro. ¿no podían explicarse de una vez?

-Oye que yo lo he probado y no está mal-dijo Matt mientras le dirigía a Lily una sonrisa. El mismo sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo enfadado con ella.

-¿"Sentir el agua"?-preguntó Sirius

-Sí- afirmó Mary- se sienta, mejor dicho se tumba en el suelo cuando llueve mucho y se queda ahí quieta, pensando en sus cosas mientras "siente el agua"-concluyó. Remus y Sirius miraron a Lily como si estuviera loca.

-Bueno, el caso es que nos encontramos y decidimos volver al castillo-dijo James bastante harto. Tenía muchísima hambre y quería irse ya a las cocinas.- Pero en el pasillo nos encontramos con Hagrid y Filch y tuvimos que escondernos, casi nos pillaron entramos a la sala de los menesteres y Filch estuvo hasta tarde dando vueltas por ahí- mintió- y...nos quedamos dormidos y por eso no hemos podido ir. ¿Todo aclarado?-preguntó. Todos asintieron- Pues vale. Nosotros lo sentimos mucho y os prometemos que no volveremos a hacer nunca nada igual..bla, bla, bla, todo ese rollo...y vamos a las cocinas que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Después de toda esa charla, volvió a reinar el silencio, y un rato después, cuando a todos se les había pasado el cabreo, asegurados de la inocencia de sus amigos, que simplemente se habían dormido, todos fueron a las cocinas para darse un buen desayuno.

-¿Te has liado con él, Lily?- preguntó Sam mientras se adelantaban.

-¡No!

Remus y Sirius, que iban cada uno a un lado de James le miraron interrogantes.

-No nos hemos liado- susurró James.

-¿Y entonces porqué estás tan contento?- preguntó Remus

-Si...tienes sonrisa de bobo- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Porque ha dormido toda la noche abrazada a mí. Igual todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Pero soy el hombre de su vida, su subconsciente me lo ha revelado.- sonrió ampliamente.

Sirius le pegó una colleja en la cabeza y Remus comenzó a reír.

-La he tenido tan cerca...

DDDDDDDDDD

**Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por la paciencia a los que seguís leyendo esto.**

**Vinnesa. Hasta pronto!**

**Si le dais al botón de review...soy una autora más feliz!**


	8. Vacaciones separados REEDITADO

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. y a su Magnífico y Mágico Mundo.**

**Capítulo 8 REEDITADO: Vacaciones separados**

-James estás de un pesado- se quejó Sirius mientras ambos intentaban terminar a tiempo una redacción que McGonagall les había mandado para el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Además Evans a vuelto a enfadarse contigo-dijo Remus mirando hacia la ventana. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Algunos grupos de alumnos jugaban a lanzarse bolas frente al lago.

-Porque me pilló intentando entrar a su habitación- dijo James sin dejar de sonreír- quería dejarle una nota en la mesilla...

Sirius y Remus le miraron con fastidio.

-Y robarle unas braguitas...

Remus estalló en sonoras carcajadas, pero Sirius tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa?- replicó Sirius- que se te ve el plumero Prongs...no la dejas en paz.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo. ¡Además tengo que descubrir con quién estuvo saliendo! ¡Me dan ganas de lanzar una maldición a cualquier tío que veo hablando con ella. Que no son pocos, además...

-¿Se lo has preguntado? -dijo el chico de ojos dorados, viendo que su amigo estaba desesperado.

-¡No! ¡No me lo dirá! ¡Estoy seguro! Creo que cuando dice que va a pedir como regalo de Navidad no volver a verme...lo dice en serio.

-Tienes a todas las mujeres de la escuela enfadadas- dijo Sirius dejando olvidada su redacción- ¡Y tú también!- dijo señalando al lobito.- ¡Dicen que soy el único que no las ha abandonado! ¿Se puede saber qué neurona se os ha fundido ahí dentro?

-¿Demasiado trabajo para tí, Padfoot? -Inquirió Remus con una mirada burlona. Sirius fingió ignorarle.

-Creo que me he...enamorado.

Sirius se cayó de la silla armando un gran escándalo. Remus se atragantó con el chocolate que estaba comiendo.

-¿QUÉ?

-James...un Merodeador no se enamora, lo sabes- dijo Remus mirando fijamente a su amigo, que estaba colorado hasta la coronilla.

-¡Joder y qué queréis que le haga!

-¡Pues te des...des...desenamoras!¡ Y punto! ¡Antes de la hora de la cena!- añadió Sirius mientras se incorporaba y levantaba la silla bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince.

-Sirius...-Remus intentaba aguantar la risa.

-¿Pero tú te crees que yo lo he elegido? ¡Me he enamorado de la única tía que pasa de mí! ¡Que me ignora! ¡Me quiere lejos! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Pero prefiero que me pegue un tortazo a que ni me mire!

Remus y Sirius le miraron completamente serios. Y...asustados.

-¿Por qué me haces esto James...no éramos felices antes?

-Lo siento. - dijo Remus.

-No os preocupéis por mí chicos...al final, Evans caerá. Tengo todo lo que queda de curso para convencerla.- Recogió sus cosas.- Voy a buscarla, ahora sale de runas.

Los dos merodeadores siguieron a su amigo con la mirada. Sirius bufó y Remus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que podemos ayudarle a que se cure?

El prefecto miró a su amigo y sonrió de medio lado.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas...

* * *

-Lily es que lo que no entiendo es que no lo pueda saber. Es mayorcito.

-Matt, no es él. Es por tí. Sé que si se entera vas a ser el centro de todas sus bromas y no quiero.

-Se defenderme solito Lily, parece que no me conoces joder.

-Potter es capaz de echarte del equipo Matt, está insoportable. Esta mañana le ha lanzado un petrificus a Diggory porque le ha escuchado decir que iba a pedirle un libro a Lily.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Mary?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Porque yo estaba detrás de él- dijo Mary sonriendo- en el fondo hasta me parece un poco romántico.

-¿Pero qué cable se le ha cruzado para no dejarme en paz? Si siempre nos hemos llevado mal.

-Creo que ha empezado a conocerte un poco y le gustas, tampoco es tan raro.-contestó Mary mientras comía macarrones.

-Debería saber que nosotros fuimos novios. ¿O es que acaso te da vergüenza?- Matt se levantó enfadado de la mesa y todos los intentos de Lily de que se quedara fueron en vano. Se largó hacia las habitaciones.

-No lo entiende, yo sólo lo hago por él. No quiero que Potter empiece a lanzarle petrificus y cosas por el estilo cada vez que le vea.

-A Matt no se conformaría con lanzarle un petrificus. Cuando os viera abrazados o daros un beso en la mejilla le lanzaría un cruciatus.

-Y entonces a mí no me quedaría otro remedio que lanzarle a él un AvadaKedabra.- dijo Lily mirando desafiante al merodeador, que desde la esquina de la mesa le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿En serio que no pasó nada la otra noche? Desde entonces está más sonriente de lo habitual- dijo Mary sonriendo.

-Yo todavía respeto nuestro pacto de: Jamás con un merodeador.

La morena se hizo la ofendida.

-Si Potter te sedujera como me hizo a mí el maldito Lupin, habrías caído. De momento se contenta con mirarte de lejos e intentar colarse en tu habitación para hacer vete a saber qué cosas. El día que te bese y te quite la ropa...ya me dirás si cumples el pacto.

-Por supuesto que lo cumpliré.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Lily miró la mano que le tendía su amiga y sus ojos brillantes. No se atrevió.

-Mi madre no me deja apostar Black, ya lo sabes.- y le sacó la lengua.

Mary rió victoriosa.

* * *

-No se porqué no os quedáis aquí conmigo. ¡Os vais a perder el baile de Navidad! Medio colegio se queda aquí sólo para estar en el baile.- Sirius hacía pucheros a sus dos amigos a la hora de la cena.

-No insistas Padfoot, Lily se va a casa y yo también. No podría ir al baile con ninguna otra así que me voy a mi casa e intentaré dejarme caer por la suya.

-¿Pero acaso sabes dónde vive?- preguntó Remus sonriendo.

-Pues...no. Pero ya pensaré en esa parte del plan más tarde.

-Estas como una puta cabra James. ¿Te lo había dicho ya?

James hizo oídos sordos a las palabras del prefecto de su casa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Porqué me abandonas, lobito traidor?- Sirius seguía en sus trece.

-Tengo una reunión familiar ineludible, Sirius, te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Sois un muermo- volvió a quejarse el chico de ojos azules.

-Míralo por el lado bueno Padfoot, todas estarán revoloteando a tu alrededor durante todas las Navidades.- dijo James intentando animarle.

-Eso estará genial por la noche...pero también voy a tener que aguantarlas durante el día y sabéis que eso no va conmigo.- El chico de ojos azules sonrió de medio lado mirando a Ashley acercarse e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Remus.

-James...

El buscador la ignoró completamente y centró su atención en su cena.

Pero ella no se dio por vencida. Se sentó junto a él y se acercó a su oído peligrosamente.

-James, se que te vas mañana a casa. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te de tu regalo de Navidad por adelantado?- dijo esto acercando su mano a la rodilla de James. Comenzó a subir por la pierna con seguridad.

Sirius y Remus se aguantaban la risa como buenamente podían, al ver la mirada de susto de James.

-Ash..Ashley..estate quieta por favor.

-¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?- dijo la rubia depositando en el cuello del chico una húmeda caricia.

James, acalorado, miró a sus amigos pidiéndoles ayuda, pero estos estaban muy entretenidos admirando sus cenas como para darse cuenta de que necesitaba que le socorriesen.

-En serio, Ashley, para.

-Oh..venga cariño. Vayamos a nuestro cuarto de escobas...recuerda todo lo que hemos llegado a hacer allí..

James no aguantaba más, y toda la cordura se le estaba escapando por la entrepierna, así que intentó agarrar la varita del bolsillo de su túnica para petrificar a la chica. Pero justo cuando la encontró, Ashley se levantó de un brinco apartando su mano de él.

-¡Maldita Evans! ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara o qué te pasa!

Lily (a la que James no había visto venir) había volcado su vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mesa, y el líquido naranja había surcado la madera hasta llegar a la chaqueta blanca que Ashley tenía junto a ella.

-Si..tengo dos ojos en la cara, aunque dudo que seas capaz de contarlos, Ashley.

Con un movimiento ágil de varita, la chica limpió todo el desperfecto de la mesa.

-¡Has destrozado mi chaqueta de Albus Dior! ¡Esta me la pagas!

-Si no la hubieras dejado en la mesa, que es donde se come, no estaría manchada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Matt, llegando desde el fondo.

-¡Que la estúpida de tu chica a estropeado mi chaqueta! ¡Mira!- Ashley se la tendió a Matt, para que el chico comprobara que era cierto.

-En fin...-murmuró el muchacho sacando su varita- _fregotego. -_La chaqueta quedó impecable. -Podemos irnos ya o necesitas más ayuda, Ashley?

Agarró a Lily de la mano y la sacó de allí.

* * *

-¿Seguro que tienes que quedarte aquí? ¿Sola?- decía Mary a la mañana siguiente, mientras se despedían de Sam en el vestíbulo.

-Que si...no seáis pesados. Las Navidades en mi casa siempre son horribles. Banquetes allí, fiestas allá. La puñetera prensa acosando a mis padres...sólo quiero tranquilidad.

-Esta bien- Lily abrazó a su amiga- Pues que tengas unas felices y tranquilas fiestas. Te escribiré, ¿vale?

-Vale- Sam besó la suave melena pelirroja y se lanzó a los brazos de Asthon.- Dale un beso a Nicole de mi parte.

El chico asintió sonriendo.

-Y tú...no te me desmadres por Londres, fierecilla- le dijo a Matt.

-¡Pero si nunca lo hago!- se defendió el castaño.

-Ya...- la rubia le lanzó una de sus miradas perspicaces.- Creí que tú también ibas a quedarte conmigo, Mary. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión en el último momento?

-Tengo una reunión familiar ineludible de última hora, Sam. Lo siento. No te aburras mucho sin mí.

-No seas tonta- abrazó a su amiga.- Nadie puede aburrirse en Hogwarts.

* * *

-Tengo que hacer la ronda de pasillos James.- dijo Remus incorporándose de su asiento en el vagón. -Vuelvo enseguida.

-No hay problema Remus, voy a buscar a mi Lily por los pasillos.

-¿En serio sigues creyendo que lo de ayer fue aposta? Se le escurrió el vaso de la mano, puede pasarle a cualquiera.

-Pues claro. Ella vio que Ashley me estaba molestando, más concretamente, que me estaba metiendo mano, se puso celosa y decidió quitármela de encima. Ya se ha debido dar cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-En serio James, me preocupas.- Remus salió del vagón suspirando y James se incorporó para revolverse el pelo cuidadosamente mirándose en el reflejo del cristal.

-Lily...allá voy.

* * *

-Mi querida pelirroja...por fin te encuentro.

James acorraló a Lily entre la puerta del cuarto de baño y su cuerpo.

-¿Hablas conmigo, Potter?

-¿Conoces a otra pelirroja?

-Bueno..está Sussie, la niña de primero de Ravenclaw, su hermana Tildy, que está en tercero, Prewet, que va a sexto de Hufflepuf...

-Prewet es un tío- aclaró James.

-Pensé que cabía la posibilidad de que te hubieras confundido y realmente hubieras querido decir "mi querido pelirrojo"- dijo Lily analizando todas las vías de escape. Sólo había una. Inmovilizar a Potter y escapar, o entretenerle para poder escapar entre sus piernas. Desechó esa idea al segundo. No era muy buena...

-Sabes que no Lily. Esas palabras están reservadas sólo para tí.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Acabo de acordarme de que me he dejado el grifo del baño abierto. Voy a entrar a cerrarlo, el agua es un bien escaso.- La chica intentó girarse, ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero el buscador no le dejó abrirla.

-Lily, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Sé que estas últimas semanas no nos hemos llevado muy bien- la pelirroja asintió- pero hablo en serio cuando digo que estoy dispuesto a olvidar las cinco veces que me has hecho ir a la enfermería. Ayer me demostraste que todos mis intentos de conquistarte no han sido en vano.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues de cuando lograste quitarme a Ashley de encima en la cena, por supuesto. Se que volcaste tu vaso a conciencia sobre su chaqueta.

-¿Tú te has fumado alguna de las hierbas de Sprout, verdad?

-No he fumado nada Lily. Sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

-Entonces te has bebido alguna poción con ingredientes alucinógenos, Potter. El vaso se me escurrió de la mano. Fue mera casualidad que la chaqueta de Ashley estuviera cerca.

-Estabas celosa ¡reconócelo!- dijo esto con una sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de la chica, que intentó zafarse de él. Optó por hacerle cosquillas, James bajó la guardia y Lily se escabulló de sus brazos.

-Últimamente estás muy raro, Potter.

-¡Tendrás noticias mías en vacaciones Lily!- James alzó la voz para que ella le escuchara cuando abría la puerta de su compartimento.

* * *

James llevaba una semana en su casa completamente aburrido. Había cenado con su familia pero se habían reunido todos solamente una noche ya que tenían que volver a sus ajetreadas vidas de magos y brujas importantes.

Había escrito a Lily unas ciento veintisiete veces para pedirle una cita y la dirección de su casa y sólo había obtenido una contestación: Un howler:

-¡MALDITO POTTER, DEJA DE ENVIARME LECHUZAS! ¡TU ÚLTIMA CARTA HA LLEGADO EN MITAD DE LA CENA Y LA ESTÚPIDA LECHUZA LA HA DEJADO CAER SOBRE EL PASTEL QUE ME HABÍA COSTADO TRES HORAS HACER! HABLO EN SERIO POTTER...CUANDO VOLVAMOS A HOGWARTS TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

La verdad es que Lily parecía que se había enfadado de verdad. Tenía que haberse quedado con Sirius en el castillo. En dos días era el baile y seguramente era mucho más entretenido que estar en su enorme casa con la única compañía del personal de servicio.

Le esperaba otro día mortalmente aburrido así que decidió levantarse y hacer una visita a Remus, para ver si le apetecía comer con él.

* * *

Tampoco era un buen día para Asthon. El chico se levantó temprano y desayunó con sus padres. Cogió el autobús noctámbulo y se bajó en un barrio residencial de las afueras de Londres. Tocó el timbre del número catorce. Y suspiró, al ver que nadie le abría. Volvió a llamar dos veces más. Cuando iba a volver a hacerlo, una cabeza rubia totalmente despeinada se asomó a la ventana.

-Deja de tocar, ya bajo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. La chica rubia abrió la puerta. Llevaba un pijama anormalmente corto para estar en invierno.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero, Nicole? ¡Llevo una semana en Londres! ¿Por qué cojones no me has cogido el teléfono?- Pero al mirarle más detenidamente no necesitó ninguna explicación al pasotismo de su novia. El enorme chupón en la pálida piel de su cuello hablaba por sí sólo.

Ella intentó taparse el cuello con el pelo.

-Escucha Asthon, quería hablar contigo pero no puedo comunicarme contigo de ninguna manera y...

-Sabes que la madre de Matt nos hace llegar todas las cartas que quieras. -El chico sintió cómo un enorme vacío se apoderaba de él. Parecía que un lazo del diablo se había instalado en su esófago e intentaba estrangularlo desde dentro.- Todos estos años...

-¡Asthon sabías que esto no iba a llegar muy lejos! ¡Sólo nos vemos en vacaciones! ¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Jamás he creído que me fueras fiel!

-¡Pues lo he sido! Estos tres putos años te he sido completamente fiel Nicole. Eres una... Este es mi último año, a partir de junio me instalo en Londres y podríamos haber vivido juntos. Todos estos años me he perdido tantas cosas por tí. ¡Por mi puñetera novia muggle!

-¡NO ME INSULTES!- La chica alzó la voz demasiado. Se empezaron a oír ruidos en la casa. Un chico se acercó a Nicole por detrás. Iba vestido únicamente con unos boxer y una camiseta blanca.

-¿Qué pasa? Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario. -La agarró suavemente por la cintura. Nicole bajó la mirada. Asthon agarró su varita dentro del bolsillo de la cazadora. El impulso de lanzarles una maldición a los dos era demasiado fuerte. -¿Con quién hablas?

Estaba claro que aquél tío no sabía de la existencia de Asthon, pues lo miraba de manera suspicaz.

-Es Asthon, ya se iba...es un amig...

-Soy Asthon, encantado- le tendió la mano al chico, que le miraba extrañado. -Soy el novio de Nicole desde hace tres años. ¿Quién eres tú?

La cara del chico era un poema. Estaba medio dormido, pero tras las palabras del golpeador miró a la chica rubia enfadado y se apartó de ella de un empujón.

-¿Qué mierda está diciendo este tío Nicole?

Nicole se echó a llorar mientras Asthon se alejaba de la casa.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!¡Vuelve aquí!-chilló la rubia.

-¿Quién cojones era el tío ese? ¿Me has estado engañando?

Asthon quiso darse la vuelta y explicar a aquél musculitos que el engañado era él, pero no confiaba en contenerse y lanzarles algún hechizo. Tampoco confiaba en que saliera ningún sonido de su garganta. Continuó caminando con rapidez. Necesitaba un callejón lo bastante apartado para poder llamar al autobús noctámbulo y un quinto piso desde el que lanzarse al vacío.

* * *

James se detuvo frente a la casa de Remus. Una modesta vivienda unifamiliar decorada con millones de flores por la dulce madre de su amigo.

Llamó al timbre.

Al instante le abrieron la puerta y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo el encontrarse cara a cara con Mary, la prima de Sirius recibiéndole con una sonrisa y vestida únicamente con una camiseta de Remus que apenas le cubría las piernas.

La sonrisa de la chica morena se esfumó de golpe y se sonrojó.

-Esto...Potter, verás...

-No necesito explicaciones Mary. Ahora entiendo porqué era tan "ineludible" la reunión familiar de Remus.

Ella se hizo a un lado y James pasó al recibidor.

-¡Moony! ¡Moony, cabrón!

Remus bajó las escaleras refunfuñando.

-James...que alegría verte- gruñó.

-Creo que yo me voy ya- dijo Mary intentando escabullirse hacia las escaleras. Remus la detuvo.

-No hace falta Mary.

Pero la chica se escabulló de sus brazos y subió al dormitorio a recoger sus cosas.

-Así que...Mary Black.- James no podía evitar sonreír. - Sirius va a matarte.

-Sirius no va a enterarse James.- replicó Remus mientras iba hacia la cocina. -¿Quieres un té? Ella lo estaba...preparando.

-No vas a poder ocultárselo eternamente Moony, lo sabes. Y cuando lo descubra, te matará, te cortará en cachitos pequeñitos y te dará de comer al calamar gigante.

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga o haga Sirius. Ella me gusta, siempre me ha gustado y no pienso parar esto.

Se sentaron en el salón con la taza de té.

James controlaba todos los movimientos de Remus y el licántropo se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Qué miras, James? ¿Y a qué debo el honor de una visita sin avisar, y que evidentemente me ha fastidiado el plan para el resto de las vacaciones?

-¿Lleváis toda la semana juntos?

-Mis padres se han ido a pasar las Navidades con mi abuela. Así que no me pareció mala idea de venir aquí..los dos.

-¿Cómo?- decía James atónito-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Parece que os odiáis..y de repente...se viene a pasar las Navidades contigo. ¿Cómo demonios la has convencido? Es íntima de Lily...quizás podrías ayudarme Remus.

-No te voy a contar mi método James. No lo aprobarías.- El licántropo sonrió de medio lado y James no entendió nada.

Mary bajó vestida y con su baúl.

-No tienes que irte Mary. ¿Adónde vas a ir si tu madre no sabe que has salido de Hogwarts?- Remus se acercó a ella y le agarró de la mano.

-Si Sirius se entera de esto tendrás problemas Remus y no quiero que los tengas por mi culpa.

-No va a enterarse de nada.

Mary lanzó una mirada de desconfianza hacia James.

-¿Te fías de él?

James se hizo el ofendido.

-No soy tan idiota como para provocar una hecatombe entre mis dos amigos. Aunque...mi silencio tiene un precio.

-James no me jodas.

El buscador se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Me estás chantajeando en mi propia casa?- Remus se estaba cabreando. Por culpa de James Mary se largaría. Pero él lo mataba.

-Decidme dónde está la casa de Lily y yo me olvido de todo lo que he visto al llegar aquí.

* * *

Matt estaba desayunando con su hermana Sally, de tres años, cuando llamaron al timbre. Su madre fue a abrir y pasados unos segundos volvió a entrar en la cocina.

-Matt, es tu amigo Asthon. Está en la puerta, no tiene buena cara.

Salió preocupado. ¿Asthon? ¿Qué podía haberle pasado?

Cuando se acercó, su amigo se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo y se puso a sollozar como un niño. Un torrente de palabras salían de su boca pero apenas entendió una, todo le quedó claro: Nicole.

-Tranquilo, Asthon. Vamos. Mi madre a preparado té. Vamos a mi habitación y me lo cuentas. Luego nos pegamos con quien quieras vale?- bromeó.

El chico rubio se apartó de él con un intento de sonrisa y ambos subieron al piso de arriba.

Tres tazas de té más tarde Matt ya conocía todos los detalles: que desde que habían salido de Hogwarts Asthon no había podido ponerse en contacto con Nicole de ninguna manera y que harto de que no le cogiera el teléfono se había presentado esa mañana en su casa y la había pillado con otro tío que decía ser su "novio".

Tocaron la puerta. Matt salió al pasillo donde su madre y su hermana ya estaban vestidas y preparadas para su día en el zoo.

-Lo siento. Se que te prometí que iría pero...

-No te preocupes cariño, tu amigo te necesita -su madre le besó la mejilla y el cogió a su hermana en brazos para que ella también pudiera hacerlo y dejarle la cara llena de babas- Nosotras iremos a ver a los cocodrilos solas, sabemos cuidarnos verdad Sally?

-¡Si! ¡ya somos mayores!- contestó la niña entusiasmada.

-No nos esperes hasta la hora de la cena.

Matt suspiró mientras veía a sus mujeres bajando por las escaleras. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir con ellas al zoo, pero no podía dejar a Asthon tirado. Su madre tenía razón, le necesitaba.

Cuando entró en la habitación Asthon estaba tumbado en la cama. Daba vueltas al balón de baloncesto de Matt mientras mantenía la mirada perdida.

-Creo que lo que debo hacer es intentar olvidarla. Ella ya ha rehecho su vida. ¿Crees que este verano ya estaría saliendo con él?

-No lo sé Asthon, tú has pasado el verano con ella. ¿Acaso la notabas distinta?

-No. Estaba igual que siempre. Soy imbécil. Puede que me engañara desde el principio.

-Piensa que a tí hubo momentos en que también se te hacía muy duro no verla.

-¿La estás justificando?

-No. No la justifico. Hay que ser muy idiota para dejar pasar a un chico como tú Asthon. Ya se dará cuenta y se arrepentirá a su debido tiempo.

Se miraron a los ojos y Asthon sonrió débilmente. Una mirada insegura cruzaba sus ojos castaños. Se inclinó hacia delante, sobre Matt y le rozó con suavidad los labios.

-Pero..¿Qúe...qué haces?

Matt se levantó bruscamente y puso distancia entre ambos, pegándose a la puerta de la habitación. El pulso se le había acelerado considerablemente.

-Lo..siento-dijo Asthon agachando la cabeza.- Necesitaba...no sé...no pasa nada. Olvídalo.

Despacio, Matt volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

-No tengo ningún problema en besarte Asthon. No te voy a negar que alguna vez he pensado en cómo sería...pero...a tí te gustan las mujeres.

-Y a tí. Tu saliste con Lily.- dijo el cazador con mirada acusatoria. Matt bufó:

-Sí. A mi me gustan los hombres y las mujeres, siempre lo he tenido claro...pero tú...ahora mismo estás abrumado con todo lo de Ashley. No se si es buena idea. No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de un momento de debilidad. Deberías esperar un poco. Si en un tiempo tienes ganas de volver a besarme, estaré encantado. Y sino, los dos olvidaremos esto.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Matt.- Asthon dudó pero al final posó su mano sobre la del chico castaño. Matt hizo un leve ademán de retirarla pero no se separó de él.- Lo necesito. Necesito contacto, de verdad. ¿O es que no te atraigo ni un poquito?

Intentó sonreír, pero estaba muy nervioso. Ambos lo estaban. Matt le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y sonrió, con ganas.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando si me atraes? ¿Acaso estás ciego?

Asthon se permitió sonreír de medio lado. Matt suspiró. Habló despacio, con la voz ronca:

-Si en cualquier momento te sientes incómodo, o sientes que no te gusta o...

-Lo pillo Matt.

-Bien, siempre puedes apartarte y aquí no habrá pasado nada.

Asthon sonrió. Matt se acercó lentamente y con cierto temblor, agarró a su amigo y le depositó un dulce beso en los labios. Esperó. Asthon no se apartaba, así que volvió a besarle. Sintió las manos de su amigo en el cuello y cerró los ojos extasiado.

* * *

**Bueno capítulo cortito...pero ya me queda menos en mi cruzada de reeditar toda la historia yupi!**

**Supongo que algunos me querréis matar por dejarlo asÍ muajajaj**

**Gracias a los que seguís leyendo esto. Y gracias por la paciencia.**

**Si le das al botón de review soy una autora más feliz!**

**vinnesa**


	9. Salida a Hogsmeade I parte

...tendzbo muzdo zudeño fodafía...-murmuraba Lily con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y aferrándose a la cama mientras Mary intentaba, sin conseguirlo, sacarla de la cama arrastrándola cogida de los pies.

uff...venga Lily...¡Sam ayúdame!

¡Estoy peinándome!- chilló Sam desde el baño.

...y yo tendría que estar haciéndolo...-murmuró la morena en un vano intento de conseguir que Lily se despegara de la cama.

no fe pedofuques fod mi, vedete a fedinardte...

más quisieras tú vaga. Tú te vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade aunque te tenga que despegar de ahí con espátula. Aunque pensándolo un poco-murmuró Mary desistiendo, al parecer en su intento y yendo a su mesita de noche-con la varita es más práctico.

fdefdefde...-Lily se estaba riendo.

¿Cuál es el motivo de ese intento frustrado de risa maquiavélica?-preguntó Sam saliendo del baño. Iba muy guapa con una faldita azul cielo, botas altas y nicky blanco media manga. Se había ondulado el pelo.

Medy quide fuzad zu fardita pada fedantadme pedo ayer oz laz ezfondí fdefdefde...-Sam miró a Mary y se sentaron cada una a un lado de Lily. Sam levanto la cabeza de la pelirroja, que cerró los ojos fuertemente.

¿Puedes repetirlo?-preguntó dulcemente- No domino el almohado tanto como Mary.

Que Mary quiere usar su varita para levantarme pero ayer os las escondí jejeje-repitió monótonamente Lily aún con los ojos cerrados. Sam suspiró, soltó la cabeza de Lily, que volvió a enterrarse en la almohada, y miró a Mary con resignación.

Venga que te hecho una mano-dijo y entre las dos, cada una de un pie, empezaron a tirar de la pelirroja. Lily, viendo que llevaba las de perder, empezó a berrear:

...que no quierooooo...tengo sueñoooo...no...malas...¡malas!-se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas.

Venga Lily, que no vamos a llegar al desayuno...-decía Mary en un intento de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

...que no quieroooo-chillaba Lily. Ya habían conseguido escurrirla hasta la esquina de la cama. Mary y Sam ya se veían victoriosas.

¡Venga Lily!¡Pon un poco de tu parte joder!-gritó Sam un poco hasta ya.

¡Que no!

¡Pues ala!-gritó Mary antes de pegar un tirón tan fuerte que hizo que Lily no tuviera mas remedio que soltarse, cayendo al suelo, pero llevándose por delante a Mary y a Sam. Justo en ese momento entro Remus a la habitación, que se quedó a cuadros al contemplar las escena: Sam (que estaba muy guapa, cuando la viera Sirius...) pataleando como una loca y gritando toda sarta de burradas que se le estaban ocurriendo mientras intentaba zafarse de Mary y Lily. Mary, con un pequeño camisón que, según el merodeador le sentaba genial, había empezado a tirar a Lily del pelo porque ésta, que se había quedado sobre las dos, estaba tan tranquila y había cerrado los ojos y todo. Y no tenía pinta de no tener la más mínima intención de moverse.

Lilyyyyy-seguía chillando Sam.

¡Levántate!

¡Que me ahogoooo!

¡Que te muevas!

¡Pesáis mucho!

¿Nos estás llamando gordas?

No Mary, pero creo que de esta no salgo

Anda no seas exagerada!

...mmm...tengo sueño...

Esto...¿interrumpo algo?-Remus había reaccionado un poco tarde.

¿Remus? ¡Remus! Cariño levanta a Lily por favor...

¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡Remus no puedes estar en la habitación de las chicas!

Venga Lily no seas así.-dijo Sam cuando por fin el licántropo la levantaba.- Uff...menos mal...-dijo arreglándose la ropa-¡mierda! Tengo que volver a peinarme.-y se metió corriendo al cuarto de baño otra vez.

Genial...-murmuró Lily

¿A qué has subido?-preguntó Mary.

¿No puedo subir a darle un beso de buenos días a mi novia?-preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía por la cintura. La besó. Se separaron un poco:

¿Sabes que ese camisón te queda muy sexy?-murmuró en el oído de le chica, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿En serio?-respondió la chica antes de volverlo a besar.

¡Ala está bien! ¡Voy a vestirme! Tanta dulzura me empacha-dijo de mala leche Lily mientras se metía con Sam al baño.

¿Seguro que tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Mary separándose un poco de Remus, que empezó a besarla por el cuello.

¿No quieres ir?-preguntó el licántropo dulcemente

Podríamos quedarnos ¿no?-preguntó juguetonamente mientras arrastraba a Remus a su cama (ya se sabe, las hormonas) a lo que éste no opuso resistencia.

Hombre, según tengo entendido las salidas no son obligatorias...- volvió a besarla mientras se tumbaban. Mary empezó a desabrochar la camisa del merodeador mientras le recorría todo el cuello a besos.

¡Te vas lista si crees que después de OBLIGARME a levantarme para ir a esa maldita salida voy a consentir que tu te quedes!-Se oyó la voz de la pelirroja desde el baño. Mary y Remus sonrieron.

¡Gracias por quitarme la diversión Lily!-le gritó Mary.

¡De nada!

¡Además en Hogsmeade podéis seguir con vuestra magnífica sesión de besuqueos!-Dijo Sam asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño- Porque sólo es eso ¿no?-añadió riéndose. Mary y Remus no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Bueno, yo voy a vestirme-dijo Lily recién duchada dirigiéndose al armario.

A no, ni se te ocurra que vamos a dejar que te elijas tú la ropa- dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

¿Qué hay de malo en que yo elija lo que me voy a poner?-espetó Lily que había empezado a enfurecerse.

No te ofendas Lily-dijo Mary que se había despegado de Remus y también se había acercado a ellas-Pero creo que de todos, has sido la que menos has aprendido de los consejos que nos ha ido dando Lena.-Lily logró controlarse, frunció un poco el ceño pero para sorpresa de sus amigas, se sentó en la cama mientras se comía una rana de chocolate y dijo:

Está bien, pero algo discreto.-Sam y Mary sonrieron y se abalanzaron sobre el armario.

¿Quieres una?-le preguntó Lily a Remus ofreciéndole ranas de chocolate- esto va para largo...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buenas-dijo James al llegar a la sala común y encontrarse a Asthon y Matt. Sirius bajó detrás suya y también les saludó. Los chicos, que estaban realmente guapos con su ropa muggle, les devolvieron el saludo.

¿Bajáis a desayunar?-preguntó Sirius.

No, estamos esperando a las chicas-contestó Asthon.

Remus también ha subido a buscar a Mary-dijo James con una sonrisita.

Pero, ¿están saliendo o no?-preguntó Sirius mas a Matt y Asthon que a James, que sabía que tampoco tenía ni idea.

Creo que si-dijo Matt sonriendo-ya era hora.

Hacen una bonita pareja-dijo James que de repente se había acordado de Lily y sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Harán muy bonita pareja, pero a mi prima me la respetan-añadió Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Que Mary no te escuche decir eso...-murmuró Asthon.

¿Qué no le escuche decir qué?

Esto...nada que...Sirius...-empezó a decir Asthon

Dice que Leonardo Di Caprio es muy mal actor-dijo Matt descaradamente. Sirius le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

¡Ni que Sirius entendiera de cine muggle!-dijo la morena mientras bajaba con Remus del brazo. Remus iba mirando un poco receloso a los chicos que estaban en la sala común, porque Mary se había puesto una falda más bien corta y le quedaba muy bien, lo que hacía que el merodeador vigilara muy de cerca a todos los que osaran mirar a su novia.

Pues yo te doy toda la razón-dijo una pelirroja en un principio no identificada- donde esté Brad Pitt que se quite el Di Caprio ese.

Bueno es que Brad Pitt...-Sam soltó un bufido- es mucho Brad Pitt...

Matt y Asthon pusieron los ojos en blanco dispuestos a escuchar todas las cualidades de Brad Pitt de un tirón mientras Sirius y James no despegaban la vista de Sam y Lily mientras pensaban quién era ese tal Pitt y de qué conocía a las chicas.

Chicas estáis muy guapas hoy-dijo Asthon mirándolas a las tres.

Gracias-respondieron un poco coloradas

Vosotros también-dijo Sam-todos-añadió mirando a los merodeadores que le sonrieron.

¿Bajamos?-preguntó Lily- me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Si no hubieras tardado tanto...-murmuró Remus mientras salían de la Sala Común.

Pero tanto esfuerzo a merecido la pena –añadió Mary mirando a Lily que pasó olímpicamente de ella y se colgó del brazo de Matt.

Esa minifalda te queda muy bien-le dijo Matt al oído. Lily sonrió.

Pues a ti esos pantalones te hacen un culo perfecto-le contestó también al oído. Empezaron a reír.

Alguien había escuchado todo y no es que se riera especialmente. ¿Adivináis quién?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No me puedo creer que Mary nos haya dejado plantadas por ir con Remus-decía Lily mientras ella y Sam caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade.

Es su novio. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué viniera con nosotras de compras pudiendo estar con él?-contestó la rubia mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Tienes razón.

Lo que yo no entiendo es que Asthon se haya ido con Sirius a Zonko, y tampoco que Matt se haya quedado con James en las tres escobas. ¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien?

¿Y desde cuando nos llevamos bien nosotras con los merodeadores?- preguntó retóricamente la pelirroja.-No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero al menos no son tan malos como parecían ser...

Ya-contestó Sam mientras se paraban en un escaparate- Remus ya sabíamos como era pero los que mas me han sorprendido han sido James y Sirius...¿Sabes que ayer me encontré a las de sus club de fans llorando en una esquina? Se ve que desde que James está buscando a la chica de su vida no ha salido con ninguna, y está haciendo que su reputación baje un poco...

Ajá...

Nunca había hecho nada parecido y se rumorea que Sirius va a hacer lo mismo. ¡Eso si que no me lo creo yo!

¿Por qué puedes creer a James y no puedes hacer lo mismo con Sirius?-preguntó Lily.

Sencillamente porque James ya lleva lo suyo sin liarse con ninguna y Sirius en cambio no lleva más de dos días. No va a conseguirlo. Además la chica perfecta para él es tipo Ashley, de esas con las que ha estado tratando toda la vida y que simplemente le atraen físicamente.

¿Las unineuronales?-preguntó Lily levantando una ceja.

Sí, ya sabes: Ashley, Betty, Bridget,...

Pues a mí me parece que Sirius no se merece eso. Igual para pasar el rato ésas están bien, pero creo que ya se está dando cuenta él solito de que eso no es lo que le conviene-razonó la pelirroja.

¿Por qué tienes que defenderlo?-preguntó bruscamente Sam

¿Qué?

Que ¿por qué tienes que defenderlo?-repitió mientras se paraba en mitad de la calle.

Pues porque me cae bien.

¿Qué Black te cae bien?-repitió la rubia sin poder creérselo- Lo que me faltaba.

Oh, venga Sam, reconoce que es muy simpático

Si Black es simpático mi abuela fuma porros.

Ya decía yo que olía a algo raro cuando me la presentaste...

¡Lily!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En las tres escobas...

¿Vas a ir al grano de una vez y me vas a contar lo que sea que quieres contarme?-preguntó Matt un poco cansado por los rodeos que estaba dando el chico. Imaginaos cuanto tiempo llevaban allí que se habían bebido ya cinco cervezas de mantequilla...

Bueno es que...no es muy...lo primero es que yo no lo tengo muy claro y...-James estaba tremendamente nervioso y avergonzado de tener que contarle algo así a alguien que no fueran Remus y Sirius y no lo estaba llevando bien.-bueno yo...

Resumiendo, que te gusta Lily-añadió Matt seriamente mientras observaba la reacción de perplejidad del buscador.

Bueno sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿tanto se me nota?-añadió preocupado. Matt sonrió:

No, la verdad es que solamente era una sospecha pero después de estar casi una hora con que si Lily por aquí, si Lily por allá...Las sospechas se me han confirmado.- James miró asombrado al chico. No sabía que mas decirle.

Pero supongo...-comenzó a decir Matt- que no solo me querías decir eso ¿no?

No, quería preguntarte un par de cosillas...mas.

Te escucho-contestó Matt mientras se bebía de un trago lo que le quedaba en la botella.

Bueno...lo primero...¿Hay algo entre tú y Lily?-preguntó con voz ronca.

Nada aparte de una buena amistad-aclaró el castaño sonriendo. Nunca se habría imaginado que podría tener esa conversación con James.

¿Seguro?

Que si...

Es que como se os ve muy acaramelados siempre pues...

No somos acaramelados, somos cariñosos. También somos así con Sam, Mary, As...

¡Por eso dudo!-exclamó el merodeador- Por que yo veo que con ellos no lo sois tanto. Bueno, no es que no seáis cariñosos sino que entre vosotros dos hay...un...

...feeling especial...-Matt terminó por él.

Exacto-continuó James con voz apagada

Pero por eso no tienes que preocuparte...es...normal. Entre Lily y yo siempre ha habido ese feeling. Pero puedes estar tranquilo...

¿cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si tu mismo me admites que tienes feeling con ella?

¿Tu no sabías que Lily y yo...?

¿qué Lily y tu...qué?

Bueno, nosotros estuvimos saliendo juntos el año pasado.-añadió Matt algo temeroso por la reacción del merodeador. James al escucharlo se quedó pasmado. ¿Ves como si tenías razones para sospechar? Le decía una voz en su cabeza. Se hizo un silencio. James estaba dándole vueltas a todo. Lily había salido con un chico y él ni si quiera se había enterado. ¿Por qué se tendría que haber dado cuenta de la existencia de esa chica a estas alturas? ¿Cuando sólo le quedaba un año para demostrarle todo? Sólo un año...

Mira James...-comenzó el castaño rompiendo el prolongado silencio- No te voy a mentir ¿vale? Lily y yo estuvimos saliendo un año y medio. Es mejor que te enterases por mi o por ella que por otros, más si realmente ella te gusta...

El merodeador le seguía mirando fijamente. No sabía si tenía que estar enfadado con él o no. En el fondo sabía que ese chico no tenía a culpa de haberse dado cuenta de lo buena que era Lily, simpática, divertida, cariñosa, guapa,...y una lista de adjetivos a la que James no podía encontrarle fin.

¿Por qué lo dejasteis?-preguntó intrigado.-¿Te dejó ella?¿o la dejaste tú?

La iniciativa la llevé yo...-suspiró Matt- pero fue por mutuo acuerdo.-James respiró un poco mas tranquilo. Eso quería decir que Lily tampoco sentía nada por Matt ahora ¿no?

¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar.

Es difícil de explicar-empezó a decir Matt- Verás, Lily y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Somos vecinos. Ha sido y es mi mejor amiga. Mis padres, sus padres,...todo el mundo nos decía que al final íbamos a acabar juntos. Y nosotros decíamos que eso era imposible, que sólo éramos muy buenos amigos y nada más.- Matt se calló por un momento. Volvió a hablar- Cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts lo pasé muy mal. Me iba a separar de ella durante siete años. Me parecía una eternidad. Sabía que sin me iba sin más, diciéndole que tenía que irme a otro colegio y que sólo podríamos vernos en verano no me iba a creer, a parte de que me daba miedo de que nuestra amistad terminase. A sí que decidí que si me tenía que ir, lo haría, pero ella iba a saber toda la verdad. Siempre nos hemos contado todo-sonrió-. Le di muchas vueltas y al final se lo conté. Lo primero que hice fue enfadarme con ella, porque había empezado a reírse. Me llevó corriendo a su habitación y me enseñó una carta que tenía escondida debajo de la almohada. No me lo podía creer. ¡Ella también iba a ir a ese extraño colegio que se llamaba Hogwarts.! A mi también me dio la risa, y se lo contamos a nuestros respectivos padres que claro, se pusieron mas contentos todavía al saber que al menos estaríamos juntos. Cuando llegamos aquí, conocimos a Sam, Mary y Asthon. Hemos pasado los mejores años de nuestra vida aquí. Pero, yo empecé a liarme. No sabía si Lily me gustaba o no. Estaba bastante asustado, y Lily lo notó. Hace dos veranos, teníamos una cena, con los amigos del pub. Los dos estábamos un poco bebidos, y Lily me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo. Me contó que estaba empezando a dudar sobre si me quería como un amigo o algo más. Yo me quedé bastante asombrado, pero comprendí que no podíamos estar así, y la besé. Así empezó todo- Matt sonreía cómo si estuviera recordando algo muy gracioso. James por su parte, no le veía la mas mínima gracia al asunto.

Lo malo, es que cuando pasó el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que no podía ser así. Nos conocemos mejor que nadie entre nosotros. Nos quisimos mucho y lo seguimos haciendo ahora, pero nuestro amor es fraternal. Somos como hermanos. Básicamente fue un incesto y lo dejamos.-Cuando acabo su laaargo relato, se quedó mirando a la mesa muy fijamente. James no sabía qué decir. Estaba seguro de que Matt le estaba diciendo la verdad. Que chico mas simpático. Se alegró mentalmente de que el idilio de Lily hubiera sido con él y no con cualquier otro.

Necesito que me ayudes-dijo finalmente James.

¿A qué?

A conseguir a Lily.-James se había puesto muy serio. Matt le miro sonriendo. La cara suplicante del merodeador era para grabarla.

Está bien-dijo después de un largo rato-te ayudaré.

¡Genial!-dijo el merodeador mas contento de lo que había estado hace mucho- Gracias en serio.

Pero...-dijo Matt de forma amenazadora-...como vea la mínima señal de que se lo haces pasar mal...me encargaré de que no quiera volver a verte ni en pintura ¿hecho?-preguntó ofreciéndole la mano a James. Éste le miro durante unos segundos de forma retadora:

De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo. Se estrecharon las manos.-¿Por dónde hay que empezar?

Un paso ya está dado, por lo menos, ahora le caes bien-murmuró Matt.

¿Enserio? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?¡Genial!-dijo mientras se alborotaba el pelo.

SEGUNDO: no vuelvas a hacer eso de desordenarte el pelo. Ella lo detesta...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A si que llevas un par de semanas huyendo de Ashley-decía Sirius mientras salía con Asthon de Zonko, los dos hasta arriba de bromas.

Pues sí, parece que desde que James ha cortado con ella no tiene otra cosa que hacer que seguirme.

Pues lo siento por ti-dejo Sirius riéndose- pero me alegro de que James haya cortado con ella.

Si claro, ahora tengo yo el muerto. Estoy deseando que se vuelva a echar novio.

Jejeje no te vas a librar tan pronto...espera un momento...¿no son esas las malditas serpientes?-dijo Sirius señalando a un grupo de personas, vestidas con un buzo verde, que parecía que estaban ¿recogiendo basura?

¿Qué?- Asthon y Sirius se acercaron poco a poco y en silencio. Su asombro fue en aumento al ver que Sirius estaba en lo cierto. Allí estaban Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini y Avery. Todos tenían esa especie de buzo verde, unas gorras a juego, cubos de basura, y una vara de metal acabada en punta con la que estaban recogiendo todo. Sirius no pudo evitar meterse con ellos:

Vaya, veo que por fin habéis encontrado vuestro trabajo ideal-dijo con sorna- os favorece mucho el verde.-Asthon y él empezaron a reírse mientras que la cara de los Slys se ponía roja de rabia.

Vete a la mierda-contestó Snape mientras recogía un envoltorio de una chocolatina y lo metía a la bolsa. En la cara de Sirius se dibujó una gran sonrisa:

Por una vez, Quejicus, te voy a hacer caso. ¿Vamos Asthon?

Venga.

Se fueron dejando a los Slys un poco aturdidos. Pero ¿Quién puede ser tan ingenuo como para creer que Sirius iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así? Tanto él como Asthon se escondieron mientras vigilaban perfectamente los movimientos de las serpientes.

¿Qué tienes pensado?-preguntó Asthon sonriendo.

¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de los inodoros regurgitantes?-preguntó el merodeador con un brillo centelleante en los ojos.

Sí, el año pasado alguien hechizó los baños de Myrtle ¿no?

Si-dijo Sirius inflándose

--A sí que fuisteis vosotros ¿no?

Sí, pero McGonagall nos pilló y tuvimos que limpiarlo todo sin magia, una de las cosas mas asquerosas que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida...-dijo haciendo una mueca- ¿qué tal si encantamos los cubos?

Y dicho y hecho. En un instante los Slys corrían en todas las direcciones huyendo de los cubos que escupían basura.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Y qué piensas de James?-preguntó Sam mientras entraban a las tres escobas.

¿Qué voy a pensar? ¡Nada!-respondió la pelirroja mientras dejaba un montón de bolsas en una silla.

No sé, como ahora sois amigos y todo eso...

El "y todo eso" sobra. Simplemente somos amigos. Y ni eso. Estamos empezando a ser amigos.-dijo Lily, que ya sabía cómo iba a encaminar su amiga la conversación.

Pues menudos amigos que te echas tú. El primer día como amigos y ya dormís juntos.-dijo Sam riéndose mientras la cara de Lily adquiría el color de su pelo.

Ya os dijimos que nos dormimos sin querer, teníamos pensado volver a la Sala Común.

Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Venga cuéntamelo. ¿Crees que me voy a creer que pasaste la noche con James Potter y no pasó nada? ¿Con Tío-bueno-Potter? ¿Con James-culo-bonito-Potter?

Pues sí.-Lily se estaba cabreando- no pasó nada ¿vale? Pero si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no quedas con él?¡Igual descubre que eres la mujer de su vida!-dijo Lily y no supo por qué, pero se entristeció al pensar eso. ¿Estaba empezando a gustarle Potter...er..James? No.-Lily negó con la cabeza- Lo único que pasaba era que se preocupaba por su amiga. Seguro que James acabaría haciéndole daño. Del James arrogante de todos estos años sí creía capaz una cosa así pero, del James con el que pasó la noche? Enrojeció aún mas si cabe al formular esa pregunta en su cabeza.

La puerta del local se abrió dejando pasar a Asthon y a Sirius que se sujetaban las costillas mientras intentaban controlar la risa.

¿Qué les dará tanta risa?-murmuró Sam intentado desviar la mirada de Sirius.

Vete tú a saber. Se habrán fumado algo-contestó la pelirroja.

Hola chicas-dijeron al llegar a su mesa.

¿Qué buen humor traéis no?-preguntó Lily mirándolos inquisidoramente.

¿Qué habéis hecho?-preguntó Sam mirando a Asthon e ignorando a Sirius.

Este...hemos...¡nada! ¿verdad Sirius?

Si, este...no hemos hecho nada ¿por?-Lily y Sam se miraron entre ellas y volvieron a mirarles:

¿De verdad creéis que nos vamos a tragar esa bola?-preguntaron a la vez. Pero Sirius y Asthon se libraron de tener que responder a esa pregunta porque acababan de llegar Remus y Mary los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Habéis estado en la plaza del pueblo?-preguntó Mary sonriendo. Sirius y Asthon miraron hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Lily y Sam les miraron acusadoramente.

No ¿por?-preguntó Sam

Están Malfoy y toda su pandilla huyendo de unos cubos de basura regurgitantes-respondió la morena.-Tenéis que verlos.

McGonagall les ha castigado mandándoles recoger toda la basura del pueblo, por lo de la pelea ya sabéis-dijo Remus mientras Sam y Lily asentían- y se ve que alguien a encantado a los cubos de basura para que todo lo que había dentro saliera.

Lily y Sam sonrieron:

¿Todavía están?-preguntó Lily

Sí-contestó Remus. Lily y Sam se apresuraron a salir corriendo de las tres escobas.

¡Esto yo no me lo pierdo!-dijo Sam mientras desaparecían por la puerta. Los cuatro se miraron.

¿Vamos con ellas a reírnos un rato no?-preguntó Asthon.

Vale pero espera a que recoja todas sus bolsas-dijo Mary mientras apuntaba con la varita a las dos sillas llenas de bolsas- algún día se van a dejar la cabeza en cualquier sitio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HOLA A TODOS!QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI, OS PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRÁ MOVIDA!

Ahora Voy a responder a los reviews:

YARE: muchas gracias!me ha costado un poquito pero al fin he subido el capi. Espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo!

KARIPOTTER: hola!para lo de James vas a tener que esperar un poco, por ahí estará Matt haciendo de celestina, a ver qué sale!jejeje .Yo creo que Lily se lo tomará bien o "no muy mal" jejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu review.

NÁYADES: Hola Stef!como siempre muchas gracias por tu review, que me animan un montón. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, he intentado actualizar lo mas rápido que me ha sido posible. Un besito desde España y muchas gracias por todo wapa!

KEIKLEEN: Hola! Lo primero, darte las gracias por tu review, y respecto a todo lo que me has contado, hay una frase que a mí personalmente me gusta mucho: "La lokura es mi kultura" Para que sepas que no eres la única jejeje. Me alegro mucho que te gusten los personajes, lo de James ya ves que se va a ir arreglando. Un besazo.

MARIE ANN: Gracias por el review. Es que Sirius y James son únicos ¿verdad? Jejeje espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Un besazo.

4LENK: Gracias! Voy a ir agregando los capis lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que te siga gustando. Un besazo.

NAT: Gracias por todo. Sí, por fin he sacado un poco mas a Sirius y Sam , más adelante irán saliendo más todavía (Sirius va a hacer muy buenas migas con Asthon y eso traerá algún que otro lío) A Matt ya le voy a buscar a alguna chica por ahí, pero el que más difícil lo tiene va a ser Asthon...ya se me ocurrirá algo. Un besazo y gracias otra vez.

BLUE DRAGON: muchas gracias por tu review!espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Un besazo.

Bueno, ya está. Sabéis que espero vuestro reviews!gracias!

PD: Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que luchan contra los abusos y crueldades a los que son sometidos los animales en los laboratorios, especialmente a mi hermana Cris y sus amigas Bea y Romina, un beso para las tres por todo lo que hacen.

Un besazo para todos

Vinnesa


	10. Salida a Hogsmeade II parte

Dos chicas corrían a la velocidad de la luz por el pueblecito de Hogsmeade. Iban arrollando a todo aquél que se pusiera delante suya(¡ímbecil quítate de mi camino! ¿es que no ves que tengo prisa?), estaban ansiosas por llegar a la plaza del pueblo. ¿Los Slys huyendo de unos cubos de basura regurgitantes? ¡Eso no podían perdérselo! Pero, casualidades de la vida, algo o alguien (N/A: yo) quiso que no llegaran tan fácilmente. Al cruzar una esquina se dieron de bruces con dos chicos que iban en dirección opuesta. ¿Quiénes eran? Nada mas y nada menos que...

¿Lils?-preguntó Matt quitándose de encima con mucho cuidado a la pelirroja (na: jejejeje no me matéis por no haber puesto que caía sobre James)

¿Matt?-contestó Lily un poco mareada. Menudo golpe se había dado en la cabeza.

¿Sam estás bien?-preguntó James mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Si, Potter, tranquilo.-contestó la rubia arreglándose el pelo-¿tu?

Si, estoy bien. ¿A dónde ibais con tanta prisa?-preguntó James mirando a Lily que se tocaba la dolorida cabeza.

¡Ostias!-dijo Sam echando a correr otra vez y dejándoles solos. Matt y James miraron a Lily pidiéndole una explicación.

¿No os habéis enterado?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras empezaba a andar un poco despacio, casi tambaleándose- McGonagall ya les ha puesto castigo a los Slytherins.-James y Matt le miraron un poco preocupados.

¿Seguro que estás bien, Lily?-preguntó James

Esteeee...creo que si-dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo la cabeza-¡menuda cabeza mas dura tienes Matt!

jejeje...lo siento-contestó el chico sobándose el chichón que tenía él-¿qué decías de los Slytherins?

Pues eso, que McGo ya les ha puesto un castigo. Están recogiendo basura y se ve que alguien, que Sam y yo creemos que han sido Asthon y Sirius, ha echado un hechizo a los cubos de basura y están escupiendo todo.

¿En serio?-preguntó James con una gran sonrisa.-¡Pues vamos!-dijo cogiendo a Lily de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la plaza de Hogsmeade. Lily sintió un vuelco en el estómago al sentir la tibia mano de James junto a la suya y no pudo evitar sonrojarse pese al dolor de cabeza. Pudo oír los pasos de Matt que corría detrás de ellos y también distinguió las carcajadas de Sirius y Asthon.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, se acercaron a Sam, que estaba en un puesto de helados y batidos. Pidió un batido de fresa y sonrió al mirar a Lily y James, que venían de la mano. Al darse cuenta, Lily se soltó rápidamente de la mano del merodeador y esquivó la mirada de ambos para que no la vieran sonrojada.

¿Todavía no han conseguido invertir el hechizo?-preguntó mirando como Malfoy y Snape corrían huyendo de dos cubos de basura que escupían mugrientos pañuelos y grandes cantidades de restos de comida y colillas.

No-dijo Sam riéndose- menos mal que todavía no ha aparecido ningún profesor, sino en medio segundo se acabaría el espectáculo.

En ese momento llegó el resto. Todos empezaron a reírse. Los Slytherins, rojos de rabia, pararon de huir de los cubos y adoptaron sus poses arrogantes que, al estar recubiertos de basura, no surtían el mismo efecto de antes. Estaban bastante ridículos todos. Finalmente Malfoy decidió intentar recuperar su honra:

¿Ahora te ríes sangre sucia?-preguntó mirando a Lily que no se amilanó.- El otro día no te reías tanto ¿eh?

¿Qué te pasa Malfoy, no te gusta probar de tu propia medicina?-le retó James poniéndose delante de Lily (n/a: k majo es mi jamessss)

Venga ya Potter-dijo Malfoy con sorna mientras se quitaba una colilla del pelo- ¿no me vas a decir que ahora te gusta la sangre-sucia no?

Lo que a mi me guste o deje de gustarme es sólo asunto mío-contestó James mirando con odio al Sly.

¿Eso crees?-contestó Malfoy mientras se paseaba con su pose altiva delante de todos. Se acercó a Sam que lo miraba con ganas de matarle allí mismo-yo que tu vigilaría que no les pasase nada malo ¿verdad?-preguntó mientras se acercaba mas aún si cabe al rostro de Sam, que estaba paralizada. En el último momento recobró el sentido común e hizo lo que mas le estaba a mano. Le vació el contenido del gran vaso rosa fosforito que llevaba en la mano sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin, que se quedó paralizado, con un líquido rosa sobre su buzo verde y sin saber qué hacer.

Vaya Malfoy-añadió la rubia mientras tiraba el vaso al suelo-el deber te llama, haz tu trabajo.

¡Serás...!-dijo el Sly mientras levantaba la mano para pegarla. Sam retrocedió.

Pon uno solo de tus miserables dedos sobre ella y no lo cuentas-intervino Sirius poniéndole al Sly la varita en el cuello- sabes que no bromeo Malfoy, ¿verdad Snape?-añadió mirando al otro Sly, que se puso blanco como la cera. El ambiente estaba tenso, se podía cortar al aire con un cuchillo.

Esta bien-desistió finalmente Malfoy y se alejó de Sam que estaba mirando a Sirius indecisa.-La dejaré...-volvió a decir- pero no te creas que esto se va a quedar así-esta vez se volvió hacia Sirius. Con una rapidez extraordinaria sacó su varita del bolsillo del buzo verde y apuntó con ella al merodeador, que no hizo otra cosa que sonreír.

Vamos Malfoy, no me hagas reír, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.-Lo dijo con tanta arrogancia pero con tanta elegancia a la vez, que los otros dos merodeadores no pudieron hacer otra cosa que hincharse de orgullo por Sirius mientras que los demás le miraban interrogantes.

Conmigo puedes dejar la arrogancia a un lado Black

Natural-se metió Mary en la conversación- eres todavía mas arrogante que él, Malfoy-contesto seca mientras todos la miraban asombrados- Lo que pasa es que a Sirius le de un toque interesante y a ti lo único que te hace es un ser mas despreciable de lo que de por sí eres.- Sirius miró asombrado a su prima. La prima con la que siempre se había peleado, llevado fatal, insultado, fastidiado, y ahora le estaba defendiendo. ¿el mundo se va a acabar? Se preguntó el merodeador mentalmente.

Vaya, otro Black-rió el Slytherin- ¿qué pasa que os habéis juntado los dos desterrados?

Eso es algo que no te incumbe-contestó Sirius que seguía con la varita apuntando al pecho del rubio.

No, a mí especialmente no-contestó Malfoy mirando descaradamente a Mary- pero creo que a un amigo mío si ¿verdad Nott?-preguntó volviéndose hacia atrás, donde estaban el fila todos los Slytherins. El aludido se adelantó un paso y miró descaradamente a Mary. Esta retrocedió un poco al ver a su ex prometido.-En ocasiones como esta agradezco a mi madre que hubiera dejado a mi padre, ¡de menuda me libré!-pensaba.

Bonitas piernas Black-soltó el futuro mortífago mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Puedes pasarte por mi habitación cuando quieras.

Las chicas bufaron sorprendidas y ofendidas, Matt y Asthon se apresuraron a sujetar a Remus que parecía a punto de matar al chico.

¿Quieres que te parta la cara verdad?-preguntó el licántropo muy enfadado, luchando por soltarse de Matt y Asthon.

No tienes lo que hay que tener para hacerlo, señor prefecto.-contestó Nott con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

¡No tientes a tu suerte, imbécil!-gruñó el merodeador molesto. Mary no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novio tan celoso, hasta así estaba guapo.

Pues yo no sé que le ves-replicó Bellatrix mirándola despectivamente. –Ni si quiera es guapa.

Venga Black-replicó James mirando a la Slytherin- mas te gustaría a ti parecerte a ella.-Mary le sonrió agradecida mientras Bellatrix se ponía roja hasta en el carné de identidad.

Venga Potter, ¿crees que me voy a fiar de lo que tu me digas? Te gusta Evans, lo que demuestra que tienes el gusto bastante perdido.-replicó Bellatrix. Matt dejó de sujetar a Remus y se acercó a James para evitar que hiciera ninguna locura.

Ya ves que no soy el único al que le interesa, no debe de estar muy mal para cuando también tiene detrás suya a varios de los de tu casa a pesar de que es hija de muggles.- contestó el merodeador con una sonrisa. Todos se quedaron callados por esa declaración en público de James. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar a James asombrada. Ese chico era un cielo-pensó.

Dudo mucho de que Evans sirva para algo más que una noche de sexo-añadió la Slytherin con malicia. Quería picar al merodeador y lo estaba consiguiendo. James estaba rojo de rabia. Menos mal que Matt lo estaba sujetando:

Tienes suerte de que yo no pego a mujeres-añadió intentado controlarse- pero te has pasado y...

¡PLAF!-Bellatrix calló al suelo mareada. James la miró extrañado: él no había hecho nada, Matt tampoco porque le estaba sujetando a él, Sirius sujetaba sin mucho esfuerzo a Sam unos pasos mas allá, que pataleaba y agitaba nerviosamente los brazos mientras gritaba toda clase de barbaridades que iba a hacerle a esa (palabras textuales) "imitación de barbie de un todo a cien chino". También era el turno de Asthon y Remus de sujetar a Mary que se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil a ambos porque quería aprovechar que la chica estaba en el suelo para pisarle la cabeza y retorcerla como si fuese la colilla de un cigarro, Lily que estaba detrás de él...Un momento: ¿¡Dónde estaba Lily? Se giró y no estaba detrás suya. Se volvió a girar y la vio delante de Bellatrix, que estaba tirada en el suelo y gemía lastimeramente:

Gracias James...pero no hace falta que la pegues por mí. Se hacerlo yo solita.-le miró y le sonrió, lo que aprovechó Nott para pegarle un buen derechazo que le dio en todo el estómago. La pelirroja cayó al suelo. En menos de medio minuto una verdadera batalla campal tuvo lugar en el pueblecito ( casi siempre tranquilo) de Hogsmeade.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntó el profesor Scurus mientras dejaba su copa de hidromiel en la mesa.

Parecen gritos de...

¡¡Chicos!-un muchacho de Ravenclav acababa de entrar a las Tres Escobas estrepitosamente-¡¡Rápido!¡¡Hay una pelea!- A los pocos segundos el local se quedó prácticamente vacío. La profesora McGonagall casi podía jurar que vio pasar la típica bola de hierbajos que pasa en todas las películas del oeste muggles cuando se queda todo vacío. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era el elfo doméstico de madame Rosmerta dando volteretas por todo el local.

Me juego el cuello a que los tuyos, Minerva, están metidos en esto-pinchó Scurus mientras se levantaban para intervenir en la pelea.

Puede ser-respondió altiva la profesora McGonagall- pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que también hay Slytherin por medio.

La guardia del recreo del lunes-propuso el profesor de pociones alargando la mano.

Trato hecho- murmuró la animaga muy segura de sí misma.

Un minuto y medio después, la profesora McGonagall llegaba a la plaza sujetándose el caído moño y respirando entrecortadamente, acompañada del profesor Scurus quejándose del lumbago con una mano en el costado y el profesor Flitwick con un inhalador para evitar ahogarse. Como podéis ver, Dumbledore no es muy exigente en cuanto a profesores en buena forma física se refiere.

Pues al llegar, se les desencajó la mandíbula al contemplar la escena: casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts alrededor de un grupo de gente peleándose. Entre ellos, Slytherin y Gryffindor dándose unos a otros: Sirius estaba luchando en duelo contra Malfoy, y el Slytherin llevaba las de perder, en el suelo y con la varita a varios metros de distancia. Sirius se limitaba a sonreír mientras le apuntaba con su varita en el pecho y a la vez le pisaba en sus parte nobles. Muchas chicas habían sacado sus cámaras de fotos para enfocar bien al merodeador. James, por otro lado se lo estaba pasando bomba al tener a Snape dando volteretas en el aire y suplicándole que le soltara que se estaba mareando y le iba a vomitar encima hasta su primera papilla. Unos pasos más allá Bellatrix huía llorando y gritando para que Sam dejase en paz su bonito pelo negro, que bastante tenía ya con el hechizo de los piojos que ya le había echado y que no necesitaba el hechizo para quedarse calva, que prefería su pelo, auque tuviera inquilinos. También estaba Remus en una lucha encarnizada contra Nott, el que había osado ofender a su novia. El merodeador estaba fuera de sí. Tenía unos cortes muy feos en la cara, pero le daba a los puños que era una maravilla. Nott intentaba defenderse como podía pero como todos sabemos muy bien, Remus es MUY fuerte y le estaba dando una soberana paliza. Un poco mas apartados estaban Asthon y Mary en duelo contra Avery y Zabini, que llevaban las de perder con unas orejas de burro a juego con la cola, e intentaban echarse el contrahechizo mientras Mary y Asthon se sujetaban mutuamente para no caerse al suelo de la risa. Ya por último, Matt y Lily, ambos sin varitas pegándose a puñetazo y patada limpia contra Crabbe y Goyle. La verdad es que Lily se estaba vengando del otro día porque cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí habría confundido a Goyle con un balón de fútbol con todas las patadas que estaba recibiendo. Matt estaba la mar de relajado pegándose con el Sly, no es que fuese arrogante pero Crabbe no era competencia para él en puños.

Jajajaja-empezó a reírse la profesora McGonagall-¡te he ganado! ¿te he ganado! ¡chincha revincha! –le sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla hacia su colega, que empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo:

¡no es justo! ¡yo no he apostado nada!

¡no mientas! ¡sí que hemos apostado! ¡y has perdido!

¡mentira, porque mi madre no me deja apostar y yo siempre la obedezco!

¡Profesores por favor!-gruñó el profesor de encantamientos-¡recobren la compostura!-Surgió efecto. La subdirectora carraspeó un par de veces antes de decir:

¡¡ME CAGO EN VUESTRAS PU¨ERAS MADRES!¡¡¡ESTAROS QUIETOS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

(N/A: jejeje teníais ke ver vuestras caras O.o jejeje. No, recordemos que McGo es muy educada y no dice palabrotas, lo que no quiere decir que no tenga mala leche. En verdad dijo lo siguiente)

¡ESTAROS QUIETOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO! ¡ENCIMA HAY PREFECTOS METIDOS EN MEDIO!

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante semejantes gritos de la profesora. La miraron. Estaba roja de la rabia ( Sirius habría jurado que si fuese un perro ya tendría espuma en la boca) y el pulso le temblaba ligeramente (para qué os voy a mentir, parecía de gelatina). Señaló con el dedo índice hacia el castillo y dijo:

Después de la cena os quiero a todos en el despacho del director-lo dijo con una voz tan serena que daba mas miedo que si estuviera gritando- y vosotros-señaló a todos los alumnos que se habían congregado alrededor de la pelea- u os marcháis inmediatamente de aquí o os mando de vuelta al colegio.

Dicho esto se marchó muy altiva, seguida de Scurus y Flitwick, que miraban con admiración el poder de persuasión de su colega.

Vaya se acabó la fiesta- dijo alegremente Matt mientras le pegaba el último golpe a Crabbe, que se cayó al suelo redondo.-¿vamos?-preguntó en general

Claro-dijo Lily mientras se arreglaba la falda.

Si que yo tengo hambre-gruñó Remus

Que raro que tu tengas hambre Moony-dijo James con sorna mientras se limpiaba la túnica.

Ja ja ja –rió sarcástico el licántropo- ¡qué chispa tienes James!

Gracias-contestó de nuevo el merodeador.

Vaya James, tienes muy mala cara-dijo Sirius señalando la cara de James que se llevó la mano a la cara de inmediato.

¿En serio?-preguntó preocupado

Pues sí, tienes el ojo un poco hinchado y...

Bueno, tu estás igual-dijo James dejando de preocuparse al ver que todos tenían parecidos golpes en la cara y los brazos.

¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?-preguntó Sirius llevándose preocupado las manos a la cara-¡No puede ser! ¡CUANDO PILLE A MALFOY ME LO CARGO!-empezó a murmurar cosas preocupado-¿ALGUIEN TIENE UN ESPEJO? –preguntó mirando a las chicas, que no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al merodeador con tremenda cara de disgusto y súplica.

Creo que yo tengo uno por aquí- empezó a murmurar Sam buscando en su bolso.

¡Gracias!¡gracias!-dijo Sirius acercándose esperanzado a la chica.

puedes esperar porque hasta que Sam encuentre algo en esa cosa a la que llaman bolso...-dijo Asthon divertido.

La verdad es que tenía razón. Sam tardó lo suyo en dar con el dichoso espejito que el merodeador prácticamente le quitó de las manos.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Chilló el merodeador asustado-¡MI ROSTRO! ¡MI BONITO ROSTRO!

Tranquilízate Sirius-dijo Sam dulcemente, lo que dejo a todos boquiabiertos, especialmente al merodeador,- vamos yendo nosotros a la sala común y te arreglo lo de la cara en un periquete- le cogió de la mano, murmuró un-luego nos vemos chicos- y ella y Sirius desaparecieron rumbo al castillo.

O.o ¿qué ha sido eso?-preguntó boquiabierta Mary

Ni idea-contestó Lily-¿quién la entiende? Un día quiere matarlo y al día siguiente se lo lleva para curarlo.

Bueno tampoco es para tanto-dijo Remus mientras cogía a Mary por la cintura, que sonrió.

Cuando lleguemos a la sala común y veamos que están en mitad de un duelo me dirás si no es para tanto- rió Asthon mientras regresaban al castillo.

¡Auchh! ¡eso duele!-gemía un merodeador en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Venga Sirius no seas quejica-contestó Sam mientras se reía y le untaba un poco de pomada el la ceja para que le bajara el hinchazón.

Oh, Sam, en serio, eso escuece- seguía quejándose el chico.

Si no dejas de moverte vamos a tardar mas...-le dijo la chica intentando ponerse seria sin mucho éxito.

Es que no puedo evitarlo-insistió Sirius mientras intentaba moverse para huir de Sam y sus pomadas asesinas (como él las había bautizado)

Bueno ya está bien-contestó la chica un poco harta ya. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Sirius y lo inmovilizó entre su cuerpo y la mullida butaca (ni comparación lo cómodo que era el cuerpo de Sirius y la vieja butaca). Volvió a su tarea sin ver (aparentemente) lo incómodo de la situación. Sirius empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Sam. Nunca había tenido a una chica tan cerca sin que luego acabaran..acabaran...bueno pues eso, acabaran intimidando mas.

Oye Sirius- comenzó la chica una vez hubo limpiado los restos de la pomada, y las magulladuras y moratones habían casi desaparecido.

¿mmm?-contestó el merodeador que seguía medio aturdido, cayendo antes el dulzón aroma del perfume de Sam.

Bueno, yo quería...quería...-¡mierda! No sabía qué decirle. Y mira que lo había estado planeando mentalmente mientras venían en silencio al castillo.¿Tan difícil era darle las gracias a ese chico tan guapo, con el que siempre se había llevado tan mal, tan guapo, que la había defendido de Malfoy, tan guapo, con el que siempre estaba discutiendo, que era tan guapo, y que en esos momentos estaba bajo ella?- espera un momento.

¿Estás segura de que eso funciona?-preguntó el merodeador mirando algo desconfiado al maquillaje que la rubia estaba cogiendo.

Jejeje claro que sí-respondió Sam mientras se volvía a sentar sobre Sirius- si tapa los chupones tapará esos golpes-dijo mientras empezaba a maquillar un poco al merodeador.

¿Chupones?-preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja- ¿quién de vosotras tiene chupones que ocultar?-preguntó interesado

Esto...ehh...pues...¡Mary claro!-respondió la rubia mientras suspiraba aliviada- claro que es Mary, la verdad es que Remus parece un vampiro-añadió sonriendo. Sirius se recostó mas cómodamente en la butaca, parecía que había quedado contento con la respuesta.

¿Qué ibas a decirme?-preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos, la verdad es que esto de que te maquillen es muy relajante-pensaba-

Ah, bueno, quería darte las gracias-dijo Sam muy roja y de carrerilla- por haberme defendido de Malfoy.

De nada- dijo Sirius mirando a la chica a los ojos. Bonitos ojos azules, casi cristalinos-pensó- ese Malfoy ya puede tener cuidado porque no voy a pasarle ni una- añadió. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras Sam terminaba de maquillarle. La verdad es que no se le notaba el más mínimo rasguño.

Bueno esto ya está-dijo mientras se levantaba-ni rastro de los golpes.

Espera-dijo Sirius mientras la agarraba del brazo e impedía que la chica se levantara.- Quería decirte que...bueno, James y Remus me contaron lo que os hace ese cabrón a ti y a Lily...quiero que sepas que si te molesta otra vez me avisas y...bueno ya me encargare yo de que no vuelva a acercarse a vosotras-acabó de forma decidida y tajante (n/a: yo para reyes me pido un Sirius!).

Sam se quedó bastante sorprendida. A parte de la seriedad que estaba mostrando el merodeador en esos momentos, y lo dulce que se veía diciéndole esas cosas...¡qué chico mas mono!-pensó-

Por otro lado Sirius la miraba muy confundido. Se acercó a ella poco a poco. Sam, como le había pasado antes con Malfoy, se quedó estática como si la hubieran echado un hechizo paralizador.

Las ganas de besarla que habían aparecido así de repente, no podía controlarlas, la verdad es que tampoco quería controlarlas!

Sam miró al merodeador que mantenía su bonita mirada sobre ella y al sentir que se aproximaba cada vez más, cerró los ojos. Cuando sintió los labios del merodeador sobre los suyos, suaves, fogosos y expertos, se paró el tiempo, el mundo, en definitiva, todo. Solo estaban ella y él. Nada más. La lengua de Sirius entró poco a poco en su boca, deleitándola con sutiles movimientos que la hicieron sentirse en la gloria. Sam empezó a acariciarle el cuello, haciendo circulitos con los dedos y metiendo la mano poco a poco bajo la camisa de éste. Sirius posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y empezó a acariciarla con dulzura, como si se pudiera romper, estrechó su cintura mas a él si cabe. Se separaron, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, pero Sirius volvió a besarla antes de que ella pudiese replicar (tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo) y volvieron a unirse en un beso que empezó a tornarse más apasionado, las caricias iban mas lejos de lo que en un principio, no se trataba de ningún beso inocente...

De repente, al sentir voces fuera del retrato, esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía estaba contra el merodeador tomó el control de la situación. Se apartó de él bruscamente, se arregló la ropa y empezó a recoger las cosas apurada, mientras Lily, James, Asthon y Matt entraban en la sala común.

¡Buenas!-exclamaron alegres mientras se acomodaban en las butacas alrededor de la chimenea.

Hola!¿qué tal estáis todos? Espero que muy bien jejeje 

**Aquí está por finnnnnnnnnnnn el capítulo 10! Me ha costado lo mío, nunca creí que iba a escribir tantos capis, ha sido todo gracias a esas personas que me han dejado sus reviews ¡¡UN BESO PARA TODOS! En serio, que espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ahora contesto a los reviews:**

**Gandulfo:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te haya gustado, un besazo.

**Victoria Granger: **jejeje tranquila lo mas importante de un review no es que sea largo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado pero me temo que hasta el siguiente capítulo no va a haber nada de J/L tenía pensado ponerlo en este, pero estoy bastante ocupada y no me ha dado tiempo. Espero que te siga gustando, un besazo. Gracias por tu review.

**Yare:** hola otra vez! Jejeje muchas gracias por tu review, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi, que ha tenido muchas broncas, y es un poquito corto. Ya me he pasado por tu historia, escribes fenomenal. Un besazo.

**Karipotter: **lo primero gracias por apoyarme tanto, de veras, muchas gracias. En el siguiente capi verás a Matt en acción. Y además creo que también le va tocando a él un poco de protagonismo en eso del amor jejeje. Un besazo.

**Marie Ann: **ola!me alegro que te haya gustado la historia de Lily y Matt, aunque la he contado muy por encima, mas adelante daré mas detalles de esto. Ya veremos qué se le ocurre a Matt para ayudar a James...jejeje. un besazo

**Keikleen:** muchísimas gracias!un besazo enorme con muchísimo cariño tb!espero ke te siga gustando.

**Em-Brown:** Bueno creo que te he complacido pronto, ahí tienes el lío de Sirius y Sam!aunque creo que van a tener problemillas todavía...jejeje un besazo, muchas gracias por tu review, me anima mucho, ¿a que es entretenido entrar aquí y pasarte horas y horas leyendo fics? ¡A mi me encanta!

**4lenk:**Gracias por todo, ya has visto que he tardado un poco pero...espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo.

**Arabella Figg Black:** Muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando, un beso enorme.

**Mguevaraurbina:** muchísimas gracias por tu e-mail, gracias por tomarte la molestia!espero k te haya gustado, un besazo.

Mis disculpas públicas, ¡¡se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto! ¡son los exámenes, que me estresan! ¡¡5 EN UNA SEMANA! ¿QUIÉN AGUANTA ESO? ¿ES QUE LOS PROFESORES NO TIENEN PIEDAD?

**Y la semana que viene igual, por eso he querido actualizar ahora, aunque fuera un capi corto, ¡¡Lo siento! (como Belinda jejeje)**

**Lo bueno es que sólo queda una semana y un día de curso!por fin ...vacaciones de verano para mi...caminando por la arena y escribiendo el fic... jejeje es el calor, que ya me atonta...**

**No os entretengo más, un besazo para todos los que me dejan reviews!os quiero un montón! ESTE CAPI DEDICADO A VOSOTROS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Y reviews, please**


	11. Entre castigo y castigo

Como sabéis nada de esto me pertenece, ojalá fueran míos, pero como todo el mundo sabe, una persona cuyo nombre empieza por Row y acaba por ling se me adelantó. Yo nunca he sido muy rápida.

**Nada más, solo disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como recompensa subo el capítulo mas largo hasta el momento. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 11: de castigo a castigo y me hago un nuevo amigo.

Minutos antes en otro lugar...

-"¿Nosotros nos quedamos vale?"- dijo Mary antes de entrar al castillo. Remus la cogió de la cintura mientras miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado a todos".

-"Está bien"- contestó Asthon sonriente

-"No hagáis nada que yo no haría"-dijo Matt

-"Tomar precauciones"-dijo James sonriéndoles mientras Mary y Remus se ponían colorados hasta las pestañas.

-"Si por alguna casualidad sale niña, que se llame Lily"- añadió la pelirroja sonriendo, y utilizando a Asthon como escudo humano para defenderse de la colleja que le iba a dar Matt.

-"No seas burra Lily"-dijo el rubio sonriendo todavía mas ampliamente.

-"Bueno, yo solo adelanto acontecimientos, para que no nos pille por sorpresa"- contestó Lily riéndose a carcajada limpia.- "Por cualquier cosa se nos olvida recomendarles nombres y luego nos vienen " nuestra hija se va a llamar Regismunda" y se me caen las bragas al suelo de la impresión."

-"Mientras no sea niño y lo llamen Bonifacio"-siguió James con la broma.

-"Ya ¿te imaginas?"-dijo Matt riéndose- "Estoy viendo a Mary " Bonifacioooo que se enfría la sopaaaa".-Todos empezaron a reírse

-"Bueno eso está muy bien pero para que tengamos a Regismunda y a Bonifacio primero tendréis que dejarnos algo de privacidad ¿no creéis?"-dijo Mary de mala leche.

-"Bueno está bien...ya nos vamos"-dijo Asthon mientras entraban al vestíbulo-"pasarlo bien..."

-"Por fin solos"-susurró Remus mientras miraban como se iban. Empezaron a andar en dirección al lago sin dejar de abrazarse.

Volviendo a la Sala común...

-"Vaya Sirius, veo que Sam ha hecho un buen trabajo, no se te notan los golpes"-dijo James inocentemente, causando un sonrojo no tan inocente en los aludidos, que intentaron no mirarse.

-"Si, así es"-dijo Sirius tocándose impulsivamente el cuello.

Nadie parecía notar lo incómodo de la situación hasta que:

-"Sam ¿estás bien? No tienes muy buena cara"-preguntó Asthon preocupado por los gestos raros que estaba haciendo su amiga, y preocupándose en mayor medida por el pobre cojín que estaba estrujando.

-"¿QUÉ?"-gritó sobresaltada. Todos se le quedaron mirando-" esto...esto...no, la verdad es que no estoy muy bien, mejor me voy a acostar un rato"-dijo atropelladamente y haciendo unos raros aspavientos mientras se levantaba y subía corriendo a la habitación.

-"Creo que mejor me subo con ella"-dijo Lily siguiendo extrañada a su amiga mientras la oía murmurar algo que sonaba así como "Sam ha hecho un buen trabajo, ñeñeñeñe, ¡soy imbécil!"

-"¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?"-preguntó al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, que había sido cerrada minutos antes con un fuerte portazo.

-"¡NO!"-fue todo lo que escuchó por parte de su amiga-"¡SOY UNA COMPLETA IMBÉCIL!"

Lily suspiró y abrió la puerta. Se encontró a Sam espatarrada en la cama, y mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-"A ver, cuéntame qué ha pasado...¿has vuelto a discutir con Sirius?"-preguntó Lily mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-"No..."-dijo Sam en un puchero- "¡ojalá hubiera sido eso!"

-"Está bien"-continuó la pelirroja dulcemente- "vamos Sam, cuéntame qué ha pasado".

-"..."

-"Venga..."

-"..."

-"Sam..."

-"Nos hemos besado."

-"Venga Sam, ahora en serio"-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Sam puso todavía peor cara, como si hubiera hecho lo más horrible que se pudiera hacer en este mundo.

-"Lily es verdad"-añadió después de un rato.

Cara de Lily O.o

-"¿En serio?"-preguntó llevándose la mano a la boca

-"Sí, en serio, y por favor no me hagas sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento."-dijo la rubia tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-"Venga, tampoco es para tanto"-dijo Lily intentando quitarle las manos de la cara.

-"¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Lily! He estado alardeando durante casi siete años de ser una de las pocas chicas que no ha caído bajos los encantos de Black y ahora voy y le beso ¡¡y me dices que no es para tanto!"

-"A mí Sirius ya no me parece tan mal chico..."

-"No, qué va, espera a que empiece a alardear. Mañana ya se habrá enterado todo el colegio. ¡Soy una imbécil!¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡AAAAARRRGGGG!"- Sam chilló, se tumbó boca abajo y empezó a dale puñetazos al colchón. Lily se quedó en silencio mirándola.

Pasaron varios minutos, y cada vez los puñetazos de Sam eran más débiles, hasta que se paró quieta. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Lily, que le sonrió.

-"¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?"-le preguntó a su amiga.

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó Lily interesada

-"Que toda la fama que tiene se queda corta. Besa que te cagas..."

Las dos empezaron a reírse al mismo tiempo.

-"Vaya, me alegra saber que no es tan grave"-escucharon una voz proveniente de la puerta. Las dos asomaron la cabeza a través del dosel de la cama y vieron a Asthon, apoyado en la puerta que les sonreía.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"-preguntó Lily frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-"Acabo de llegar ¿por?"-preguntó Asthon mientras se acercaba a ellas- "¡no me digáis que me he perdido una conversación interesante! ¡Por favoooorrrr!"-empezó a suplicar el rubio.

-"No sabes cuanto nos duele decirte esto pero...si, te has perdido una conversación interesantísima, recalco la palabra interesantísima"-dijo Sam intentando poner cara de afligida sin mucho éxito.

-"Bueno..."-dijo el rubio haciéndose el ofendido- "yo creía que entre nosotros no había secretos"- se acercó con aire abatido hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación- "ahora me doy cuenta de que todo era una mentira..."- Hizo un gesto de dramatismo total y se fue escaleras abajo.

Lily y Sam se miraron durante una milésima de segundo, y bajaron corriendo detrás de su amigo:

-"Asthon, no te enfades, que no era nada importante...¡Asthon!"-decía Lily

-"¡Te recuerdo que tu tampoco nos cuentas nada, nos enteramos de que salías con Nicole, dos semanas más tarde!"-chillaba Sam por las escaleras.

Lily, a decir verdad un poco torpe, se tropezó, y se llevó por delante a Sam y aterrizaron las dos en la Sala Común, después de un tremendo grito de la rubia.

-"¿Sam? ¿estás bien?"- Preguntó la pelirroja sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

-"Si"-oyó la voz de su amiga al lado suya- "¿tu?"

-"Sí, el suelo está blandito."

-"Ya, la verdad, es que imaginaba que dolía mas"-contestó la rubia girándose hacia Lily y abriendo los ojos.-"¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?"

-"Yo creía que al ser de piedra la caída sería mas dura"-dijo Lily mirándola también.

-"No parece muy consistente"-dijo Sam tanteando "el suelo".

-"¿Queréis dejar esta conversación estúpida y de paso dejar de meterme mano?"-oyeron una voz ahogada debajo suya. Intentaron poner cara de sorpresa y se levantaron rápidamente de encima de su amigo.

-"Asthon...gracias a dios que estabas ahí"-dijo Lily sonriendo-"¿estás bien?"

-"Sí, muy bien, gracias"-gruñó el rubio aceptando la mano de Sam e incorporándose.- "casi me fusiono contra el suelo, pero estoy bien".

-"No sabes cuanto nos alegramos de oírte decir eso"-dijo Sam muy cariñosa abrazándole. Se giró hacia Lily.-"¿verdad?"

-"Claro, claro,"- dijo la pelirroja abrazándole también.

-"¿Dónde están los que faltan?"-preguntó la profesora McGonagall delante de la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore.

-"Asthon ha ido a buscar a las chicas profesora"-contestó Mary.

-"¿Dónde están los Slytherin?"-preguntó James, apoyado en la pared.

-"Señor Potter, eso se lo explicará el director. Cuando lleguen los tres que faltan, entráis, que yo tengo que irme ahora mismo. La contraseña es "algodón de azúcar"-dijo la profesora antes de alejarse por el fondo del corredor.

-"¿Qué castigo nos pondrán?"-preguntó Mary en general.

-"Bah...no te preocupes nos conocemos todos los castigos de Dumbledore"-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-"Sí, será todo lo genio que quieras, pero en cuanto a renovar los castigos nada de nada, siempre es lo mismo."-dijo James sonriendo también.

-"Yo creo que nos mandará a limpiar algo...total, lo que hemos hecho no ha sido tan grave"-volvió a decir Sirius.

En ese momento llegaron por el pasillo Asthon, y Lily y Sam, que venían abrazadas a él y le estaban atosigando entre tanto beso y tanto mimo.

-"Ya era hora"-dijo Matt

-"Vaya, Asthon, sabía que arrasabas, pero no para tanto. ¿me dejas darte un beso a mí también?"-preguntó Mary sonriendo.

-"No, me serías de mas ayuda si me ayudas a despegarme de estas dos lapas"-dijo el rubio intentando escaparse de Lily y Sam.

-"¿Qué has hecho para que se pongan así?"-preguntó Matt riéndose y acercándose a separar a Lily mientras Mary hacía lo mismo con Sam. Cuando sus amigas se ponían pesaditas era casi "misión imposible" despegárselas a uno de encima.

-"Nada, que como casi me matan en la Sala Común, pues ahora se arrepienten y se han puesto así de melosas."

-"¿Qué te han hecho?"-preguntó James algo extrañado, y por qué no, celoso del comportamiento de Lily hacia Asthon.

-"Se han caído por las escaleras y como han creído que yo sería un buen colchón, han aterrizado encima mía."

-"Y con eso ha quedado demostrado que ¡si que eres un buen colchón!"-alegó Lily riéndose-"¿verdad Sam?"

-"Sí, un colchón muy blandito"-agregó la rubia.

-"Claro, y para comprobar si era blandito o no, habéis tenido que meterme mano ¿no? No sois listas ni nada vosotras dos"-les riñó Asthon.

Lily y Sam enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

-"Bueno, todos los colchones tienen que pasar unas pruebas de calidad..."

-"Venga no pongas excusas Sam, que te conocemos"-dijo Matt riéndose.

-"Bueno, tenía que intentarlo"-respondió la rubia sonriente.-"¿se puede saber qué estamos haciendo aquí?"-preguntó cambiando de tema, porque Sirius había empezado a mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"McGonagall nos mandó al despacho de Dumbledore, ¿no te acuerdas?"-preguntó James.

-"¡Ah, sí!"-mintió Sam (la verdad es que en esos momentos no estaba pensando especialmente en lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade sino más bien en lo que había pasado más tarde en la Sala Común. Ese Sirius...)

-"Pos ala, para dentro"-dijo Mary.

-"Algodón de azúcar"-dijo Remus y la gárgola les dejó pasar al despacho del director.

Uno a uno se fueron sentando en las sillas colocadas frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Los merodeadores estaban muy tranquilos, pero a los demás, que no estaban acostumbrados a estar ahí, se les notaba demasiado el nerviosismo.

-"Bueno chicos,"-comenzó a hablar el director-" he de deciros que he sido informado de todo y en un principio no podía creérmelo"-uno no sabía qué pensar, por un lado, estaba hablando muy serio, pero por el otro se notaba que no podía reprimir una sonrisa- "está muy mal, ese tipo de enfrentamientos entre alumnos, y todavía está peor que haya dos prefectos implicados en esto."

Lily sintió como enrojecía, y Remus se sintió también un poco avergonzado. Los demás no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables.

-"Por ello, Minerva me ha obli...estoooo... me veo obligado a castigaros."-continuó.- "todo el colegio ha visto la pelea, vuestra actitud ha sido lamentable."-Todos se quedaron callados mientras Dumbledore les miraba uno a uno.

-"Sin embargo, hay que sacar algo bueno de todo esto"-añadió- "por lo que me han contado...os habéis defendido mutuamente, a pesar de que durante todos estos años no habéis tenido un contacto...muy bueno...entre vosotros. ¿No es cierto?"

-"Sí profesor"-contestaron al unísono.

-"Me alegro, es bastante triste que la gente de diferentes casas no se llevan bien entre ellos como para que la gente de la misma casa y del mismo curso, tampoco lo haga, así que digamos que eso os va a salvar...un poco."

Todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices entre ellos y sonrieron. Dumbledore era un tipo legal.

-"El castigo, se efectuará en parejas y se dividirá en dos días. Mañana domingo y el miércoles. Iréis a limpiar o a echar una mano a algún profesor. ¿Alguna duda?"

-"No"-respondieron todos.

-"Está bien, las parejas seréis...esperad a que lo busque que no sé dónde a dejado Minerva el pergamino..."-dijo revolviendo en un cajón de su escritorio-"¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!"

-"Remus y Asthon iréis limpiar los calderos del profesor Scurus."

Los aludidos se miraron y asintieron.

-"Sirius y Sam ayudaréis al señor Filch con las guardias y la limpieza y el orden de los pasillos."

Sirius asintió sonriendo mientras que Sam, pensando que no podía tener peor suerte, se hundió en un asiento.

-"Mary y Matt ayudaréis a la señora Pince a colocar una nueva remesa de libros que le ha llegado. Os aviso que son un montón de libros"-les sonrió.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros pensando que no era tan malo.

-"Y por último, James y Lily ayudaréis a Hagrid a plantar las calabazas para Halloween."

Lily asintió mientras el corazón de James empezaba a latir a cien por hora. ¿le tocaba el castigo con Lily? Entonces eso no iba a ser un castigo, iba a ser el paraíso...

-"Eso es todo"-concluyó Dumbledore entrelazando sus manos.-"¿Tenéis alguna duda?"

Ninguno quería saber nada más, así que negaron con la cabeza y empezaron a levantarse. Antes de irse, Sirius dijo:

-"Dumbledore, ¿qué castigo tienen las serpientes?"

El director sonrió ampliamente:

-"Sirius, Sirius,...son Slytherins, no les llames serpientes, esos animales nunca me han inspirado mucha confianza..."

-"Pues como ellos, Dumbly, tampoco inspiran confianza"-rió Sirius.

Todos (menos James, Remus y Dumbledore) le miraron asombrados por la demostración de confianza con el director.

-"Bueno, voy a fingir que no he oído eso Sirius...respecto al castigo, la profesora McGonagall ha considerado oportuno alargar sus horas de limpieza pública."

Todos sonrieron al recordar a los Slys huyendo de los cubos regurgitantes. Dumbledore pareció notarlo:

-"Por cierto,¿no sabréis vosotros quién ha hechizado los cubos de basura de Hogsmeade? Los alumnos de Slytherin todavía están limpiando todo, y al parecer, les va a llevar todavía mucho rato."

-"Pues no profesor"-mintió rápidamente Matt-"no tenemos ni idea, cuando nosotros llegamos a la plaza de Hogsmeade toda la basura estaba esparcida ya."

-"Bueno, una pena, ¡qué se le va a hacer! Parece que los culpables se van a librar por falta de pruebas..."-Sonrió mientras se levantaba- "Ahora iros a cenar, que mañana tenéis que estar fuertes para cumplir bien los castigos."

-"Buenas noches profesor"- salieron del despacho en dirección al Gran Comedor.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Matt consiguió quedarse a solas con James:

-"Creo que ya he pensado que es lo primero que tienes que hacer"-decía Matt mientras salían a los terrenos.

-"¿Crees en serio que puede funcionar? No tengo muy claro que yo pueda interesarle a Lily"-Decía James, que estaba muy nervioso ante las dos horas que iba a pasar junto a Lily después de la comida.

-"¡Claro que sí!¿Por qué no?"-dijo Matt sonriendo.-"Mira James, me caes bien ¿vale? Por eso te ayudo. A Lily también le caes genial, no te voy a mentir, antes no podía verte ni en pintura, pero ahora tu y Sirius le caéis muy bien. Remus ya le caía bien antes así que..."

-"No sé, yo no lo veo del todo claro."-añadió el buscador.

-"No creo que sea muy difícil, ayer ganaste mucho."

-"¿Ayer?"

-"¿Se te ha olvidado la declaración que hiciste delante de todos? Vale que Bellatrix te estaba pinchando, pero lo dijiste, todos te escuchamos, y Lily también."- Matt volvió a sonreír.

James notó cómo el estómago se le revolvía. ¡Se había declarado! Y encima tenía que estar con ella dos horas...ahora sí que estaba nervioso.

-"En serio que no te reconozco"-dijo Matt mientras se sentaban en la hierba.- "¿no eres tú James Potter? ¿El terror de las nenas´?"

James frunció un poco el entrecejo:

-"No es lo mismo.¡Nunca me había pasado esto! Yo llegaba a una chica, le sonreía, le decía un par de palabras bonitas...¡y zas! ¡¡Conseguía la cita! Pero con ella es...diferente..."

-"Venga, levanta ese ánimo"-dijo Matt al ver que el merodeador se había puesto un poco triste-"vamos a idear un plan para que Lily se de cuenta de que le gustas mucho ¿vale? Si después de eso, a ella también le gustas, pues todo habrá salido bien, y si por el contrario, te dice que lo siente mucho, pero que no, pues...¡Ya recurriremos al plan B!"- Terminó diciendo. James sonrió.

-"Gracias Matt. Si después todo sale mal, por lo menos esto me habrá servido para conocerte, tu también me caes muy bien"-sonrió- "y ahora...¿qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?"

-"Jejeje, pues lo primero que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de tu club de fans"-dijo Matt algo nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener James.

-"¿De mi club de fans? Vale. En cuanto vea a la presidenta se lo digo."-dijo el merodeador dando por zanjado el asunto.

Matt parecía asombrado:

-"¿Eso es todo?¿no me vas a montar un numerito pidiéndome que cambie de plan?"-preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-"Pues...no...no voy a hacerlo...¿por?"-preguntó James con una sonrisa.-"Todo sea por conseguir a Lily."

-"Genial, estás madurando, eso también es un punto a nuestro favor"- James le miró escéptico y Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

Dos horas mas tarde, una guapa chica rubia y el apuesto merodeador de ojos azules cargaban con unos cubos llenos de productos de limpieza por los pasillos del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El señor Flich, encargado de imponerles el castigo, había decidido que se pasarían la tarde cargando trastos de una punta a otra del castillo, ya que él no podía hacer magia y le costaba lo suyo transportar todos los días los pesados cubos, fregonas, y todos los demás trastos que utilizaba para limpiar.

Sirius y Sam sí que saben hacer magia, como todos sabemos muy bien, pero claro está que en un castigo no podían utilizarla, como amablemente les había recordado el celador ("¡¡Y COMO ME ENTERE DE QUE UTILIZÁIS LA VARITA, YA ME ENCARGARÉ DE APLICAROS LOS CASTIGOS FÍSICOS MÁS CRUELES QUE ENCUENTRE SIN QUE DUMBLEDORE SE DÉ CUENTA!")

-"Me aburro"-decía Sirius mientras llevaba sin mucha dificultad dos grandes cubos de un maloliente líquido azul.

-"Y a mí me aburres tú, Black"-contestó Sam, que pensaba que nunca había olido algo peor del olor que desprendían esos cubos. Había decidido ponerse a la defensiva con el guapo merodeador.

-"¿Ahora soy Black?"-preguntó Sirius bastante triste. No sabía qué le estaba pasando con esa chica, y tampoco qué le había pasado la noche anterior con ella en la Sala Común, lo único que sabía en esos momentos era que no le gustaba que estuviese tan fría con él.

-"Ajá"-dijo Sam intentando concentrarse en frío suelo de piedra.

-"¡No hay quién te entienda!"-añadió Sirius dejando de andar. Sam siguió andando sin inmutarse-"¡¿Quieres parar que estoy intentando hablar contigo!"

-"Y yo estoy intentado cumplir un castigo."-contestó la rubia mordaz.

-"Está bien"-dijo el merodeador.-"Tú lo has querido"-murmuró para que Sam no pudiera oírle mientras sonreía. Iba a hablar con esa chica, costara lo que le costase, por algo hacía llamarse merodeador.

Mientras, en la biblioteca, Matt y Mary colocaban por orden alfabético los pesados libros que les había dejado apilados Madame Pince antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio. No era un trabajo difícil, ni duro, sólo un poco monótono, pero como ambos se llevaban muy bien y eran dos grandes amigos, no parecía un castigo, hablaban (eso sí, muy bajito) y así aprovechaban para preguntarse cosas mutuamente.

-"Entonces, con Remus ¿van bien las cosas?"-preguntó Matt mientras colocaba un pesado libro sobre transfiguración humana en el estante más elevado.

-"Pues sí, estamos genial"-contestó Mary sonriendo- "Remus es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, a parte de vosotros, claro."-sonrío mas ampliamente.

-"Bueno, tampoco hace que me hagas la pelota"-dijo Matt haciendo como que se sonrojaba.

-"Oh, venga no hagas el tonto, te lo estoy diciendo completamente en serio"-dijo la morena un poco sonrojada tal vez- "sé que yo no suelo demostrar mis sentimientos muy a menudo...pero vosotros sabéis que os quiero mucho, sois todo lo que tengo, junto a mi madre..."

-"Y ahora Remus"-dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-"Sí, y ahora Remus. Por eso te digo, que aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo..."

-"No hace falta, Mary. Nosotros sabemos como eres. Eres inteligente, divertida y a veces un poco gruñona"- Mary sonrió, y Matt también lo hizo- "pero eres nuestra amiga, y te queremos así y auque tú no nos lo recuerdes tan a menudo como nosotros lo hacemos, a veces con una mirada, ya nos expresas lo mismo que nosotros te expresamos a ti con palabras ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

-"Sí, creo que sí" -añadió la morena pensativa.

-"Aunque me supongo que a Remus si le dices lo mucho que le quieres ¿no?"-dijo picaronamente Matt. Mary se sonrojó, e intentó ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas tras un gran libro.

-"Claro que sí, tonto, pero con Remus es diferente, me sale solo."

-"Claro que es diferente, porque la forma en la que le quieres también es diferente. Es amor, y el amor a veces es...imposible de controlar."-dijo sabiamente el castaño. Mary le miró asombrada.

-"¿Y eso? ¡No me digas que te has enamorado y yo no me ha dado cuenta!"

-"Bueno, no sé si estoy enamorado"-contestó Matt rehuyendo la mirada de Mary.-"Pero sí me gusta una chica..."

-"¡Joer, y yo sin empanarme (N/A: sin enterarse)!"

-"Digamos que últimamente has estado entretenida con otras... "cosas" como para darte cuenta"-contestó Matt, ahora riéndose por la cara de reproche de Mary.

-"¿No vas a contarme quién es?"-preguntó intrigada olvidando por un momento la tarea de colocar los libros.

-"Es que...no se lo he contado a nadie todavía..."

-"¿A Lily tampoco?"-El castaño negó con la cabeza- "Pues entonces no es que yo haya estado entretenida en "otras cosas", es que no has dado señales de que te guste esa chica, porque si no, Lily ya lo habría notado y te habría hecho un interrogatorio en toda regla para saber quién es la afortunada."-contestó Mary.

-"Ya, es que Lily lo sospecha, de hecho, lleva varios días dándome la tabarra con ella, pero no se lo he afirmado todavía."

-"¿Por?"

-"Porque quiero estar seguro con esa chica, y todavía ni siquiera he mantenido una conversación de mas de cinco minutos con ella a solas. Está siempre con las amigas, y me da bastante corte."

-"¿No me lo vas a contar?"-preguntó con cara de puchero Mary.

-"Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar un par de días mas. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar?"-preguntó de broma el guapo castaño.

-"Veré lo que puedo hacer"-siguió con la broma Mary- "no te aseguro nada, pero lo intentaré. Si no puedo resistirme, acabaré echándote veritaserum en la taza del desayuno para que me lo digas...es una amenaza"-añadió levantando el dedo índice en señal de amenaza.

Matt no pudo evitar reírse.

James y Lily habían llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid, y el semigigante les había equipado con unas grandes palas y les había señalado unos enormes sacos que parecían estar llenos de sandías, en los que ponía: SEMILLAS DE CALABAZA GIGANTE 

Lily, casi se cae de la impresión al ver unas semillas tan grandes. James también se había quedado asombrado:

-"Hagrid"- preguntó- "¿no crees que son demasiado grandes esas semillas?"

-"Así son las semillas de las calabazas gigantes, James"- contestó el guardabosques sonriendo- "os ha tocado un castigo duro, no os voy a mentir, pero yo no puedo ayudaros, además, así me quitáis a mí de hacer el trabajo"-el semigigante empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia al ver las caras de enfado de James y Lily.

-"Y yo creía que al ser contigo el castigo no sería tan malo"-dejó escapar James, quejándose hacia Hagrid.

-"Lo siento, muchacho"-respondió Hagrid- "pero yo no voy a estar con vosotros. El profesor Flitwick me ha pedido que le eche una mano con unas arañas gigantes que han aparecido en su despacho y me temo que tengo que dejaros solos."

Lily se encogió de hombros, pero la verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia tener que quedarse a solas con James después de lo que había dicho en Hogsmeade, se moriría de vergüenza si James volvía a decirle algo parecido, y por lo que decían de él, y lo que le conocía ella hasta el momento, estaba segura de que si lo que había dicho el día anterior era cierto, aprovecharía ahora que se iban a quedar solos para decirle algo. Tenía que escapar de allí como pudiera.

James, por otro lado, sonrió. Iba a estar con Lily, toda la tarde, y COMPLETAMENTE solos  así que podía aprovechar y hablar con ella. Si encontraba el suficiente valor para hacerlo. (N/A: Vamos James, eres un Gryffindor ¿no? )

-"No es que no me fíe de vosotros, chicos"-continúo Hagrid- "pero por seguridad, McGonagall me ha pedido que me quede con vuestras varitas."-extendió la mano para recogerlas.

James sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se la dio.(N/A: tranquilos que James no es el que perdió una nalga por llevar la varita en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón, como dijo Moody en el 5º libro cuando fueron a recoger a Harry a casa de los Dursley ¿eh? )

-"Hagrid, yo me la he dejado en la habitación"-dijo tímidamente Lily- "no creí que fuera a necesitarla para el castigo"- dijo con su mejor cara de niña-buena-que-no-ha-roto-un-plato-en-su-vida.

Hagrid la miró detenidamente, para ver si estaba mintiendo. Finalmente sonrió:

-"Está bien Lily, te creo."-Se guardó la varita de James en uno de los cientos de bolsillos de su abrigo- "Pero el próximo día de castigo me la das."-Lily asintió.

-"Ya me voy. En un par de horas vendré a dar el visto bueno a vuestro trabajo"- Les guiñó un ojo y se fue en dirección al castillo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lily miraba cómo Hagrid se iba, y James, miraba a Lily.

-"¿Qué tal si empezamos ya?"-preguntó el buscador mirando a Lily directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que los dos se estremecieran.

-"¿Tanta prisa tienes por empezar?"-preguntó Lily intentando no sonrojarse ante la bonita mirada castaña de James.

-"Si,...tengo cosas que hacer luego..."-dijo el merodeador en forma de murmullo mientras se dirigía al saco de semillas y lo abría. Lily se acercó ceñuda a él:

-"¿Tienes una cita?"-preguntó intentando no parecer muy interesada.

-"¿Una cita?"-dijo James asombrado. Se revolvió el pelo- "No, no es ninguna cita, es algo más importante."

-"¿Qué podría ser más importante para un merodeador que una cita?"-preguntó Lily mientras le echaba una ojeada a las semillas de calabaza. Parecían pesar al menos seis o siete kilos cada una.

-"Pues..."-empezó a decir James

-"Aunque, según he oído esta mañana a Betty, hay un extraño rumor que dice que tu has decidido no salir con mas chicas, ¿es cierto?"-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-"La verdad es que..."

-"También he oído cómo decía que Sirius había rechazado una cita con ella, cuando nunca lo había hecho...¿qué estáis tramando?"

-"No est..."

-"¿No seréis gays?"-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Para James ya fue el colmo. Se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca con la mano. Lily le miraba asombrada. Estaban muy cerca. Después de casi en minuto en esa posición, ambos mirándose a los ojos, James habló:

-"¿Me vas a dejar hablar?"-susurró el merodeador cerca del oído de la chica. Lily asintió, y James le retiró la mano de la boca, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-"La cosa importante que tengo que hacer es ir a hablar con Ashley"-comenzó a explicar James. Lily iba a interrumpirle diciendo que seguro que era un cita- "no he quedado con ella"- aclaró el merodeador al ver que Lily iba a replicar.- "Ella es la presidenta de mi club de fans y voy a pedirle que lo disuelva."

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta.

-"¿Qué lo disuelva?¿Por qué?"

-"Por que ya me he hartado de esas chorradas."-James hablaba muy sincero- "Está bien cuando eres pequeño, y en el fondo me halaga tener un club de fans, pero yo no lo quiero. Ya no. Me he cansado."

-"¿Cómo que te has cansado?"-preguntó Lily sin salir de su asombro.

-"Sí, me he cansado,"- James miró en dirección al lago, que estaba abarrotado de gente, la verdad es que el día era muy bueno, y mucha gente había ido a bañarse.- "Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté que formaran el club de fans. Tenía que haber hecho como Remus, y haber rechazado la oferta hace dos años. Si por lo menos lo tuviera por méritos propios..."

-"¿Por méritos propios?"-preguntó Lily. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y añadió- "James, ¿tu sabes por qué tienes ese club de fans?"

Esta vez fue Lily la que miró a James directamente a los ojos y eso, sumado a la dulzura con la que había hablado, a lo guapa que estaba Lily con ese recogido que se había hecho en el pelo para no tener calor, y a la corta camiseta que llevaba que dejaba su ombligo al aire, todo eso, hizo que James tuviera que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a besar a la pelirroja, como soñaba que hacía todas las noches.

-"Claro que lo sé"-dijo James sin poder evitar que saliera su vena arrogante- "les parezco irresistible."

Esa contestación hizo que Lily (aunque sabía que era verdad) frunciera el ceño.

-"¿Vuelves a las andadas, Potter? Ya decía yo que no podías haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana."

-"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Y por qué me llamas Potter? Yo creía que ahora era James."-el merodeador sabía que había metido la pata.

-"Eres James cuando eres el chico bueno y divertido con el que pasé casi una noche en vela hablando, cuando ni nos conocíamos"-aclaró Lily- "pero eres Potter cuando vuelves a ser ese chico arrogante al que no soportaba y con el que estuve casi siete años sin hablarme a pesar de compartir más de seis horas diarias de clase juntos."

James se quedó callado pensando en todo lo que había hecho Lily. ¿Aquélla noche le pareció bueno y divertido? ¿Todo funcionaría bien si dejaba su arrogancia a un lado? ¿Podría llegar a hacer eso por conseguir a Lily?

-"Entonces..."-empezó a hablar- "si yo dejo de ser arrogante, ¿crees que podríamos llegar a ser...(estuvo a punto de decir "algo", pero acabó diciendo...) amigos?"

Lily, que ya había imaginado que James le sacaría el tema, no pudo mas que aliviarse al escuchar esa pregunta, y sonrió. Una sonrisa que hizo a James sonreír también, y hacerle sentir en la gloria.

-"Claro que sí, James."

-"¿Entonces...amigos?"-preguntó el merodeador ofreciéndole la mano.

-"Claro que sí...amigos"- Lily le estrechó la mano y empezaron a trabajar, en medio de las bromas del merodeador y las risas de la pelirroja.

Sam refunfuñaba llevando los dos cubos llenos de ese líquido apestoso en dirección al segundo piso. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los viajes que había hecho con esos cubos llenos de ese apestoso líquido, que supuso que Filch utilizaba para limpiar, y estaba más que harta. Tampoco contribuía para nada el hecho de que Sirius se había parado a hablar con un niño de segundo curso (se preguntó de que tendría que hablar Sirius con un niño tan pequeño) y que desde que había estado hablando con él no dejaba de silbar una maldita cancioncilla que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-"¡¿Te quieres callar de una vez!"-preguntó asqueada. Pensó que si volvía a oír la melodía de "la Macarena" una vez más, acabaría suicidándose metiendo la cabeza en uno de esos pesados cubos y ahogándose en ese asqueroso líquido azul.

-"¿Ahora si me hablas?"-preguntó el merodeador mientras abría la puerta del reducido cuarto para escobas en el que estaban dejando los cubos-"¡Lo siento pero ahora no me apetece a mí hablar contigo!"-dijo haciéndole señas para que pasara ella primero.

Sam siguió bufando y refunfuñando mientras entraba a la pequeña estancia. Sirius entró después que ella, y se ocupó de cerrar la puerta al pasar. Se dirigió a la par que Sam a un gran barril en el que vaciaron el contenido de los cubos, y luego a la puerta, para volver a bajar al primer piso a llenarlos y volverlos a subir.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír cuando Sam intentó, sin resultados abrir la puerta. Ese chico de segundo había hecho un buen trabajo.

Oooo FLASH BACK oooO

-"Entonces Ernie, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?"-preguntó Sirius al niño rubito con el que estaba hablando.

-"Solo tengo que echar un hechizo a la puerta para que no se abra cuando la chica y tú entréis?"-preguntó el niño intentando aclarase.

-"Exacto"-añadió el guapo merodeador

-"¿Y volver al cabo de una hora y quitar el hechizo?"

-"Eso es.¿crees que podrás hacerlo?"

-"¿Y tú me darás tus apuntes de defensa e historia de la magia?"

-"Si, sí, esta misma noche te los llevo a tu habitación"-dijo intentando acabar lo antes posible Sirius.

-"Entonces está bien"-el niño alargó la mano y Sirius se la estrechó, sonriendo, pensando en la reacción de Sam al verse encerrada con él en aquél minúsculo cuarto de escobas.

Oooo FIN DEL FLASH BACK oooO

-"¡Mierda! ¡La maldita puerta no se abre!"-dijo Sam intentando mover la manilla.

Sirius sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que Sam, la chica con la que estaba encerrado en un espacio de menos de ocho metro cuadrados, empezaba a susurrar cosas como si estuviera loca.

-"Esta bien, Sam...respira hondo...y tranquilízate...respira...inspira...respira...inspira...Muy bien, ahora, relájate, respira...inspira...eso es, muy bien,...ahora vamos a pensar y analizar la situación...estás...en...una...minúscula...habitación...encerrada...con...SIRIUS BLACK!"

Sirius dio un respingo y miró asustado a la rubia, que en esos momentos, le miraba hecho una verdadera furia.

-"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO AHORA?¡¡¡NO TENÍA BASTANTE QUE TENER QUE CUMPLIR MI CASTIGO CONTIGO COMO PARA AHORA QUEDARNOS AQUÍ ENCERRADOS!"

Sirius seguía atónito. Decidió acercarse a la puerta e intentar abrir él, para que Sam no sospechase que él estaba metido en eso, y se creyese que a él le pillaba tan de sorpresa como a ella.

-"Vamos Sam, déjame probar a mí ¿ya no sabes ni abrir una puerta?"

Sam le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras el merodeador se dirigía a la puerta, giraba la manilla, y nada. La puerta no se abría.

-"Con que no sé ni abrir una puerta ¿eh? ¡Ja! ¡No veo que tu lo hagas mejor que yo!"-dijo la rubia muy malhumorada cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a contestarla, y se quedó asombrado al ver que Sam se había ido al otro extremo de la habitación, lo mas lejos posible de él, unos tres metros aproximadamente.

-"¿Qué demonios...?"-empezó a preguntar acercándose a ella

-"¡No te me acerques, Black!"-dijo Sam amenazándole con un dedo- "¡Aléjate de mí!"

Esas dos frases dejaron a Sirius desconcertado. La primera vez que una chica le decía que se alejase de ella en vez de que no se fuera.

-"¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo!"-preguntó enfadado.-"¡Ayer nos llevábamos genial, y ahora no me dejas acercarme a ti a una distancia de tres metros! ¡Estás como una cabra!"

-"¡Ese es el problema!¡Ayer!¡AYER NO TENÍA QUE HABER PASADO NADA!"

Sam estaba de los nervios, y lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes de esa habitación y alejarse lo más que pudiera del cuerpo de Sirius.

Ese cuerpo.

Un buen cuerpo.

Acompañado de una cara.

Una preciosa cara.

Con unos ojos azules.

Unos encantadores ojos azules.

Sam se asustó. Los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza no eran los apropiados. Teniendo en cuenta que esto es un fic para todas las edades, y teniendo en cuenta que si seguía pensando en verde de esa manera, no iba a poder resistirse a los encantos de Sirius. No los separaban ni tres metros, estaban encerrados, y no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en sacarlos de ahí.

Ese era el verdadero problema. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistirse a los encantos del guapo merodeador de ojos azules. Empezó a rezar todo lo que sabía para que Filch los sacara pronto de ahí.

-"Dios, esto es asquerosamente repugnante"-decía Asthon mientras limpiaba un caldero que tenía restos de lo que podía haber sido fácilmente la vomitada de alguien, tanto por el olor como por los trocitos de algo marrón incrustado en el caldero con una sustancia verde pegajosa (n/a: ¡¡que asco! Pobre Asthon!).

-"Pues no te creas que lo mío tiene mejor pinta, llevo media hora con el mismo caldero y sigue igual que al principio."

-"Me pregunto si hacen adrede esto de no limpiar los calderos y dejarlos para que los limpien los castigados."-dijo Asthon torciendo la cara en una mueca de asco.

-"No sé, la verdad es que creo que son los calderos que ha usado Peter esta semana, el pobre es un poco desastroso en pociones."-dijo Remus.

-"Hace mucho que no se le ve con vosotros"-dijo Asthon de repente.

-"¿A Peter?"-preguntó retóricamente Remus- "ya lo sé, este curso nos ha dejado un poco de lado. Hace días que no hablo con él. Sólo si coincidimos en alguna clase."

-"¿Ha sido él el que se ha distanciado?"-preguntó Asthon (N/A: mírale, el que luego se queja de que James y Sirius son unos cotillas, ahí le tenéis, poseído por el espíritu de María Teresa Campos)

-"Sí"-dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba por un momento la tarea de limpiar.-"James y Sirius creen que es porque ahora estamos más con vosotros, yo la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué es. Puede que tengan razón, no sé, pero desde luego, él verá lo que hace, yo no pienso distanciarme de Mary porque a él se le antoje. Si está molesto por algo, que venga a decírnoslo, pero que no crea que nosotros vamos a ir detrás suya a preguntarle."-finalizó de forma tajante.

-"Pero...¿con quién está ahora? No creo que esté todo el tiempo solo, igual se ha juntado con otro grupo de gente o a hecho amigos nuevos"-dijo el rubio.

-"Pues igual, pero no sé con quién puede haberse ido"-dijo Remus un poco preocupado (N/A: recordar ante todo, que aunque Peter no sea un buen amigo, Remus sí lo es)

-"Bueno, ¿qué tal si le espiamos? Puede que no sea del todo correcto, pero si dices que no os habla, es la única forma que tenéis de enteraros."

-"¿Sabes? Quizá tengas razón"-dijo Remus rascándose el cuello mientras pensaba.

-"Podemos empezar mañana el seguimiento intensivo"-añadió Asthon sonriendo.

-"¿Me ayudaras?"-preguntó Remus sonriendo también.

-"¡Claro!"-contestó Asthon- "Mañana empezamos."

-"Vale"-dijo Remus incorporándose dispuesto a seguir limpiando. No tuvieron que seguir haciéndolo porque justo en ese momento, llegó el profesor Scurus diciéndoles que ya podían marcharse.

-"¿Estás segura de que hay que enterrarlas a más de dos metros bajo tierra?"-preguntó James escéptico después de haber llenado le huerta de Hagrid de hoyos. Estaba cansado y sudoroso, tenía la camisa arremangada y los pantalones también, encima estaba lleno de tierra por todos los lados. El calor que hacía, a pesar de estar empezando a oscurecer, era sofocante.

-"Que si, pesado"-dijo Lily riendo. Mechones de pelo se le habían soltado del recogido del esfuerzo, estaba colorada de tanto calor que tenía, y tenía los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas. También estaba llena de tierra.

-"Lo siento, pero yo ya no puedo más."-dijo James tirándose en la hierba al lado de la huerta.-"Llevamos aquí toda la tarde y sólo hemos hecho los agujeros. Todavía nos queda plantar las semillas y echarles la tierra encima otra vez. Voy a morirme."-dijo dándose por vencido.

-"Oh, venga, James, tenemos que acabar hoy, y así el próximo día de castigo nos mandaran algo mas fácil"-dijo Lily acercándose al merodeador y tirando de su brazo para que se levantara- "vengaaaaa..."

-"No, Lily, no te quedes atrás, sigue sin mí"-dijo James con mucho dramatismo.

-"¡Tu lo que eres es un caradura!"-dijo Lily riéndose (así llevaban toda la tarde) y tirando de su brazo con mas fuerza.

-"¿Qué soy un caradura?"-dijo James, una sonrisa había aparecido en su cara- "¡Ahora verás!"

Tiró del brazo de Lily, que al estar tan cansada no pudo resistir, y se cayó encima de él. Mas colorada si cabe de lo que estaba hasta el momento:

-"James..."

-"¡No! Calla un momento"- puso su manos sobre la cintura de Lily-"así yo no trabajo, y tu tampoco puedes hacerlo, ahora no me puedes decir que soy un caradura."-susurró al oído de la chica, que por muchos esfuerzos que hizo no pudo liberarse de los brazos del merodeador. Al final se dio por vencida y se desplomó sobre James sin oponer resistencia al roce de sus cuerpos.

James no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-"¿James?"-preguntó Lily

-"¿mmm?"-dijo el merodeador para que viera que la escuchaba.

-"Si hago que las semillas se planten y hecho la tierra encima, ¿me sueltas?"

-"¿Cómo piensas hacer todo eso sin moverte de aquí?"-preguntó el merodeador mirándola a los ojos otra vez.

-"¡Tu sólo contéstame!¿Me soltarás?"-preguntó Lily impaciente.

-"¿Tienes aquí la varita?"-preguntó el merodeador a su vez.

-"No, lo que le dije a Hagrid es verdad, la he dejado en la habitación."

-"¿Entonces cómo piensas hacerlo?"-sonrió James

-"¡Tú contéstame!¿Me soltarás?"

-"...¬¬ está bien, si lo haces te suelto."-dijo no muy convencido.

-"Vale"-dijo Lily riéndose.

-"No sé cómo piensas hacerlo."

-"Si te confío un secreto James, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?"- preguntó Lily incorporándose un poco.

James se quedó asombrado.¿Lily iba a confiarle un secreto a él?

-"¿James?"

-"Esto...si, si, claro que no se lo diré a nadie."-dijo el merodeador muy seguro.

-"¿Seguro? A nadie es a nadie, ni si quiera a Sirius ni a Remus."-dijo Lily.

-"Vaaaaale"-dijo James mirándola directamente a los ojos.- "A nadie. Sirius y Remus tampoco."

-"Bueno, confiaré en ti."-dijo Lily. Movió la mano derecha haciendo un pequeño círculo con el dedo índice y al instante varias semillas de calabaza gigante quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Hizo otro movimiento, y se metieron es sus respectivos agujeros. Con la mano izquierda, Lily apuntó hacia los montones de tierra, y al segundo, ya estaba la tierra tapando los hoyos.

James la miró asombrado. Y la soltó. Lily se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

-"¿Cómo has hecho eso?"-pregunto James con la boca abierta.

-"Es una historia muy larga," -dijo Lily terminado de sembrar todas las semillas.- "ya te la contaré cuando tengas tiempo.¿Todavía quieres hablar con Ashley?"

James asintió.

-"Pues vas a poder ir enseguida, porque por ahí viene Hagrid, ya hemos terminado por hoy"-dijo Lily señalando a la puerta del castillo, por donde el gigante acababa de salir.

-"Esta bien, pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente"-dijo James mirándola detenidamente.-"¿Por qué no me acompañas?"

Lily se lo pensó.¿Debía acompañar a James? Vería cuál era el club de fans de James, y eso no es que la atrajera mucho. Pero luego pensó en una cosa: La cara que iba a poner Ashley cuando James le dijera que quería que disolviera el club de fans.¿Se iba a perder eso? ¡Ni de coña!

-"Claro que te acompaño James."-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El merodeador sonrió mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Encontraron a Ashley en el vestíbulo. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Estaba muy arreglada: llevaba una minifalda negra, una camiseta blanca con mucho escote y la espalda al aire, y unos tacones de aguja negros. La verdad es que la chica era muy guapa (pensó Lily al verla) una digna novia de un merodeador. Miró con tristeza a James, y sonrió al ver que el merodeador ni se había inmutado por la exuberante vestimenta de la chica.

James se acercaba a la rubia, pero Lily se quedó quieta donde estaba. James se dio la vuelta:

-"¿No vienes?"-le preguntó.

-"Creo que... mmm...mejor me quedo aquí."-Lily volvió a mirar a Ashley- "no creo que le haga mucha gracia que le digas que quieres deshacer el club de fans y créeme que le va a hacer menos gracia si encima yo voy contigo."

-"Tienes razón"-dijo James pensándolo- "a ver si se va a creer que tu y yo..."-no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lily, que lo vio venir, le dijo:

-"Creo que es mejor que vayas ya, porque parece que está esperando a alguien, que puede aparecer en cualquier momento, y largarse con ella."

-"Esteee...vale...tienes razón"-dijo James alejándose de Lily en dirección a Ashley.

Lily se quedó mirándolo mientras se acercaba a la chica y empezaba a hablar con ella. ¿Le parecía a Lily o James estaba intentando mantener las distancias con Ashley? La rubia intentaba acercarse a James, James retrocedía mientras seguían hablando. Se notaba que James estaba nervioso. De repente, Ashley se puso a hacer unos aspavientos muy exagerados mientras negaba con la cabeza. James insistía. Lily supuso que ya se lo había dicho, pero Ashley seguía negando. Después de un rato de discusión. James se alejó de Ashley con cara de enfadado, pero que no era nada comparada con la cara de la chica. Llegó a la altura de Lily.

-"Parece ser que no ha ido muy bien..."-dijo Lily

-"Se niega a disolver el club de fans."-dijo James enfadado- "me ha dicho que no puedo hacerle eso, que todas las chicas se van a negar y que ella va a apoyarlas. Que...no llevan dos años con el club de fans para dejarlo ahora, que es cuando mas integrantes tiene."

-"Vaya"-dijo Lily algo triste. El primer paso para que James cambiara de verdad podría ser el de dejar de tener el club de fans. Así se le bajarían un poco los humos. Pero Ashley no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

-"¡No sé qué voy a hacer!"-dijo bufó James. Por culpa de Ashley no podría poner en marcha el plan de Matt, no iba a conseguir a Lily...

-"Bueno, igual podemos hacer algo..."-murmuró Lily pensando

-"¿Algo?¿Qué está pensando tu linda cabecita ahora?"-preguntó James cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja. Lily no pudo evitar reírse.

-"¿Sabes dónde se reúne tu club de fans?"

-"Pues...no..."-dijo James rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba- "la verdad es que nunca he ido..."

-"Pues lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a una de tus fans, preguntarle, y...entrar cuando no haya nadie. ¿Qué te parece?"-dijo Lily con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"¿Sabes que no conocía esa vena tuya de aventurera?"-dijo James asombrado.

-"Bueno, si no quieres pues nada"-dijo Lily un poco decepcionada- "sigue con el club de fans y..."

-"¡Eh! Que no, que no, que yo quiero acabar con ese maldito club, si esa es la única forma que tengo de hacerlo, pues ...se hace y punto"-acabó riéndose. Lily también se rió.

-"Vale pues vamos a buscar a alguna de tus fans."

Media hora mas tarde James arrastraba a Lily de la mano a través de un pasadizo del tercer piso. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que Alison Hikers les había dicho, James giró el pomo. De repente una voz salió de quién sabe qué lugar.

-"Bienvenida al club de fans de increíble James Potter, el chico más listo y guapo de Hogwarts, el mejor jugador de quidditch y con el mejor culo de todo el colegio."

La voz hizo una pausa, y Lily no pudo evitar reírse al ver que James estaba muy avergonzado. La voz volvió a hablar:

-"Como sabes, para poder entrar necesitas responder a unas preguntas que pondrán a prueba todo lo que sabes sobre nuestro chico. ¿Estás preparada?"

-"Este...¿si?"-respondió James dudando.

-"Está bien. Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es el color preferido de nuestro Jamsie?"

Lily le pegó un codazo a James para que contestara-

-"Este...¿el rojo?"

-"¡Exacto! ¡El color de la pasión! Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es el puesto de James en el equipo de Gryffindor?"

-"Buscador"-contestó Lily sin dejar que James hablara.

-"¡Correcto!"-volvió a decir la voz, esta vez más animada.- " Y ahora una pregunta complicadilla: ¿Cómo se llaman los mejores amigos de Jamsie?"

-"Sirius Black y Remus Lupin"-dijo James bastante harto ya de la vocecita esa.

-"¡Genial!"-dijo la vocecita- "ahora la pregunta que realmente es la que detectará si eres o no de las nuestras."

James y Lily se miraron preocupados.

-"¿Cómo se hacen llamar el grupo formado por James y sus amigos?"

A James y a Lily casi les da un ataque de risa: ¿esa era la pregunta difícil?

-"Los merodeadores"-contestó James.

-"Correcto. En breves segundos podrás acceder a las inmediaciones de nuestro club. Bienvenida."

Una musiquilla empalagosa siguió a la voz de la chica, y dos segundos mas tarde se abrió la puerta y James y Lily pudieron entrar.

A Lily casi le dio un ataque de risa al entrar. Tuvo que agarrase de los costados para no doblarse en dos.

James mientras tanto, había ido adquiriendo un tono verde en el rostro. ¿Se supone que esto era su club de fans? ¿Esa habitación espaciosa, con las paredes pintadas de rosa, llena de flores por todos los lados, y con casi todas las paredes recubiertas de fotos de él de tamaño gigante? Se acercó a una pared en la que había un póster de él casi desnudo? ¿Cuándo se había sacado esa foto y cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Arrancó el póster de un tirón.

-"No quiero ni imaginarme quién, ni qué hizo para sacarte esa foto. Ni que pasó antes o después..."-dijo Lily acercándose a James por la espalda.- "Oye, no sabía yo que tenías esos musculitos James."-dijo palpándole el brazo.

James se sintió enrojecer.

-"Bueno Lily basta de cachondeo ¿qué podemos hacer?"-le preguntó.

-"¿Qué te parece si nos deshacemos de todas esas fotos y todas las cosas relacionadas contigo y luego hechizamos la puerta para que no puedan volver a entrar?"-dijo mientras recorría la estancia, con los mullidos sofás rosas peludos, y la zona de alfombras llena de cojines que le recordaron a las tiendas de los árabes. Todo estaba muy limpio y recogido.

-"Ni que lo tuvieras planeado con antelación"-dijo James sonriendo por la idea de Lily, y viendo cómo esta enrojecía de repente.-"¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra?"

-"Vale"-dijo Lily.

Empezaron a arrancar pósters y James los desvanecía (acordaros de que Lily tenía la varita en la habitación). Ya había terminado y se dispusieron a salir cuando oyeron unas voces. Lily acercó el oído a la puerta y escuchó. Un grupo de varias chicas estaba respondiendo al cuestionario. Tenían apenas un par de minutos para salir de ahí, y encima sólo había una salida. Estaban perdidos.

Lily se giró hacia James, nerviosa:

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-le susurró. James dio un vistazo a toda la habitación buscando una salida.

-"¡Vamos!"-la agarró de la mano y la dirigió a un armario. Abrió la puerta. El espacio era muuuuyyyy pequeño.

-"¿En serio quieres que me meta ahí?¿Contigo?"-preguntó Lily mirando a James desconfiada.

-"¿Prefieres enfrentarte a un grupo de adolescentes rabiosas?"-preguntó James metiéndose en el armario.-"Porque es así como van a estar cuando vean lo que hemos hecho."

-"No, no claro que no"-dijo Lily metiéndose en el armario detrás de James. Cerró la puerta justo cuando empezó a oírse la musiquilla. En segundos descubrirían el pastel.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James estaban dentro del reducido espacio del armario. Muy pegados, apenas había sitio para una persona. James agarró a Lily por la cintura. Lily se quedó paralizada. Empezaron a oír los chillidos de las chicas que acababan de entrar, histéricas, pero no se percataron de ello. Estaban mas entretenidos mirándose a los ojos. James acarició la mejilla de Lily, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Lily se sintió enrojecer y James, que encontró esto realmente dulce, siguió mirando a Lily a los ojos, esos ojos verdes en los que podía perderse, tan intensos, que denotaban el nerviosismo que Lily sentía, y supuso que ella también podía sentir el nerviosismo que él mismo sentía.

Se acercó al rostro de Lily, mirando sus labios con ansia. Lily se mordió el labio inferior en un acto involuntario, y esto hizo que James ya no pudiera controlarse. Con mucho cuidado, apoyó a Lily contra la pared del armario y colocó una de sus manos en la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de Lily, mientras que la otra la mantenía acariciando la cintura de la pelirroja.

Lily sentía que no podía moverse. Tampoco quería hacerlo. James tenía una mirada que la embriagaba, la tranquilizaba, y desprendía un aroma que pensó que iba a recordar para siempre. Sintió como James le acariciaba el rostro y descendía hasta sus labios, posando sus dedos sobre ellos, todo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso para seguir. Lily, con la respiración entrecortada, y sintiendo la respiración también entrecortada de James sobre ella, se dejó llevar y asintió.

James sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de Lily para besarla.

Un beso que nunca llegó.

Un golpe a la puerta del armario les hizo detenerse.

Holaaaaaa a todosssssssssssssssssss!Se que no tengo perdónnnnnnnnnnnnn, es que se me había ido un poco la historia y no sabía por donde retomarla. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado a todos.

**¿Qué me decís de cómo se han empezado a llevar Lily y James? ¿Y la reacción de Sam con Sirius? ¿Matt por fin está confesando lo que siente? ¿Y Asthon? ¿Cuándo le tocará por fin? ¿conoceremos a Nicole, su novia muggle? De momento estará enfrascado en su papel de espía junto a Remus.**

**Bueno, y ahora voy a contestar a los reviews, que me han puesto muy contenta!**

**Karipotter: **Gracias por todo, que me estás apoyando mucho con todos tus reviews. Lo exámenes ya los he pasado (ya estoy de vacaciones, por fin) y he aprobado todo, no me puedo quejar. Como ves ya ha habido acercamientos entre Lily y James, espero que no te hayan defraudado.

**Marce:** Pos muchas gracias, la verdad es que no, Sam no pierde el tiempo, pero ahora está terriblemente arrepentida, y aunque seguirá teniendo muchos roces con el merodeador, va a hacer sufrir mucho a Sirius jejeje. Un besazo.

**Norely:** Muchas gracias por tu review, eres una de mis mas fieles lectoras jajaja, y claro que te perdono por no haberme dejado review en el otro capítulo, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera! Nada más, un besazo y espero que te siga gustando.

**SabrinaEvans:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, y también que me dejes tu opinión. Ya sabes que tu historia me encanta, me tienes realmente enganchada. Un besazo y espero que te siga gustando.

**Yare:** ¡No sabes cómo te comprendo! En la época de exámenes no pude ponerme al ordenador en más de dos semanas!estaba que mordía jejeje pero claro, los malditos estudios siempre dándola tabarra! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, gracias por todos los adjetivos tan buenos que le has puesto. Ya me he pasado por tu fic de Jóvenes Rebeldes, y me encanta! Escribes muy bien, espero que lo actualices pronto. Nada más. Un besazo enorme.

**Parvatipatil:** muchas gracias por darme una opinión tan buena sobre el fic, se que he tardado bastante en actualizar, lo siento. Un besazo y gracias otra vez.

**DarkSatineEvans: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews, yo también he acabado ya con todos los exámenes y por suerte he aprobado todo con buenas notas (menos un 5 en ingles). Respecto a Sam y Sirius ¡van a tener mas de un encontronazo! ¡¡te lo prometo! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar. Ya me he disculpado al principio del cap, pero vuelvo a hacerlo ahora, ¡lo siento mucho! Pero no he encontrado tiempo, y estaba sin ideas. Muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero que te siga gustando el ff.

**Arabella Figg Black: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y tranquila por lo del review, no pasa nada!jajaja sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero espero que te siga gustando.

**Keikleen: **jajaja los exámenes son odiosos ¿verdad? ¿Te ha gustado lo de los profesores? La verdad es que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que también te hayan parecido buenos los castigos de McGonagall...esto...de Dumbledore. ¿Te han gustado los acercamientos de James y Lily? Espero que sí. Un besazo, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews.

**María Duff:** Muchas gracias por el review, y gracias también por agregarme a tus favoritos, si alguien te dice eso, te sube mucho la autoestima jejeje. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Un besín.

**Amatxo: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegro de que te guste el ff, y sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, un besazo enorme, espero que te haya gustado.

Bueno ya he terminado!Espero que este capi os haya gustado muuuuucho y nada, a ver si puedo actualizar prontito, ¡no prometo nada pero lo intentaré!

**Y ya está todo dicho. Un beso enorme para todos los que leen mi fic, y en especial para todos los que me dejan su opinión.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme! y ya sabéis...**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews, **

**Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO 

Sólo quería contestar a un review que he recibido, que, bueno, me lo he tomado en serio, aunque lo que ha hecho es hablar sin saber. Voy a copiar aquí el review, que ha sido anónimo, en él me da sus razones por las que se ha puesto así, pero yo simplemente creo que lo ha hecho porque no se atreve realmente a firmarlo. Cada uno que saque sus propias conclusiones.

**_Review: "¡Esos cabrones se van a enterar-dijo Lily con intención de levantarse e ir a la mesa de Hufflepuff. ARTEMIS la detuvo."  
KIEN ES ARTEMIS! en otros capitulos has puesto el nombre de ELISE... y esos nombres me suenan mucho al fic CUANDO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ESTABAS AHI! esos dos personajes nunk han salido n ut historia.  
Si copias, deberías hacerlo mejor... o seria mejor que NO LO HICIERAS, copiona d mierda  
PD: me pongo anonima pa ke no me copies mi fic, tipico ke x venganza lo haces.  
PD2: hay algo que se llama REPORTE DE ABUSO al cual voy a ir ahora._**

Bueno, después de este bonito y agradable review (con amenaza incluida) solo voy a dar mi explicación al respecto. No me importaría el hecho de que alguien me preguntara por este tema, lo cierto es que **Sarah Lilian Potter** ya me lo preguntó en su día y se lo respondí sin ningún problema, claro que el tono que usó fue muy diferente a este.

-Es cierto, que al principio, en mi fic puse los nombres de **Kate, Elise y Artemis** para **Sam, Mary y Matt** respectivamente, pero lo cierto es que le mandé un e-mail a la **autora del otro fic** del que los saqué para **pedirle permiso**, y ella me lo respondió y me dijo **que podía utilizarlos si quería**, que tenía su permiso, yo le había asegurado que **mi fic no tendría nada que ver con el suyo**, y la verdad es que **creo que así a sido hasta ahora**. Subí un capítulo a esta página con esos nombres, y a partir del segundo, me lo pensé mejor y **decidí cambiarlos** (la autora del otro fic fue avisada de ello) el error fue que ya tenía varios capítulos escritos, y tuve que ir cambiando nombre por nombre, y como soy humana, pues debí de **no cambiar todos**, en descuido.

Lo último que quiero decir, es que no sabía eso de reporte de abuso o como se llame, y que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir en mi defensa, de todas formas, me da igual. Si por cualquier cosa **dejan de publicar mi historia**, ya sabéis por qué ha sido todos mis fieles lectores. Es una pena porque la historia a llegado a un punto que a mí personalmente me gusta mucho, y si no me dejan subir mas o me la quitan, pues a mí me va a doler mas que a vosotros, por que me ha costado bastante hacer todo esto.

En ningún momento me he sentido una "copiona de mierda" y si alguien más opina que sí, pues no pudo hacer nada, cada uno piensa lo que le da la gana.

Nada más, este me parece un tema muy triste porque quiero recordar a todos, que **en los reviews no se tienen por qué dejar sólo cosas buenas**, pero que si somos valientes al firmar cuando hablamos sobre lo bueno que es un fic, también tenemos que serlo cuando hablamos mal sobre otro.

PD: nunca he sido buena para poner nombres, y me temo que original tampoco, ese fue el **motivo** para pedirle los nombres a otro.

Eso es todo.

Vinnesa


	13. Acercamientos

**Bueno, pues como veis aquí estoy otra vez...jajajaja ¡de la página de fics no me moverán! ¡de esta página de fics no me sacarán! ¡Porque no tengo otro sitio donde poneeeeerlo!¡No me moveraaaaaan! (No penséis que estoy loca; se que los que hayáis visto Verano Azul me comprendéis) jejeje**

**Lo único que tengo que deciros (de momento) es que siento mucho este larguíiiiiisimo retraso en publicar, y me disculpo de antemano por un capi tan corto, haber si me pongo las pilas de una vez (es que veo que se acerca septiembre, y con eso el insti otra vez y me pongo mala,...después de estas peazo vacaciones que me he pegao...)**

**Ya sabéis que todo esto no es mío. Si fuera Jk Rowling en estos momentos estaría pegándome unas vacaciones de no te menées en algún país exótico de estos llenos de tíos buenorros, y no, porque estoy en mi casa de siempre donde el único tío en varios metros a la redonda es mi hermano, y yo hay cosas que respeto jajaja**

**Sin más, aquí va el capi número 12. Acercamientos.**

Un golpe a la puerta del armario, seguido del ruido de un jarrón que se hacía añicos, les hizo separase.

Oyeron como el grupo de chicas, desoladas, chillaban como histéricas sin poder entenderse unas a otras.

Lily y James intentaban no respirar siquiera.

Fuera del armario, una voz se hizo oír de entre todas. Reconocieron a Bridget:

-"¡Chicaaaaassss!"-gritó- "¡¡tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Esto requiere organización!"

-"¡Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es avisar a la Presidenta!"-oyeron otra voz, que no consiguieron saber a quién pertenecía.

-"¡Pero no podemos!"-chilló otra vez Bridget-"¡En estos momentos está en su cita con Malfoy! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-chilló desesperada y poniéndose a llorar.

Lily y James se vieron, a los pocos segundos, encerrados en un pequeño armario, dentro de una habitación con decenas de adolescentes llorando a lágrima viva y berreando como si las estuvieran torturando.

Lily se asustó, pensando que al final moriría ahogada en el mar de sus lágrimas (N/A: tu preocuparte de James, que se está acercando mucho otra vez)

-"¡James!..."

-"Lily, estamos encerrados en un armario, en una habitación llena de chicas que lloran más que Myrtle"-explicó el merodeador- "¿no crees que quizás no volvamos a encontrarnos tan...cerca...en mucho tiempo?"- susurró James al oído de Lily mientras volvía a acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el fondo del armario.

Lily sintió como el masculino aroma de James volvía a envolverla. El chico seguía hablando:

-"¡Imagínate que no salimos de aquí con vida! Porque como les dé por abrir el armario, nos van a pillar, y te aseguro que a mi puede que no, pero a ti te matan..."-sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Lily y las comenzaba a subir lentamente...

Lily por fin reaccionó. Cerró los ojos y dijo muy lentamente:

-"Te aseguro James, que mis poderes no sirven solo para mover cosas, y que como no te..."-suspiró. James no dejaba de acariciarla-" como no te estés quieto de una vez con esas manos, el único que va a salir sin vida de aquí vas a ser tú."

James tardó en reaccionar unos segundos. Luego, sin dejar de mirarla, asintió:

-"Está bien"-dijo levantando las manos como si le estuvieran atracando- "pero no has dicho nada de los labios"-dijo acercando su boca a la de Lily.

La pelirroja, harta ya de que James no se controlara, con un simple movimiento de la mano izquierda lo alejó de ella y lo paralizó.

-"¿No puedes estarte quieto?"-susurró para que las de fuera no la oyeran, aunque dudaba mucho de que pudieran oír algo con los berridos que estaban metiendo.

James, que no podía contestarla porque estaba paralizado, solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

Lily suspiró. ¿Cuánto tardarían esas idiotas en largarse?

-Sam-decía Sirius, bastante aburrido ya. Había pasado casi una hora y no le había servido de nada porque la chica seguía igual de arisca con él.

-"..."

-Saaaammm...

-"..."

-¡Bueno ya está bien!-dijo el merodeador desesperado acercándose a la rubia y cogiéndola por los hombros mientras ella le miraba enfurecida.

Sam intentó zafarse de los brazos de Sirius, pero le fue imposible, el merodeador era mucho mas fuerte que ella y la sujetaba con firmeza:

-¡Olvídalo Black! Yo no tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo que no tienes nada de qué hablar conmigo?-preguntó Sirius al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Quizás fue el tono desesperado de sus palabras, o su intensa mirada azul lo que hizo que Sam dejara de forcejear. Mentira. De hecho, fue la proximidad de los labios de Sirius a los suyos, y la escasa distancia que separaba sus dos cuerpos. El merodeador se había encargado de que ella quedara atrapada entre la fría pared de piedra y el cálido y musculoso cuerpo suyo. Un excitante contraste...

-¡Ya basta Sam! Deja de pensar tonterías- se reprochó mentalmente la rubia.-Está bien-dijo suspirando-¿ de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Este...bueno verás yo...ayer en la Sala Común...-Sirius no sabía por donde guiar la conversación.

-¿Ya se lo has contado a todo el mundo?-le interrumpió Sam. Ni qué decir tiene que esa pregunta pilló al merodeador por sorpresa.

-¿Qué si se lo he contado a alguien? No, ¿por qué?-preguntó intrigado. La verdad es que cada vez que se liaba con una chica era ésta la encargada de contarlo. Él simplemente se lo contaba a James y a Remus y aunque la noche anterior estuvo a punto de hablar con ellos de lo que había pasado con Sam, en el último momento prefirió callárselo. Primero quería hablarlo con ella.

-Supongo que querrás alardear de ello-dijo Sam mirando hacia la puerta- Ya sólo te queda una chica de todo séptimo de Gryffindor con la que liarte, Lily. Porque no creo que intentes nada con Mary, porque es tu prima, aunque se que podría esperarme cualquier cosa de ti...

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Sirius un poco dolido por las palabras de Sam.

-¿Es cierto que el año pasado James y tú estuvisteis dos días saliendo con la misma chica?¿Los dos a la vez?

-Puede decirse que si...pero eso tiene una explicación-dijo Sirius intentando defenderse.

-Vaya, parece que esa Raven quiso hacer algo a lo grande antes de graduarse...salir con dos merodeadores a la vez...creo que ni Ashley puede presumir de ostentar ese título-dijo con malicia.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-preguntó Sirius apartándose de ella.

-¿No querías hablar?¡Pues ya estamos hablando!-gritó ella mientras se acercaba otra vez a la puerta y volvía a intentar abrirla sin éxito.

Sirius volvió a acercarse a ella. Sam torció el gesto y evitó mirarlo a la cara.

-No te entiendo ¿sabes?-replicó el merodeador-¡Sólo quería preguntarte qué opinas sobre lo que pasó ayer porque...

-¡Ya está bien Black!-le interrumpió otra vez la rubia-¡Ayer no tuvo que haber pasado nada! ¡Fue un error!¡Y no se volverá a repetir!-acabó diciendo Sam. Sirius pudo terminar su frase.

-Porque no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza Sam...-la chica le miró sorprendida:

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó.

-Lo que has oído-contestó Sirius-ayer tuve el impulso de besarte, no sé por qué... y desde que te fuiste corriendo a tu habitación seguida de Lily no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza. Ni a ti ni a nuestro beso. Lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles, créeme-dijo el merodeador mientras acariciaba las manos de la chica- he intentado estudiar, jugar al quidditch, pelearme con Remus,...pero ¡no funciona! Ahí estás tú, con tu sedoso pelo- empezó a acariciar el pelo de Sam y lo olió. La chica estaba estupefacta y no podía moverse.

Sirius siguió hablando:

-...tus bonitos ojos azules...tus labios...-se acerca, se acerca, pensaba Sam cada vez mas nerviosa. Y vaya que Sirius se estaba acercando. Había vuelto a acorralarla esta vez entre la puerta y su cuerpo, no pudiendo controlar de nuevo el impulso de besarla. Sam se apartó de él bruscamente:

-¡Déjame salir de aquí!-le ordenó la rubia al chico.

-¿No lo entiendes Sam?- preguntó Sirius haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven- sólo quiero saber si a ti te ha pasado lo mismo...sólo eso...-dijo mirándola a los ojos otra vez.

Sam rehuyó su mirada.¿Qué si le había pasado lo mismo? ¡Ja! ¡No había podido dejar de pensar en él! ¡Hasta había soñado con él! Pero no podía...ella no podía enamorarse de un merodeador, encima de Sirius Black el Gran Conquistador!y menos todavía podía admitírselo a él. Seguro que a la semana ya estaría con otra. Sirius no era un hombre de una sola mujer y entre compartirlo con medio Hogwarts u olvidarse de él, tenía muy claro que...se olvidaría de él como fuera.

-Apuesto que eso se lo dices a todas Black-dijo mordazmente- y en cuanto a si he sentido algo o no, me temo que eso a ti no te incumbe.-Intentó escurrirse de los brazos de Sirius pero no pudo.

-Sólo dime una cosa-dijo el merodeador impaciente sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa.-Si James no hubiera irrumpido en la Sala Común...¿me habrías detenido? ¿Te habrías separado de mí?...

A Sam esa pregunta le pilló desprevenida. ¿Le habrías parado Sam? Se preguntó mentalmente.

-Mira Black, puede que sea rara pero...-le miró con desparpajo de arriba a bajo, a lo que el merodeador se quedó boquiabierto-...no soy tonta.

Aprovechó el aturdimiento del chico para escurrirse de sus brazos e intentar abrir la puerta y tuvo suerte. Dos minutos antes (pero claro, esto ella no lo sabía) Ernie había quitado el hechizo a la puerta tal y como le había dicho Sirius que hiciera.

Sam salió de la reducida habitación sin ni siquiera mirar al merodeador.

Sirius se quedó todavía unos minutos allí. No sabía por qué pero estaba triste. Era la primera vez que se sentía un simple objeto sexual para una mujer y le dolía.

-Entonces, ¿vais a espiar a Pettigrew? –preguntaba Matt mientras se dirigía junto a Asthon a la biblioteca.

-Pues sí. Remus dice que está muy raro con ellos últimamente, que ni siquiera les habla y está muy preocupado. Para asegurarnos de que no le está pasando nada malo o le están amenazando o lo que sea, vamos a empezar un seguimiento intensivo- explicó el casi rubio mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡Asthooooonn!

-¡Oh no!- bufó el chico dándose la vuelta para ver quién le llamaba. Era una guapa chica de Hufflepuff con una voz de pito impresionante.

-¡Corre, entra!- le dijo a Matt apresuradamente metiéndolo a empujones a la biblioteca.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó en susurros Matt a su mejor amigo, que le estaba arrastrando hacia las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca y miraba hacia atrás constantemente.

-¡y yo qué se!- le contestó Asthon también en voz baja-¡Llevan todo el día persiguiéndome de un lado a otro! Tengo que estarme con cuidado, son capaces de meterse en mi caldero en la próxima clase de pociones. No sé qué es lo que quieren, pero tampoco quiero saberlo.

-¡Oh vaya! Tiene que ser tremendamente agotador eso de estar huyendo en todo momento de las mujeres-dijo burlonamente Matt.

-No te burles ¿vale?-dijo Asthon picado mientras cogía una silla, la giraba y se sentaba en ella apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. (N/a: no se si me he explicado bien...)

-Venga...no será para tanto...-decía Matt mientras se sentaba en frente suya.

-Oh, tranquilo, ya lo descubrirás pronto...tal vez mas pronto de lo que crees...-dijo Asthon olvidando su enfado y sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-No creo-dijo Matt despreocupado mientras sacaba sus libros y pergaminos de la mochila.

La risa de psicópata de su amigo le hizo le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarle a la cara.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-le preguntó un poco asustado.

-Creo que te interesaría saber que esta mañana le han preguntado a Lily a ver si se llevaba bien con el macizorro que dejó kao a Crabbe el otro día en Hogsmeade.

-Eso no es cierto

-Ajá-dijo satisfactoriamente el rubio- sí que lo es. Además déjame agregar que no era una sola chica sino cuatro.

-Sabes que no es cierto

-Pues sí. Marcaste mucho músculo ese día, chatín.-dijo Asthon golpeándole el brazo.

-Me dijiste que con esa camiseta no se notaban mucho-intentó razonar Matt.

-Sí, ya se lo que te dije pero...

-¿Pero?

-...pero te mentí.

-¿Me mentiste?-dijo Matt levantándose de golpe de la silla haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-Bueno, era una mentirijilla piadosa. Estoy harto de que tu te puedas pasear por Hogwarts a tus anchas sin tener que huir de ninguna tía mientras yo tengo que estar todo el rato mirando haber si me siguen-se explicó el rubio un poco avergonzado.- Tú no tienes novia.¿por qué no puedes hacer que me olviden un poco?-añadió con la mejor cara de cordero degollado que tenía en su repertorio.

-Esta bien.-desistió Matt volviendo a sentarse, derrotado- mi mejor amigo es un capullo que me pasa a mí sus problemas para librarse de ellos...tengo que deshacerme de él como pueda-murmuró bromeando

-¿Tu te dices llamar mi mejor amigo?-preguntó Asthon un poco mas relajado al ver que no se había enfadado.

-¿Tienes otro mejor por ahí? ¿En algún bolsillo quizá?-bromeó Matt- porque igual podrías pasármelo, mi mejor amigo me hace unas puñaladas traperas que te cagas...

-¿Seguro que no te has enfadado?-preguntó Asthon.

-Que no, que no. Pero lo que te estaba diciendo. Lo primero que eres un capullo...

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho...

-Y lo segundo es que ni sueñes que voy a empezar a seguirle el juego a ninguna de esas.

-Esta bien...-dijo el casi rubio resignado- por lo menos ahora tendré a alguien con quien huir por los pasillos. Hacerlo solo es bastante aburrido.

-¡Pero qué chispa tienes!¿Alguna vez has pensado eso de trabajar en un circo? Creo que pagan muy bien...

-Ja ja ja-se rió Asthon falsamente.

Su risa fue cortada de golpe por una voz que le llamaba. Asthon, horrorizado, intentó taparse la cara con los libros que estaban esparcidos por la mesa, pero no le sirvió de nada. Le habían pillado.

-Asthooonnn por fin te encuentro- era la guapa Hufflepuff que les había seguido.-¡Sannddddddddyyyyyyyy ya los he encontrado!¡Ven corre!

En medio segundo apareció otra chica de Hufflepuff, bastante guapa, y que a diferencia de la primera era morena y mas bien bajita, con un cuerpo proporcionado y unos bonitos ojos verdes.

Todo el encanto que parecía tener se borró en cuanto abrió la boca para hablar porque tenía una voz asquerosamente chillona y empalagosa (N/A: pensad en la voz de la Umbridge para situaros)

-¡Vaya!¡Ya era hora! Jijijiji ¡Llevamos todo el día buscándoos!-dijo mientras sacaba un espejito de su bolso y se arreglaba el pelo, que al haber estado corriendo se había despeinado un poco.

-Este...¿buscándonos?-preguntó Matt mientras intentaba hundirse bajo la mesa utilizando todo su disimulo, es decir, se tiró literalmente a coger una "pluma" que se le había "caído" y que misteriosamente nadie había oído ni visto. Ni siquiera Asthon, que estaba a su lado.

-Pues sí, llevamos toda la mañana dando vueltas por el castillo buscándoos, osea, y no se nos había ocurrido venir aquí fíjate tú, pero entonces le hemos contado a una amiga nuestra que se llama Valentine que estábamos muy preocupadas porque nos os encontrábamos y nos ha dicho que igual estabais en la biblioteca porque los dos sois muy buenos alumnos y sacáis unas buenísimas notas que ya quisiera ella, pero hemos tenido otro problema,...-la rubia había hablado demasiado rápido a juzgar por las caras que habían puesto Matt y Asthon.

-¡Es que no sabíamos cómo venir hasta la biblioteca! Jijijiji-siguió contando la tal Sandy- ¡Mira que gracioso! Entonces, le hemos dicho a Valentine si sabía como llegar hasta aquí, y nos ha dicho que sí, entonces nosotras le hemos dicho que porfi porfi nos dijera como venir y nos ha contestado que no tenía tiempo, pero que si le regalábamos uno de nuestros pintalabios súper-fashion nos acompañaba pero justo nos los habíamos olvidado en la habitación y ella nos ha dicho que no había trato...

-Entonces yo le he dicho que jolines, que por favor nos ayudara, que a cambio podíamos darle un pintauñas con sabor a manzana verde y sombra de ojos a juego –Volvió a explicar la rubia, de la que no sabían ni el nombre- y la verdad es que nos ha costado un poco convencerla, pero si ha valido para que aceptéis que formemos un club de fans vuestro, nosotras encantadísimas de la vida.

-Además es tan cool y tan súper eso de ser las presidentas de un club de fans, que vendería todos mis bolsos de Merlín-Klain con tal de que me dejaran serlo.

-También podemos vender los zapatos, total, este verano seguro que mi papi me regala todos los que quiera...-volvió a señalar la rubia mientras se cogía un mechón de pelo y se lo enredaba en el dedo índice.

-Por cierto Di, ¿te he contado que tengo la colección de invierno de Albus Dior? ¡Mi mami me la va a enviar por vía lechuza!

-¡Jo pelas! ¡Yo voy a tener que esperar una par de semanas mas todavía! Hasta que mis papis no regresen de su viaje de París no me pueden mandar nada!

-No sabes como lo siento- explicó Sandy mientras se limaba las uñas con una lima que había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

-Bueno...si consigo convencer a mi sister de que saque dinero de mi cuenta acorazada de Gringotts, puede comprarme ella la ropa y mandármela. ¡Seguro que la tengo aquí antes de tres días! ¿Tienes una pluma por ahí?

-¡NO! ¡No tengo!-contestó Sandy que no parecía para nada contenta de que su amiga consiguiera la ropa antes que ella.-¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que hemos venido ha hacer?-dijo enfadada.

-Esta bien-contestó Diana dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa donde estaban Matt y Asthon.-¿DÓNDE SE HAN METIDO?-preguntó histérica mientras contemplaba la mesa, vacía de libros y pergaminos, y con las sillas puestas correctamente y vacías también.

-¡Imagínate quién ha podido ser!-dijo Sandy dirigiendo una gélida mirada a la puerta de la biblioteca por donde Matt y Asthon huían acompañados de dos chicas.

-Margaret y Fiona...-dijo Diana clavando su mirada en la puerta.-Estas dos se van a cagar...

-Nadie deja a Sandy y Diana con la palabra en la boca...

-...y puede vivir tranquilamente para contarlo-terminó la rubia mirando significativamente a su amiga.

Ambas dirigieron una mirada en todas las direcciones, se miraron entre ellas, sonrieron y se fueron dignamente en dirección al Gran Comedor.

-¿Sabes? Parece que ya se han ido-dijo Lily mirando por la cerradura del armario intentando ver algo de lo que pasaba fuera.

-ummffp...pffmmmmnnnñññ-refunfuñaba James sin poder moverse todavía.

-¡Oh no! ¡Acaba de entrar otra! Parece que están haciendo guardia o algo así...-continuó Lily.

-...

-...

-...

-Me aburrroooo-empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-mñññfffpppff

-¿Puedo confiar en ti y soltarte?-preguntó desconfiada mirando al guapo buscador.

-...- a James se le iluminó la mirada.

-Está bien...que conste que es porque hablar sola me deprime...-dijo, vencida Lily (n/a: ya, y nosotras nos lo creemos. ¡Tu lo que quieres es que James vuelva a acercarse! ¡Hayyy pillliiiiina!)

-Uff...gracias, no sabes lo impotente que me sentía-dijo James cuando Lily le liberó.

Se creó un gran silencio incómodo en el que James pensaba...

-Ya he mandado todo el plan a la mierda!- pero es que no lo había podido evitar. Estar en un espacio tan reducido con Lily, sin poder besarla ni tocarla era...una tortura (n/a: que es una torturaaaaaa... perderte!...yo se que no he sido un santooooo...ejem, ejem, volvamos)

Por otro lado Lily pensaba...

-¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer James? ¿Besarme? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca o es que los elfos han confundido la infusión de hierbas de el profesor Flitwick con mi zumo de calabaza del desayuno? ¿Estoy teniendo alucinaciones? ¡A sí que esto es lo que se siente...ahhh... pues de no ser por este pequeño detalle yo no siento nada! ¿¿Será que los efectos secundarios se anulan si comes mucho chocolate? Porque con la panzada de ranas de chocolate que me he dado antes...

-Esto...Lily...-empezó a decir James haciendo que Lily despertara de su trance- Tenemos mucho tiempo así que...¿Por qué no me explicas lo de tus poderes?

-Haber si así al menos arreglo la situación-pensaba James.

-¿Ahora me pregunta por mis poderes? ¡Anda! ¡Haber si va a ser que lo de mis poderes también forma parte de la alucinación! Igual un día de estos me despierto y me doy cuenta que todo (Hogwarts, el hecho de que sea maga, la varita, las escobas voladoras, las lechuzas...) todo haya formado parte de una estúpida alucinación causada por exceso de marihuana. ¡¡Sería el colmo vamos! Y yo aquí matándome a estudiar!-pensaba la chica.

-¿Lily?¿Lily estás bien?-preguntó James preocupado por los gestos que estaba haciendo Lily. Se pegaba tortas en la cara (primero en un lado y luego en otro) como queriendo espantar a una mosca invisible que estuviera posada en su rostro.

Qué decir tiene que Lily seguía delirando...

-Vaya, parece que James se me acerca otra vez...¿irá a besarme? ¿También forma parte de la alucinación o estoy deseando que lo haga?

-¿Lily?¿Quieres contestarme de una vez?¡Me estás preocupando!- James se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para agarrarla justo en el momento en el que la chica se desvaneció. Consiguió mantenerla en pie y la apoyó contra la pared del armario.

La cabeza de Lily daba vueltas.

-Lils...-dijo James dulcemente, intentando disimular su preocupación. La chica no respondía. James acercó su mano a su frente y comprobó que la chica estaba ardiendo.-Tengo que sacarla de aquí como sea.-pensó.

-Lils...tenemos que salir de aquí, te tengo que llevar a la enfermería...

-No podemos...-murmuró la pelirroja- no podemos James...están fuera y...

-Me da igual Lily! Estas ardiendo y te voy a llevar a la enfermería! Si tenemos que salir ahí y dejar que nos vean, pues lo haré y punto.

-¡No seas tonto!-contestó la chica con la poca cordura que le quedaba, se sentía mareada y se iba a caer de un momento a otro- ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy ardiendo porque estoy enferma?-le dijo con una voz tremendamente sensual y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Ya se había esfumado todo rastro de cordura en ella.

Empezó a acariciar la espalda del merodeador, lo que no le era muy difícil porque él la estaba abrazando.

James se quedó momentáneamente aturdido. Después, con un movimiento rápido y utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se agachó, agarró a Lily cogiéndola cual saco de patatas, se la puso al hombro (mientras ella no dejaba de chillar y patalear) abrió la puerta del armario de una patada y salió de él, encontrándose con una chica de tercero que al verle se quedó estupefacta más que nada por el hecho de que llevaba en el hombro a una pelirroja chillona y peleona. James se acercó a ella:

-Como digas una palabra de esto a alguien, ten por seguro de que me encargaré de que los cuatro años que te quedan aquí sean los peores de toda tu vida, recuerda que soy un merodeador- Al Pacino al lado de James Potter, se podría ir a vender sandías a la feria de mi pueblo.

La chica asintió mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas y James salió como un huracán de la estancia, llevándose consigo a Lily, que en esos momentos le hacía una trencita en el pelo mientras le echaba una bronca monumental sobre cómo tratar a sus fans si quería mantenerlas, que poco a poco se fue transformando en un discurso feminista que había ido pregonando hace dos días la profesora Sprout por todos los pasillos:

-¿Quién soporta el bombo durante nueve meses y luego da a luz eh? ¡¡Dime quién es la que luego da a luz!

James suspiró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Lily?

-¿Estás segura de que todo esto es necesario?-preguntaba Remus mirando escéptico toda la ropa negra que su novia le había dejado sobre la cama.

-Vamos a espiar a Pettigrew ¿no?-decía Mary mientras se recogía todo su pelo en una larga trenza.-Pues si vamos a espiar, vamos a hacerlo bien.

-Ya...pero no creo que sea necesario tanto...-empezó a decir el lobito cogiendo una maya negra de entre todo el montón de ropa- Un momento...¿como que vamos? Somos Asthon y yo, que yo recuerde en ningún momento te he invitado a que vengas...

-Reeemuusss-dijo Mary dulcemente dirigiéndose lentamente a su novio- en serio que vas a privarme de la primera cosa interesante que pasa por aquí en mucho tiempo? No seas tan malo...

-Esteeee yo no soy malo cariño, soy protector-dijo Remus perdiendo credibilidad a cada palabra que decía y a cada paso que Mary daba hacia él- es que si nos metemos en algún lío...

-Remus...-Mary se había acercado finalmente a él y le estaba poniendo las manos alrededor del cuello-no crees que si nos pillan...-le dio un dulce beso en los labios- ...sería mejor que nos castigasen...-otro beso esta vez más profundo. Remus ya se había olvidado completamente de todo y había empezado a acariciarla suavemente por la cintura- ...a los dos juntos?

Sonrió y se acercó a su novio una vez más. Le besó con pasión, respirando entrecortadamente y acariciándole la nuca. Remus la estrechó mas contra sí y la fue llevando a la cama, donde lentamente la tumbó.

Los besos no cesaron, Mary tomó el control de la situación poniéndose sobre el chico y fue desabrochándole la camisa botón a botón, recorriendo con un surco de dulces besos el pecho del muchacho, disfrutando con los gemidos ahogados de él. Bajaba y bajaba, hasta que rozó la hebilla del cinturón y le quitó la camisa completamente.

Remus se incorporó haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre él y fue su turno ahora de desvestir a su novia, que suspiraba de placer por las caricias y fogosos besos con los que el merodeador iba recorriendo su cuello...su pecho sobre el sujetador...bajaba hasta su ombligo...se entretenía en él... Acarició las piernas de la chica...¡Adoraba las piernas de Mary! Eran...perfectas, largas y estilizadas, y muy suaves al tacto...

Las caricias aumentaban, se iban haciendo mas peligrosas, Remus fue elevando sus manos a través de las piernas de su novia, acariciando las rodillas, los muslos...subiendo por dentro de la falda...

Mary ahogó un gemido, interceptado por los sedientos labios de Remus.

-Mary, te quiero-le susurró el merodeador al oído, haciendo que la chica se descontrolara más.

-Yo también te quiero Remus-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras descendía su mano hasta el pantalón del chico, acariciándole.

-Mary estás segura de que...

-Tssss...-contestó la chica poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios- Yo te quiero Remus, te quiero de verdad, déjame demostrártelo.

El merodeador asintió rendido mientras sonreía y volvía a besar a su novia.

En ese preciso momento fueron interrumpidos por un guapo merodeador de ojos azules que había irrumpido en la habitación hecho una furia.

-¿Qué coño se cree?¡Nadie le hace eso a Sirius Black! En serio, ¿cómo ha podido hacerme esto?-se preguntaba Sirius, que no se había dado cuenta de que había interrumpido "nada" a "nadie".

Mientras tanto Remus y Mary se vestían lo mas rápido que podían. Mary pensaba en las formas mas lentas y dolorosas de torturar a su primito del alma, mientras que Remus pensaba que le iban a dar por culo a Sirius durante los siguientes cincuenta favores que le pidiera.

Sirius pareció notar algún ruido porque se paró:

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Remus y descorría el dosel.

La imagen de su prima y su amigo del alma desvestidos y acalorados tardó en ser procesada por su cerebro:

-¿He interrumpido algo?-preguntó dudoso

-No Sirius, tranquilo, estábamos comprobando la diferencia entre el moreno de la piel de Remus y el moreno de mi piel. Tranquilo que no has interrumpido nada.-dijo sarcástica Mary mientras terminaba de abrocharse la blusa.

-Bueno Mary, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así que me vas a hacer sentir culpable-se defendió Sirius.

-Mayormente es lo que estoy intentando-contestó la chica mordaz mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba la falda.-Y pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si este inútil no nos hubiera interrumpido...-murmuró apenada

-Bueno cielo yo me voy a buscar a estos-dijo refiriéndose claro está, a Remus dándole un corto beso en lo labios.-¿Quedamos para cenar no?

-Claro, claro-contestó el lobito que estaba lo bastante ocupado odiando a Sirius mentalmente como para ocuparse de nada más.-Hasta luego.

-Ciao-contestó la morena antes de cerrar la puerta e irse en dirección a su habitación.

-Por lo menos a alguien le va bien-suspiró Sirius tirándose sobre su cama.

-Vete un rato a la mierda hombre-dijo Remus metiéndose a toda prisa al baño.

-¿Y a este que narices le pasa ahora?-se preguntó Sirius mientras oía el ruido del agua de la ducha que acababa de abrir Remus.

Bueno, ya está. Sí, ya os he dicho que iba a ser muy corto...en fin, mandarme los tomatazos con un review si queréis jejeje espero que os haya gustado.

**Por cierto, ya habéis visto que sí me han dejado seguir subiendo capis (mi teoría es que, a quien quiera que sea que me dijo que me iba a denunciar en reporte de abuso, le han pedido que firme para denunciarme pero como no creo que se haya atrevido(como tampoco se atrevió a firmar el review...lo siento si soy muy pesadita con este tema, pero es que me duele mas el hecho de que no se haya atrevido a decirme quién es que el hecho de que hubiera dejado el dichoso review) pos no le han dejado. **

**Nada, que aquí tenéis Son casi siete años y Vinnesa para rato jajajaja.**

**Por cierto, con todo eso de que no se puede contestar a los reviews, voy a hacer como algunos autores y los contestaré con un autoreview (felicidades al que se le ocurrió esta genial idea) haber si ahora resulta que me quitan la historia por eso jajaja.**

**De todas formas quiero agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado review en el anterior capítulo que no era un verdadero capítulo dándome ánimos. Un besazo enorme y mil gracias a:**

**Marie Ann, valeweasley, pilar, arabella figg black, Alma, xaica, myca, karipotter, Cammiel, Yare, tomoe, KrlitaPotterBlack, Andy Black Lupin, Dark Satine Evans, AMATXO, y Blue Dragon.**

**En serio, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, y prometido lo de contestaros personalmente en un auto-review.**

**Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Un besazo enorme para todos los que leéis esto.**

**Y ya sabéis...**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**PLEASE**

**vinnesa**


	14. ¿¿pettigrew?

Bueno...aquí estoy otra vez después de taaaaaaantooooooooooo tiempo! Estaba en un punto muerto y no sabía por dónde cojer la historia otra vez! Además el 15 empecé otra vez las clases y ...he de decir que los profesores han conseguido acojonarme desde la primera semana...¡maldita selectividad! En fin, no os entretengo más, aquí tenéis el capi, que sigue siendo un poco cortito, pero espero que os guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muchísimas gracias, en serio, no sabéis de la que nos habéis librado-decía Matt mientras él y Asthon se dirigían al Gran Comedor acompañados por las dos chicas, Margaret y Fiona.

Físicamente se parecían mucho, las dos tenían el pelo castaño claro, aunque quizás el de Fiona era un poco mas oscuro que el de Margaret. Las dos tenían el pelo muy liso, pero a diferencia de Margaret que tenía una larga cabellera hasta casi la cintura, Fiona tenía el pelo a la altura de los hombros y cortado a varias capas. Los ojos de Margaret eran de color miel, y Fiona tenía los ojos de un llamativo color verde. Ambas tenían una proporcionada figura, y eran muy simpáticas. Un poco tímidas al principio, pero luego muy divertidas y dicharacheras.

-De nada- contestó Fiona que iba tarareando una cancioncilla muy pegadiza.- Hoy os lo dejamos gratis, pero mañana no prometo nada...-bromeó.

-¿Mañana?-preguntó Asthon

-Claro, en cuanto Sandy y Diana nos pillen por banda no quedaremos muy bien paradas, así que igual os pedimos una comisión- bromeó esta vez Margaret.

-Pero habrá valido la pena-continuó Fiona- solo por ver la cara con la que se nos van a acercar mañana en la Sala Común jajaja.

-Haber si pillamos por ahí una camara muggle y la hechizamos.-dijo Margaret mirando a su amiga mientras las dos se reían.

-Yo tengo una, os la puedo dejar-se ofreció Matt.

-¿Si¡Genial!-contestó Margaret

-Pero¿para que queréis la cámara?-preguntó Asthon un poco liado.

-Porque como las hemos fastidiado, mañana en cuanto nos pillen en la Sala Común nos acorralaran entre todas y nos pondrán de todos los colores-aclaró Fiona.

-Sí, llevan todo el día buscándoos, después de haber planeado lo que os iban a decir durante varios días, y nosotras os hemos ayudado a escapar, acabarán vengándose.-dijo Margaret riendo.

-Y no sabéis cuánto os lo agradecemos-dijo Asthon

-Sí, la verdad es que me he perdido desde que empezó la conversación-añadió Matt- ¿no pueden usar otro tono para hablar¡Casi me destrozan los tímpanos! (n/a: alaaaaa exageradoooooo)

-Pero lo bueno ha sido lo que os habéis perdido-dijo Fiona- no os habéis enterado del motivo del seguimiento intensivo al que os han sometido.

-¿Cuál era?-preguntaron a la vez los dos chicos, interesados. Después de tremenda chapa y se habían quedado con la mosca.

-Jajajaja- empezaron a reírse las dos chicas.

-¿Qué era?- volvieron a preguntar los dos, un poco asustados por las risas de psicópatas de sus acompañantes.

-Es que...jajajaja- volvieron a reírse.

-Por favor...

-No sé si está bien que seamos unas aguafiestas y os demos motivos para que huyáis cada vez que veías a una de ellas por los pasillos-dijo Margaret mirándoles dudosa, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que podremos vivir con ese cargo de conciencia-dijo Fiona mientras traspasaban la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Bien, contádnoslo entonces-dijo Asthon curioso.

Margaret y Fiona se miraron entre ellas, dudosas.

-Estaaa bieeen-dijo Fiona- ya lo digo yo.

Margaret sonrió:

-En pocas palabras: quieren hacer un club de fans vuestro, seguiros allá donde vayáis, y como recompensa, les concedáis un par de citas a cada una de vez en cuando.

Matt y Asthon se quedaron asombradísimos (y acojonadísimos, para que os voy a mentir):

-¿Club...club de fans?-preguntó Asthon

-¿Nuestro?-añadió Matt

Después de recapacitar, se miraron entre ellos y no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿De qué os reís?-preguntó Fiona un poco picada- es verdad

-Creo que como los merodeadores ya no las hacen el mismo caso, están buscando sustitutos para ellos.- Añadió Margaret muy seria.

-Me parece que se les ha ido la olla-dijo Matt cuando pudo terminar de reír.

-¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos, como los merodeadores, firmando autógrafos y sacándonos fotos con todas las tías por los pasillos?-dijo Asthon divertido. Fiona y Margaret fruncieron el ceño. A ellas no les hacía ninguna gracia todo eso.

-Si vamos, como que no tenemos otras cosas que hacer.-contestó Matt.

-Hombre, no te voy a decir que no me halaga que hayan pensado en nosotros pero...-dijo Asthon

-...por mí se pueden ir buscando a otro-terminó de decir Matt por él.

-Y por mí también-añadió Asthon- no es por criticar a los merodeadores ahora que nos llevamos bien con ellos pero...

-...se pasaban un poco con las tías dejando que se humillaran...

-...y se pelearan...

-...entre ellas...

-...siendo amigas...

-...por salir con ellos.

Fiona y Margaret sonrieron en su fuero interno.

-A ver si podemos huir de ellas para que no nos digan nada.-dijo Asthon- ya veréis cuando se lo contemos a Lily, Sam y Mary...¡no se lo van a creer!

-No me lo creo ni yo todavía...-dijo Matt- si desde que entramos en Hogwarts no nos han dirigido la palabra. Bueno, por lo menos a mí.

-No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres?-suplicó Asthon a su mejor amigo.

-Entonces...¿vais a negaros a que formen vuestro club de fans?-preguntó tímidamente Margaret.

-Dudo mucho que ellas acepten un no por respuesta Margie- puntualizó Fiona.

-Remus Lupin se negó en su día a que le hiciesen a él un club de fans- se defendió la chica.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron a la vez Asthon y Matt, un poco esperanzados.

-Sí –contestó Margaret- pero le costó lo suyo, tuvo que recurrir a McGonagall.

-Soy capaz de recurrir a Scurus con tal de que nos dejen en paz-dijo Matt suspirando.

-Bueno, de momento el huir de ellas puede ayudaros bastante-dijo Fiona intentando darles ánimos.

-Pues mañana empezaremos nuestro esquivamiento intensivo-dijo Asthon riéndose.

-¿Os ayudamos?-se ofreció Margaret.

-¿Nos ayudaríais?-preguntó Matt sonriendo.

-¡Claro!-dijo Fiona

-¿Quedamos mañana entonces?-preguntó Asthon antes de que tuvieran que separase para sentarse en sus respectivas mesas.

-Vale-dijo alegremente Margaret.

-¿Aquí después del desayuno? El tiempo entre clase y clase es el mas peligroso- dijo Asthon

-Habló la voz de la experiencia no?-preguntó Margaret riéndose

-Ya veréis mañana-contestó el casi rubio- si conseguimos no toparnos con ellas...mmm.. en el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw convenzo a Matt para que anime a vuestro equipo con pompones y faldita incluidos.

-Jajajaja...jajaja

-Oye majete, apuesta algo que te incumba a ti, pero a mí déjame al margen.-dijo Matt divertido por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Esta bieeeen-dijo Asthon riéndose- os invitamos a comer en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. ¿De acuerdo?-le preguntó a Matt mientras disimuladamente le guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno, a esa no me opongo.-Se dio por vencido el castaño.

-¿Aceptáis?- preguntó Asthon a los dos Raven.

-Claro que sí-dijeron ambas estrechándoles las manos.

-¿Sam estás bien?-preguntó Mary al entrar en su habitación y encontrar a su amiga sentada en su escritorio, aparentemente muy entretenida enfrascada en sus estudios.

-De una tremenda mala ostia-contestó la rubia desde su asiento.

-Vaya...genial-bromeó Mary- pero la que sí que tiene motivos para estar enfadada soy yo, como pille a Sirius lo mato.

Sam pegó un bote.

-¿Black¿Qué te ha contado¿Te ha dicho algo¿Qué ha hecho?-preguntó nerviosa mientras dejaba la pluma sobre unos "pergaminos".

Mary miró escéptica a su amiga. Se acercó con cautela. Y le contó todo.

-...así que gracias a mi queerido primo me he quedado con las ganas- acabó diciendo.

-Bah, no es para tanto- dijo Sam volviendo a sus tareas mientras Mary estallaba.

-¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?-estaba roja de ira- ¡CÓMO LO PILLE ME LO CARGO¡AUNQUE ME VALGA LA ENTRADA A AZKABAN!

-Venga, no exageres, te has quedado con el calentón en el cuerpo, pero tienes a Remus en la habitación de al lado como para poder hacerle una visita nocturna cuando quieras, no creo que el ponga mucha resistencia.

Mary iba a volver a reprochar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y...cambió su mala leche por una sonrisilla traviesa. Claro que podía ir a visitar a Remus cuando quisiera...(Siempre y cuando su primo estuviera lo bastante lejos como para no interrumpirles, claro)

-¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón-dijo acercándose a Sam- Por cierto ¿qué haces? Ya hemos acabado todas las tareas.

-No, no son tareas-dijo tranquilamente Sam- estoy utilizando terapia- dijo mostrándole lo que estaba haciendo. Le enseñó unas treinta fotografías de Sirius, a las que les había hecho unos "retoques": En una, el merodeador tenía las típicas gafas, cuernos y dientes negros, en otra le había puesto unos labios tan grandes que parecía que se había pegado una morcilla de burgos en cada labio, en otra le había pintado unas ridículas coletitas de colegiala,...así hasta treinta. Había una, que le gustó especialmente a Mary, en la que Sirius aparecía con un tutú rosa y unos moñitos en el pelo estilo las ensaimadas de la Reina Amidala de Star Wars.

Mary no pudo evitar sonreír. Sam acababa de coger otra foto, donde el asustado Sirius intentaba correr de un lado al otro del marco intentando escapar de la cruel pluma de la rubia, que finalmente le acabó pillando, y el pobre acabó con el cuerpo tan lleno de pelo que no tenía nada que envidiar a la poblada cabellera de Hagrid.

-Vaya¿realmente da resultado?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues no sé-contestó la rubia- por lo menos me hace reír, pero sigo estando tan jodida como antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-Pues que el muy idiota me ha tenido cerca de una hora encerrada con él en uno de los cuartos de las escobas de Filch y me ha empezado a comer el coco con frases bonitas y galantes... y¿sabes que es lo peor de todo?

-¿Qué?

-Que ha habido un momento en el que casi me lo he creído. Dios...no creo que hubiera podido resistirme mucho mas a él. Pero de repente, no sé como...he pensado en como es Sirius con todas las tías, que las usa y las deja, y...he reaccionado y me he alejado de él.

Mary la miró extrañada y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta:

-He llegado a pensar que si hace eso con todas y yo casi caigo..igual no tendría que creer que esas chicas son idiotas como para caer en sus encantos, porque al sentirme yo en su piel...no he podido pensar en nada mas que no fuera en él y en lo que me gustaría poder creerle y poder estar con el bien, y de una forma...seria.

-Vamos, que te gusta mi primo ¿no?-preguntó Mary.

Sam la miró. ¿No le iba a montar un pollo tremendo? Se suponía que Sirius era malo, muy malo! No podía gustarle! La cara de Mary demostraba comprensión. ¿Debería contárselo?

-Está bien...creo que tu primo me gusta, si...-le dirigió a Mary una mirada dudosa-...¿no vas a...¿no vas a decirme nada?

-Buff...-suspiró Mary- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se que mi primo es un cabrón con todas las tías que ha estado, pero alguna vez tendrá que madurar ¿no?-sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño achuchón.- Creo que serías la candidata ideal para cambiarle: eres una chica muy guapa, divertida y con mucho carácter, no la típica tonta con la que él está acostumbrado a salir, además me encantaría tenerte en la familia-dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Jajaja-dijo Sam sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara- me alegro, pero me parece que estás yendo muy rápido ¿sabes?

-Qué va! Ya verás, además hacéis una pareja perfecta, hasta el inútil de mi primo tiene que darse cuenta de que eres una chica genial.

-Esta bien, pero...¿puedes evitar insultarle en mi presencia?

Mary la miró ceñuda:

-Esta bien, lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada eh?

-Gracias-le dijo Sam antes de abalanzarse sobre ella en un nuevo abrazo.

-¡Intente tranquilizarse Potter!-bramó la señora Pomfrey a las puertas de la enfermería, intentando impedir que el buscador entrara.

-Pero Popy...¡quiero saber si está bien!-dijo James viendo todas sus posibilidades escapándosele de las manos.-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ya te he repetido como unas mil veces que sí que está bien...ahora quiero que vayas a buscar a sus amigos, lo único que hace es repetir el nombre del señor Flow desde que ha entrado. ¿Podría hacerme ese favor?

-¿Va a dejarme usted entrar con ellos si se los traigo?-respondió James con una pregunta a su vez.

-Esta biennnn...no tiene usted remedio Potter. Pero desde prisa.

-Gracias! En seguida vuelvo-dijo James sonriendo mientras desaparecía corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Corría y corría y seguía corriendo. Mas les vale a todos que estén en el Gran Comedor- pensó echándole un rápido vistazo a su reloj.- Tienen que estar, es la hora de la cena.

Llegó a la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor, la empujo sin muchos miramientos y entró haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él. Se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Sirius y Remus se levantaron de golpe nada mas verle y mirarle a la cara, y Matt, Asthon, Sam y Mary se le quedaron mirando esperando a que se explicara. Llegaba corriendo, sofocado y sin Lily. Eso merecía una explicación.

Se concedió el lujo de respirar antes de hablar:

-Lily está en la enfermería.

Antes de volver a parpadear, todos se habían levantado y se dirigían a la puerta del Gran Comedor en dirección a la enfermería.

James tuvo que volver a correr para seguirles el paso. Se puso a correr-andar al lado de Mary. Asthon preguntó:

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, estaba empezando a delirar o algo así, y creo que ha estado a punto de desmayarse...-dijo James bastante inquieto. Una pregunta le había estado rondando por la mente desde que salió de su club de fans con Lily en brazos. ¿Y si la chica se había excedido usando sus poderes y ahora estaba tan cansada por su culpa? Había prometido que no le contaría a nadie que él sabía que Lily tenía esos poderes, pero, si pasaba algo grave...tendría que acabar contándoselo aunque fuera a Matt, con el que Lily tenía muchísima confianza y seguro que le había contado todo. ¿Era su mejor amigo no¿No era a él al que estaba llamando según había dicho la enfermera¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirse celoso de ese chico¿No había descubierto ya que Matt no era su rival por el amor de Lily?

Dirigió su mirada al chico, que iba el primero, con el semblante serio y una mirada de preocupación.

-Merlín...ayúdame...-pensaba James al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo Matt seguía pareciéndole un tipo genial- voy a volverme loco...

Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Matt entró el primero. Los demás le siguieron. Al entrar y mirar a Lily, que estaba incorporada en la cama, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. No parecía que tuviera nada.

-¿Lily?-la llamó Matt mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo-¿estás bien¿qué te ha pasado?

-Hola chicos..-dijo Lily sonriendo amablemente mientras extendía los brazos para recibir el abrazo de su mejor amigo.- sí, estoy bien...

-¿Qué te ha pasado, pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius ocultando su preocupación.

-No lo se, Sirius-contestó Lily, que estaba recibiendo abrazos y besos de todos sus amigos (que cariñosos son estos chicos...como me gusta a mi!)- Esperaba que fuera James el que me lo contara-acabó de decir, dirigiéndole al merodeador una sonrisa tímida.

James se quedó desconcertado. ¿No se acordaba de nada? Joder...a ver si ahora iba a perder la memoria por su culpa...la mejor alumna de Hogwarts sin memoria...McGonagall lo mataba, fijo.

Apareció la enfermera Pomfrey y apartando a Sirius, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Lily, se sentó ella y empezó a revisarla, sin decir nada.

Después de unos segundos, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo último que has comido Lily?

Esa pregunta pilló desprevenidos a todos...

-Pues...no como nada desde...la hora de comer, que he comido arroz con...¡no espera!-gritó la pelirroja, todos pegaron un brinco-después de comer, como una hora mas tarde o así, me he comido un paquete entero de ranas de chocolate.

-Joder, sí que te habías quedado con hambre-murmuró Sirius, lo que hizo que se ganara un codazo disimulado de Remus y la mirada reprobatoria de James y una sonrisilla mal disimulada de Lily.

-¿Estas segura de que eso ha sido lo último que has comido?-preguntó la enfermera dudosa.

Lily arrugó el ceño.

-Sí, estoy completamente segura.

-Bien...pues después de revisarte...yo estoy completamente segura también de que esas ranas tenían una poción de voluntad que ha hecho que te comportes así. Además tienes las pupilas muy dilatadas, los ojos enrojecidos, tenías algo de fiebre cuando has llegado, y has perdido temporalmente algo de la memoria sobre lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

Lily, se había puesto bastante seria al escuchar eso de la poción de la voluntad, al igual que Mary y Remus. Sam, sospechó que debería de ser algo bastante gordo para que actuara así, y como no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, preguntó.

-¿La poción de la voluntad¿Qué hace exactamente?

La enfermera respondió:

-La poción de la voluntad es una poción muy complicada que estudiaréis al final de curso los que vayáis a pociones avanzadas. Está penada por la ley, y en todo Hogwarts solo hay un libro en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca que indica el modo de preparación. La persona que la toma, se queda temporalmente sin voluntad. Puede hacer todo lo que los demás digan o hagan aunque realmente no quiera hacerlo. Sería una versión muy pequeñita de la maldición imperdonable, Imperius.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lily cavilaba.

-Espero que entiendas, Lily que tengo que informar al profesor Dumbledore de lo ocurrido.

-Claro, claro-dijo Lily saliendo de su trance.

-Tu ya estás bien, así que puedes vestirte e irte.- dijo la enfermera mientras se dirigía a su despacho.- Gracias a Merlín que el señor Potter estaba contigo...no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado si hubieses caído en las manos equivocadas...

Después de que la enfermera cerrara la puerta de su despacho, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Quién a podido hacer algo así?-preguntó Sam mirando preocupada a Lily, que estaba muy seria.

-Vete a saber-añadió Asthon- si Lily había dejado sus ranas de chocolate en la Sala Común ha podido ser cualquiera de Gryffindor, o de otras casas. Tampoco es muy difícil conseguir la contraseña.

-¿Habrán sido Jack, Steve y Simon?-preguntó Sirius.

-No creo-contestó Asthon- no tendrían motivos para meterse con Lily, después de todo no saben que lo de la broma fue asunto nuestro.

Todos se detuvieron a pensar en los tres chicos, que desde la broma habían cambiado mucho. Habían dejado de relacionarse con el resto del alumnado e iban siempre juntos, temerosos de que les volviera a pasar algo. Las malas lenguas decían que se habían hecho de una secta, desde el día que les llevaron a San Mungo para poder quitarles los hechizos, y una pequeña brujita de aspecto bondadoso se les había acercado mientras estaban peleándose entre ellos en la sala de espera del hospital. Con un par de palabras consiguió calmarlos, les regaló un libro a cada uno, que desde ese día los tres llevaban encima en todo momento.

-Yo creo que han sido Malfoy y su grupito-dijo Matt enfadado. Al comprobar que Lily estaba bien se le había pasado la preocupación, pero le invadía una sensación de ira tremenda. Como se enterara de quién se lo había hecho...

-No han sido ellos-dijo Lily mirando a un punto fijo de la cama en la que seguía tumbada.

-¿Sabes quién ha podido ser?-preguntó Matt esperanzado.- ¿Quién ha "envenenado" tus ranas de chocolate?

-Es que la cuestión es esa.-dijo Lily mirándole a los ojos- No eran mis ranas.

-¿Las has robado?-preguntó Sirius impresionado

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Lily con la sombra de una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Me las han regalado.

-¿Quién?

-Eso es lo que no me encaja. No creo que esa persona hiciera algo así.-dijo Lily con la mirada dudosa.

-¿Vas a decirnos de una vez quién ha sido?-preguntó Mary, que estaba desquiciada de los nervios ya.

-Pettigrew...-dijo Lily esperando la reacción de los merodeadores con una mirada inquisidora.

-Era de suponer-dejó escapar Sam en un susurro.

La reacción de todos los demás fue de sorpresa, pero la de mayor sorpresa la de los tres merodeadores.

-¿Peter?-exclamó Sirius- ¡Imposible¡Peter no sería capaz de hacer una poción avanzada de séptimo curso!

-Puede que él solo no...-dijo Sam-igual ha recibido "ayuda" de alguien mas...-terminó mirando maliciosamente al guapo merodeador de ojos azules.

-Creía que después de todo había quedado bastante claro que no tenemos nada contra vosotros.-dijo Sirius incapaz de creerse que Sam le estuviera atacando de esa manera- No seríamos capaces de hacerle algo así a Lily.

-...-Sam se cruzó de brazos y le apartó la mirada.

-¿Me crees, verdad Lily?-preguntó Sirius mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La pelirroja sonrió.-Nunca te haríamos algo así...eres nuestra amiga.

-No seas tonto, en ningún momento he sospechado de vosotros.- Sirius le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. En su fuero interno, Remus y James también. Lily les sonrió también a ellos dos, en especial a James...tendría que hablar mas tarde con él, que en esos momentos le estaba dedicando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer Pettigrew algo así?-preguntó Mary mirando a su novio principalmente.

-Peter es muy despistado, igual ni si quiera sabía que esas ranas estaban envenenadas-explicó Remus nervioso. A menudo interrogatorio iba a someter a Peter en cuanto lo viera.

-A mí lo que me parece raro es que compartiera con alguien las ranas de chocolate, si es un tacaño!-dijo James mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Lily, que se puso un poco nerviosa por ese gesto.

-Igual las había robado...-dijo Sirius sin ni siquiera creerse el mismo sus propias palabras- y quería deshacerse de ellas rápidamente.

-Últimamente está muy raro-dijo Remus después de un silencio.

-Ya...-dijo James mientras Sirius asentía.- Yo nunca dudaría de la palabra de un merodeador ya sabéis... pero...-parecía que lo que iba a decir le costaba mucho.

-Wortmail no está demostrando ser un verdadero merodeador-acabó diciendo Remus.

Se quedaron en silencio. Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos. Los demás les miraban callados.

-Teníamos que haber hablado antes de esto-dijo James levantándose.

-¿Vamos a echarle?-preguntó Remus

-No lo echamos nosotros, se ha ido el solito. Procuraremos no ser muy bordes...-dijo Sirius- pero si encima lo que le ha hecho a Lily ha sido adrede...

-Se la carga.-acabó diciendo James.

-Está bien, vamos a buscarle-dijo Remus.- Y aclaramos las cosas.

-No espera. Ya estamos en medio de un castigo y no quiero meterme en otro-dijo Sirius. Bueno, si me toca con Sam otra vez si-pensó.- Te aseguro que si Pettigrew se ha alejado de nosotros es porque está con otro grupo de gente, en el que quizás son mas.

Remus y James asintieron

-Peter es un cobarde-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a que suba esta noche a la habitación? Va a tener que subir solo- propuso Sirius.

-Está bien-dijo James un poco mas relajado- por cierto¿le has llamado Pettigrew?

-Pettigrew por no llamarle gilipollas-dijo Sirius riéndose- siempre ha demostrado ser un poco tonto. Ahora que nos ha dejado para irse con otros, me lo ha asegurado.

Todos sonrieron con la contestación de Sirius.

-Bueno, pues vámonos ya por favooooorr-dijo Lily levantándose de la cama- me estoy, muriendo de hambre.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin comer? Yo me habría muerto-se sinceró Sirius.-Pero hace dos horas por lo menos, vamos.

Todos salieron de la enfermería riéndose, en dirección a las cocinas.

Después de una agradable cena en las cocinas... (los elfos les habían dado comida para reventar)...

-Míralo por el lado bueno Lily, así por lo menos no volvemos a comer hasta mañana al medio día- dijo Sam al oír a la pelirroja quejarse del futuro dolor de estómago que iba a tener esa noche.

-Eso lo dirás por ti ¿no?- había contestado Lily- yo para mañana a la hora del desayuno vuelvo a tener un hambre atroz otra vez.

-Te pareces a Sirius-dijo James mirando a su amigo, que todavía llevaba un pastelito en cada mano.

-Lo de tu amigo es un poco mas fuerte que lo mío...-dijo Lily sonriendo.

James se encogió de hombros. Lily se quedó quieta. Los demás seguían andando sin darse cuenta de que ella se había parado. Bueno, todos menos James, que parecía que había instalado en su cabeza un radar que le indicaba dónde estaba Lily en todo momento. Se giró y vio a Lily, plantada en mitad del pasillo mirándole fijamente.

Se quedó quieto el también. Oyó la voz de Sirius dándole la contraseña a la señora Gorda. Al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que se habían quedado atrás. Tragó saliva aparatosamente. Había tenido la esperanza de que Lily no se acordara de nada y ese nada incluía también sus dos intentos fallidos de besarla dentro del armario.

-La he cagado completamente-pensó.

-James¿puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Lily completamente colorada.

-Esteeee...claro-dijo el merodeador acercándose a ella.

-¿Te parece bien si vamos a dar una vuelta fuera?-sugirió Lily mientras James se puso a su lado.

-Claro. Vamos.

Echaron a andar a través del pasillo, y para suerte suya no se encontraron a nadie. Iban caminando uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra. James abrió la boca varias veces para preguntarle algo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eran preguntas realmente estúpidas y volvió a cerrarla.

Lily iba en su mundo, estaba muy cómoda andando al lado de James, sintiendo de vez en cuando el roce de sus brazos, y oyendo la respiración algo agitada del buscador.

Así llegaron al vestíbulo, y salieron a los terrenos. Donde una hermosa media luna creciente iluminaba la despejada noche.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-preguntó James mientras tomaban el sendero que conducía al lago.

-Verás James, quería darte las gracias-dijo Lily mirando al cielo. El chico se quedó callado esperando a que continuara.- Cuando habéis llegado todos a la enfermería ya había recuperado la memoria y me acordaba de lo que había pasado...de todo.

James se quedó estático y muuuuyy nervioso. ¿Se acordaba de TODO? Bien, sencillamente perfecto, la había cagado.

-Me alegro de que el chico que estaba conmigo fueras tu...porque...si llego a estar con otro, igual las cosas no habrían salido tan bien.- James sonrió tiernamente y Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero lo disimuló mirando al suelo.

-Si...imagínate que llega a ser un día normal y yo llego a estar en la biblioteca como siempre y...y luego iba al Gran Comedor y me topaba con alguno como...Malfoy o alguno de esos y...Bueno, me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que te he dicho cuando estábamos dentro del armario y...

James la miró asombrado. La cara de Lily en esos momentos había adquirido el mismo color fuego que su pelo. ¿No es adorable?-pensó sonriendo, al pensar la vergüenza que tendría que estar pasando Lily para decirle todo eso.

-Lily...no hace falta que...

-No James, espera-dijo Lily levantando la cabeza y mirándole directamente a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas.- en serio, quiero darte las gracias porque...bueno, si hubiera sido otro, me habría seguido la corriente y seguramente habría echo algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirme. Así que...gracias.

-De nada-dijo James con una sonrisa en la cara- Aunque tengo que decirte que me has dejado momentáneamente desconcertado cuando me lo has dicho y...

-Por favor, no me lo repitas que me muero de vergüenza-dijo Lily riéndose y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Oh venga! –dijo James agarrándole las manos y descubriendo su rostro colorado- Tampoco a sido para tanto...pero es que...estabas muy graciosa!-dijo James mientras rompía a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.- Pero lo bueno, bueno a sido lo del discursito feminista. Ni que yo tuviera la culpa de que sea la mujer la que da a luz, Lily- añadió volviendo a reírse.

-Eres malo-dijo Lily dándose la vuelta para que James no viera que estaba tremendamente colorada. ¡Qué vergüenza estaba pasando! Bueno, aunque tenía que reconocerlo, si lo veías desde el punto de vista de James era muy gracioso. Empezó a reírse ella también.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?-preguntó James rodeándola y situándose otra vez delante de ella.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón-dijo Lily- tengo que tomarme las cosas mejor.-dijo colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

James se quedó mirándola. Realmente esa chica le tenía loco. ¿Y si se atrevía a confesárselo? No, no, a ver si se lo tomaba mal y dejaba de hablarle y...pero es que con unos ojos tan bonitos, esa sonrisa encantadora, y esa forma de ser tan...natural...¿Cómo no se había percatado de su existencia durante los seis años anteriores? Había sido un completo estúpido al no darse cuenta del diamante embruto que significaba esa chica, que se había instalado en lo mas hondo de su corazón y se negaba a moverse de allí. Aunque...tampoco quiero que se mueva-pensó James sonriendo- mejor que se quede ahí para siempre, es una sensación muy agradable. Pero sería mas agradable si...si ella pudiera sentir lo mismo por ti no James? Se preguntó mentalmente.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó Lily viendo que el merodeador se había quedado bastante tiempo mirándola sin pestañear.

-Verás Lily, yo...- James se acercó a ella. Es ahora o nunca, se dijo mentalmente. La cogió de ambas manos y sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó mas a ella, hasta que quedaron tan cerca que la distancia entre sus labios era casi inexistente. Pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en la mirada de Lily, pero al percatarse de que la chica no se movía, no se apartaba ni le apartaba a él de un empujón, se sintió un poco mas seguro.

-Lily, me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica magnífica...eres...te has... convertido en algo muy importante para mí. Mira- dijo mientras acercaba la mano derecha de Lily a su pecho, a la altura del corazón.- ¿Lo notas¿Notas como mi corazón bombea mas rápido de lo normal? Tú eres la culpable de todo. No te estoy echando nada en cara, al contrario, me alegra darme cuenta de que la chica de la que me he enamorado eres tú. Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad...solo eso.

-James yo...

-No, espera! No voy a arriesgarme a estropear esto.-hablaba tan bajito que le parecía un milagro que Lily pudiera estar oyéndole- ¿No estás bajo los efectos de la poción todavía, verdad?-preguntó dulcemente.

-No pero...

-Shhh...espero que no te enfades Lily.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. Tenía la vista clavada en sus carnosos y rojos labios y sus manos habían dejado libres las de Lily y ahora se aferraban a su cintura. Notó que su propia respiración se aceleraba y su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo frenético que nunca había llegado a experimentar. Con la mano derecha fue recorriendo la espalda de Lily y notó como ella sentía un escalofrío que mágicamente sintió el también al posar su mano en el frágil cuello de la chica. La acarició recorriendo su rostro hasta la barbilla y llegados a ese punto se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

La penetrante mirada de Lily le dejó sin respiración por momentos. Se fijo como tantas veces había hecho ya, en que los ojos de Lily eran verdes, verde esmeralda...el verde se asociaba muchas veces también a la esperanza. Y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- se dijo mentalmente el guapo buscador antes de dar el paso definitivo y unir sus labios con los de Lily.

Pensó que podía morirse allí mismo cuando sintió los dulces labios de Lily chocando contra los suyos. La besó despacito, como si fuera de cristal y temiera que pudiera romperse con un movimiento demasiado brusco. Se aferró mas a ella estrechándola contra él. El cuerpo de Lily le proporcionaba un calor especial, pero el sabor de sus labios y su cálido aliento le proporcionaron una sensación de placer y bienestar que no había sentido nunca. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando notó la lengua de Lily entrelazarse con la suya y extasiado al ver que la chica le devolvía el beso, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua cada milímetro de la boca de la chica, causándole a ella un placer extremo y al él la excitación, que aumentó al notar los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello y sus cálidas manos proporcionándole unas ardientes caricias en el cuello, que le hicieron suspirar.

Se separaron lentamente para coger aire. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, y James pudo comprobar que la chica estaba sonrojada a más no poder. También notó que el seguía aferrado a la cintura de Lily, acariciándola mientras los brazos de ella seguían alrededor de su cuello. Volvió a acercase a ella, esta vez mas bruscamente, sediento de sus labios, de sus caricias y del calor que le transmitía el sentir el bonito cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Fue un simple roce, que hizo que James sintiera que el corazón se le salía del pecho, no podía creer que por fin estuviera ahí, bajo un cielo estrellado, besándose con la chica que lo tenía loco.

Pero la sensación no le duró mucho, porque iba a acercarse otra vez a los labios de la chica, cuando sintió que ella se separaba bruscamente de él.

-Maldito Black!-pensaba Sam mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, donde había quedado con una chica de Ravenclaw a la que le tenía que devolver un libro- ¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer que tocarme las narices? Y lo peor es que si tocarme las narices significa intentar besarme en cada esquina cuando me pille desprevenida...lo llevo claro...¿Cómo voy a hacerle creer que me molesta que lo haga¡Si lo estoy deseando¡Seré idiota!-dijo cómicamente mientras se pegaba con el grueso libro en la cara (n/a: si hija, tu destrózate la cara...).

Se paró en seco. Si no se confundía acababa de oír el ruido de unos pasos. Mierda...a ver si le tenía que haber hecho caso a Sirius y haberle dejado que la acompañara...y después podrían perderse en cualquier armario de escobas y...¡Sam¡SAM¿QUIERES CONCENTRARTE?- se reprochó mentalmente- ¡ACABAS DE OÍR PASOS EN UN PASILLO DESIERTO, LEJOS DE LAS SALAS COMUNES Y TÚ EN LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES PENSAR ES EN ...BLACK?

-Pero es que es tan guapo...

Se escondió detrás de una estatua. Los pasos se oían cada vez más, esta vez acompañados de voces. Pudo distinguir tres voces diferentes, y no le hizo la más mínima gracias de enterarse a quienes pertenecían.

-Pettigrew¿estás seguro que la Thomas se ha tomado la poción?

Desde su escondite, Sam pegó un brinco al oír a Malfoy hablar de ella.

-S-si-si seguro que se ha comido los caramelos. Le he enviado una lechuza haciéndome pasar por su madre como me di-dijiste.

Sam se asustó. ¿La carta de su madre? Es verdad que había recibido una, pero no se había comido los caramelos que su "madre" le había mandado. ¿Qué madre no sabe que su hija detesta los caramelos?

-Severus-dijo Malfoy- ¿estás seguro de que tenía que venir aquí?

-Sí, Lucius, ya te he dicho que había quedado en traerle a Katia un libro para el trabajo de mañana. Se lo he sonsacado a la Raven antes.

-¿Y qué has hecho con ella?

-Una poción para dormir... estaría en las butacas de su sala común esperando a que se hiciera la hora, y se habrá quedado dormida.

-Genial, Severus, brillante- halagó Malfoy a su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero gracias de todos modos-contestó Snape arrogantemente.

Se hizo un silencio, y Sam se puso nerviosa. La iban a pillar...Intentó no moverse si quiera.

-¿Dónde narices está la chica?-preguntó Malfoy cuando ya llevaban esperando unos cinco minutos.- Con las ganas que tenía de pillarla...

Sam ya estaba histérica! Y encima se había dejado la varita arriba...-me van a pillar, me van a pillar...-murmuraba nerviosa, agarrando el libro con manos temblorosas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero de verdad que os haya gustado, que me ha costado lo mío escribirlo, de hecho ibaa dejar el fic pero...me convencieron para que siguiera escribiendo y aquí estoy! Voy a arriesgarme, todavía no sé si es cierto eso de que si contestas a los reviews te quitan el fic pero...os lo debo así que aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

Zara Potter-Black: Muchas gracias por tu review...la verdad es que he tardado bastante en actualizar no? he perdido la cuenta, creo q desde agosto. Espero q te haya gustado este capi, Lily no estaba fumada jajaja! la rata asquerosa esta, que es una traidora...¬¬jeje muchísimas gracias por tu review y tus ánimos! un besazo

xaica:hola wapa!me alegro de que te guste mi fic, te pareció divertdo lo de Lily?jaja la verdad es que yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo y James...jejeje este chico es un caso! Mary y Remus...ya pasará algo! no voy a ser tan mala siempre no? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo muuuuackssss hasta otra!

Marie Ann:Gracias por todo!tu apoyo es genial, no sabes lo bien q me viene jajaja! espero q este capi también te haya gustado. un besazo enooooorme wapa!

Karipotter: Weno, ya he acercado por fin un poquito a Lily y a James!ya era hora no? jeje espero que te haya gustado, y Remus y Mary tranquila que no se van a quedar con las ganas mucho tiempo¿He tardado mucho en actualizar no? LO SIENTOOOOO de verdad, pero esque estaba desganada. un besazo enorme y hasta otra. cuídate!

Cammiel:Eso de pronto pronto...jejeje la puntualidad no es lo mío (ya lo habrás comprobado no?) Sí, coincidimos en eso de que Lily está un poco tontilla si deja escapar a James pero...ahora han cambiado las cosas!por fin acercamiento entre James y Lily! espero que te haya gustado. Sirius y Sam ya tendrán su momento jajaja.mucash gracias por tu review muuuuuuaaacks. hasta pronto

Dark Satine Evans: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! En este capi Remus y Mary no han salido mucho pero ya tendrán su momento más adelante prometido! cuídate, un besazo

Yare: Gracias!gracias!gracias! en serio...ke me has sido de mucha ayudaaaa...eres genial!espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque como ya te dije para mí que me ha quedado un poco sosillo...pero weno, espero tu opinión . Por cierto, anímate a escribir la secuela de tu fic ok?un besazo enoooooooorme. ya hablaremos por el msn no? hasta otra wapa!

Arabella Figg Black: lo de ese review malo ya está mas que olvidado jajaja!espero que este capítulo te haya gustado...por fin acercamiento entre James y Lily!y lo de Lily no era nada grave( menos mal que James estaba con ella) muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, espero q de verdad te haya gustado. muuuuaaacks

amatxo:gracias y lo siento!se que he tardado mucho! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. un besazo

Blue Dragon:jejeje, pues sí, Mary quería matar a su querido primo por haberles interrumpido pero ...kien no? es que este Sirius...es mucho Sirius!pero ya tendrán su mometo más adelante!jajaja un besazo y espero que te haya gustado. muchas gracias por tu review

POS ESO...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE LEE MI FIC, Y SIENTO HABER HECHO ESPERAR TANTO!

UN BESAZO ENORME

MUUUUUAAAACKS

y ya sabéis,

reviews

reviews

reviews

please


	15. Maldita poción de la voluntad

**...¿Hola? ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi (bueno, de mi fic)? Lo sientooooo, se que no tengo perdón de Diosss, que he tardado un montón en actualizar...¿alguien me perdona? Porfa, porfa...es que he estado sin inspiración, sin tiempo...pero ya me he puesto al día, de verdad.**

**Bueno, desde el principio os aviso de que este capi es un poco sosillo y que puede que no pasen cosas muy, lo que se dice MUY interesantes, pero en los siguientes la cosa cambia, así que...paciencia por favor!**

Ahora quiero agradecer mucho, mucho a esas personitas que se han acordado de mí y me han dejado review en el anterior capi. Muchas gracias y un besazo para: Zara Potter-Black, tomoe, amatxo, andreita lupin, Yare, Arabella Figg Black, Blue Dragon, LILYARIS EVANS BLACK, patitopotter, zely, MARTA y Ann Lupin

Sam ya estaba histérica! Y encima se había dejado la varita arriba...-me van a pillar, me van a pillar...-murmuraba nerviosa, agarrando el libro con manos temblorosas.

-¡¡Pettigrew!-gruñó Malfoy- ¿Dónde narices está la chica? ¡¡Esta tarde he perdido mi oportunidad de estar con Evans y ahora Thomas no aparece!- a través de la estatua Sam pudo ver como Malfoy se acercaba con gesto amenazante a la asustada rata, apuntándole con la varita.-¡¡¡Es que no puedes hacer nada bien!-rugió

Bien, para Sam ya era el colmo. ¡Estaba muerta de miedo! ¿De qué sería capaz Malfoy? ¡Si la pillaban estaba acabada! Apretó el grueso libro fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración, que iba a acabar delatándola.

-Y-yo n-no se q-que a po-po-podido pas-s-pasar!-dijo asustado, Peter, retrocediendo a cada paso que daba el Slytherin hacia él. Sam no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él.

-¡¡No sirves para nada!-exclamó Malfoy intentando controlarse para no atacar al Gryffi.

-Tranquilízate Lucius –dijo Snape extendiendo su brazo hacia su compañero de casa.

-¡Sabes que no puedo tranquilizarme!¡Tenía muchas ganas de atrapar a esa Gryffindor y demostrarle lo que es un verdadero hombre! ¡Por culpa de este inútil, me quedo con las ganas!

-Dale unos minutos más...-dijo pacíficamente Snape-Si en cinco minutos no ha llegado, te ayudo a colgarlo de una rama del sauce boxeador.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Sam no pudo evitar sonreír ante la posibilidad de encontrase al ex merodeador colgado del sauce, llorando como una nena y llamando a su madre a berridos.

Simulación del pensamiento de Sam

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!¡¡Áyudameee!¡Socorrooooo!-ramazo en la cabeza-¡¡Quiero a mi mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-ramazo en sus partes nobles.

Fin de la simulación del pensamiento de Sam

La voz del Slytherin la sacó de su reconfortable sueño...

-¡Silencio!-dijo Malfoy mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio-Peter...al final vas a tener suerte...-sonrió.

-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo una voz.

Al oír esa voz, sucedieron tres reacciones distintas:

Sam notó cómo su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, y se alivió, sabiendo que ya estaba todo solucionado.

Malfoy y Snape dirigieron su mirada al fondo del pasillo, con las varitas en ristre y posición de ataque.

Peter estaba cagado de miedo, ¡Le habían pillado! Estaba definitivamente perdido.

-Esfúmate, Black-siseó Malfoy.

Sirius iba tranquilamente por el pasillo buscando a Sam, cuando escuchó unos gritos, y le picó la llamada "curiosidad de Merodeador" por saber quién estaba por ahí gritando a esas horas de la madrugada. Al ver tres sombras que inequívocamente correspondían a tres tíos, perdió la curiosidad y se iba a dar la vuelta pero...¡Nadie le da órdenes a un Merodeador!¡Y menos a Sirius Black! Así que con todo el descaro del mundo, se fue acercando a esas tres sombras.

-¿No me has oído Black? ¡Lárgate!- La primera vez no había reconocido la voz, pero ese siseo era inconfundible. Se encontraba nada menos que delante de Malfoy, Snape y ... ¿Pettigrew? (Había decidido llamarle por su apellido por ser un traidor). Ahora sí que tenía la excusa perfecta para quedarse...

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Malfoy, de que yo no acepto órdenes tuyas?- Sirius sujetaba fuertemente la varita bajo su capa.

Sam se debatía entre dejarse ver o no, porque igual se armaba ahí la tercera guerra mundial, y vale que Sirius era bueno con la varita (y con otras cosas) pero no estaba del todo segura de que pudiera batirse en duelo con los dos Slytherin a la vez y salir ganando (a Peter ni lo contaba). Hablando de Peter...

El ex merodeador, tan ingenuo como siempre, creía que Sirius todavía no lo había visto y podía librarse fácilmente de la bronca, y decidió esconderse. ¿Cuál fue el lugar escogido para ello? Nada más ni nada menos que detrás de la estatua en la que se encontraba Sam. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en él, pero da la casualidad que al intentar esconderse, tocó accidentalmente el trasero de la rubia, que reaccionó pegándole con el grueso libro en la cabeza repetidas veces mientras le gritaba:

-¡Pervertido! ¡¡Depravado! ¡La próxima vez le tocas el culo a tu abuela!

-¿Sam?

-¿Thomas?

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Sam mientras salía de su escondite- Y tu!- rugió mirando detrás de la estatua- ¡Vuelve a ponerme encima una de tus repugnantes manos y te las corto. ¡Cabronazo!

-¿Sam?-repitió Sirius- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Sirius, estoy bien, gracias a Merlín- dijo la chica mirando desagradablemente a Snape y a Malfoy, mientras Sirius se acercaba a ella.

-¿Cómo...?¡No se habrán atrevido a tocarte!- dijo el Merodeador enfadado mientras sentía una enorme rabia crecer en su interior.

-No Sirius, déjalo, volvamos a la Sala Común, tengo que contaros a todos algo muy importante.

El Merodeador no tenía la más mínima intención de irse de allí sin decirle un par de cositas a Pettigrew y sin dejarles las cosas claras a las dos serpientes, así que no se movió de donde estaba.

-Sirius hazme caso- dijo Sam mientras le cogía de la mano- vámonos.

-James...esto...no..-Murmuró Lily nerviosa mientras retrocedía-yo...

El merodeador se quedó callado, mirándola con los ojos tristes. Esa mirada tan profunda, removió algo dentro de Lily.

-Es que...-Lily intentó justificar su modo de actuar, pero no pudo. Vamos, Lily, te ha gustado no? Joder si es que el tío besa de maravilla, y huele tan bien que...-no...vamos que...

James seguía callado, mirándola con esos ojitos de cordero degollado, lo que no facilitaba lo que Lily quería hacer, mas bien al contrario, le incitaban a acercarse otra vez a él y volver a besarlo.

-Lily, yo...lo siento-dijo el merodeador mirando al suelo por primera vez. Lo bien que se había sentido segundos antes, todavía estaba fresco en su mente. Cuando por fin la tenía en sus brazos, y...nada.

Lily se quedó en silencio, mirando al buscador estupefacta, sin saber qué decirle

-Será mejor que volvamos a la Sala Común, vaya a ser que nos pillen...-Sin decir nada más, cogió a la pelirroja de la mano, y los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Lily y James volvían hacia la Sala Común, en silencio, sin atreverse a dirigirse la palabra mutuamente. Al doblar la esquina en el corredor del segundo piso, oyeron una voces. Se miraron entre ellos unos segundos. Estaban perdidos. Si McGonagall les pillaba fuera de la Sala Común a esas horas, no se iban a librar de otro castigo.

-"Bueno, si nos vuelve a tocar juntos no me importaría"-pensaron a la vez (Lily se sorprendió un poco al pensarlo) y volvieron a mirarse. Avergonzándose de que el otro pudiera adivinar los pensamientos por la mirada, ambos apartaron la mirada un poco sonrojados.

Había perdido demasiado tiempo. Ya no eran simples voces. Dos personas se acercaban por el pasillo. Parecía que también iban escondiéndose, pero al ver a Lily y a James plantados en mitad del pasillo, dejaron de hacerlo. Con paso decidido se acercaban por el pasillo Ashley y su nueva adquisición, Hans, un chico de sexto de Hufflepuff, rubio y de porte atlético, que tenía locas a la mitad de las chicas de su curso (y algunas de otros).

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?-rugió Ashley mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia James y Lily y les separaba las manos.

Pequeño detalle: ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que todavía seguían cogidos de la mano.

Ooooooooo Rubor en las mejillas de Lily Y James ooooooo0

-¡Contéstame James!-dijo la rubia enfadada- ¡No se te habrá ocurrido dejarme por...por esto!-dijo mirando a Lily con repugnancia.

-¡Oye bonita de cara no te pases!-dijo Lily enfadada.

-¡Ja!¿Quién me lo va a mandar? ¿Un asquerosa sangre sucia como tu?-añadió la rubia mientras miraba a Lily con suficiencia.

Lily iba a contestar pero James se le adelantó:

-No te pases Ash, no te voy a permitir que insultes a Lily de ese modo.-dijo el merodeador con tono amenazante.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas James!¡No tenías ningún derecho a dejarme por ella! ¡Tengo una reputación que mantener!-gritó histérica la rubia.

-¡Me importa una mierda tu reputación! ¿Te enteras?-Dijo James volviendo a coger a Lily de la mano.-¡Y no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Tu verás lo que haces!¡Pero vas a caer en picado! ¡Se te ha antojado la Sangre sucia, pero acabarás volviendo a mí cuando se te pase la tontería y...seré yo la que te mande a la mierda!

-Ya lo veremos-dijo James muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu mayor problema, James? ¡Tu arrogancia! ¡Esperas que porque seas un Potter y un Merodeador, todas vamos a estar esperándote el tiempo que te apetezca, pero no es así! ¡Algún día, cuando quieras volver, todas te daremos la espalda!

-En parte tienes razón, Ashley- dijo James mientras miraba al techo- La arrogancia es uno de mis mayores problemas, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para solucionarlo.- Notó cómo Lily le estrechaba la mano con más fuerza- Respecto a lo demás, piensa lo que quieras, lo que realmente me interesa es lo que piensa la gente que me importa- Le devolvió el apretón a Lily, que sonrió complacida.

-Hazme caso, volverás. Te vas a quedar sólo porque hasta los merodeadores os estáis separando. Todo por qué, ¿por tres tías? No sabes lo que estás haciendo James. El primero que se ha hartado ha sido Peter, luego le seguirá Sirius, Remus...todos vais a acabar yéndoos por vuestro lado.

-Mentira.-dijo James- no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Ah si?-rugió Ashley enfadada-¿Por qué se ha ido entonces Peter eh? ¡Se ha ido con los Slytherin porque habéis perdido toda la popularidad que teníais!

-¡Con los Slytherin!-dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban. Ya sabían contra quién se enfrentaban.

-Tenemos que contárselo a estos enseguida-murmuró Lily al oído de James para que los otros dos no pudieran oírla.

-No murmures por lo bajo Sangre sucia!

-¡Que no me llames así!

-¡Que no la llames así!

-¡Te llamo como me da la gana!-replicó la rubia roja de rabia.-¡Y tú!-dijo dirigiéndose a Hans, que no había dicho nada todavía.- ¡Defiéndeme!

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer, vamos-dijo el rubio mientras se iba empezaba a caminar- No se si lo sabes pero...mis padres también son muggles, y no considero que por ello mi sangre esté sucia.

Dijo esto mientras sonreía a Lily, que le devolvió la sonrisa, y mientras se despedía de su cita agitando la mano.

-No quiero volver a quedar contigo Ashley-dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

La rubia bufó molesta.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho?-rugió enfadada mirando a Lily.

-...mmm...¿nada?-dijo Lily divertida.

-No seas idiota- contestó la rubia.

-Lily no es idiota Ashley. Y el rubiales se ha ido porque eres una bocazas...mira que no saber que es hijo de muggles...-dijo divertido el Merodeador.

Sam arrastraba a Sirius por el pasillo...

-¡Mira que eres cabezota!- decía molesta, utilizando toda su fuerza para intentar arrastrar el (bonito) cuerpo del Merodeador.- ¡Que no me han hecho nada!

-Ya, pero porque he llegado yo, que ganas no les habrían faltado...cabrones...

Sam sonrió. Sirius también lo hizo. Si en el fondo le estaba encantando que Sam le llevara con las manos alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaba tras él, para que se moviera.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Has visto la cara que se le ha quedado?- decía una voz por el pasillo- ¡Quería que se la tragase la tierra!

-¡Sirius! ¡Hay que esconderse...¡No van a pillar!

-No hace falta, si esa voz es de...

-¡Se lo tiene merecido, por idiota!-dijo otra voz distinta.

-¿Lils?-preguntó Sam mientras salía de otra estatua tras la que se había escondido.

-Pues la otra voz es la de James-dijo Sirius mirando extrañado a Sam.

-¿Lily y James?- preguntó Sam- no creo...

-¿Estás insinuando que no reconozco la voz de mi mejor amigo?

-Vamos Sirius, esa única neurona ya ha trabajado bastante, puede haber decidido jubilarse y que tú no te hayas enterado todavía y sigas sin enterarte hasta que recibas una postal suya desde Benidorm.-argumentó la rubia. Sirius la miró enfadado. Sonrió mirando al fondo del pasillo.

-Te dije que era la voz de James.

Sam miró a Lily y a James acercarse riendo. Cuando se quedaron los cuatro frente a frente le dirigió una mirada a su amiga de "¿Qué haces con James?" a lo que Lily respondió con una mirada de "Luego te cuento" y añadió otra de "¿Qué haces tú con Sirius?" a la que Sam respondió con una de "Créeme, cuando te lo cuente no me vas a creer".

Sirius y James, mucho más prácticos, se habían acercado el uno al otro y hablaban en susurros:

-¿Con Sam?

-No sabes lo que ha pasado...¿Qué hacías tú con Lily?

-Hablar...

-¿Hablar? James, para hablar ya estamos Remus y yo...

-No seas así Padfoot...

-¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada más?

-Luego te lo cuento.

-Oks.

Lily interrumpió su conversación:

-¿Qué tal si vamos subiendo a la Sala Común?

No hablaron hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-"Helado de fresa, vainilla, chocolate...eh...pera?-James no recordaba la contraseña.- La pera era entes que el melón y la cereza o después de la nata?-preguntó.

-¿No era "Flan de huevo"?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿"Flan de huevo"? ¿Pero que contraseña mas estúpida es esa?- dijo Sam- La contraseña es "Puré de patatas"- dijo muy segura.

-¿No era "albóndigas con tomate"?- preguntó Lily- Cuando McGonagall nos la ha dicho antes no he prestado mucha atención...

-Que no, que no, que era "Helado de algo"- afirmó James.

-"Natillas con galletas"- dijo Sirius.

-"Puré de lentejas" –dijo Sam.

La Señora Gorda negaba.

-¿"Filetes empanados"?- preguntó Lily.

-"Helado de té"

-"Yogurt"

-"Puré de espárragos"

-"Espaguetis"...mmm..

-"Helado de sandía y melón"

La Señora Gorda había empezado a hacer mímica para darles pistas.

-Es...-empezó Sirius mirando a la Señora Gorda dando vueltas por todo su retrato como una loca- es...una peonza, sin duda.

-¿Cómo va a ser una peonza?- dijo Sam- A mí más bien me parece una mosca zumbando...¡Mira cómo agita las manos como si fuera alas!

-Igual es un pájaro-dijo James.

-O un avión- dijo Lily.

-No mirad, es una mosca- dijo Sam.

La Señora Gorda había dejado de dar vueltas (se le notaba un poco mareada) y se había acercado a un charco de barro del retrato de al lado. Cogió un poco de barro y se lo esparció por todo el vestido. Volvió a su retrato, empezó a dar vueltas otra vez señalando con sus manos la mancha de su vestido.

-Está claro que una mosca no es...-dijo Sam conteniendo la risa.

-Esto va para largo-dijo Lily sentándose en el suelo. James se sentó a su lado.

-Tendremos que esperar a que salga alguno de los que están dentro-dijo.

Sirius y Sam no se daban por vencidos tan pronto y empezaron a decir una contraseña tras otra mientras la Señora Gorda no paraba de dar vueltas.

-¡Un ovni!

-¡Un colibrí!

-¡Un tiovivo!

-¡Sam bailando!- toma tortazo, por listo- ¡Auch!

-¡Sirius cagando!

-¡Oye, no te pases!

-¡Has empezado tú!

-¡Mentira!

-¿Cómo que mentira?

-¿Qué es un tío-vivo lista, eh?

-Eres idiota...

-¡No me insultes!

-¡Tú has empezado!

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-Bramó la Señora Gorda, que había dejado de hacer el tonto- La maldita contraseña es "batido de chocolate" ¡BATIDO DE CHOCOLATE! ¿¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA ADIVINARLO? ¡Entrad a vuestra Sala Común y dejadme tranquila! Creo que voy a vomitar...

La obedecieron de inmediato.

Al entrar a la Sala Común se quedaron flipando: Estaba abarrotada de gente, formando todos un círculo alrededor de varias personas.

Todos se estaban riendo y sólo se distinguían un par de voces espontáneas:

-¡Ahora el pino! ¡Y luego la voltereta mortal!- Todos estallaron a aplausos y vítores.- ¡Muy bien Mary!

Al escuchar esto último Lily y Sam comprendieron que algo no iba bien. Sólo había una Mary en Gryffindor y SU Mary no era de la clase de personas que va haciendo volteretas por ahí...¡Si las detestaba!

Consiguieron hacerse un hueco entre la gente y allí fue cuando se quedaron de piedra: Mary estaba dando volteretas por doquier, Remus imitaba a un perro rascándose las pulgas y Asthon y Matt estaban rodeados por un grupo de chicas. Una de ellas dijo:

-Matt hazme ojitos y dime que te gusto mucho.

¿Y adivináis que hizo Matt? Pues le hizo ojitos y le dijo:

-Me gustas mucho.

Eso fue el colmo. Sam se acercó a las butacas donde estaban sentados sus dos amigos y espantó a las niñatas con cuatro alaridos. Lily se subió a una mesa, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, la alzó al aire, murmuró unas palabritas mágicas y de la punta de su varita salió un estruendo que hizo que todos dieran un brinco y la miraran. Si no llega a ser por el cabreo que tenía encima, se habría puesto muy nerviosa y más roja que un tomate al ver que todas las miradas de la Sala Común se concentraban en ella (incluida la de James que se había acercado a Remus a través del tumulto de gente).

-Lo digo una vez...y no lo pienso repetir!- bramó enfadada- ya me podéis decir qué está pasando aquí o...

-¿O qué?- se atrevió a preguntar uno de quinto con chulería.

-Tu, baja esos humos-amenazó Sirius- es prefecta, así que ya puedes ir haciéndole caso. Idiota...-murmuró- Sigue Lils- dijo el guapo merodeador al ver que el niñato no iba a replicar.

-Gracias Sirius! Ejem...como iba diciendo... ya podéis tener una buena explicación para esto o me temo que el reloj de puntos de Gryffindor se va a quedar en números rojos en cuestión de segundos...

-¡No te atreverías!- dijo un chico de séptimo que aparentaba ser tan fuerte como Hagrid.

-Chaval, nunca subestimes el poder de una pelirroja- dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo a Lily en señal de ánimo.

-Venga ya...-añadió una chica de séptimo- ¿Acaso te crees que los Merodeadores te van a dejar que dejes a Gryffindor sin puntos cuando vamos primeros? Se comerían un basilisco antes de dejar que Slytherin nos gane...¿verdad chicos? Preguntó mirando a James y a Sirius.

Los dos merodeadores se miraron nerviosos. La verdad es que no les hacía ninguna gracia perder la Copa de las Casas a favor de Slytherin...

-Lo siento-dijo Sirius- los basiliscos no son de mi plato preferido...

-Además –añadió James- claro que apoyamos la decisión de la prefecta porque...el que fastidia a uno de los nuestros tiene que recibir su castigo, y para empezar- recalcó mucho estas palabras- está bien aunque claro, no esperéis que Sirius y yo nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados...

-Exacto, el honor de un merodeador es muy importante-dijo Sirius- y eso que tenéis ahí rascándose unas pulgas imaginarias...por si no lo sabéis...es uno de los nuestros.- Sirius dijo todo mirando especialmente al musculoso muchacho de séptimo, para que viera que a él no le intimidaba ni él, ni el Hulk ese verde, ni Scurus, ni nadie...(bueno, tal vez McGo a veces conseguía intimidarlo un poco...)

Las palabras del Merodeador fueron acogidas por un silencio sepulcral. Lily lo aprovechó para volver a tomar la palabra:

-Bueno, ahora que tenéis clarito que o largáis o la cagáis...-tarareó mientras bajaba de la mesa de un salto- os estamos esperando.

Todos los presentes se miraron nerviosos mientras James ayudaba a Remus a incorporarse, Sirius ayudaba a Sam con Matt y Asthon, y Lily se acercaba a Mary. Cuando todos hubieron cogido a uno, Lily se volvió otra vez hacia la multitud.

-¿Y bien?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-No...no sabemos que...que les ha pasado- dijo una niña de primero que parecía asustada y se había decidido a hablar al ver que nadie iba a hacerlo.-Nossss...nos hemos dado cuenta de que...de que obedecían todo lo que les decíamos y ...y a algunos se les ha ido la mano...

Las palabras de la niña fueron recibidas por susurros nerviosos, mientras ella miraba a Lily con miedo:

-¿Vas a ...vaciar el reloj de Gryffindor?

Lily suspiró. Iba a contestar, pero James se le adelantó:

-¿Podrías decirnos si han hecho algo raro antes de empezar a obedeceros? ¿Estaban tan normales o...?

-No lo se- dijo la niña con voz soñadora al ver que el merodeador la hablaba a ella- Yo estaba en la habitación y he bajado por el alboroto y me lo han contado. No se lo que estaban haciendo antes de comportarse así.

-Potter...-dijo el chulito que había replicado antes- no se si os dirá algo pero Flow, Pans y Lupin estaban en esa mesa- dijo señalando la mesa en la que Lily se había subido- cuando Mary ha bajado de su habitación con una caja dorada en las manos, y les ha ofrecido unos caramelos y...bueno, nada más- El chico se quedó un poco avergonzado porque sus palabras no servían para nada.

-¿Mary? ¿De qué conoces tú a mi prima para tratarla con tanta familiaridad? ¿Y por qué la mirabas tanto?¿Eh? –dijo Sirius cabreado- Mira listillo, mantente alejado de ella porque, no se si lo sabes, pero está saliendo con mi amigo Remus!

-Yo...

-Mierda!-dijo Sam tocándole la frente a Asthon, que estaba ardiendo.- ¡Ya se lo que les ha pasado!- dijo dirigiéndose a Lily, Sirius y James.- ¡Vamos a subirlos a la habitación y os lo explico!- dijo al ver que sus amigos no entendían nada.- Gracias chaval, has sido de mucha ayuda.

El chico sonrió tímidamente. Notaron como un suspiro de alivio recorrió la Sala Común tras las palabras de Sam.

-¡Hey pequeñaja!- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a la niña de primero- Gracias a ti también.- La niña creyó que se moría allí mismo. Sus amigas la miraron envidiosas.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó la chica de quinto- ¿Los puntos se quedan?

-Ni hablar del peluquín- dijo Lily apuntando a la multitud con la varita- ¡Computo!

El número cincuenta y dos apareció sobre sus cabezas labrado sobre fuego.

-Bien, entonces serán cincuenta y dos puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no ayudar a vuestros compañeros en una situación de incapacidad. –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. Y antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, añadió:

-Y rezad para que cuando Remus esté capacitado no sea él el que vacíe el reloj.

-Bah...Remus será compasivo-murmuró Sirius.

-Si, puede que Remus sea compasivo pero te aseguro yo que Mary no lo es-dijo Lily sonriendo ampliamente.

Los cincuenta y dos alumnos de la Sala Común maldijeron por lo bajo.

Casi media hora más tarde habían conseguido arrastrar a los indispuestos chicos hasta el dormitorio de los Merodeadores.

Sentaron a Remus y a Mary en la cama del primero y a Asthon y a Matt en la cama de James.

-¿Pero qué narices les pasa?-dijo Sirius mirando a los cuatro chicos, inmóviles y con la mirada fija en el techo.

-La poción de la voluntad- aclaró Sam.

-Los efectos son los mismos, está claro-dijo James.

-¿Dónde? ¿En los caramelos?-preguntó Lily.

-Exacto- afirmó Sam- me he enterado de todo mientras estaba escondida detrás de la estatua.

-¿Escondida?- preguntó Lily

Sam les contó todo. Las intenciones de Malfoy, la alta traición de Pettigrew, el fallido intento de envenenarla con caramelos, como Malfoy había intentado hacer lo mismo con Lily...

El cabreo fue tremendo: Sirius y James estaban empeñados en bajar en ese mismo instante a las mazmorras y partirle la cara el inútil de Malfoy y Lily quería contárselo inmediatamente a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que esto quede así-dijo James.

-Maldito Pettigrew...-murmuró Sirius- Este no sabe dónde se ha metido...

-No lo entiendo-dijo Lily- nunca habíamos tenido problemas con Pettigrew. ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Por estar con los Slytherin, estará intentando ganárselos.-dijo Sam, mientras se acercaba preocupada a Mary y comprobaba que seguía teniendo fiebre.

-¿Habéis discutido con él o algo, para que os haya dejado y se haya ido con ellos?-dijo Lily- ¿Lo tratabais mal? ¿Os metíais con él?

-Por favor Lils, Peter era nuestro colega, un Merodeador.-Aclaró Sirius, un poco ofendido- Y lo tratábamos como tal.

Se miraron entre todos, sin comprender el porqué de la situación.

-No se lo que le ha pasado, pero desde las vacaciones ha estado muy raro. No nos habla, nos evita...igual le han echado la maldición Imperius.-dijo James.

-No seas inocente James-dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Peter siempre ha sido un cobarde, y su modo de actuar siempre ha sido el mismo: aliarse con el más fuerte.

-¿El más fuerte?-dijo Sam levantando una ceja- ¿no lo dirás por esos inútiles verdad? Lo único que tienen son familias con dinero.¡La mitad de ellos ni siquiera sabe empuñar bien su varita! Y claro, como luego tienen a esos dos mamuts lanudos...(Crabbe y Goyle) Además se creen que porque uno de ellos sepa jugar a las cocinitas ya tienen todo solucionado...¡Pues no señor!

-Sam tranquilízate-dijo Lily cogiéndole de la mano- todo va a salir bien. Cuando se les pase el efecto de la poción y les contemos todo, decidiremos qué hacer. Si lo decimos en dirección o si nos lo callamos y lo arreglamos por nuestra cuenta.

-Pero esto no va a quedar así.-aseguró Sirius.

-Lo importante es que los dos intentos han sido en vano. No os ha pasado nada a ninguna de las dos- dijo James, muy serio.-Si a partir de ahora tenemos que pasar más tiempo con vosotras, para que no estéis solas en ningún momento, no importa, todo es cuestión de organizarse.

-No James-dijo Lily- no os preocupéis, nosotras nos las arreglaremos. Poco tiempo libre tenéis ya como para perderlo cuidándonos.

-Ni hablar Lily, a nosotros no nos importa y no vamos a dejar que situaciones como la que ha pasado hoy Sam vuelvan a repetirse.-dijo James.

-Es que ha sido horrible-dijo Sam- les escuchaba todo lo que habían hecho, y lo que Malfoy pretendía hacerme a mí y...Estaba muerta de miedo...

Lily la abrazó.

-Tranquila Sam, al final no ha pasado nada.

-Gracias a Sirius-dijo Sam con la cabeza enterrada en la melena de la pelirroja.-Creo que igual tenemos que empezar a replantearnos lo de contarle esto a alguien Lils, quizás a McGonagall...ella nos entendería.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó la pelirroja

-No.

No sabían qué hacer. ¿Darles un escarmiento entre todos? ¿Contárselo a Dumbledore? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lily seguía abrazando a Sam, James miraba hacia su cama, donde Matt y Asthon seguían con la mirada clavada en el techo, y Sirius no dejaba de mirar a Sam, que estaba muy afectada.

-Menos mal que me dio por seguirla-pensó- si es que no puedo evitar preocuparme en todo momento por ella. Si tan sólo cediera un poco...pero es que es cabezota a rabiar. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de darle un abrazo y decirle que todo va a salir bien...

Matt fue el primero en empezar a recuperarse. Se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Lily y a Sam.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó- Me duele la cabeza...

Los días siguientes fueron horribles: Sam seguía muerta de miedo y Mary, que normalmente era la más fuerte de todas, se mostró muy preocupada. Ni siquiera intentó convencer a Remus de que quitara puntos a Gryffindor por lo sucedido en la Sala Común. Remus no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Está claro que el plan para seguir al estúpido de Pettigrew queda suspendido- le comentó el guapo licántropo a Asthon mientras se dirigían a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

-Todavía no me lo creo-dijo Asthon- nunca voy a poder darle las gracias a Sirius las veces suficientes por haber seguido a Sam la otra noche. Si él no llega a estar allí...Sam lo está pasando muy mal.

-Normal, vete a saber lo que habrá tenido que escuchar en boca de esos...de esos...- Remus no encontraba la palabra exacta para expresar lo que sentía.- de esos...

-No lo intentes Remus, llevo varios días intentando hacer lo mismo, pero no da resultado- dijo Matt sonriendo tristemente- mi lista de insultos es interminable: desgraciados, cabrones, hijos de puta, mamonazos, gilipollas, cerebros de trol, anormales, repugnantes, retorcidos, cabronazos...

Pero los que más problemas estaban acarreando eran sin duda James y Sirius. No habían querido hacer caso a las palabras de sus amigos y estaban todo el día intentando encontrarse frente a frente con Malfoy, Snape o Pettigrew para (según ellos) "darles tal paliza que cuando las madres vengan a identificar sus cadáveres no van a saber cual de los tres es su respectivo hijo"

Y claro, ¿Qué acarreaba el hecho de que estos dos estuvieran todo el día buscando camorra? Pues ni más ni menos que los demás tenían que estar todo el día vigilándoles, para que no se metieran en líos más gordos. Así que Mary y Lily(Sam no estaba en condiciones) se habían hecho su propio horario de seguimiento intensivo y como Mary a pesar de que estaría eternamente agradecida a Sirius por haber seguido a Sam (pero esto, claro está, no pensaba contárselo a nadie y menos a él), seguía sin simpatizar mucho con dicho Merodeador, e intentaba que James no se quedara solo ni un momento, mientras Lily hacía lo mismo con Sirius.

Pero ese día, mientras los chicos llevaban a Sirius y a James bien controladitos (con un hechizo de cuerdas invisibles), las chicas se habían dado un respiro y como había salido un sol muy agradable, habían aprovechado y se habían pasado el recreo (antes de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas) las tres juntas, en los terrenos alrededor del lago.

Habían conseguido animar un poco a Sam (que incluso se había reído en un par de ocasiones) y se dirigieron a la cabaña del guardabosques, al lado del bosque prohibido, para evitar miradas indiscretas y poder mantener una conversación decente sin miedo a que las escuchara nadie. Sam encaminó la conversación:

-Lily, tienes que contarnos que hacías el otro día con James, que al final no hemos hablado de ello.

-Ah si! Es que con todo este lío...

-¿Con James? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Mary, que le pillaba por sorpresa.

-Pues eso, que el otro día cuando Sirius y yo volvíamos hacia la Sala Común, nos encontramos con Lily y James, que venía charlando muy animadamente- dijo la rubia mirando a Lily.-¡Quiero todos los detalles!

-¿Detalles?-dijo Lily haciéndose la tonta- no se que detalles quieres que te dé, si no ha pasado nada interesante...

-Bueno, yo quiero todos los detalles de lo que ha pasado, si es interesante o no ya lo juzgaré yo misma.-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-¡Y yo!-dijo Mary muy contenta mientras se sentaba al lado de Sam en el suelo.

-Está bieeen-dijo Lily dándose por vencida- ¿por donde empiezo?

-Por el principio estaría bien-dijo Sam mientras empezaba a comer palomitas (que vete a saber de dónde las había sacado) como si estuviera en el cine.

-Pásame unas pocas-dijo Mary acercando la mano al bote.

-Toma.

-¿Puedo empezar ya o vais a seguir prestándoles mas atención a unas simples palomitas que a mí?-dijo Lily que sentía que le habían quitado el protagonismo.

-No son unas simples palomitas, son de caramelo-dijo Mary llevándose otro puñado a la boca.

-¡¿De caramelo!-dijo Lily acercándose rápidamente-¡Eso se avisa mujer! Ya os habéis zampado casi todas...

-Bueno, con eso no hay problema, que hago aparecer más-dijo Sam. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer tres botes iguales al de las palomitas de caramelo que se acababan de zampar.

-Estás desaprovechando tu inteligencia-dijo Mary mirando a Sam. La rubia sonrió.

Una vez estuvieron cada una sentada, con su bote de palomitas en el regazo, Lily comenzó a hablar:

-¿Os acordáis que James y yo compartíamos castigo?-preguntó. La rubia y la morena asintieron a la par- Pues eso, estábamos cumpliendo el castigo (que por cierto, fue agotador) y James me contó que quería acabar cuanto antes, porque había quedado.

-¿Pero no dijo que no iba a quedar con más tías o algo así?-preguntó Mary.

-Si-contestó la pelirroja- Yo pensé 'Por Merlín, ya vuelve a las andadas' pero el me explicó que no tenía ninguna cita, pero que tenía que ir a ver a Ashley.

-¿Y cómo le llamas tú a eso?-dijo Sam sarcástica-¿Hacerle una visita a su abuelita?

-Si me dejáis terminar...igual...

-Esta bien chica, que susceptible estás últimamente-dijo Mary dejándola continuar.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, quería ver a Ashley para decirle que disolviera su club de fans.

-¿QUÉEEE?-dijeron Mary y Sam al mismo tiempo (A Mary, de la impresión, se le habían caído todas las palomitas sobre la cabeza de Sam, que estaba apoyada en sus piernas.)

-¿Puedes volver a repetírmelo?-dijo Sam mientras se quitaba una palomita rosa del pelo.

-Pues eso, quería que disolvieran su club de fans.-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-¿Y al final qué pasó?-preguntó Mary, muy metida en el relato.

-Cuando acabamos el castigo fue a hablar con Ashley, pero ella no se lo tomó muy bien y se negó.

-Ya sabía yo que aquí había gato encerrado-dijo Sam volviendo a recostarse sobre Mary.

-No, de verdad que no. James (no sé por qué)estaba muy decidido. Quería disolver su club de fans porque según él ya ha tenido suficiente, que ya no es un crío y que no lo quiere. Cuando ella se negó él no estaba de acuerdo, así que...ejem...

-¿ASÍ QUÉ...?

-Así que yo le propuse ir allí y destrozarlo todo, para que ellas tuvieran que empezar desde el principio, pedirle a él permiso para hacer el club de fans, y él negarse.

Mary y Sam la miraban con los ojos como platos:

-¿Y qué paso? ¿ACEPTÓ?

-¿Fuisteis?

Lily sonrió:

-Si, fuimos y destrozamos todo lo que encontramos a nuestro camino.

-¡SIIII!¡SI!¡SI!¡SI!-empezaron a gritar como locas- ¡Esa es nuestra Lily!

Pidieron detalles y Lily se los dio: Lo ridículo que era el sitio donde se reunían, la estúpida vocecita del cuestionario de la puerta( que les pareció a ambas realmente graciosa-cuál de todas tiene suficientes neuronas como para idear algo así?-preugntó Sam), las fotos de James semi-desnudo...lo del armario...

Matt se quedó un poco rezagado de Remus y Asthon.

-¡Voy a soltar a estos dos!-dijo

-Está bien, pero no les dejes solos eh?-dijo Remus

-No tranquilo, es que quiero hablar con ellos.

Asthon y Remus siguieron andando. Matt los desató y les quitó el hechizo silenciador.

-Gracias-dijo James.

Siguieron andando y se hizo un silencio incómodo. James se sentía culpable, porque sabía que Sirius estaba un poco mosqueado con él porque últimamente lo había dejado un poco abandonado ya que a la mínima que tenía tiempo libre iba a perfeccionar el plan de "Como conquistar a una pelirroja y no morir en el intento" junto a Matt.

-Este...Sirius...tengo que hablar contigo...

Sirius gruñó para que se diera cuenta de que lo escuchaba.

-Bueno yo...-dijo Matt-os dejo solos.

-No Matt, quédate, quiero que estés delante cuando Sirius se entere.

Sirius bufó molesto.

-Está bien.

-Sirius quiero contarte el motivo por el que he estado tan raro últimamente.

Sirius asintió, mientras traspasaban las puertas del castillo.

-Verás...siento no habértelo dicho antes pero es que ya no puedo ocultártelo por más tiempo.

Sirius se paró de golpe. James y Matt también lo hicieron.

-Te escucho-dijo muy serio Sirius.

-Verás, creo que...no, estoy seguro de que...de que...

-¿Quieres decirlo de una vez?-se quejó Sirius.

-Me gusta Lily.

Se hizo un silencio. James miraba la reacción de su mejor amigo, que había agachado la cabeza. También miró a Matt, que en esos momentos miraba a una chica castaña con mucho interés.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

-Ya lo sabía.

Matt y James miraron a Sirius perplejos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó James.

-Vamos Prongs-dijo Sirius sonriendo- te conozco como si te hubiera parido. Si no te he dicho nada es porque estaba esperando a que lo hicieras tú.

-¿NOS ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE JAMES TE BESÓ?-chillaron Mary y Sam, histéricas, por el notición que su amiga acababa de contarles.

-Shhhh-dijo Lily llevándose un dedo a la boca. Miro a todos lados-¿ Queréis bajar la voz, que os van a oír hasta en Brasil?

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Mary, mientras Sam empezaba a reírse como una loca.-¡Dios mío Lily!¡Le gustas!

-Corrección: según apuntan todos los rumores, lo mejor sería decir que él cree que eres la chica de su vida.-aclaró Sam

-¡AAAAHHHH!¡Es cierto!-dijo Mary llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Remus me lo dijo! ¡James se lo había contado!¡Dijo que no iba a volver a tener nada con una chica hasta no sentir algo por ella!¡Algo de verdad!

-Pues Lily ha sido la elegida...-dijo Sam sonriente.

-¡Lily!¿No te das cuenta?-dijo Mary mientras la zarandeaba. Lily se había quedado un poco aturdida-¡Le gustas!¡Le gustas a James Potter!

-¿Os dais cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí?-dijo Sam- Por que yo lo estoy flipando: Primero tú, Mary, que empiezas a salir con Remus. Después yo, que me lió con Black, y ahora James, que acorrala a Lily en un armario y más tarde...¡La besa! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco?

-Lils...¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Mary mirando preocupada a la pelirroja que seguía atontada.

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?-preguntó dando un bote.-¡Nada!¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Te gusta Potter?-preguntó Sam (muy directa ella).

-¿A ti te gusta Black?-preguntó Lily de mala leche. No le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Sí-dijo directamente le rubia.-Estoy colada por ese mujeriego inmaduro y cabezota...

-Vaaale-dijo Lily- lo vamos captando. Se rió- Eso es bueno, lo aceptas con todos sus defectos...y virtudes, porque digo yo que si te gusta será porque alguna virtud tiene que tener.

-¿Te vale que es muy dulce, está buenísimo, se preocupa por mí en todo momento, es capaz de enfrentarse a un batallón con tal de que no me pase nada, tiene unos ojazos de quitar el hipo, besa que te cagas, es divertido, buen amigo, inteligente, y...?

-Vale, también lo captamos-dijo Mary- la lista de virtudes de Sirius es más larga que la de defectos...

-Si, desgraciadamente sí-dijo Sam- por eso me cuesta tanto quitármelo de la cabeza.- Bueno Lily, ¿y a ti? ¿Te gusta James o no?

-Pues...no lo sé...no lo tengo claro. Sí que me atrae, pero gustar...estoy muy confundida.

-Si hace un mes me decís que íbamos a tener esta conversación os mandaba a San Mungo de cabeza sabéis? A la planta de trastornos incurables...-dijo Mary- pero es que esto parece tan real-pellizcó a Lily para asegurarse.

-¡Auch!-dijo la pelirroja tocándose la zona dolorida-¡Es que esto es real! ¿¡De verdad te hacía falta pellizcarme para darte cuenta?

-No, pero es que tu brazo me estaba desafiando-se disculpó Mary riéndose.

-Oye, ¿os parece si nos vamos ya? Vamos a llegar tarde a la clase.

La clase fue un poco tensa(estaban los Slytherin y Peter) pero digamos que Lily y Mary consiguieron mantener a raya a Sirius y a James. Cuando acabó la clase cada una cogió a uno de ellos de un brazo y se lo llevó de vuelta al castillo lo más rápido posible, para evitar peleas. Mientras Lily se llevaba a Sirius cogido fuertemente del brazo el Merodeador iba tarareando una canción muy pegadiza.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó Lily- desprendes un aura de "felicidad" que no veas.

-Sí, es que hoy estoy contento.-contestó el Merodeador- Tan contento, que te voy a dar un beso-dijo mientras se acercaba a Lily y besaba su mejilla.

-Vaya-dijo la pelirroja- me alegro por tu felicidad. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te hace tan feliz?

-Sí, claro. Es que he estado hablando con James y me ha aclarado algo que me tenía un poco mosca desde hace algún tiempo. Además, ayer conseguí mantener una conversación decente con Sam y por una vez, no acabamos gritándonos ni lanzándonos cosas( bueno, ella a mí)y cada vez la veo más animada así que...creo que poco a poco va superando lo del otro día.

-¿Sabes Sirius? En el fondo eres un buenazo. Yo creía que el único bueno era Remus y ahora resulta que James y tú también sois dos trocitos de pan.-dijo riéndose.

Sirius se sonrojó.

-Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te pases eh? Luego decís que os gustan los chicos sensibles y a la mínima que demostramos un poquito nuestros sentimientos, os descojonáis a nuestra cara.

-Que no Sirius, no te lo tomes a mal, si estás muy mono así, todo sonrojadito-dijo Lily cogiéndole de la mejilla e intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Menos cachondeo pelirroja, menos cachondeo...-dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba misteriosamente al oído de la prefecta- estamos a menos de dos metros del lago y según tengo entendido, al calamar gigante...le va el rojo.

-¡No te atreverías!

-No me tientes...

-Venga Sirius...que soy tu amiga.

-Cierto, pero yo también soy amigo de Remus y él no a dudado en tirarme al lago un par de veces. No se que hechizo es...pero es muy efectivo, me voy de cabeza. ¿Te lo sabes?

-No, no tengo ni idea-dijo Lily apenada-...¡pero se lo preguntaré!

-Entonces me voy a aprovechar antes de que te lo aprendas y te tiro ahora-dijo el guapo Merodeador riéndose.-Espera. Primero voy a asegurarme de algo.-Palpó el brazo de Lily.-¿No tienes mucha fuerza no?

-...no sé, supongo que lo normal

-¿Sabes kárate?

-No

-¿Judo?

-No

-¿Juegas a rugby?

-No...¿por?

-Me estoy asegurando que si yo te tiro al agua, luego no puedas tú hacer lo mismo.

-Ah...bueno, puedo usar un hechizo levitador...

-Mierda...-dijo el Merodeador- tenías que ser lista...

-Jeje jeje-se rió Lily- eres tonto...

-¿Ya os vale no?-dijo una voz- ¿PODÉIS DEJAR DE TONTEAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ? Estoy empezando a hartarme de ti...

Lily y Sirius se giraron asombrados...

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Quién se anima conmigo a utilizar la idea de Snape y colgar a Peter de una rama del sauce boxeador?jajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja**

**¿Y qué os ha parecido la forma de james de defender a Lily frente a Ashley?**

**¿Y la charla de las chicas? no sé, me parecía que faltaba ya una charla de ellas en condiciones!**

**Y qué os ha parecido la Señora Gorda haciendo mímica...la pobre mucho resultado no ha tenido jejeje**

**Ahora paso a proponeros una idea que se me ocurrió hace muuuuuucho tiempo( en julio o así) pero no me había animado a proponerla todavía jejeje...**

**Tengo una cuenta de hotmail creada para utilizar el space de la cuenta como pág web en la que voy a ir poniendo cosas sobre este fic (detalles de los personajes que aquí no salen, entrevistas realizadas por mí(me divertí mucho escribiéndolas), capis inéditos que no voy a subir aquí, que pueden ser capis propuestos por vosotros como por ejemplo: ¿q a alguien le hace ilusión que Sirius se líe con McGo? No problem, me lo pedís y yo escribo un capi así jejejeje (pero siempre dentro del ambiente de esta historia). Por cierto, lo de Sirius y McGo no va en serio, no me pidáis algo tan extremo...pobre Sam (bueno, siempre queda Dumbledore jejejeje).**

**Sólo es una propuesta, si alguien está interesado, que se ponga en contacto conmigo, le agrego a esa nueva cuenta y os dáis una vuelta por el space ok?**

**Un besazo para todos los que leéis este fic. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuacks**

**Y ya sabéis,**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Please.**

**vinnesa**


	16. El primer partido de quidditch

**Hola a todos otra vez!!!Espero que sigáis acordándoos de mi fic, y que me deis otra oportunidad, que ahora ya tengo más tiempo y creo que voy a poder ir actualizando más a menudo (además de que tengo un montón de ideas para el desarrollo de la historia).**

**Este más bien puede ser un fic de transición, supongo que el siguiente será un poquitín más emocionante!!**

**No os entretengo más, os dejo con el nuevo capi, que espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 15. El primer partido de quidditch 

-Me estoy asegurando que si yo te tiro al agua, luego no puedas tú hacer lo mismo.

-Ah...bueno, puedo usar un hechizo levitador...

-Mierda...-dijo el Merodeador- tenías que ser lista...

-Jeje jeje-se rió Lily- eres tonto...

-¿Ya os vale no?-dijo una voz- ¿PODÉIS DEJAR DE TONTEAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ? Estoy empezando a hartarme de ti...

Lily y Sirius se giraron asombrados...

Ashley, Betty y Bridget les miraron con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Lily sonrió. ¡Ashley estaba muuuuy enfadada con ella! ¡Dios mío!-pensó la pelirroja, que no iba a poder aguantar la risa por mucho tiempo- ¿Será verdad lo que me contó Matt anoche? ¿Qué está celosa? JAJAJAJAJA La gran Ashley celosa de mí! De la Doña-nadie-Lily-Evans!!!

¿Cuándo ha empezado esta historia a dejar de tener sentido?-pensó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¡Maldita Evans!¿Quieres quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de tu estúpida cara?-dijo Betty, que normalmente era la mas calmada de todas.

-Oh...noto a alguien escasa en adjetivos...-dijo Lily sin perder la sonrisa.-¿Queréis dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez? No sé que coño pasa pero últimamente no me libro de vosotras ni para cagar...

-Pasa Evans, que nos tienes hartas, siempre colgada de alguno de nuestros chicos!-dijo Bridget que se atusó compulsivamente su larga melena rubia.

Una tosecilla intencionada hizo que todas miraran al guapo merodeador de ojos azules, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.

-¿"Nuestros chicos"?-repitió Sirius, al ver que había captado toda la atención.

-¿Siri, se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente?-preguntó Ashley, poniendo los brazos en jarras.-¡¡Antes no te negabas a que te llamáramos así!!

-Antes era antes Ashley, ahora las cosas han cambiado-dijo Sirius muy serio.

-No, las cosas no han cambiado!!-chilló la rubia histérica-¡¡Ellas os han cambiado!!-dijo señalando a Lily.-¡Esta asquerosa sangre-sucia, la rarita de las pociones y la rubia prepotente esa de las narices!! ¡no sabemos qué poción os han echado, pero algún día lo averiguaremos y encontraremos el antídoto que os saque de este trance de oscuridad y rarezas en el que deambuláis sin rumbo desde principios de curso!!(n/A: tranquilos seguro que alguien le ha escrito esa frase en el dorso de la mano, no tiene tantas neuronas...jejejeje)

Lily miró a la rubia preocupada. Se le estaban saltando las lágrimas.

-Ashley yo no soy idiota-dijo Sirius sin inmutarse ante las súplicas de la chica.-Fui yo quien te sugirió que utilizaras las grageas de cebolla cada vez que quisieras conseguir un caprichito que tus padres te negaban.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas molesta de que la hubieran descubierto.

-No puedes engañar al maestro-dijo Sirius mirando severamente a la chica.

Lily lo estaba flipando. ¿Pero esa tía estaba pirada o qué? ¿De verdad le merecía la pena hacer el ridículo de esa manera? Pobrecilla...

-Sirius, tú no lo entiendes...-dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba el rimel que se había esparcido por todo su rostro.

-Mira Ashley, la que no entiendes aquí eres tú.-dijo el merodeador, que se acercó a Lily.- Lily es mi mejor amiga, la única amiga de verdad que he tenido nunca. La "rarita de las pociones" como tú la llamas, es mi prima, y cuando la conoces y aprendes a convivir con ella puede llegar a ser un encanto.

En cuanto a Samantha...Sam es...genial. No hay un adjetivo que la describa mejor. No es la más lista, y puede que sea un poco borde a veces, pero es la mejor. NUNCA, y óyeme bien, nunca vas a llegarle a estas chicas ni a la suela de los zapatos, porque has crecido consiguiendo todo lo que querías. La ropa, los chicos, las amigas...piensa que si no tuvieras el apellido que tienes probablemente estarías sola.

Eso es lo que tú no entiendes, y lo que yo hasta hace poco tampoco había entendido.-acabó tajantemente el moreno.

Las tres rubias le miraron indignadas.

-Y ya que estamos aquí reunidos-volvió a tomar la palabra el merodeador.-quiero deciros algo: A partir de hoy el club de fans de Sirius Black queda disuelto.

Viendo que las tres chicas iban a replicar, Sirius se les adelantó:

-Esto es una orden chicas, no una petición. Yo no soy James. No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.

-No puedes hacernos esto Siri-dijo Betty muy enfadada.

-Ya lo he hecho-dijo el elegante merodeador cogiendo a Lily de la mano y llevándosela.

-¿TANTO TE GUSTA?-Chilló Bridget.

Sirius se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó educadamente.

-Que si tanto te gusta Samantha Thomas para que nos hagas esto.-repitió la rubia.

-Sam no me gusta-declaró el merodeador dejando un poco asombradas a las chicas. Se sonrojó un poco, se miró nervioso los zapatos, y dijo- Estoy enamorado de ella.

A Lily casi se le cae la barbilla al suelo de la impresión. ¿QUEEEEEÉEEE?? Se preguntó mentalmente la pelirroja, que todavía estaba en estado de shock, mientras Sirius la conducía a través de los terrenos al castillo.

-¿Qué escribes con tantas ganas?-preguntó James al oído de una chica morena, que se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor muy metida en la escritura de un enorme pergamino.

-mmmm...nada interesante-sonrió la morena mientras con un golpe de varita hacía desvanecerse el pergamino.

-Esta bien...te creeré-dijo el buscador mientras se sentaba en la butaca de al lado de Mary.- ¿Dónde está Remus?

-Creo que ha ido a dar una vuelta con Asthon.

-Ahhh...

-¿Nervioso Potter?-preguntó la morena sonriendo.

-¿Por?

-mmmm...quizás por el partido de mañana??

-¿Contra Hufflepuff?¡Por favor!-dijo el guapo buscador revolviéndose el pelo- va a ser pan comido.

-Más te vale.-dijo Mary apuntando amenazadoramente a la garganta del muchacho con su varita.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-sonrió el chico intentando mostrarse no-intimidado.

-Por supuesto-dijo la morena riéndose.- He apostado con Jennifer Murling cinco galeones a que íbamos a darles una paliza. Una de dos: o ganáis o haces una colecta con todo el equipo y me das cinco galeones.

-¿Eres un poco caradura sabes?-se rió el moreno- pero puedes estar tranquila, vamos a ganar.

-Está claro que nuestro buscador y nuestros golpeadores son mejores.- explicó la morena- el guardián es muy bueno y una de las cazadoras también. Las otras dos...no me acaban de convencer.

-Eran las mejores de los que se presentaron.-se justificó James.- Si Remus no fuera tan cabezota, ahora tendríamos otro magnífico cazador. Tiene una puntería que te cagas. Pero como es tan terco...

-Dímelo a mí-dijo la morena- cuando le pregunté por qué dejó el equipo me dio una charla de casi dos horas, que me la podía haber resumido en una frase: Cuando le nombraron prefecto decidió que no iba a tener tiempo para hacer todo bien, así que se decidió por los estudios y el colegio. Según él, el quidditch no le gustaba tanto.

-Es un cabezota-dijo James.

-Es mi cabezota-añadió Mary mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines de su butaca.

-Eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Remus, Mary.-dejó escapar el Merodeador.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó la morena un poco sonrojada.

-Pues claro, tú tienes todo lo que Remus necesita: Una chica muy inteligente con la que él puede mantener una de esas conversaciones que sólo podéis mantener vosotros, que yo os escucho y se me queda cara de tonto.- Mary sonrió.- Eres buena, divertida y...muy guapa.

La cara de Mary adquirió el tono del color de pelo de Lily.

-¡James!-dijo ruborizada.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el merodeador divertido por la escena- ¿no puedo piropear a una amiga? ¡Seguro que cuando lo hace Remus no le pones tantas pegas!

-...

-¿Cuándo yo hago qué?-preguntó dicho merodeador de ojos dorados, que acababa de aparecer en la Sala Común.

-Nada Remus, no le hagas ni caso-dijo Mary, que todavía seguía un poquitín sonrojada.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Le decía yo a tu chica-empezó a decir James mientras se levantaba de la butaca- que se sonroja cuando yo le digo lo guapa que es, pero que cuando tú la piropeas seguro que no lo hace.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco.

Remus se acercó a su novia y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

-No, si cuando yo lo hago también se sonroja, pero se pone más guapa todavía.

Mary enterró su cara sonrojada en el pecho de su novio, que sonrió. Empezó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles.

-Bueno yo os dejo, me voy a buscar a Sirius o a Lily por ahí-dijo James mientras se dirigía al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Vale. Hasta luego.

-Adiós James-dijo Remus- Y no vuelvas a osar mirar a mi novia, se que es guapa, pero es mía.

-Tranquilo Moony-dijo James riéndose- Yo no niego que Mary sea guapa pero para mí...sabes que la mas bonita de todo Hoqwarts no es morena.

Y tras decir esto abandonó la Sala Común dejando a Remus y Mary un poquito de intimidad.

James iba tan tranquilo por los pasillos. No iba buscando a Sirius, que a ese ya lo tenía muy visto, si no que iba buscando a la pelirroja que lo tenía loco, que en pocos minutos terminaría la que sería su última clase del día (Aritmancia).

Desde el día que se habían besado habían intentado mantener una relación normal, amistosa, pasando por alto ese suceso, sin recordarlo entre ellos.

Entre ellos, claro, por que James no se quitaba el beso de la cabeza.

Lily tampoco, aunque esto claro está , el merodeador no lo sabía.

James había decidido que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja. Y cada día pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella, aunque fuera en plan "amigos" se conformaría. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar muchas mas horas de estudio en la biblioteca, con Lily a su lado, tan concentrada, que cuando alguna cosa no le salía (la traducción de alguna runa, por ejemplo) empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, se quitaba la coleta, se quitaba la corbata (me siento apretada!!-decía)...y claro, una cosa así, para un chico tan enamorado como James y con tantas hormonas como él...pues iba a acabar matándolo.

El chico no sabía qué pensar, por que últimamente había pillado un par de veces a Lily mirándole?? No sabía si le miraba a él o a alguien detrás de él, el caso es que es un par de clases en las que se quedaba con cara de tonto mirando a la chica, se había encontrado con esos preciosos ojos verdes, que ella se había encargado de retirar rápidamente un poco sonrojada.

Lily, Lily, Lily,,,una magnífica chica. Había pasado una mala semana después del rollo de los Slytherins y todo eso, pero es que además muchas chicas la miraban mal, y hablaban mal de ella, y James no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ello, porque la noticia de que habían destrozado entre los dos el club de fans de James se había filtrado por todo Hogwarts.

Pero claro, todo el mundo sabía que Lily y James no estaban liados. El caso es que creían que lo que estaba haciendo Lily era no dejar que James estuviera con ninguna chica, pero tampoco quería tener nada con él.

Así que digamos que medio alumnado de Hogwarts estaba terriblemente enfadado con la pelirroja, que aguantaba todo sonriendo y manteniendo bien alta la barbilla, sin dejar que los comentarios le afectaran lo más mínimo.

James se acercó a la puerta de la clase de Aritmancia justo cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases. Un tumulto de gente comenzó a salir de las clases cargada con mochilas, libros, tareas...

Esperó un poco. Lily seguramente saldría de las últimas. Se llevaba muy bien con la profesora de Aritmancia y solía quedarse a hablar con ella después de cada clase. Cinco minutos más tarde, Lily salía de la clase cargada con la mochila a reventar y cuatro libros en la mano. Sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción muy pegadiza. James se acercó a ella.

-¡James!-dijo al percatarse de la llegada del merodeador.- ¿Qué tal?¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar entrenando?

-Hola Lils, yo también me alegro de verte-dijo acercándose a ella y quitándole los cuatro pesados libros de la mano.- Anda déjame que te ayude, que te va a dar algo.

-Gracias-Lily le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.-¿Y el entrenamiento?

-Ya hemos entrenado suficiente. Los chicos me han dicho que como les tuviera cinco minutos más en las escobas mañana iban a hacer un complot y no se iban a presentar al partido.-dijo sonriendo James.

Lily se rió:

-Serás burro.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la Sala Común. Hablando de cosas tribales, como las clases, el profesor Scurus, Ashley, Betty y Bridget...

-¿James te importa que vaya al baño?-preguntó Lily al pasar frente al baño.

-No claro, te espero-dijo el guapo merodeador cogiendo la mochila de Lily.-Te vuelvo a repetir que esto pesa demasiado...-le regañó el castaño.

Lily le sacó la lengua antes de meterse al baño.

James se quedó plantado en el pasillo, con una mochila, cuatro pesados libros y...cara de idiota.

Lily, Lily, Lily...

Lily se estaba lavando las manos y pensaba en...James. Últimamente no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el chico de cabellos despeinados, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él. Lo había decidido. Le encantaba James Potter y quería chillarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero no estaba segura. Primero tendría que hablar con sus amigos a ver qué le aconsejaban y luego ya vería lo que hacía.

Unas voces le sacaron de sus pensamientos. La inconfundible voz de Malfoy, Snape y Nott. Un momento: ¿No eran esas las voces de Ashley, Betty y Bridget? ¿Qué hacían esos seis juntos? ¡Y James estaba fuera! ¡Tendría que salir a controlarlo!

Malfoy: ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Ahora te dedicas a hacer de mula de carga?

Todos los Slytherin se rieron arrastrando las carcajadas. Las risas atolondradas de las tres rubias también resonaron en el pasillo.

Iba a coger el pomo de la puerta, cuando oyó su nombre...

Snape: a ver cuando te enteras, Potter, de que Evans pasa de ti. No saldría contigo ni aunque fueses el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Es demasiado recatada y detesta estar en boca de todos.

Ashley: ¿Y no es fantástico? Como si sale contigo va a estar en boca de todos...simplemente no va a hacerlo. Además todavía es muy niña James, no es la mujer con la que tú estas acostumbrado a estar.

Lily pudo distinguir la voz de James, que sonaba muy ronca.

-Lo que haya entre Lily y yo a vosotros os trae sin cuidado.-respondió tajante el merodeador.

Malfoy: claro que nos trae sin cuidado porque sabemos que no hay nada.

Bridget: ¿No te das cuenta, James, de que estás haciendo el ridículo? Esa tía pasa de ti, y todo el mundo se ríe a tus espaldas porque no haces otra cosa que ir detrás de ella todo el tiempo como si fueras su perrito faldero.

Nott: Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera la has besado todavía Potter.

-Te vuelvo a repetir que eso no os importa una mierda-Lily notó que la voz de James sonaba peligrosa. Empezaron a oírse más cuchicheos en el pasillo, indudablemente la gente se estaba parando a mirar la discusión.

-Tengo que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?-murmuró la pelirroja nerviosa. Un segundo más tarde abría la puerta del baño con una sonrisa perfecta en la boca.

-¿James?-preguntó alegremente mientras salía. Se hizo la tonta e hizo como si no viera nada malo en que estuvieran todos alrededor de la puerta del baño. Se acercó al merodeador, que le dirigió una mirada nerviosa. Le sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó antes de darle un suave beso en los labios (James se quedó de piedra al sentir otra vez los labios de Lily contra los suyos). Lily estaba muy nerviosa, pero disimuló bien. Todo el mundo se había quedado mirándolos como piedras. Empezaron a escucharse murmullos por todo el pasillo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, los chicos nos esperan en la Sala Común para bajar a cenar.- Dijo Lily mientras le arrebataba al chico los pesados libros que tenía en la mano y dejaba su mano derecha entrelazada con la izquierda de él.- Bueno ¿vamos?

-Claro Lils-dijo James, que se había recuperado un poco de la impresión y le había dado tiempo a entender el plan de SU chica.- Ya sabes que si no nos damos prisa Remus y Sirius acabarán con todas las existencias de comida- bromeó antes de abandonar el pasillo, los dos cogidos de la mano, no sin antes dedicarles al grupito de Slytherin y a las Rubias una sonrisa que les hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

Siguieron caminando cogidos de la mano, hasta que giraron a la derecha.

James no aguantó más. Tiró la mochila al suelo mientras Lily hacía lo mismo con los libros y acorraló a la pelirroja (que no opuso ninguna resistencia) contra la fría pared de piedra.

La miró unos instantes a los ojos y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica. Cuando sus labios chocaron, ambos notaron que su corazón daba un pequeño vuelco. James besó tiernamente a la pelirroja, mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del buscador. James mantuvo una de sus manos pegada a la cintura de Lily, mientras subía la otra lentamente y la depositaba en el frágil cuello de la chica. Todo ello sin dejar de besarla.

Se separaron un momento. Se miraban con ansia y con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Lily atrajo la cabeza de James hacia sí besándolo nuevamente y pegando su cuerpo al del merodeador. Un segundo beso que fue un poco más tranquilo y dulce.

Lily comenzó a descender besando el cuello de James, que cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa placentera sensación. Esos labios tan carnosos le hacían cosquillas y...estaba en la gloria.

Acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Lily. La chica volvió a mirarle y James volvió a depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

Escucharon unas voces. Ambos se habían olvidado de que estaban plantados en mitad del pasillo. Se separaron velozmente y recogieron todo lo que habían tirado por el suelo. Justo cuando Lily recogía el último libro, hicieron su aparición la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout, charlando amistosamente:

-De acuerdo Minerva, te apuesto el postre de la cena de mañana.

-Pero si mis chicos ganan el partido, luego no seas como Scurus y te eches atrás ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que no Min...-decía la profesora de Herbología- Buenas noches, chicos-les dijo a Lily y a James.

-Buenas noches profesoras- espetaron nerviosos los dos adolescentes.

Justo cuando las dos mujeres iban a desaparecer del pasillo, y Lily y James volvían a acercarse, otra voz les sacó de sus pensamientos. Mejor dicho, otras voces.

-¡Chicos!-gritaba Sam mientras se acercaba a ellos casi corriendo. Detrás de ella iban Asthon, Matt y Sirius, muy enfrascados en una conversación de quidditch.

-Hola Sam...-murmuraron los dos aludidos desganados.

La rubia no pareció notar nada raro.

-Menos mal que te encuentro Lils, ya empezaba a aburrirme de escobas, pelotas voladoras y "amargados por el whiski".

James se rió. Lily sonrió tímidamente.

-Vaya, parece que nuestros chicos no saben tratar a una mujer...-murmuró Lily bien alto.

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes...-le siguió el juego Sam.-Sólo nos quieren para pedirnos favores...

Al medio segundo Sirius ya se estaba quejando de sus generalizaciones. ¡Él sí que sabía tratar a las mujeres!

Media hora más tarde, cinco chicos y tres chicas cenaban agradablemente en la mesa de su casa, Gryffindor. La gente no podía evitar mirarles asombrada. Nunca, y repito, NUNCA se habían llevado bien, pero al parecer desde el pasado mes de septiembre, estos chicos eran todos como "uña y carne".

Mary y Remus estaban saliendo. Lily y James también( al menos eso pensaba la mayoría del alumnado), no era un secreto que Sirius estaba todo el día detrás de Samantha. Los otros dos chicos, verdaderos regalos para la vista, no estaban con ninguna tía, así que el alumnado había llegado a la conclusión de que eran gays, pareja y llevaban muchos años de relación seria y estable.

Este grupo tan dispar, como ya he dicho cenaba agradablemente, riéndose de las gracias del guapísimo moreno de ojos azules, que no quería que la rubia por la que estaba loco dejase de sonreír un solo momento. Lo mejor de todo, es que estaba dando resultado, la cara de Sam estaba iluminada desde hacía rato con su perfecta sonrisa.

Cuando los profesores empezaron a levantarse, muchos alumnos lo hicieron también. Entre ellos, todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, a los que James habían amenazado y obligado a estar bien descansados para el partido del día siguiente.

-Todos a dormir antes de las once!-había dicho el capitán al terminar el último entrenamiento. -Ni novios, ni novias, ni tareas. Esta noche todos a descansar!

Favores. Sam tenía mucha razón al decir que no hacían más que pedirles favores. A la mañana siguiente a las ocho de la mañana James, Sirius y Asthon irrumpieron en la habitación de las chicas para despertar a Sam y a Lily, que la noche anterior se habían comprometido a hacer de comentaristas de el encuentro. La pobre Monserrat Capacaíada estaba en la enfermería tras haberse permutado la garganta con la de su lechuza, y la señora Pomfrey todavía no había conseguido que dejara de ulular. Así que la comentarista (de Ravenclaw) estaba oficialmente de baja.

Asthon había abierto las ventanas de par en par mientras James descorría los doseles de las camas. Sirius, equipado con un cazo y una cuchara sopera daba vueltas por toda la habitación haciendo sonar su improvisado tambor.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, todas arriba o os meto un cucharazo!!- iba cantando el merodeador muy contento.

-Lily...-murmuró Sam intentando taparse la cara con la almohada- dime cómo coño nos dejamos convencer para hacer esto...

-La maldición imperius, sin duda- murmuraba la pelirroja con voz ahogada bajo sus mantas, que había conseguido volver a arrebatarle a Asthon.

Mary, Remus y Matt veían alegremente el encuentro sentados en las gradas centrales. Lily y Sam, comentaban alegremente el partido, vigiladas de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

-¡¡Pero, por Merlín!! ¡Este tío está cegato!- chillaba Sam, refiriéndose a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff.-¡Mira chaval, o te espabilas o no le vas a colar ni una a nuestro Boby!- gritó la rubia que recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento del guardián de Gryffindor.

Unos cuantos abucheos de la casa de Hufflepuff se hicieron oír en las gradas.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Menos humos!-añadió la pelirroja en defensa de su amiga.- Le hemos prometido a McGo que íbamos a comentar de una forma justa y eso lo que estamos haciendo...si son unos paquetes...son unos paquetes!

-Señorita Evans...-se oyó a la profesora McGonagall por detrás

-¡Por Merlín McGo lo que usted intenta hacer es censurarnos!- chilló Sam, que le arrebató la palabra a Lily. -¡NO A LA CENSURA!¡NO A LA CENSURA!

La grada de Gryffindor empezó a gritar mientras Sam les dirigía con la varita a modo de batuta.

McGonagall irrumpió en la zona de los comentaristas a los cinco minutos escoltada por el profesor Scurus y la profesora Sprout.

Aún entre los tres, les costó lo suyo conseguir que Sam y Lily se despegaran del micrófono mágico. Finalmente, mientras Scurus desde el suelo, intentaba sujetar a Sam por las piernas y Sprout le hacía un placaje a Lily que la derribó inmediatamente, la jefa de Gryffindor consiguió llegar al preciado micrófono sujetándose el caído moño, ya que Lily desde el suelo le había puesto la zancadilla y casi se da de morros (-pero Profesora Sprout, ¿cómo se le ocurre ponerle la zancadilla a McGo??- gritó la pelirroja, con voz ahogada desde el suelo.)

Dos goles de Gryffindor después, Sam y Lily comentaban el partido otra vez, después de comprobar el maravilloso poder de persuasión de la pelirroja.

-¡Contemplad el maravilloso juego en equipo del los dos golpeadores de Gryffindor, que acaban de derribar a los dos golpeadores y un cazador de Hufflepuff!-chilló la pelirroja entusiasmada.-¡Genial, sin duda los dos mejores golpeadores de la temporada, Sirius Black y Asthon Pans!

La parte femenina de las gradas rugió. Sirius y Asthon chocaron sus bates en señal de victoria, habían conseguido deshacerse de los golpeadores rivales!!

-Pero si vamos a hablar de buenos jugadores centrémonos en el capitán y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, James Potter!!-dijo Sam mientras sonreía al castaño (Sirius le miró celoso...)-Con un equipo tan bien liderado va a ser difícil que perdamos este y los demás partidos!-alegó la rubia.

-Es más Sam, yo estoy segura de que hoy James va a coger la snitch!!-añadió la pelirroja sonriendo al guapo buscador, que se quedó unos segundos suspendido en el aire mirando directamente a la chica.

-Creo que esta noche todos los Gryffindor vamos a tener que organizar una reunión para pensar cómo recompensar a nuestro equipo por jugar tan bien-dijo Sam.- ¿Habéis visto la precisión y la puntería de Monic, nuestra golpeadora??¡Otro tanto más! ¿El recuento Lily?

-¡Gryffindor 70, Hufflepuff 10!- gritó entusiasmada la pelirroja.

-¡Guau...!-la voz de Sam resonó por encima de los bramidos de la multitud de las gradas. -¿Ahora me creéis lo que decía al principio del partido?

En el campo, James aguzaba la vista, volando a gran velocidad y abarcando todos y cada uno de los rincones del campo, para evitar que se le escapase la snitch.

Hacía apenas unos minutos había oído a Lily decir que esperaba que él cogiera la snitch, así que por ella, iba a poner todo su empeño en ello.

No podía ocultar en el rostro su felicidad. El partido había salido a pedir de boca. El equipo entero había dado lo mejor de sí, y ahora era su turno de poner fin al partido atrapando la snitch antes de que la consiguiera la buscadora de Hufflepuff.

Podía ver a Remus, Mary y Matt en las gradas, mirando atentamente el partido, y seguía escuchando los comentarios gracioso de Lily y Sam en el palco del comentarista. La profesora McGonagall intentaba de nuevo impedirles que comentaran, pero por lo visto las dos chicas habían encantado el palco y a los tres profesores les estaba resultando imposible entrar. Cada vez que intentaban pisar la madera de dicha zona, chocaban contra una especie de pared invisible que les hacía rebotar a varios metros de distancia. La profesora Sprout se hacía la indignada mientras McGo y Scurus se divertían chocándose una y otra vez y siendo empujados unos cuantos metros. Se levantaban, se reían, y volvían a acercarse al palco de carrerilla.

-Menos mal que Dumbledore no ha podido venir, si no, otro que estaría ahí, corriendo hasta al palco y saliendo volando dos metros una y otra vez- pensó James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De repente, un destello dorado pasó rozando a la altura de su hombro. El merodeador se puso inmediatamente al acecho. Se incorporó con la escoba y salió volando a gran velocidad tras la pequeña pelota dorada. Las gradas enmudecieron.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y en la buscadora de Hufflepuff que le pisaba los talones. A James no le costó mucho dejarla más atrás aún, y el resto de jugadores de Hufflepuff a la desesperada, empezaron a interponerse en el camino de James hacia la snitch.

Esquivó peligrosamente a un cazador, y siguió tras la estela dorada de la pelota.

Fue el turno de Sirius y Asthon de actuar. Se pusieron cada uno a un lado de James por detrás en señal de amenaza. Ningún otro componente del equipo de Hufflepuff se atrevió a interponerse.

-¡¡VAMOS JAMES, TÚ PUEDES HACERLO!-chillaba Lily- ¡YA CASI ES TUYA!

-¡VENGA CAPITÁN!-bramó Sam, muy metida en su papel de comentarista- ¡SI LA COJES...ESTOY SEGURÁ DE QUE LILY SABRÁ RECOMPENSARTE!

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!¡ANIMO JAMES!-dijo la pelirroja sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía. Sam sonrió.

Medio minuto más tarde, James dirigió su mano derecha hacia la gradas. En ella, la pequeña pelota dorada intentaba mover sus pequeñas alas, luchando por escapar.

El equipo de Gryffindor, ya en el suelo, se abrazaba eufórico mientras las dos comentaristas gritaban más eufóricas todavía.

-¿Pero estas dos no decían que a ellas el quidditch no les gustaba?-preguntaba Remus a Mary mientras bajaban al campo a felicitar a los chicos.

-Y no les gusta, pero se están dejando llevar por le emoción del momento-dijo Mary, mientras cogía de la mano a su novio.- Arggg...las odio!

-¿A Sam y a Lily?-preguntó extrañado el merodeador, mientras se paraba.

-No, a ellas no, a esas tías que cada vez que bajamos una grada más abajo le miran el culo a mi novio. ¡Podían tener un poco de disimulo al menos!- bufó enfadada la morena.

Remus se puso un poquitín colorado.

-No será para tanto...

-Sí, si que lo es-bufó enfadada la morena.

-¿Estás celosa?-preguntó el merodeador de ojos dorados deteniéndose frente a ella.

-No, no lo estoy-dijo la chica sin mirarle a los ojos.-Pero me fastidia que te miren así...eso es todo.

-Bueno, pues si tanto les gusta mirar, que miren esto...-dijo el guapo merodeador mientras se acercaba a su novia y le depositaba un suave beso en los labios.- Y esto también- murmuró al oído de su novia mientras volvía a besarla otra vez.

Dejaron de besarse pero se mantuvieron todavía juntos, mientras el merodeador mantenía a su novia bien sujeta por la cintura. Estaban todavía en las gradas, y mucha gente les estaba mirando.

-¿Crees que ahora seguirán mirando?-preguntó el chico mirando a Mary a los ojos- por que no me importa tener que volver a besarte...

-Pues hazlo-dijo la chica pícaramente- Pero yo también me voy a tomar mis licencias...

Y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez Mary en vez de tener sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico las depositó en esa zona de Remus que tanto atraía las miradas del sector femenino de Hogwarts. El merodeador dio un respingo, pero no se apartó.

-Vaya mira esos dos-dijo James desde el campo, señalando hacia las gradas, donde Remus y Mary demostraban a todo el mundo lo bien que iba su relación.

Sirius miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo. Se puso a chillar:

-Eh tu!!¡Aunque seas mi amigo del alma, esas demostraciones de afecto con mi prima...EN PRIVADO! ¡O voy a tener que subir yo a separaros!

Sin mirarlo siquiera Remus le dedicó un gesto un tanto obsceno a su amigo, levantando el dedo corazón en dirección hacia él.

Seguían en el vestuario. El resto del equipo ya se había ido y sólo quedaban James, Sirius y Asthon.

-y dinos James, ¿estás preparado para la recompensa de la pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius mientras terminaba de peinarse.

-...

-¿Entonces es cierto que te gusta Lily?-preguntó Asthon, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, esperando a que los dos merodeadores terminaran de arreglarse. Sacudió la cabeza y salpicó agua por todas partes, todavía tenía el pelo empapado.

-...

-Vaya James, si que estás comunicativo hoy...-dijo Sirius que había terminado de peinarse y ahora ensayaba dedicándole al espejo algunas de sus mejores sonrisas.

-...

-¿y cuál será la recompensa de Lily?-preguntó Asthon sonriendo.

-...

-Genial James, pues como sea una cita esta noche, y tu sigas así...la vas a cagar...-dijo Sirius mientras recogía su escoba y su mochila de entrenar.

Asthon sonrió.

Oyeron unos pasos.

-No se puede entrar a los vestuarios-dijo Asthon mirando hacia la puerta esperando que entrara alguien.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Matt apareciendo por el pasillo.- Pero es que tengo que hablar con James.

El medio rubio entró y se sentó al lado de James.

-Lily está fuera.

James se levantó de un brinco.

-¿QUÉEE?

Asthon, Sirius y Matt sonrieron.

-Vamos James-dijo Sirius acercándose a su amigo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- No tienes que hacer nada. Simplemente actúa de forma normal.

-Y no te revuelvas el pelo-recordó Matt.

-Y procura no hablarle de ex y todo eso- aconsejó Asthon.

-Llévale a un sitio bonito y haz aparecer unas flores-dijo Matt.

-No, mejor llévala a cenar-dijo Asthon

-O a dar una vuelta por los terrenos con la escoba-añadió Sirius.

-¡Ya está bien!-dijo el buscador mientras se separaba de Sirius y empujaba a los tres chicos hacia la puerta.-¡Dejadme a mí que me las apañaré como pueda sin tanto consejo!

-Vaya, por fin a recuperado el habla-dijo Sirius- ya me estaba preocupando.

-¡Largo!

Cuando por fin se quedó solo, suspiró. Por fin. Por fin se iba a aclarar todo. ¿le dejaría Lily las cosas claras?¿Por fin podría besarla? Todavía no se quitaba su encuentro en el pasillo tras fingir ante los alumnos que tenían algo. Cómo él había tirado la mochila al suelo, y cómo ella había echo lo mismo con los libros...y como luego la había acorralado contra la pared y se habían besado... y luego Lily le había besado a él...

Cuando había oído lo de la recompensa el corazón le había dado un vuelco y se había permitido fantasear con que cuando bajara de la escoba Lily le iba a estar esperando en el césped y se besaban. Se besaban delante de todo Hogwarts.

Pero McGonagall se había ocupado personalmente de estropearle su fantasía ya que cuando el partido había concluido, tras festejar la victoria de su equipo con un abrazo al profesor Scurus, se acercó a Lily y a Sam que habían deshecho ya el hechizo que le impedía acercarse a ellas. Y les echó una reprimenda que duró bastante tiempo, y las dos chicas no pudieron bajar a felicitar al equipo.

A sí que James se fue con su equipo al vestuario sin haber recibido felicitaciones de Lily, ni un abrazo, ni un beso ni...nada. Bueno, aunque la sonrisa que le dirigió la pelirroja por encima del hombro de la jefa de su casa, le dejó con cara de tonto y se fue al vestuario sonriendo.

Se acercó al espejo. No pudo evitarlo, cuando se miró, se revolvió el pelo, estaba mucho más atractivo así, con el pelo mojado y revuelto. Sonrió a su reflejo. El reflejo levantó los pulgares en señal de aprobación. El chico respiró hondo, cogió la escoba y la mochila de deporte y se dirigió a la puerta, donde según los chicos, SU pelirroja le estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto, Sam meditaba tumbada sobre su cama.

Pensaba en...Sirius. El Gran Sirius Black, como él se auto-denominaba en multitud de ocasiones.

La noche pasada, cuando subió a su habitación después de cenar, Lily tuvo una charla con ella. Y ojalá nuca hubieran tenido esa conversación, porque desde entonces, todo lo que miraba, hacía o penaba le recordaba a Sirius.

Maldita conversación...

FLASH BACK

-Sam ¿puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Lily tras ponerse el pijama y sentarse en la cama.

-Lily...acabamos de comprometernos a levantarnos mañana muuuuy pronto.¿No podemos hablar mañana?- dijo la rubia, que se metió en su cama y se cubrió hasta la coronilla.

-No Sam, esto no puede esperar-dijo Lily muy seria.

El tono tan serio de sus palabras hizo que Sam se incorporara en su cama y mirara a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?¿ Ha pasado algo?

Lily sonrió.

-¡Cuéntamelo!

-Prefiero que lo veas tu misma-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a su mesilla y sacaba el pensadero que le había regalado Asthon las navidades pasadas.

-Lily...me estás asustando de verdad-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama y se situaba frente a su amiga.

-Tranquilaa...-sonrió la pelirroja mientras metía un nuevo pensamiento al pensadero.- Vamos, ven conmigo-dijo Lily mientras tocaba el líquido azul y cogía a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y así había echo. Había seguido a Lily a través del pensadero y había podido ver con sus propios ojos como unas horas antes Sirius declaraba a las tres rubias(y a Lily) que...que...que estaba enamorado de ella.

Enamorado. Sirius enamorado de ella.

Se repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no conseguía creérselas. Bueno...creérselas...

Creérselas se las había creído cuando las había escuchado salir de la boca del merodeador. Una de las pocas veces que había podido ver a Sirius sonrojado. Sonrojado mientras le dedicaba a ella esas palabras tan bonitas.

...no me gusta...estoy enamorado de ella...

Sam sonrió al recordar cómo Lily tuvo que sujetarla dentro del pensadero para evitar que se cayera.

No sabía si agradecerle a Lily el que le hubiera dejado presenciar ese momento o reprochárselo por ser el culpable de que no hubiera podido dejar de pensar en el merodeador en todo el santo día.

Bueno, realmente si lo sabía.

Le estaría agradecida eternamente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Quién sería?

Lily le había dicho que se iba a "hablar" con James, y Mary estaba con Remus en las cocinas. Serían Asthon o Matt...pesados...

Se dirigió a la puerta, descorrió el pestillo y abrió:

-¿Se puede saber qué queréis ahora pesados? Quiero dor...

Se quedó de piedra al ver que quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta no eran Matt, ni Asthon, ni Mary, ni Lily ni...otros. Era Sirius.

Sirius Black la miraba desde el umbral, con una bonita rosa roja en la mano y más guapo de lo que ella recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la idea de poner a Sam y a Lily de comentaristas?**

**¿Y la reacción de Mary al ver que muchas chicas osaban mirar el trasero de su novio? Jeje**

**Bueno, y que me decís de...la declaración de Sirius...vale que no ha sido a Sam directamente pero...eso en breve jeje**

**Y el beso de Lily y James??**

**Bueno, muchas cosas se aclararán en el siguiente capi, y por fin vamos a tener noticias de la novia de Asthon, y por fin...Matt va a tener su protagonismo en esto del amor jejeje.**

**No os entretengo más, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión (Los reviews animan mucho)**

**Y por último, recordaros lo del space, que todavía está en proceso y que me podéis ir dejando direcciones para que os vaya agregando.**

**Un beso enorme para todos los que leéis esto.**

**Y bueno, agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que me dejasteis review en el antiguo capi: Marta Evans, Zara Potter-Black, Raven Yaxley, Joa, riku-chan, Blushy Potter, Abenita, y Jaz Lupin. Un besazo para todos!!!**

**Y ya sabéis**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Please,**

**vinnesa**


	17. ¿Dónde están?

Cuando James salió de los vestuarios, lo primero que pensó fue que Matt le había mentido. Por ahí no estaba Lily. Escrutó a su alrededor, nervioso. A su derecha oyó un pequeño movimiento y dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo pudo ver a la chica que le tenía loco.

Lily estaba realmente preciosa bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba sentada en el frío suelo de piedra, abrazada a sus rodillas mientras miraba hacia el lago. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, con algunos mechones sueltos tras los incidentes con McGonagall. El Merodeador sonrió. Lily tenía la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas, y la luna resplandecía en su rostro. James todavía no podía explicarse cómo nunca se había fijado en la guapa que era.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a ella sigilosamente. Decidió sentarse a su lado. Parecía que la chica todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Apoyó cuidadosamente la escoba en la pared, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Lily.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Hola.-susurró.

-Hola Lils.- James se sintió embriagado por el olor dulzón de su perfume.

-James...- Lily se giró hacia él y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué sientes tu por mi?

A James le fue imposible no abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Vaya, el no sabía que Lily fuese tan...directa. Notó como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban y le costaba tragar saliva. El momento había llegado. Esa noche subiría a la Sala Común teniendo realmente algo con Lily o siendo definitivamente amigos.

Se inclino un poco hacia ella, se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Creo...creo que te quiero Lils, me he enamorado de ti.

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire por unos instantes. James notó como la pelirroja se sobresaltaba y temió haber sido demasiado directo. Pero advirtió un leve sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica, y luego cómo en sus rostro se dibujaba inconscientemente una sonrisa.

-¿De...de verdad, James?- preguntó la chica sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Lo había dicho muy bajito, pero James no había tenido problemas para escucharla.

-De verdad Lis, a ti nunca te mentiría.

Lily se atrevió a mirar al chico. Se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior.

-James, ya escuchaste a Ashley, yo no soy suficiente mujer para ti.

El Merodeador cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Creo que la única persona que puede decidir eso soy yo.-Dijo acercando su rostro al de Lily, que a su vez hizo lo mismo.

-¿Pero de verdad crees que...?

-Shhhh...-dijo el chico mientras llevaba su dedo índice a los labios de la chica.- Vamos Lils, podemos intentarlo, sólo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad.

Lily ya no aguantaba más. Quería besarlo, besarlo, besarlo y volver a besarlo. ¿Desde cuando James se mostraba tan dulce? Estaba recién duchado, con el pelo mojado y revuelto, y los ojos le brillaban de manera espectacular a la luz de la luna. No te lo pienses más Lily, se dijo mentalmente, Hazlo.

-Esta bien James, vamos a intentarlo.-Susurró antes de acercar sus labios a los del chico, sellando el trato con un dulce beso.

No tenían prisa, así que los dos decidieron disfrutarlo. James se separó suavemente y apoyó su frente en la de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lils?

Lily estaba muy nerviosa, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

-Si James -dijo antes de acercarse a él para volver a besarlo.-Si quiero ser tu novia.

Lily disfruto de la experiencia de James besando. Se dejó llevar por los labios de su ahora novio, dejándole explorar completamente su boca, y entrecruzando sus lenguas de manera juguetona.

Cuando se separaron, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa radiante que iluminaba la cara de James.

Miró hacia la puerta del castillo. James interceptó su mirada.

-¿Quieres volver?

-La verdad es que no me apetece.- reconoció la pelirroja sonrojada.

-mmmm...-dijo James mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.- mejor...mucho mejor...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se dirigió a la puerta, descorrió el pestillo y abrió:

-¿Se puede saber qué queréis ahora pesados? Quiero dor...

Se quedó de piedra al ver que quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta no eran Matt, ni Asthon, ni Mary, ni Lily ni...otros. Era Sirius.

Sirius Black la miraba desde el umbral, con una bonita rosa roja en la mano y más guapo de lo que ella recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

-¿Qué...qué quieres?-intentó mostrarse borde, pero sus intentos fueron nulos. Dos mío Sam –pensó- has sonado hasta desesperada.¿Quieres controlarte? Sólo es Black.

-Verás Sam...quería desearte unas buenas noches.-dijo Sirius muy nervioso mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía la bonita rosa. –No he podido resistirlo, al verla me has venido a la cabeza y he tenido que cogerla del rosal. Como Filch se entere me mata. Ya sabes cómo quiere a sus rosas.

Sam sonrió.

-Gracias.

Sirius le devolvió una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

-Bueno, pues eso...-Sirius se acercó más aún a ella, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches.

Desapareció por las escaleras antes de que Sam tuviera siquiera tiempo a reaccionar.

Después de quedarse unos minutos mirando las escaleras con cara de idiota., se metió en su habitación, olió la bonita rosa y...se puso a dar saltos por toda la estancia mientras chillaba como una loca.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matt, Asthon , Remus y Sirius intentaban convencer a Mary de que jugara con ellos al Twistter, un juego muggle que Matt acababa de recomendar y les tenía fascinados.

-Vamos Mary, no seas sosa.- decía Asthon- parece divertido.

-Sí, claro, es divertido, pero paso de ser la única mujer que juegue. Lo siento.- decía Mary, terca, sentada en una de las butacas de la Sala Común, rodeada por sus dos amigos y su primo.

-Oye Remus, tú seguro que tienes más poder de persuasión...-sugirió Sirius.

-...mmm... no se- contestó el Merodeador distraídamente mientras leía un libro.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, al menos?- pidió Asthon.

-Sí, Remus, inténtalo al menos- dijo Mary con una voz muy...sugerente?

Levantó la vista de su libro y la dirigió a su novia. Llevaba el pelo negro y largo completamente liso y vestía un sencillo pantalón vaquero y un jersey de cuello alto de color negro. Ella le miraba sonriente.

-Está bien pardillos, apartad- dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras se acercaba a la butaca de su novia. La cogió bruscamente de la mano y la levantó. Mary no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mary...

-¿Sí?

-¿No...quieres...jugar conmigo al...- el merodeador había acercado su rostro peligrosamente al de su novia, mientras la agarraba por la cintura- al...al...

-Al Twistter...-susurró Matt. Asthon, él y Sirius se habían sentado en las butacas de enfrente mientras comían palomitas.

Remus gruñó. Acercó sus rostro más si cabe a su novia. Y la besó. Cuando se separaron volvió a preguntar:

-¿Dime Mary, no quieres jugar conmigo al Twistter?

-mmm...me lo tengo que pensar-dijo la morena mirando ansiosa los labios de su novio.

Remus captó la indirecta. Sonrió. Y volvió a besar a su novia. Esta vez Mary pareció ceder.

-Bueno...supongo que puedo jugar un par de partidas...

-Así me gusta...-susurró el merodeador de ojos dorados mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Oh...-murmuró Sirius apesumbrado mientras les miraba- que envidia. Se les ve tan bien.

Mary empezaba a hacerle unas cariñosas carantoñas a su novio por el cuello, mientras Remus sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues hablando de parejitas...-dijo Matt mirando hacia la puerta- mirad quién acaba de llegar.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta de la Sala Común, y vieron entrar a unos sonrientes James y Lily que llegaban cogidos de la mano.

-¿YA?-preguntó Sirius mientras daba un bote en su asiento y le dirigía a su amigo una significativa mirada.

James asintió algo sonrojado mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Lily, cuyo rostro había adquirido el mismo color que su pelo.

-¡Si, si si!- gritó Mary, que fue la primera en reaccionar y abrazar a Lily, que enterró su rostro sonrojado en el hombro de su amiga.

Sirius también se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo y se fundieron en un bonito abrazo, al que más tarde se unió Remus, dibujando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pos fin Cornamenta, por fin.

-Si todavía ni me lo creo Prongs.-susurró a su amigo al oído.

Sirius le sonrió.

-¡Qué bien !

Mientras tanto, Matt abrazaba a Lily.

-Gracias Matt, James me ha contado todo lo que has hecho para ayudarle.-susurró Lily al oído de su amigo.

-De nada encanto, luego te pasaré la factura-bromeó Matt mientras le dirigía una bonita sonrisa.

-Lily, Lily, Lily...- Asthon se acercaba a su amiga sonriendo.- ¿Por qué he sido yo el último en enterarme?-dijo mientras le hacía a su amiga un puchero.

-Oh...lo siento Asthon-dijo la pelirroja riéndose- puede que porque estabas demasiado ocupado gastando bromas por ahí con Sirius...

-¡Normal!- dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba- James como alma en pena por ahí...Matt ayudándole...Remus pegado a mi prima...¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Asthon y él pusieron carita de pena mientras miraban a los demás...

-Creednos-dijo Asthon- Snape y Malfoy se merecían esa caída de cabeza al lago.-dijo sonriendo con carita de niño bueno.

-Además todo fue gracias a Lily-dijo Sirius- que me dio la idea...

La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Se oyó un portazo proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Segundos después una rubia con el pelo revuelto hacía su aparición en la Sala Común.

A pesar de estar en diciembre, la chica llevaba como única penda de dormir un pequeño pantalón azul celeste a juego con una fina camiseta de tirantes.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado que sea tan importante como para que no me dejéis dormir?- refunfuñó la rubia sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

Todos la miraron sonrientes mientras Lily se acercaba a su amiga y le daba un bonito abrazo mientras le susurraba la nueva noticia al oído.

Todos la miraban sonrientes excepto un atractivo chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, que no podía evitar dirigir su mirada al cuerpo de la chica. Recorría ávidamente todo su cuerpo: desde sus pies descalzos, sus bonitas piernas, su pequeña cintura, su pecho, sus sensuales hombros, su brillante pelo...

-Necesita un urgente cambio de vestuario-pensó mentalmente el moreno- no es justo que nos esté privando a los demás de que podamos contemplarla...así...

Sam abrazaba fuertemente a Lily, mientras sonreía. Después se abalanzó sobre su amigo James y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Sirius sintió una terrible envidia de su amigo, que sonreía algo sonrojado.

-Bueno...¿jugamos al twister o no?- preguntó Matt mientras recogía con un golpe de varita todos sus libros, pergaminos y botes de tinta.

-Nooooo...-protestó Sam- sabéis que odio ese juego...

-No seas sosa Sam...vengaaaaa-le pidió Asthon mientras le daba un abrazo de oso.

-mmmmm...me lo tengo que pensar...-decía la rubia mientras se dejaba abrazar por su amigo.

Una tosecilla intencionada les hizo darse la vuelta hacia la puerta de la Sala Común. Desde allí, la profesora McGonagall les dirigía una mirada vacía.

-Acompáñenme al despacho del director , por favor.

-¿Todos? –preguntó Sam señalando su poco abrigado pijama.

-Los señores Black, Potter y Lupin pueden quedarse, es a los demás a los que el director quiere ver.

Viendo que la rubia iba a protestar, la profesora añadió.

-Es algo muy importante Señorita Thomas, estoy segura de que cuando reciba la noticia lo que menos le va a preocupar es su atuendo.

Se dirigieron una mirada temerosa mientas veían a su profesora abandonar la Sala Común.

Al llegar al despacho del director, se sentaron en las sillas que éste había conjurado para ellos frente a su escritorio. Albus Dumbledore les contemplaba con el rostro muy serio.

-Chicos, tengo una muy mala noticia que daros.-dijo el director mirándoles uno a uno.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Mirándole espectantes.

-Supongo que todos sabéis de quién estoy hablando si digo Arthur Collins...

-¿Arthur?-preguntó Lily, asustada- ¿Le ha pasado algo, profesor?

Los cinco ahogaron un grito al ver que Dumbledore bajaba la mirada hacia un folio que tenía delante.

Arthur Collins, amigo de la infancia de Lily y Matt era un muggle que trabajaba en el pub de Barry, en el que los chicos trabajaban en verano. Todos le conocían. Era un chico realmente agradable y se llevaban muy bien con él.

El profesor Dumbledore leyó el contenido del folio blanco, que inequívocamente era una carta.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estimado profesor Dumbledore:

Tenemos una pésima noticia que darle. Nosotros mismos les hubiéramos dado la noticia a nuestros hijos, pero no tenemos el valor suficiente para ello. Arthur Collins, un joven de diecisiete años, amigo de la infancia de Lillian y Mattew, fue arrollado ayer de madrugada por una moto a la salida del trabajo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los cinco al unísono, sin poder creer las palabras del director. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

-... Fue trasladado directamente el hospital, donde dos horas más tarde Arthur nos dejaba, debido a una grave perforación del pulmón izquierdo por dos costillas.

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Asthon y Mary, mientras Sam, Lily y Matt comenzaron a sollozar tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

El Director les dirigío a todos una triste mirada, dejándoles unos minutos para desahogarse antes de terminar de leer la carta.

-...Por favor, desde aquí queremos pedirle permiso para que deje a nuestros hijos asistir a su funeral (así como a Asthon, Mary Ann y Samantha, que también eran grandes amigos suyos), que se celebrará mañana a las cuatro y media, y al que asistirán todos los seres queridos de Arthur. Un cordial saludo: Señores Evans y Flow.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asthon se despertó aquélla mañana todavía aturdido. ¡No se lo podía creer! Hacía apenas unas horas acababa de llegar a casa de Matt, en plena noche, después de que Dumbledore les hubiera explicado que Arthur estaba muerto! Todavía le parecía estar en un sueño, y que de un momento a otro Matt le despertaría, en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, diciéndole que llegaban tarde a Pociones.

Hubiera vaciado su cámara acorazada de Gryngotts por que eso sucediera. Pero no. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de su amigo y le dieron de lleno en los ojos, Asthon llevaba ya un rato despierto, llorando en silencio por su Arthur.

Pasado un rato comenzó a notar movimiento en la cama gemela de su derecha, en la que se encontraba su amigo Matt. Matt se incorporó y ambos se miraron. Asthon pudo comprobar que Matt no lo había pasado mejor que él, ya que tenía unas profundas ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Parece increíble, verdad?- mumuró Matt con voz ronca mirando a la pared de enfrente, totalmente recubierta de fotografías de ese verano y los anterirores. Un muchacho alto y moreno de espesa cabellera negra se encontraba en la mayor parte de las fotos: Cantando en el karaoke del pub junto a Sam y a Mary completamente sonrojado, preparando media docena de batidos especiales en las copas de más de treinta centrímetros de altura con la ayuda de Asthon que estaba recubierto de chocolate, al lado de Matt, ambos sonriendo con unos bigotes de nata que les acababa de hacer Lily, que aparecía en el fondo de la foto, sonriendo...

Y como esas, cientos. Arthur era uno de sus mejores amigos y ya no estaba.

Eso es lo que tendrían que tener presente a partir de entonces. Pero ninguno de los dos muchachos quería aceptarlo.

Los dos se habían quedado mirando los fotos en silencio, todavía metidos en sus respectivas camas. Alguien llamó a la puerta tímidamente.

-Pasa...-mumuró Matt.

La puerta se abrió despacito y una pequeña cabeza se asomó. La hermana pequeña de Matt, Sally, les miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Matt le sonrió.

La pequeña niña de tres años comenzó a andar torpemente, se abalanzó sobre la cama de su hermano y le dio un abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos y un sonoro beso que le dejó la mejilla llena de babas.

-Matt...mami ma dicho que eztabas en casa- dijo la pequeña niña de pelo rizado y rubio y generosos mofletes sonrosados.- No quero que te vayaz ota vez.

El chico miró a su amigo que miraba a la pequeña con cariño. Sonrió:

-Ya lo hemos hablado pequeñaja, si quieres que sea un chico igual de listo que papá tengo que ir al colegio y venir a verte en vacaciones.

-¿Y cuanto te falta pada ser listo como papá?- preguntó la niña mirando a su hermano con reproche.

-Pues todavía...un poquito. Pero es muy poco y ya verás que se pasa pronto.

-¿Y luego me llevarás a los culumpios?-dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Sí, cuando vuelva te llevaré a los columpios...-dijo Matt sonriendo- Y Asthon también vendrá...¿verdad Asthon?

-Claro-asintió su amigo- nos iremos los tres al parque.

-¡Vale!-dijo la niña mientras daba un aplauso.

-Vaya...-dijo Matt hablándole a su hermana al oído, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto.- Creo que Asthon se ha ganado un beso...

Asthon, que había oído todo perfectamente, sonrió mientras la pequeña niña bajaba con dificultad de la cama de su mejor amigo, se subía a la que él ocupaba con la misma dificultad, y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Mary se despertó, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sam, que sollozaba en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

Las dos habían dormido en la habitación de Lily, en su cama de matrimonio. Lily dormía ( o intentaba dormir) en la habitación contigua, la de Petunia, ya que ésta no había pasado la noche en casa.

Mary no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Habían llegado a casa de Lily tardísimo, y todavía conmocionadas por la noticia se habían ido a la cama.Durante toda la noche la acojedora habitación de Lily no se había quedado en silencio debido a los sollozos ahogados de las dos amigas que compartían lecho. En la habitación contigua, tampoco.

-¿Sam?- preguntó la morena tímidamente.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, Samantha Thomas es había abalanzado sobre su amiga fundiéndose las dos en un afectuoso abrazo.

Y así continuaban diez minutos más tarde cuando Lily entró silenciosamente a la habitación.

-Chicas...-mumuró Lily al entrar. Tenía el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, y el surco que habían hecho sus lágrimas al caer por su rostro todavía era visible, a pesar de que la pelirroja intentaba no volver a llorar.

Las dos amigas se separaron y muy despacio, se levantaron. Lily les dio un pequeño achuchón y un beso.

-Se que puede que no tengías muchas ganas (yo misma no tengo) pero antes del funeral van a reunirse todos en el pub, y mamá cree que deberíamos ir. Asthon y Matt ya están allí.

Sus dos amigas asintieron y limpiándose las lágrimas, las tres bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

En el Gran Comedor se respiraba el mismo ambiente de siempre: Alumnos hablando, el ruido de las tazas llenándose de humeante te, de los cereales al caer, el olor a tostadas...

Pero no era para todos igual. James, Sirius y Remus, sentados en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor desayunaban en silencio.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta que este es el primer día que desayunamos sólos desde hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Si...-dijo Remus mirando su tazón de chocolate caliente sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Dónde estarán?- preguntó James mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Habían intentado hablar con la profesora McGonagall pero ésta se había negado a decirles nada. -No pueden haber desaparecido de Hogwarts sin más.- dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa, donde el mapa del merodeador estaba abierto. Ninguno de los cientos de puntitos que se movían en él llevaba el nombre de sus amigos.

-Podemos intentar hablar luego con Dumbledore- añadió Remus abatido.¿Dónde estaban?

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando el señor Evans paró el coche frente al "LENA", el pub de Barry, las chicas lo miraron tristemente. Lily se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla y Sam y Mary se limitaron a darle las gracias y dirigirle una mirada de gratitud.

El coche arrancó y las chicas se quedaron plantadas en la acera. Hacía bastante frío. Lily llevaba puesta una falda de pana hasta la rodilla, unas botas marrones a juego y una chaqueta negra con capucha. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto.

Sam se había recogido el pelo en dos coletas bajas, llevaba unos vaqueros anchos y una chaqueta también negra. Mary iba completamente de negro. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y rizado, pantalones negros y chaqueta negra.

Se miraron un momentos antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta del pub y pasar.

Todo el mundo se giró para mirarlas. Matt se acercó a ellas y las abrazó. Después de él, todos sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Cuando le tocó el turno a Barry, las chicas no pudieron evitar volver a llorar. Barry estaba destrozado. Arthur pasaba la mayor parte del día en el bar, había trabajado allí tres años, y Barry había sido un segundo padre para él.

-Chicas...¿qué queréis tomar?- preguntó Barry, mientras se separaba de Mary.

-Tranquilo, Barry, nos servimos nosotras, no te preocupes.-dijo Sam. El hombre le dirigió una mirada agradecida y se acercó a la hermana de Arthur, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo.

Lily, Mary y Matt se quedaron en la barra, mientras Sam saltaba hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó.

-Agua.

-Algún zumo.

-Nada.

Lily se giró y paseó su mirada por el bar. Era amplio, y las paredes estaban pintadas de verde. La barra se encontraba a mano derecha, al fondo estaba el karaoke, que siempre solía estar lleno, pero en esos momentos estaba vacio. A mano izquierda había dos zonas de sofás con mesas y dos mesas de billar. La amplia zona que quedaba en el medio estaba a rebosar de mesas y sillas. El "LENA" era uno de los bares más conocidos por la juventud, y de más éxito.

Lily volvió a girarse hacia la barra y bebió un poco de agua. La pared de enfrente estaba recubierta de fotografías de los trabajadores del bar. Entre ellas, había fotos de Sam, Mary, Matt, Asthon, de ella misma y por supuesto, de Arthur.

-Dios mío...quiero que esto acabe ya...-murmuró enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Vamos Lils...-le dijo Matt cariñosamente mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Dónde está Asthon?- preguntó Mary, saliendo de una especie de trance.

Sam miró alrededor buscando a su amigo con la mirada:

-No le veo...

-Está con Nicole-dijo Matt mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lily.

-Ah...claro...-dijo Sam asintiendo- tendrán ganas de estar un rato a solas...

-Asthon sí-dijo Matt- pero a Nicole no la he visto muy convencida.

-¿Qué insinuas?-preguntó Mary, agradecida de cambiar por un momento de tema.

- Entiendo que pueda estar triste y eso...-dijo Matt- pero cuando ha visto a Asthon se ha asustado. Vale que no le habíamos avisado de que veníamos pero...no la he visto muy contenta, eso es todo-dijo el castaño.

-¿Crees que Asthon habrá notado algo?- preguntó Lily.

-Estoy seguro-dijo Matt- es demasiado observador.

-¿Qué le pasará a Nicole?- preguntó Mary.

-Tarde o temprano os habríais enterado, pero ella esperaba que fuese tarde- dijo una voz al lado de Lily.

Los cuatro amigos miraron en aquella dirección. Desde allí unos profundos ojos oscuros les devolvieron la mirada. Anastasia McLouren, una cliente habitual del bar morena y con el pelo rizado, acompañada de su novio Nick,un chico larguilucho de pelo castaño, se bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, An?-preguntó Sam acercándose.

-Por una parte entiendo que tiene que ser difícil no ver a tu novio en cuatro meses, pero ella ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando se puso a salir con él- dijo Anastasia.

-¿Qué insinuas?-preguntó Sam, temiéndose lo peor.

-Pues que Nicole, la "mosquita muerta" ha estado viéndose con otros tíos desde que volvió de sus vacaciones románticas en Francia.- contestó Nick. Anastasia bajó la mirada.

-¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio?-preguntó Mary, muy enfadada.

-Si no nos creéis, podéis preguntárselo a cualquiera de los chicos- dijo Nick señalando a la gente congregada alrededor de las mesas.- Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Si me lo decís vosotros, yo me lo creo- dijo Lily mirando muy seria a la pareja.

-Pues te lo digo Lily-dijo Anastasia mirándola fijamente.

Lily le aguantó la mirada durante unos instantes. De repente se levantó a toda prisa:

-¿Donde coño está esa tía?- preguntó

Matt se apresuró a levantarse y a sujetarla.

-Lils, vuelve a sentarte.

Lily le obedeció.

-¿Y todo el mundo lo sabe?-preguntó Mary escrutando a su alrededor.

-Todos. Ha venido aquí con alguno de sus ligues- dijo Nick.

-¿Y nadie le ha dicho nada?-preguntó Sam perpleja.

-Más que decirle nada, casi la matan-dijo Nick sonriendo, como si recordara algo gracioso.

-Lena le montó un espectáculo que no veas. Le dijo que como volviera a verla por el bar la prendería fuego-dijo Anastasia- y no volvió a venir.

-Hasta hoy-dijo Sam.

-Sí, hasta hoy-dijo Nick.

-Es una mierda que no podamos mantenernos en contacto con vosotros durante vuestras clases-dijo Anastasia.- Si no, os habríamos escrito o algo...

-La próxima vez, ante cualquier cosa sí-dijo Lily- darle las cartas a mi madre o a la de Matt. Ellas nos las harán llegar.

-Vale-dijo Anastasia.

Un silencio se apoderó del bar. La puerta se acababa de abrir y Asthon había entrado, acompañdo de una chica de pelo rubio y liso, recogido en un elegante moño. Llevaba gafas de montura negra y un traje de chaqueta negro muy elegante. Sus ojos, grandes y verdes, escrutaban a su alrededor nerviosos.

Lily, Sam y Mary se incorporaron y se dirigieron hacia la pareja. La guapa chica de gafas, retrocedió.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Señor Potter-dijo enfadado el profesor Scurus durante la clase.- ¿Va a empezar a prestar atención a la clase o voy a tener que mandarle al despacho del director?

Scurus estaba muy enfadado y no era para menos. James estaba totalmente desganado. Había pasado una mala noche, preocupado por Lily y los demás. Por fin eran novios y ahora ella desaparecía! Quería enfadarse, pero suponía que ella tenía un motivo para haberse ido sin despedirse. Porque entre Sirius, Remus y él, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no estaban en Hogwarts, porque el mapa del Merodeador no fallaba nunca.

Con las últimas palabras del profesor de pociones rondando por la mente, a James se le había ocurrido una idea.

Miró a Sirius y Remus, que parecían estar pensando lo mismo que él.

-¿Sabe profesor?-dijo Remus- No culpo a James. Hasta hoy no había escuchado un relato sobre las plantas carnívoras gigantes que consiguiera que la gente se aburriera.

Un murmullo de comentarios siguió a las palabras del prefecto. Scurus estaba muy ofendido:

-¡Señor Lupin!- gritó- ¿Qué falta de respeto hacia un profesor es esa?¿Quiere ir directo al despacho de Dumbledore?

Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirarle aburrido.

-Plas, plas, plas, plas, plas...-James se había puesto a aplaudir- ¿Eso es todo lo que usted sabe hacer?

-Seamos sinceros, Scurus- dijo Sirius- usted no tiene lo que hay que tener para mandar a alguien al despacho de Dumbly. Todos sabemos que es un gallina.

El profesor de pociones se puso rojo. Se le empezó a hinchar la vena de la frente:

-Ustedes...son...

-¿Perfectos?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Los mejores?-dijo James.

-¿Encantadores?-añadió Sirius.

-Son...unos...unos...UNOS INDESEABLES!! ¿PERO QUÉ FALTA DE RESPETO ES ESTA? ¡RECUERDEN QUE SOY SU PROFESOR!

¡VÁYANSE INMEDIATAMENTE AL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE!

Los tres muchachos se apresuraron a recojer todas sus pertenencias y salir de la clase. Remus cerró la puerta sonriendo.

-¡Y ESTA TARDE A LAS CINCO, DOS HORAS DE CASTIGO!- les llegó la agradable voz de su profesor de pociones a través de las fuertes paredes de piedra.

-Bien-dijo Sirius mientras se preparabn para empezar a correr- Dumbly...hallá vamos!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡¡¡HOLA!!!¿Qué os ha parecido este capi? Después de leerlo...a mí me ha parecido un poco triste pero...quería que fuese así.

¡Por fin Lily y James están juntos!

¿Qué os ha parecido Nicole, la novia de Asthon(no por mucho tiempo)?

¿Y la hermana pequeña de Matt?

¿¿Y la idea de los Merodeadores para hablar con Dumbledore??

Muchas gracias a: LILY-EVANS17, BLUSHY POTTER, MARIA, SIMPLEMENTE YO, ZARA POTTER-BLACK, MARTA EVANS, AMATXO Y JAZLUPIN!!!!!!!!!! Por todos vuestros reviews!!! Y por seguir leyéndome a pesar de tardar tanto en publicar...(lo siento)

Propaganda de mi otro fic(de sólo un capi) de personajes propios a partir de los matrimonios de Harry, Ron, Draco, Bill...espero que os guste!!(las protagonistsa están basadas en mis amigas y en mí jajajaja

"Dos cristales rotos"

En el próximo capi:

Nicole recibirá su merecido

Los chicos vuelven a Hogwarts

El castigo de Scurus

Matt- Margaret

y muuuucho más!!

Hasta otra. un saludo a todos y ya sabéis:

reviews,

reviews,

reviews,

please

vinnesa


End file.
